Freckles et Cornedrue
by Bec-de-Lily
Summary: C'est leur dernière année...On ne peut pas se réveiller un matin en se disant que tout à coup on est amoureux!Na...C'est entourés de bien drôles d'oiseaux qu'on découvre que la vie est parfois très tordue,belle,ironique,absurde...dure,inhumaine
1. le dernier coup de cadran

Le cadran se mit à sonner. Lily ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et les referma très aisément. Elle entendit un grognement qui provenait, assurément, de son amie Mary qui à présent ne dormait plus. Elle avait passé la fin des vacances chez Lily.

-Lily, éteins-moi ce machin qui fait le même bruit qu'un gobelin qu'on égorge.

-Par chez nous on appelle ça un cadran.

- Oui et bien je m'en fiche, éteins-le.

D'un coup bien placé, Lily poussa le cadran par terre et il s'arrêta d'un coup. Un silence plana entre les deux filles jusqu'à ce que Mary le brisa :

-C'est notre dernière fois…

-Notre dernière année…

-Notre dernier voyage d'aller…

-Notre dernière première journée d'école…

-Notre dernier…

-C'est beau Mary, on a compris, allons déjeuner avant de manquer notre « dernier» train.

Les deux filles se levèrent pour suivre l'odeur alléchante de petit-déjeuner qui les mena dans la cuisine de Mme. Evans.

-Bon matin m'an!

-Bonjour Mme. Evans!

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit Mary…

-Bonjour Hannah.

-Je préfère, ça m'enlève 10 ans! Bonjour les filles.

Les jeunes filles s'installèrent à l'ilot pour commencer à déjeuner. Lily avait toujours bien aimé sa maison. En bonne maison de ville, elle était étroite et faite en hauteur. Les trois chambres de la maison étaient à l'étage. Lily aimait se réfugier dans la sienne. Après un combat sans merci contre sa sœur, elle avait hérité de la plus grande des chambres. En mangeant, Lily regarda attentivement la cuisine en se disant qu'elle voudrait bien avoir une cuisine semblable dans son futur chez elle. Malgré l'attachement qu'elle avait pour la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi, Lily désirait avoir son indépendance et songeait sérieusement à partir en appartement à la suite de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle reporta son attention sur sa mère et lui signala qu'elle devait être prête à aller porter Mary et elle dans moins d'une heure.

- J'avais pensé que Pétunia aurait pu aller vous porter à la gare en allant chez son copain. Je suis certaine que ça lui ferait plaisir puisqu'elle vient tout juste d'avoir son permis de conduire. Qu'en dis-tu?

- Je dis que je tiens à ma vie maman…

Pour épargner sa propre vie, Mary vint en aide à son amie :

-Vous savez, Hannah, Pétunia à heurté huit poubelles avant de réussir à enfiler dans la cour.

-Peu importe, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix puisque nous n'avons qu'une voiture et…

-Maman m'a donné la permission de l'utiliser à condition d'aller vous porter à la gare.

Lily et Mary ne prirent pas la peine de se tourner pour voir entrer Pétunia. Sa voix criarde leur avait déjà signalé sa présence. Cette dernière spécifia aux deux jeunes filles d'être prête pour 10 :30 sinon elle allait partir sans elles.

-Je déteste ta sœur, Lily, dit Mary en essayant en vain de rentrer sa dernière paire de chaussure dans sa valise.

-Et bien elle te déteste aussi, alors pour ce que ça vaut… répondit Lily en fourrant ses derniers parchemins dans son sac.

Mary réussi enfin à fermer sa valise et fit un dernier tour de la chambre pour voir si il ne lui manquait pas des trucs. Elle aperçut, sur le bureau de son amie, une lettre que cette dernière avait oublié de serrer. Elle la prit et commença à la lire en même temps qu'elle dit à Lily :

-Tu as oublié ranger ta lettre qui dit…que tu es la nouvelle… préfète…préfète-en-chef!?! Intéressant comme nouvelle. Tu veux en discuter?

-Non ça va, on a fait le tour. Je trouvais pas ça assez pertinent pour alerter la presse de toute l'Angleterre.

-Tu sais qui sera le préfet-en-chef? dit Mary avec une œillade suggestive.

- Arrête Mary, on dirait que tu louche. J'en ai aucune idée, mais tu connais Dumbledore, ce sera sûrement quelqu'un de très responsable et à son affaire.

Un hurlement incompréhensible, venant très certainement de Pétunia, les sortirent de leur conversation. Elles comprirent qu'il était l'heure de partir. Les trois jeunes filles sortirent de la maison et dirent au revoir à Hannah.

-Faites attention à vous les filles et on se revoit pour Noël Lily!

Pendant que Lily et Mary mettaient leurs valises dans le coffre de la voiture, elles aperçurent Severus Rogue en faire autant de l'autre côté de la rue. Celui-ci tenta un léger sourire ainsi qu'un signe de main à Lily qui le regarda amèrement pour l'ignorer ensuite. Mary, regarda son amie et vît toute la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle savait que Lily avait encore du mal à accepter la fin brutale de leur amitié en cinquième année.

-Tu le sais autant que moi que c'est mieux ainsi Lily…

Lily et Mary entrèrent dans la voiture et prirent le temps d'attacher avec précaution leurs ceintures de sécurité. Le départ se fit sans anicroche entre Mary, Lily et Pétunia ainsi qu'entre la voiture et les poubelles. Les choses se corsèrent lorsque Pétunia, voulant arrêter avant le panneau d'arrêt, arrêta dans le panneau d'arrêt. Par chance, elles étaient près de la gare donc Lily et Mary firent le reste du chemin à pied laissant Pétunia seule avec la remorqueuse ainsi que l'énorme monsieur barbu qui la conduisait. Comme toujours elles passèrent pour des folles avec leurs grosses malles et leurs hiboux. Rendues sur la voix 9 ¾, elles ne purent s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la locomotive rouge vif. À travers les centaines d'enfants qui disaient au revoir à leurs parents, les deux amies réussirent à monter dans le train sans trop de difficulté et trouver un compartiment. Étant déjà dans son rôle de préfète-en-chef, Lily aida des premières années à gagner le train et à hisser leurs valises sous le regard attendrit de Mary. Le train était déjà parti depuis quelques temps lorsque Lily laissa Mary pour aller à la réunion des préfets. Lily s'engagea dans le corridor et entendit la voix de son amie. Elle se tourna pour voir la tête de celle-ci qui dépassait du compartiment.

- J'ai hâte de savoir qui est l'homme très responsable et à son affaire que Dumbledore a choisi!

Lily continua son chemin non sans avoir tiré la langue à son amie avant. Lily entra dans le compartiment des préfets avec son air habituellement assuré. Elle salua les deux préfets de serdaigle ainsi que ceux de Poufsouffle. Elle fit un léger signe de tête à ceux de Serpentard pour ensuite commencer un geste amical vers celui de Gryffondor. Son geste resta en suspens en reconnaissant l'identité du préfet. Un envie soudaine de mourir foudroya Lily lorsqu'elle s'imagina travailler avec lui durant toute l'année. Cette envie de mourir se transforma en désespoir car côtoyer James Potter était quelque chose, mais travailler prenait une toute autre perceptive. Il était un gentil et intelligent jeune homme en plus d'être drôle quelque fois. Mais généralement, trop encouragé par les autres élèves de Poudlard, ses blagues devenaient de mauvais goût à force de vouloir épater la galerie. En d'autre mot, il était exaspérant. Jamais, Lily n'avait voulu faire la connaissance de quelqu'un qui à première vue était si différent d'elle. Lily entendit résonner sa propre voix dans sa tête. «… _mais tu connais Dumbledore, ce sera sûrement quelqu'un de très responsable et à son affaire._ »

- Alors tu es préfet? Demanda Lily sur la défensive

-Non, pas du tout, répondit alors James.

-Donc qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici? Je te demanderais de partir.

James lui fit son plus beau sourire en montrant son insigne

-Je ne suis pas préfet, je suis le nouveau préfet-en-chef. Et toi tu es l'autre à ce que je peux voir.

James regarda Lily dans les yeux pour déceler l'émotion qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment. Il s'était bien douté qu'elle serait le second préfet-en-chef. Il avait espéré un peu plus d'enthousiasme venant de sa part. Après la réunion, il retourna dans son compartiment.


	2. la dernière première journée

Chapitre 2

Il se dirigea vers le compartiment où les 3 autres maraudeurs l'attendaient. Sa première rencontre de l'année avec Lily l'avait quelque peu déçu. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si arrogant dans les 20 minutes précédentes pour qu'elle lui parle aussi sèchement. En entrant dans le compartiment, il vit Remus et Sirius se disputer une partie d'échec tandis que Peter commentait chaque coup comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de quidditch. Il s'assit, comme à son habitude, au côté de Sirius en soupirant. Puis, voyant qu'aucun de ses amis ne faisait attention à lui, il soupira de nouveau un peu plus fort. James voulait avoir l'attention de ses amis et cela l'agaça lorsqu'il ne l'obtint pas du premier coup. Remus se détourna de la partie dans laquelle avait une avance majeure. Pendant ce temps, Sirius échangea quelques pièces pour essayer d'avoir l'avantage.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu joues l'essoufflé? Demanda Remus.

- Je suis pas essoufflé, je suis découragé, c'est pas pareil.

-Et on peut savoir la raison?

James haussa les épaules et Remus reporta son attention sur la partie d'échec.

Pendant les années antérieures, James avait aimé étourdir ses amis en leur parlant de ses essais avec Lily. Aujourd'hui, cela ne l'amusait plus. Malgré ses bonnes intentions, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'enlever Lily de la tête. Durant ses trois premières années à Poudlard, il avait trouvé en Lily, une petite fille avec qui il pouvait se chamailler. Il lui tirait les nattes et elle lui rendait bien en lui voulant ses lunettes. Sans celles-ci, James était complètement myope. Ces rares moments pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, les amusaient bien. En quatrième année, James préférait jouer au quidditch et se draguer les filles tandis que Lily se concentrait sur ses études et aimait bien passer du temps avec ses amies avec lesquelles elle pouvait passer des heures à bavasser. Pendant cette même année, James ne pouvait passer à côté de Lily sans la regarder. Lorsque ses amis le lui faisaient remarquer il mettait la faute sur le fait qu'elle avait les cheveux, selon lui, « orange » et que cela ne pouvait passer inaperçu. En plus, Lily, comme toutes les autres filles, commençait à avoir de nombreuses formes apparentes. James s'avoua enfin être amoureux d'elle en cinquième année. Sirius lui disait de lâcher prise avec ses demandes puisqu'elle ne l'aimait pas. James, instinctivement, lui avait répondu que lui oui, justement. Après cela, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher ainsi que le cacher aux maraudeurs. Donc depuis deux ans, il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans songer aux magnifiques yeux verts en amande, aux cheveux flamboyants et au sourire éclatant de la jeune femme qui était dès aujourd'hui sa compagne de travail. Son fort caractère, son franc parlé et sa détermination sans faille la distinguait des autres filles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Pendant que ce dernier était parti dans ses pensées, Sirius se faisait donner la racler.

-Tu sais Sirius, c'est fou quand même. Tu as beau m'enlever des pions en pensant que je ne te voie pas et je gagne pareil! Nargua Remus.

-Par merlin, Remus, ne tourne pas le fer dans la plaie, rétorqua Sirius. Il regarda son meilleur ami d'un air songeur. Il avait remarqué que James devenait plus réservé. Ses blagues moins fréquentes et ses victimes plus spécifiques. Il ne choisissait plus au hasard. Lorsque venait le temps, il étudiait sans ronchonner. Sirius avait parlé de ces étranges symptômes à Remus et celui-ci avait parlé de maturité. En blague, il demanda à Remus si cela était contagieux car il n'avait aucune envie de devenir ainsi même si, sous l'influence de James, il gagnait en maturité.

-James, ça te dit de nous raconter pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis ta réunion de préfet?

Pour éviter la conversation, James lui répondit :

-On arrive dans deux minutes, il faudrait mettre nos robes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment.

-Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra! Cria Sirius d'une voix suraigüe.

Lily entra avec un sourire à moitié amusé et les sourcils levés.

-Contente de savoir que tu as écouté pendant tes cours d'étude des moldus mais…ta gueule Black.

Elle leva les yeux et se contenta de faire un signe de tête à James pour lui dire qu'il devait la suivre. Contre toute attente, James la suivit sans rien répliquer. Comme réponse, Lily lui fit un léger sourire. Sirius était abasourdi par cet échange. Il regarda les deux autres sans savoir s'il devait dire quelque chose. Peter ne vit rien, absorbé par la magnifique jeune fille qui venait de passer devant la fenêtre du train arrêté à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Remus se contenta de regarder James et Lily, un sourire en coin.

Les deux marchèrent en silence dans le train pour aller aider les premières années. Après avoir contemplé le « bas du dos » de Lily, il prit son courage à deux mains pour lui demander :

- Tu crois qu'on arrivera un jour à avoir une conversation normale. Tu sais, il faudrait si on est pour travailler toute l'année ensemble.

Lily regarda toujours devant elle et réfléchit à ce que James venait de lui dire.

Avant de se séparer pour qu'ils aillent chacun cherché une partie de premières années, Lily se tourna vers James.

-Il n'en tient qu'à toi.

Elle le laissa planter là, fière de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire. Qui sait, s'il avait réellement la faculté de penser, il pourrait y songer sérieusement.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Lily alla rejoindre son amie Mary qui ne tenait plus en place. La raison, était que son petit frère Nigel rentrait en première année.

-Alors, tu l'as vu? Comment va-t-il? Il n'est pas trop stressé?

-Calme-toi Mary, Nigel va très bien. Il est très sociable, il parle déjà à plusieurs autres élèves.

-C'est de famille, d'après mon père, cela nous vient de ma grande tante Gertrude.

Lily contempla la salle. Depuis toujours elle la trouvait magnifique. Sans le vouloir, elle croisa le regard de Severus Rogue assis à la table destinée aux Serpentards. Pour ne pas avoir à avoir à lui parler plus tard, elle détourna les yeux avant qu'il ne commence à lui faire des signes pour communiquer. C'est à ce moment que Lily remarqua que les maraudeurs étaient assis de l'autre côté de la table non loin d'elle. D'après elle, ce n'était pas un hasard, mais elle ne dit rien. Les élèves de premières années arrivèrent enfin sous les applaudissements de la salle et les cris surexcités de Mary. Lorsque Nigel Macdonald fut appelé par le professeur McGonagall, ce dernier s'avança timidement, et une fois sous le Choixpeau magique, on ne vit plus que de petits cheveux blonds sortirent d'en dessous.

-GRYFFONDOR!

Mary se leva pour que son petit frère vienne s'assoir près d'elle. Les maraudeurs s'approchèrent pour arrêter leur chemin directement face aux deux jeunes demoiselles et du petit garçon au sourire mi-conquérant, mi-_maraudeuresque_. Les autres élèves s'attendirent à un échange corsé entre les deux préfets-en-chef, mais furent surpris de voir James s'accouder à deux centimètres à droite du porridge, face au petit Nigel. En même temps, Sirius faisait de même, du côté gauche du porridge. James, en tant que leader des maraudeurs, prit la parole :

-Tu sais petit, lorsque j'étais pas plus vieux que toi, je me suis fait un nom dans cette école. En fait, nous sommes quatre à avoir un nom …

-James, Remus, Peter et Sirius, rétorqua Lily

-…les maraudeurs! En plus, tu m'as l'air d'un garçon plein de ressources et puisque nous sommes à notre dernière année ici, nous voudrions savoir si tu es intéressé à…

D'un seul coup, comprenant ce que James essayait de faire, Mary mit ses deux mains sur les oreilles de son frère pour l'empêcher d'écouter.

-N'écoute pas Nigel, ils veulent t'embarquer dans leur secte stupide! Et vous, n'essayer plus jamais de pervertir mon frère!

Nigel se débarrassa des mains de sa sœur et regarda avidement les maraudeurs partir.

-Trop cool…attendez que je dise ça à mes copains…

-Ah la ferme! Se découragea Mary.

Ils finirent leur dîner de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Lily doive partir rejoindre James qui l'attendait accoté sur le cadre de porte de la Grande salle. Le petit Nigel lui parlait avec admiration. Par contre, le regard de James ne regardait absolument pas Nigel. Lily s'avança de son air habituellement assuré. Plus elle avançait, plus le regard de James la gênait. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Il la regardait intensément et il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise pour le moins du monde. Elle songea qu'il serait difficile de travailler avec lui s'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche et continuait de la fixer avec ces yeux à faire fondre. Une chance que James parlait souvent et que le charme disparaissait lorsqu'il s'exprimait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne disait que des bêtises. Arrivée à l'hauteur de James et Nigel, elle regarda ce dernier.

-Files, sinon j'appelle ta sœur!

Nigel parti en courant sans demander son reste. Pour expliquer la fuite du petit garçon, Lily expliqua à James que Mary pouvait être dangereuse quelques fois. Il émit un léger rire et poussa légèrement Lily. Il lui murmura :

-Excuse-moi je vais les appeler.

James sorti sa grosse voix pour appeler les premières années de gryffondor pour qu'ils suivent les deux préfet-en-chef. Lily prit les devant pour mener le groupe tandis que James fermait la marche. Il aimait entendre Lily énumérer les règles aux premières années. Ces derniers semblaient stupéfaits qu'il y ait autant de règles. Pour calmer les derniers de file, James leur dit qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé de toutes les respecter. Rendus dans la salle commune et une fois les premières années dispersés, James et Lily se trouvèrent un divan et espérèrent que leurs amis arrivent le plus tôt possible car ils ne trouvaient rien à dire.

-Bon et bien…je vais aller dans mon dortoir. Notre dernière première journée est terminée.

-De quoi tu parles? Oui, t'as raison.

Les deux se levèrent sans vraiment savoir comment se dire au revoir. Ils s'approchèrent pour se donner la bise, mais se ravisèrent. Lily tapota l'épaule de James tandis que ce dernier lui tapota la tête en riant.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de te moquer de moi-même si tu as une tête de plus que moi! Allez, bonne nuit.

Les deux préfets-en-chef se séparèrent.


	3. Le dernier premier cours de potions

Chapitre 3

Lily et Mary étaient assises à la table des Gryffondor pour leur premier petit-déjeuner. Elles avaient commencé à manger après que Lily ait distribué les horaires en compagnie de James.

-Comment c'est déroulé ta première tâche avec James, ce matin ?l'agaça Mary.

Lily la regarda lui démontrant que sa question était insipide.

-On s'est rien dit si tu veux savoir. Mais regardes…qui est-ce qui est assis avec les maraudeurs justement ?

-Je ne vois pas très bien, il est de dos…il a des cheveux blonds, il est assez petit. Il n'a surtout pas l'air d'un septième année. Oh, attends, il se retourne et son visage…ressemble trop étrangement à mon…frère !?!?

Mary reconnue alors son frère entrain de discuter avec James et Remus pendant que Sirius lui remplie son assiette pour essayer de l'amadouer. Mary essaya donc vainement d'appeler son frère en toute discrétion :

-NIGEL ! NIGEL, VIENT ICI !

Elle chuchotait, mais cela ressemblait plutôt à un cri puisque tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Remus entendit Mary appeler son frère, mais, pour que ce dernier ne l'entende pas, il le prit par une épaule pour le tourner face à lui donc dos à Mary. Le teint de cette dernière tourna au rouge vif et elle se leva pour aller chercher son petit frère. Lily, habituée à la surprotection de Mary envers Nigel, ne leva même pas les yeux et continua de lire la Gazette.

-Remus Lupin ! Comment oses-tu ? Je te croyais plus mature que ces deux…ces deux….

-garçons…

-Exactement, merci Lily.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Lily d'un ton des plus détaché.

-J'aurais cru, Remus, que tu ne t'abaisserais pas à recruter de jeunes innocents comme mon frère !

-Hey ! Je suis pas inno…

Bâillonnant son frère d'une main, Mary continua son monologue :

- Et toi, Potter, tu me déçois grandement. Tu es devenu préfet-en-chef, tu dois montrer l'exemple. Je ne te demande pas de devenir parfait, seulement d'arrêter tes imbécilités de gamin de cinq ans !

James regarda Mary un court instant. Il tourna son regard vers Lily qui le regardait sans gêne derrière son journal. On ne discernait que ses yeux émeraudes. Elle le défiait de laisser gagner Mary. Pour prouver qu'il en était capable et avouer qu'elle avait légèrement raison, il se tourna vers Sirius :

-Allez Sirius, tu vois bien qu'il n'a plus faim, arrêtes de remplir son assiette. Laisse-le partir. De toute façon, on n'a pas que ça à faire, faut aller en potion.

- Quel coïncidence, et quel heureux hasard, nous avons les deux préfet-en-chef dans la même classe. Pour nous démontrer un regain de coopération, ils vont travailler ensemble aujourd'hui. Ils partageront le même binôme. Décréta le professeur Slughorn.

-Mais quelle excuse minable pour nous faire travailler ensemble professeur ! rétorqua James.

-Je ne peux quand même pas dire devant toute la classe que c'est seulement parce que vous êtes pitoyable en potion et que je veux remonter la moyenne de cette classe. Il faut bien que j'aie une bonne raison pour faire endurer votre présence à mademoiselle Evans pendant tout le cours. Répliqua Slughorn d'une traite.

-Non surtout professeur, n'osez pas…ronchonna James

Lorsque débuta la préparation des potions, James se dirigea vers la table où Lily commençait déjà à sortir ses ingrédients. Quelques minutes plus tard, James finissait d'écrire le protocole et Lily coupait les fèves sopophoriques.

-Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas difficile.

James regardait Lily affolé. Comment pouvait-elle dire que ce n'était pas difficile comme potion ?

-Lily, c'est écrit ici que la potion devrait être violette et, à cause de moi, la notre est orange ! Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas difficile !?!

Lily soupira et mis les fèves dans le chaudron.

-C'est lorsqu'on met les fèves que la potion doit devenir violette. Tu vois, maintenant tout est beau. Mais, je ne te parlais pas de la potion, continua Lily accotée sur le bord de la table.

-De quoi parles-tu alors ? dit James d'un air inquiet en regardant la potion. Nous ne devrions pas brasser ?

-Brasses avec ça. Je te parle de tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas difficile d'agir comme un garçon mature de 17 ans.

Lily lui parlait en le regardant, feignant de ne plus s'occuper de la potion tandis que James s'agitait autour du chaudron. D'un seul coup, Lily prit une poignée de poudre d'œuf de serpent pour la mettre dans le chaudron, sans y jeter le moindre regard.

- Tu as peut-être un peu raison, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ?

-Dis seulement merci.

-Merci, mais pourquoi tu ne mets plus rien dans la potion ?

-Parce qu'elle est finit James.

-Et elle est bien réussie ?

-Je crois, mais ce n'est pas moi qui donne la note donc vas porter un échantillon à Slughorn.

Pendant que les élèves ramassaient leurs effets, James alla porter l'échantillon sur le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier était derrière son bureau et accueilli James, mais surtout l'échantillon, avec un grand sourire.

-C'est parfait ! Mademoiselle Evans est simplement surdouée. Une parfaite élève sur tous les points. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de travailler avec elle aujourd'hui. À ce que je vois, elle vous a beaucoup aidé. Avez-vous déjà remarqué la couleur de ses yeux ? Vert….

James ne savait pas très bien comment réagir devant son professeur en admiration devant Lily. Il trouvait cela presque mal sain…

-En plus, cette charmante jeune femme est de nature moldue, ce n'est presque pas croyable !

James cherchait un moment de silence dans le monologue de Slughorn pour lui donner son échantillon. Il le laissa sur un coin du bureau pour partir. Il en convenait, ce n'était pas très poli de partir pendant que quelqu'un parle, mais de le voir parler de Lily avec autant d'insistance l'avait laissé mal à l'aise.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Lily et Mary étaient assises dans les confortables fauteuils de la salle commune qui entouraient le feu qui brûlait dans le foyer.

-C'est fou ce que ça peut être fatiguant une première journée.

Williams se laissa tomber à côté des deux jeunes filles.

-depuis le cours de potion que nous avons en commun avec les serpentards, je ne vous ai pas vues du reste de la journée. Dommage que cette année nous n'avons que ce cours ensemble.

- C'est toi qui as décidé de suivre un chemin différent du nôtre, lui rappela Lily.

- Et je l'assume complètement, ça fait simplement bizarre de ne plus être ensemble pour surmonter les longues heures de cours, ma princesse.

- Et moi, je suis quoi ?

- Un bouse de dragon Mary, une bouse de dragon…

- Charmant, madame la princesse ! Blagua Mary qui savait bien que tout cela était pour rire et que le surnom de Lily remontait à la deuxième année.

Les trois amis étaient sur le divan. Mary écrivait une lettre à ses parents tandis que Lily lisait un roman adossée sur l'épaule de Williams qui lui, faisait de l'œil à un sixième année. Puis soudainement son regard fut attiré par quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers eux. Williams se pencha à l'oreille de Lily et murmura :

-Potter à deux heures ! Potter à deux heures !

Lily leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder sa montre. Il était 22 heures, l'heure de la dernière ronde. Elle ferma son livre avant que Potter puisse ouvrir la bouche :

-Je te suis.

Bientôt, la dernière première journée serait terminée.


	4. le dernier premier match

Chapitre 4

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs de Poudlard pendant un long moment. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases par-ci, par-là, mais sans entretenir une vraie conversation. Cela se mit à agacer James qui décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Tu avais raison pour Mary, elle peut être vraiment très terrifiante. Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, j'ai eu l'impression d'être face à ma mère. Pauvre Nigel…

-Tu sais, ria Lily, Mary n'est que surprotectrice comme cela avec son frère.

James fût content de voir qu'il avait détendu l'atmosphère.

-Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses une fausse idée de Mary. Habituellement, elle est toujours très positive et dynamique. Elle est un peu mon contraire…

-Je dirais plutôt que vous vous complétez, tu ne le remarques peut-être pas mais tu es souvent la première à aider les plus jeunes

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, c'est pas vrai, toi aussi tu aides les autres, moins souvent et quand j'insiste mais tu les aides quand même.

-Est-ce que Lily Evans essaierait de faire de l'humour?

-Tu crois que tu es le seul à en être capable. Je suis peut-être pas aussi douée que toi, mais je peux en faire pareil, conclut Lily en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule pour le narguer d'avantage.

Arrivés à l'intersection de deux couloirs, les deux préfets-en-chef s'arrêtèrent net devant la scène qui leur était donnée. Deux poufsouffles qu'on aurait pu croire en septième année, s'embrassaient passionnément et, trop dans leur univers, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les deux gryffondors les avaient vus. James et Lily se regardèrent mal à l'aise. Puis, choquée, Lily chuchota :

-On ne peut pas les laisser faire, le couvre feu est dépassé depuis plus d'une heure, et puis, c'est indécent, en plein milieu d'un couloir, Merlin!

- Calme-toi Lily, c'est pas si grave, répondit James sans vraiment porter attention à Lily car il venait de reconnaître le garçon. Ouais, bravo Bertram, je suis fier de toi. Depuis le temps que tu lui cours après, elle a enfin vu que tu étais sincère!

-James! Franchement! Tu es le préfet-en-chef, tu ne dois pas l'encourager à faire quelque chose d'illégal!

-Voyons, c'est pas illégal d'embrasser quelqu'un!

-Dans un couloir à cette heure-ci, oui!

James regarda Lily avec des yeux semblant dire : allez, on continue notre chemin et on fait comme si on avait rien vu. Mais, Lily lui répondit par un regard qui répondait : Tu assumes tes responsabilités ou bien c'est moi qui le fait. James soupira et il s'adressa aux poufsouffles :

- Pardon, pourriez-vous vous arrêter un moment et regagner votre salle commune?

Les deux amoureux n'eurent aucune réaction et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. James regarda Lily devenir rouge. Il sentait que la colère montait en elle et il ne voulait pas être à la place des tourteaux. Lorsque la jeune fille s'exprima, elle criait presque.

- Cesser immédiatement ce n'est pas le lieu pour de telles démonstrations. Arrêtez si vous ne voulez pas que j'enlève quinze points chacun à Poufsouffle!

Les deux amoureux se décollèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. James s'approcha de Bertram et sa petite amie et les prit par les épaules pour les éloigner de Lily.

- Allez Bertram, amène ta blairelle dans votre salle commune sinon je connais une lionne qui va se faire un plaisir de vous enlever des points.

Les poufsouffles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ils repartirent dans sens opposé de James et Lily. Ce dernier se tourna vers Lily fier d'avoir réussi là où elle avait échoué. Il arriva à sa hauteur tandis qu'elle le regardait avec un air interrogateur et murmurait :

-Blairelle????

-Ben, oui, la femelle du blaireau

-La femelle du blaireau n'est sûrement pas la blairelle…

-J'hésitait entre blairelle et blairotte, alors…

-Alors, tu as fait le bon choix, rigola Lily.

Lily pensa que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils blaguaient ensemble. Puisqu'elle trouvait bien agréable de parler avec lui, elle continua donc la conversation :

-Alors….tu es toujours le capitaine de quidditch?

-Bien sur, mais il me manque toujours un batteur, tu ne voudrais pas te présenter aux sélections vendredi?

- Tu veux rire de moi Potter? Tout d'un coup, le ton de Lily était devenu beaucoup plus sec.

-Ne te fâche pas, je me demandais seulement si ça ne t'avais jamais tenté de faire partie de l'équipe?

- Non, ça ne m'as sérieusement jamais tenté.

James avait été surpris du ton soudain de Lily et la regardait maintenant d'un air interrogateur. Lily remarqua ce regard et se senti obligée de se justifier.

-Excuse-moi c'est que j'ai toujours eu une phobie extrême des hauteurs. Alors être sur un balai à 500 mètres de haut, non merci, c'est pas pour moi.

-Arrêtes Lily, je suis certain que ce n'est pas si pire que ça. Blagua James.

-Non, non, tu ne comprends pas, je suis dans l'incapacité de rester plus de deux secondes debout sur une chaise, j'ai trop peur, dit Lily exaspérée. Elle-même se trouvait ridicule d'avoir si peur, mais cela était plus fort qu'elle.

-Ça se guérit, j'en suis sûr…marmonna James pour lui-même.

Ils terminèrent leur ronde sans anicroche en continuant de parler de tout et de rien, ce qui surprit agréablement Lily. Ensuite, ils allèrent se coucher

Le froid avait commencé à prendre Poudlard d'assaut lorsque le premier match de quidditch eu lieu. Mary avait traîné Lily hors de son lit pour aller encourager l'équipe de Gryffondor qui affrontait les Serdaigles. Lily aimait bien le quidditch et se faisait un devoir d'aller encourager sa maison et disait ne pas être une fervente passionnée comme Mary. Par contre, pendant les matchs, l'excitation du moment la prenait et elle devenait aussi hystérique que les autres. L'équipe de Gryffondor était assise à la table pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le fait était qu'aucun d'entre eux ne mangeait, leur estomac noué par le stress du premier match de l'année. Tous les élèves s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs capes pour se diriger vers le stade. Lily entrevit James encourager son équipe lorsqu'elle monta dans les gradins pour Gryffondor. Elle devait se l'avouer, James savait comment s'y prendre pour rassembler son équipe. Une qualité primordiale pour être un bon capitaine.

-Bonjour chers élèves et jolies jeunes demoiselles, nous voici rassemblé pour le premier match de la saison : Les valeureux et chevaleresques Gryffondors contre les hemmm… studieux Serdaigles, annonça la voix du fameux Sirius Black qui était le commentateur du match. Ne manquez pas le prochain match qui opposera les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards. En passant James, si ton nouveau batteur est trop nul, tu sais qui appeler!

-Monsieur Black! Je vous avertis, ne faites pas de faux pas sinon je vous enlève le rôle de commentateur. Il est irrespectueux envers le nouveau batteur de parler de lui ainsi! Le sermonna McGonagall.

Sirius se tourna vers le professeur qui le regardait d'un air sévère, les deux poings sur les hanches. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et retourna au match qui allait commencer dans les prochaines secondes.

-Et c'est parti pour le premier match! Déjà en partant nous voyons la supériorité des Gryffondors puisqu'ils partent avec le souaffle. Notre cher capitaine est en forme ce matin puisqu'il se dirige vers le but adverse…personne ne peut t'arrêtes Cornedrue, et 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR!

D'un coup tous les Gryffondors se levèrent pour applaudir et hurler leur satisfaction. Mary et Lily en firent autant, mais tandis que Mary sautait sur place, Lily se rassit immédiatement en prenant de grandes respirations.

-Ça va Lily?

-J'avais oublié à quel point nous étions loin du sol…je … je veux redescendre.

Mary s'assit à côté de son amie et la prit par les épaules.

-Respires bien et reste assise un moment. Tu oublieras vite la hauteur…. Regardes le match et surtout pas en bas.

James avait remarqué que quelqu'un restait assis dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil, il remarqua que cette personne était Lily. Il eut un léger sourire en la voyant regarder le match en prenant de grandes respirations. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier d'être venue malgré son vertige.

-Et les attrapeurs sont côte à côte, mais que vois-je!?! Gryffondor, on ne baisse pas notre vigilance! UN AUTRE POINT POUR SERDAIGLE! Attrapes ce foutu vif d'or...toi-là, espèce d'attrapeur que je ne connais pas! C'est qui lui James? WAOUH! PEU IMPORTE TU ES QUI, TU AS ATTRAPPÉ LE VIF D'OR! 150 points de plus pour Gryffondor et match pour gryffondor!!!

Trois maisons sur quatre hurlaient de joie et applaudissaient à en plus finir. Les deux équipes descendirent au sol pour que les capitaines se serrent la main. C'est légèrement boueux que les équipes se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs vestiaires respectifs.

En ce samedi, la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle étaient même présents. Lily et Mary discutaient avec Williams dans un coin de la salle commune, tout près de la table où s'étalaient de la nourriture et de des bouteilles de bièreaubeurre.

-Je ne sais pas où ils ont pu trouver cette nourriture, mais elle est divine, s'exclama Williams la bouche pleine.

Les quatre maraudeurs étaient entrain de discuter près du feu lorsque James vit enfin Lily avec ses deux amis.

-Tu en pense quoi Cornedrue? Demanda Peter.

James reporta son attention sur son ami. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Peter avait pu lui demander. Il se décida d'aller voir Lily.

-Excusez-moi les gars, je reviens dans 2 minutes, dit-il en tapant amicalement le dos de Remus qui avait commencé à répondre à la réponse de Peter. James se leva et alla se chercher une bièreaubeurre à la table sur laquelle Lily est assise. Il s'approche de mary et Williams

-Excusez-moi, est-ce-que je peux vous l'emprunter quelques petites secondes? Leur demanda James en regardant Lily.

-Bien sûr, gâtes-toi poursuiveur de mes rêves, rétorqua Williams avec un regard coquin envers James.

Lily passa devant Williams en lui donnant une tape sur le torse :

- Ta gueule idiot, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle suivit James dans un coin plus tranquille de la salle commune. Au début de l'année elle aurait été septique de le suivre ainsi, mais depuis 1 mois, ils avaient assez discuté pour qu'elle baisse sa garde. Ils s'assirent dans deux fauteuils près d'une fenêtre.

-Tu voulais me parler?

- Je voulais seulement te dire merci d'être venu voir le match tout à l'heure.

Lily leva un sourcil se demandant où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir.

-Je viens toujours au match de quidditch, tu n'as pas à me remercier d'être venue, ria doucement Lily.

James lui expliqua qui la remerciait parce qu'il avait bien vue qu'elle avait le vertige et que, malgré cette peur, elle était venue quand même.

-Si tu veux je peux te remercier d'être venue à tous les autres matchs qui ont précédés celui-ci, sourit James.

-Sérieusement, ça me fait plaisir de venir vous voir jouer.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était sincère.

-En plus, ça détend l'atmosphère de compétition d'entendre Sirius commenter le match, ajouta James.

-Personnellement, je trouve plutôt que ça l'accentue, mais bon, chacun son opinion, ria Lily.

James éclata de rire :

-Je concède, tu as raison!

Après un court silence, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent.

-Je ne te garderai pas plus longtemps. Retournes t'amuser avec Mary et Williams.

James pensa que ce qu'il venait de dire était le contraire le plus complet de ce qu'il voulait en ce moment. La chose qu'il désirait le plus était qu'elle reste près de lui. Parce que la voir rire de ces blagues ou voir ses magnifiques yeux pleins d'étoiles lorsqu'elle parle de quelque chose qui la passionne, ne pouvait que le charmer d'avantage.

-Je…vais plutôt aller me coucher. Il est tout de même très tard et je n'ai plus vraiment l'énergie de continuer à fêter.

Elle aurait volontiers resté à rire avec James, mais retourner au cœur de la fête ne l'enchantait guère. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié le fait que James prenne de son temps pour venir la remercier d'assister aux matchs. Ça avait été une belle attention de sa part. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui dire bonne nuit et, James de son côté, s'avança aussi. Lily avait désormais l'habitude de mettre sa main sur le bras de James lorsqu'ils se disaient bonne nuit. Habitude qui était venue toute seule, au fil du mois de septembre. James s'approcha davantage pour lui donner la bise. Lily répondit à son geste en faisant la même chose. Dans sa tête, elle approuvait l'initiative de James. Elle avait eu la chance, en plus, de pouvoir sentir la joue du préfet-en-chef contre la sienne. Douce, mais quelque peu rude par la barbe qui recommençait à pousser. De son côté, James avait prit le temps de sentir le parfum de Lily et lorsqu'elle partie vers son dortoir, il se disait que son odeur préférée était devenue cette du coconut avec un soupçon de lime.


	5. le dernier 1er chap de transition

Chapitre 5

L'halloween allait arriver dans moins d'une semaine et l'excitation se faisait déjà ressentir. Le dernier cours de la journée était celui de métamorphose.

-Donc, aujourd'hui pour faire suite au dernier cours sur la théorie des sortilèges informulés, vous allez devoir changer la couleur de vos cheveux à partir de ces sorts informulés, commença McGonagall.

Instinctivement, les élèves se mirent en équipe. James et Sirius se placèrent évidemment ensemble, tandis que Remus se dirigea vers Peter qui le regardait avec espoir. En quelques minutes seulement, James se concentra et ses cheveux devinrent roux. C'est à ce moment que Lily passa près pour aller demander une question au professeur. Arrivée à la hauteur de James, Lily lui dit sans détour :

-Tu es beaucoup plus beau en brun Potter, laisse-moi m'occuper du roux!

Lily continua son chemin vers le bureau de McGonagall tandis que James resta pantois.

-Reviens-en Cornedrue, elle a seulement dit que tu étais plus beau en brun, ça veut juste dire que tu es moins laid qu'en roux, assura Sirius.

-Merci pour ton côté positif Sirius, ça m'encourage, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, ironisa James.

De son côté, Lily portait un œil distrait son professeur et n'écoutait pas vraiment la réponse à sa question. Elle regardait plutôt James qui venait de changer les cheveux jais de Sirius en bleu. Lily devait avouer qu'elle était très impressionnée par le talent de James en métamorphose. Elle se dit qu'il devait sûrement l'utiliser lorsqu'il faisait ses blagues. Elle espérait que, lorsqu'il finisse l'école, il ne devienne pas un homme trop sérieux et sans vie puisque son côté blagueur et facétieux lui donnait tout son charme. Ne pouvant cacher son fou rire face aux cheveux bleus de Sirius, Lily se mérita un regard noir de son professeur qui croyait que son élève se moquait d'elle. Lily lui fit un sourire d'excuse et pointa Sirius qui faisait le cancre au milieu de la classe avec sa chevelure flamboyante. Tous les élèves étaient réunis autour de Sirius. Lily s'approcha de James :

-Pourquoi tu lui as changé les cheveux de couleur, c'était les tiens qu'il fallait métamorphoser.

-Tu dois avouer, par contre, que c'est plus drôle comme ça! Répondit James en se croisant les bras sur le torse.

Lily hocha la tête et essayant de reporter son attention sur Sirius et non sur le fait que l'épaule de James touchait la sienne.

Le professeur Slughorn et les Gryffondors attendaient les Serpentards depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque quatre lions retardataires arrivèrent au pas de course et complètement essoufflés.

-Merci de nous faire honneur de votre présence, lança ironiquement Slughorn.

-De rien ça nous fait plaisir, rétorqua Peter tandis que Remus cachait quelque chose dans son sac d'école.

Ils prirent leurs places respectives en gardant toujours leurs sourires carnassiers.

Pendant que le professeur Slughorn perdait patience assis à son bureau, Lily se pencha vers son compagnon de table :

-Qu'est-ce-que vous avez encore fait, James? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

-Je sais…nous sommes encore arrivé en retard, pardonne-moi Lily….

-Arrêtes de faire l'idiot James. Ce n'est sûrement pas par hasard qu'il n'y ait aucun Serpentards dans cette classe! Le sermonna-t-elle.

Avant que James puisse dire un seul mot, les Serpentards arrivèrent un derrière l'autre les cheveux d'une couleur différente, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Lily se tourna vers un Gryffondor assis derrière elle pour lui ordonner d'arrêter de rire. Severus Rogue fût le dernier à entrer en classe. Ses cheveux étaient pires que les autres. Ils abordaient les couleurs de Gryffondor : le rouge et l'or. C'est à ce moment que tous les Gryffondors se mirent à éclater de rire. James assis à sa droite, était penché sur son parchemin et riait tellement qu'il en pleurait. Severus vint s'asseoir à sa place, devant Lily et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur de voir son ancien meilleur ami dans cet état. Malgré sa promesse de ne plus lui parler, elle se pencha vers lui et lui demanda :

-Est-ce-que vous avez eu le cours pratique de métamorphose sur les sortilèges informulés?

Pour toute réponse il hocha négativement la tête. Elle se redressa pour se rassoir et se dit que c'est bien ce qu'elle croyait. Un cours de potion n'avait jamais été aussi long pour James Potter. Lily ne lui avait dit aucun mot du début jusqu'à la fin du cours. Pourtant, il avait déjà fait bien pire comme blague. Comme à chaque cours depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec Lily, sa potion, en fait leur potion, fût parfaite.

-Est-ce que je dois mettre ceci tout suite, tenta James.

-…

-D'accord….

Il redéposa la tige sur la table. Lily soupira, la prit et la jeta dans leur chaudron. Ensuite, elle pointa une ligne dans le livre de potion. James se pencha pour la lire :

_« Brasser doucement durant les 15 prochaine secondes. »_

James se mit à brasser le temps demandé sous les regards de ses trois amis qui avaient bien remarqué le manège de Lily. Au lieu de leur offrir un regard entendu, cela fâcha James d'avantage. Il déposa brusquement sa baguette sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter légèrement Lily.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de me faire? Se fâcha James en croisant les bras.

Comme unique réponse, Lily lui jeta un regard rempli de colère. Il la trouvait intelligente, déterminée et très jolie, mais par Merlin qu'elle pouvait l'exaspéré quand elle faisait la bornée! Tout en ne parlant pas trop fort, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la classe entière ainsi que celle du professeur, James se pencha vers Lily et lui cracha :

-O.K, madame décide de faire un caprice de princesse? Très bien, mais dit toi bien qu'entre toi et moi, c'est toi, en ce moment, qui est dans le tord puisque tu refuses de me dire ce que tu as. Ne viens pas me remettre ça sur la table dans 2 mois si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant.

Sur ce, James se remis au travail. Il s'en voulait de s'être emporté de la sorte, mais ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver dans ces cas-là. Pour ne pas se dire que le côté obstiné de la jeune fille pourrais causer un échec s'ils avaient une relation, James essayait de se convaincre que Lily serait plus ouverte à lui parler s'ils étaient en couple. Pendant ce temps, Lily faisait remuer les dernières paroles de James dans sa tête. Il avait raison de lui en vouloir. Qui ne lui en voudrait pas si elle lui faisait la tête sans lui dire pourquoi. Selon elle, James devrait savoir la raison. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui, mais Lily avait de la difficulté à parler des problèmes, elle préférait les éviter. Elle continua la potion et sans lever les yeux, elle dit d'une voix douloureuse :

-Tu savais qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le cours pratique de métamorphose. C'est un coup bas de ta part.

-Ben...tenta de se justifier James.

-C'était puéril et méchant!

Elle avait dit ces dernières paroles plus fortes qu'elle l'aurait voulu. La classe avait arrêté leurs activités et regardait, avide de savoir la tournure que prendrait la dispute, la table où James et Lily étaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui est puéril et méchant, mademoiselle Evans? Demanda sèchement Slughorn.

-Non, rien professeur, répondit Lily en baissant les yeux.

-Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à régler avec Monsieur Potter je vous prierais de sortir de ma classe pour le faire, continua le professeur.

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger, cela ne se reproduira plus, conclu Lily d'une petite voix.

La classe reprit graduellement ce qu'elle faisait avant d'être interrompu. James qui n'acceptait pas que cela ne se règle pas, écrivit un mot dans un coin de son manuel et le passa à Lily.

_On règlera tout ça après le cours, faut avoir une discussion._

_Pour le moment, terminons cette potion et s.t.p…ça serait bien que tu me parles un peu…pour le bien du contenu de notre chaudron! _

Lily lu le petit mot et soupira bruyamment pour signaler son mécontentement. Elle demanda tout fois à James d'ajouter le contenu du flacon qui était sur sa gauche dans leur potion. James eut un sourire reconnaissant et obtempéra. À la toute fin de la classe, James et Lily allèrent porter leur échantillon de potion sur le bureau professoral. Avant de partir de la classe pour régler leur différent, Slughorn arrêta les deux préfets-en-chef.

-Oh! Mademoiselle Evans, je voulais seulement m'excuser de vous avoir parlé sur ce ton tout à l'heure, minauda le professeur de potion.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est votre travail de garder la discipline durant vos cours, répondit Lily.

-Ne vous justifié pas Mademoiselle.

Pendant un instant James cru bon de partir puisqu'il ne faisait pas vraiment parti de la conversation. Il tourna les talons, mais Slughorn le rappela :

-Ne partez pas Potter, j'ai à vous parlez, à tous les deux. L'Halloween est ce vendredi et j'organise une petite soirée intime. Quelques élèves seulement seront là. Je vous invite! Il y aura sûrement aussi quelques-uns de mes anciens élèves qui sont, aujourd'hui, assez connus. À dix-neuf heures dans mon bureau, soyez-y! Allez, maintenant, filez! Termina joyeusement Slughorn.

Aujourd'hui, la température était froide et venteuse. Personne ne se promenait dehors, n'étant pas habitué à cette température qui ne faisait que commencer. Après le cours de potion, James avait entraîné Lily dans le parc où personne ne se trouvait. Ils pourraient être tranquilles afin de terminer ce qui s'était avéré être une dispute dans leur dernier cours de la journée. Il avait comme seule envie d'aller retrouver ses amis dans la salle commune.

-Terminons rapidement, je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de laisser ça ainsi entre nous.

Lily avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se protéger du froid.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie.

-Pourquoi tu as failli me sauter à la gorge durant le cours de potion? On a déjà fait une blague de plus grande envergure.

-Peut-être, mais tu as 17 ans James, réfléchis!

-Ce n'était pas si pire Lily, n'en fait pas tout un drame.

-Tu ne comprends rien… c'était puéril parce que tu savais que les Serpentards devaient venir vous voir pour ne plus avoir ces espèces de cheveux. Comme si ce n'était pas assez humiliant d'avoir encore été les victimes d'une de vos blagues de maraudeurs, ils devraient aller vous voir en plus de ça pour le contre-sort. Digne d'un enfant 10 ans, Potter!

-Pourquoi ça te tient tellement à cœur? lança James méchamment.

-Parce que tu n'avais aucun droit de leur faire ça! Cria-t-elle les deux bras le long de son corps et les poings serrés.

Sa voix avait résonné dans le parc et dans la tête de James. C'était évident que Lily avait raison. Deux camps se disputaient dans la tête de James. Celui de la maturité et du respect qui disait qu'il avait mal agit, et celui de la haine illimitée envers les Serpentards et les gens qui pratiquaient la magie noire, qui disait que sa blague avait été magnifique.

-Je sais que comme blague, c'était assez ordinaire. Je déteste tellement les Serpentards que j'ai de la difficulté à ressentir du regret. Je vois que pour toi c'est assez important donc...

-Tu vas aller de ce pas leur prendre leur cheveux d'origine, conclue Lily.

James avala de travers, mais ne dit rien. Il alla le faire en se rendant à la salle commune sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Il s'approcha de Lily et lui demanda comment il pourrait se faire pardonner auprès d'elle. Comme réponse, elle s'excusa auprès de lui pour son comportement pendant le cours.

-C'est déjà oublié… Je me demande à quoi ressemblent les petites soirées organisées par Slughorn.

-Oh, elles sont pour le moins intéressant! Je suis invitée depuis l'an dernier, mais comme je ne me vois pas refuser son invitation, j'y vais pratiquement à chaque fois.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir ça, répondit James en se frottant les mains.

-Tu comptes réellement y aller?

-Pourquoi pas? On va bien s'amuser, lui dit James les yeux plein de malice.

-Il y aura des Serpentards…

-Je te jure que je ne les toucherai pas.

Il avait l'air sérieux. Elle décida de le croire. Il lui dit qu'il allait retrouver ses amis dans la salle commune et parti. N'entendant pas de pas derrière lui, James se tourna. Il vit Lily encore debout au milieu du parc. Elle soupira et ses épaules tombèrent pour ensuite faire glisser sa tête par derrière.


	6. Le dernier Bobby Beaudin

Chapitre 6

-James Potter, concentres-toi!, siffla Lily.

Ils étaient assis à une table à la bibliothèque depuis une bonne heure. Lily commençait à refermer ses livres, exaspérée par l'attitude de James. Il se tenait en équilibre sur les deux pattes arrière de sa chaise, en se tenant les côtes, écroulé de rire. Selon lui, ce qu'il venait de dire était très drôle. Voyant qu'elle fermait ses livres, il se redressa.

-Mais Lily, c'est toi qui dois ce concentrer, c'est pas moi qui ai besoin des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose, rigola James. Je trouve ça assez intéressant que McGonagall m'est approché pour que je t'offre mon aide en métamorphose. Pourtant t'es pas la plus mauvaise et que tu aurais très bien pu venir me le demander toute seule.

Lily se pencha sur la table pour être le plus près possible de James qui était assis face à elle.

-Je ne suis pas la plus mauvaise, mais je ne suis pas encore la meilleure, dit-elle pour le défier.

Sur le coup, James parut surpris, mais se reprit immédiatement. Il tapota la tête de Lily :

-Rêves toujours petite…donc, tu as une autre question?

Lily regarda ses parchemins d'un air perdue. Elle fouilla et trouva un parchemin sur lequel elle avait noté les devoirs à faire pour ce cours.

-Nous avons donc une dissertation de 400 mots sur la nature des sorts informulés à rédiger et la métamorphose des cheveux à pratiquer pour l'exercice normatif du cours prochain, énuméra Lily d'un souffle.

Elle fit un sourire découragé à James lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide.

-Tu te mets trop de pression sur les épaules. Avec ce livre, joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit un énorme bouquin à Lily, tu pourras aisément faire ta rédaction. C'est spécifiquement à la page 492 que tu trouveras toutes les informations dont tu as besoin. Pour ton sortilège à pratiquer, on peut toujours trouver une classe libre et débarrée pendant nos rondes de préfet-en-chef, le soir, répliqua son camarade.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi et je n'aurais rien à t'offrir en retour ?? demanda prudemment la jeune fille.

-Eh bien…, fit James avec un sourire carnassier et en avançant lentement sa main pour prendre celle de Lily.

-Tu es incorrigible, ria-t-elle en appuyant sa tête sur ladite main (sa main à elle).

Lily commença à regarder la page que James lui avait indiqué quand soudainement le ventre de ce-dernier brisa le silence.

-J'ai faim! Constata-t-il.

- Je m'en serais doutée!

Lily continuait de lire et de prendre des notes pour son devoir tandis que James restait assis. Elle leva les yeux de son parchemin pour lui demander :

-Tu ne vas pas dîner? Le repas est supposé être servi depuis 5 minutes, dit Lily en consultant sa montre.

James la regarda avec un soupçon de gêne dans le regard.

-Et bien… je t'attends, dit-il en essayant que cela paraisse évident.

Lily fut attendrit par cette attention et ferma ses livres immédiatement.

-Oh, tu peux continuer tes devoirs, dit-il précipitamment.

-Non, non, ça me fait plaisir, sourie Lily en se levant, de toute manière, j'ai faim moi aussi.

James était resté assis sur sa chaise à la regardée.

-Tu viens? Insista Lily son sac sur l'épaule.

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta de sa chaise pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait.

-Et c'est à ce moment qu'il a ouvert son sac pour payer et qu'il n'avait plus un sous. Il avait l'air intelligent, vous me direz, on avait remplacé toute son argent par de l'argent de farfadet! Si vous aviez vue sa tête et celle du caissier, raconta Sirius.

Les six adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Sirius prenait plaisir à faire rire les Gryffondors près de lui en racontant les plaisanteries que James et lui avait fait cet été.

Lily essaya vainement de reprendre son souffle et fronça les sourcils :

-J'espère que vous lui avez remis tout son argent?

-Tu sais Lily, dit Sirius en mettant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, nous sommes des maraudeurs, pas des voleurs.

Sirius eu un sourire de conquérant. Il venait de clouer le bec de Lily.

-Pour une fois, Sirius je suis fier de ce que tu viens de dire, ajouta Remus qui s'apprêtait à manger sa troisième cuisse de poulet.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais si vous regardé la définition de maraudeur dans le dictionnaire, il s'agit d'une sorte de voleur…triompha Lily

-De toute manière les gars, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de plus d'Argent, vous en avez déjà pas mal! Dit Peter qui depuis le début du repas n'avait pas dit un mot.

Les jeunes gens étaient assis sur le coin de la grande table dédiée aux Gryffondors. Puisque James et Lily étaient arrivés ensemble de la bibliothèque, suite à leur étude, ils avaient commencé à manger l'un à côté de l'autre. Cela était, désormais, presque une habitude de voir manger James et Lily ensemble, discutant de leurs devoirs de préfet. Les trois autres maraudeurs arrivèrent prestement quelques minutes après leur confrère. Les agréables odeurs du dernier repas de la journée envahissaient la Grande Salle, qui elle, était magnifique. Avec des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs, les 4 tables étaient parfaitement éclairées. L'on pouvait discerner du jaune et du noir dans les uniformes scolaires des élèves assis complètement à gauche de la Salle. Le rouge et or prônaient à la table de l'extrémité droite. À la gauche de la table des Gryffondors, les uniformes de Poudlard étaient agrémentés de bleu, ce qui soulignait l'appartenance aux Serdaigles. Finalement, entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, se tenaient, fiers et méprisants, les élèves de Serpentards, qui portaient noblement une touche de vert. C'est le moment que Mary choisie pour faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle arriva et se posa lourdement sur le banc, à gauche de Lily. Sirius, Peter et Remus, assis de l'autre côté de la table, ainsi que Lily et James assis à sa droite, la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

- Tes ancêtres sont réellement trop compliqués! Grogna Mary à l'encontre de son amie.

-Je remarque, à ton comportement agréable et pas du tout agressif, que tu reviens de ton cours d'étude des moldus, la nargua cette dernière.

-Oui, hurla presque Mary. J'ai un examen sur les électroménagers, au prochain cours et je ne sais aucunement à quoi sert un réfrigérateur, conclut-elle en lisant lentement le dernier mot dans ses parchemins de notes.

Peter leva les yeux vers Mary pour lui signaler :

-Un réfrigérateur sert à garder les aliments froids pour ne pas qu'ils deviennent avariés.

Lily resta abasourdie par la bonne réponse de Peter. Mary se tourna vers Lily pour voir si il disait vrai et, à voir l'expression du visage de son amie, il avait vu juste. Ce fût donc à son tour de regarder Peter d'une drôle de façon.

-Tu m'épates, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux moldus, dit Lily en déposant son menton dans sa paume, ravie de trouver un sujet de conversation avec lui.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas que je m'intéresse particulièrement à eux c'est…que…

Peter ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase devant l'air vexé que Lily venait d'aborder. Remus décida de venir à la rescousse de son ami qui commençait à bégayer dangereusement.

-Sa mère est de descendance moldue.

-Elle a donc voulu avoir une maison moldue, ajouta Sirius.

-Peter a tout le nécessaire d'une maison moldue. Donc, les électros, conclut James.

Ils reprirent tous leur repas et Lily sourit car elle avait été témoin, encore une fois, de la grande complicité entre les quatre maraudeurs. Les desserts venaient d'apparaitre sur les tables lorsque le petit Nigel se glissa aux côtés de Sirius. Pendant que Mary et Lily parlaient avec Suzanne Perks et Hannah Turpin, deux camarades de classe qui étaient à Serdaigle, les quatre maraudeurs blaguaient entre eux. Venant d'un point de vue extérieur, il était impossible de comprendre de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Sans prévenir, Nigel se mit à rire en même temps que les maraudeurs. Reconnaissant le rire unique de son petit frère, Mary interrompit ce qu'elle était entrain de dire, pour se tourner vers l'intrus.

-Nigel Bobby Beaudin Macdonald! Par Merlin, Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? T'as pas d'amis?

-MaryAnn Lucy Elena Macdonald, t'es pas ma mère, laisse-moi tranquille, mon ami, Michael Miclette, est déjà retourné dans la salle commune.

-Justement, vas le retrouver! Ragea Mary.

-…Bobby Beaudin…rêvassa Sirius, c'est très laid comme nom. Allez files. Pour moi désormais, tu seras toujours Bobby Beaudin.

Nigel partit à la demande du maraudeur en lui rappelant que son prénom était Nigel et non Bobby.

Après le repas, les maraudeurs, Lily et Mary allèrent se détendre dans la salle commune.

Assis près du feu, Sirius répéta sans fin qu'il avait hâte au lendemain car c'était vendredi, Remus et Peter se disputèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Mary somnolait sur ses parchemins qu'elle étudiait en prévoyance de son examen de lundi prochain. James était étendu de tout son long sur divan qui faisait face au foyer. Assise par terre et accotée sur le dit divan, Lily débutait un roman passionnant. Elle ne senti jamais venir James qui se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire quelques lignes de son bouquin. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à tourner la première page, mais elle interrompit son geste lors que James lui dit d'attendre une seconde, qu'il lui restait une ligne à lire. Lily tourna sa tête vers James qui, maintenant, était couché à plat ventre sur le divan pour plus de confort, la tête au niveau de l'épaule de Lily. Elle sourit et comme réponse elle reçut :

- Ça m'a l'air d'être bon comme roman.

Elle tourna donc la page et reporta son attention sur le livre.

-Tu me feras signe lorsque tu voudras que je tourne les pages.

Après un long moment de lecture, Williams arriva dans la salle commune et prit place où est-ce que les pieds de James étaient.

-Allez bouge, mon beau capitaine, susurra Williams en tapant les jambes de James.

Sous le choc à cause de ce nouveau surnom provenant d'un garçon, James se tassa sans rouspéter. Williams prit place et commença à discuter avec Lily et Mary. Voyant qu'il n'était plus de la partie, James monta se coucher. Il se pencha vers Lily qui était en grande conversation, pour lui donner un baisé sur la joue et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Un court instant se passa avant que les trois autres maraudeurs fassent de même. Il restait peu de gens dans la salle commune. Lily était bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à faire de ronde ce soir. Elle devait en faire la plupart des soirs de la semaine, mais jeudi, vendredi et la fin de semaine, c'était la responsabilité des préfets.

-Alors princesse, demain tu vas aller à la soirée de Slughorn? Demanda Williams.

-Ouais. J'ai peur de ce que ça peut donner, marmonna Lily.

-De quoi veux-tu parler?

-Une soirée entière avec James Potter. J'ai hâte d'y être, mais je n'ai jamais passé plus de trois heures en sa compagnie. Et même là, nous étions entourés d'amis. Demain, nous serons seuls, il n'y a pas d'autre gryffondors d'invités et je ne connais pas de Serdaigles qui y seront.

-Pauvre princesse, je suis sûr que ce sera très pénible, ironisa William. Surtout avec un capitaine qui a un gabarit comme le siens!

-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions qu'il se passe quelque chose demain soir! Répliqua Lily.

-C'est peut-être dans les miennes, blagua William pour détendre l'atmosphère car il remarqua que Lily commençait à se fâcher.

Voyant où son ami voulait en venir, cette-dernière se radoucit et lui fit une grimace avant d'ajouter :

-Je crois qu'il ne s'intéresse pas beaucoup à toi.

Puis, chuchotant et mimant un secret il lui confia :

-James préfère les rousses.

William s'esclaffa vite suivit par Lily dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

En arrivant à contrôler son fou rire, Lily redevint sérieuse.

-Cela n'empêche pas que j'ai toujours peur pour demain. On s'entend tellement bien maintenant, je ne veux pas gâcher tout cela en une soirée. Tu sais comment je suis nulle avec les mots. S'il arrivait que je n'aie plus rien à dire et que je me mette à dire des stupidités…Je suis certaine que je serai sur la défensive toute la soirée pour être sûre de ne trop me laisser aller.

-Comme prendre trop de verres?

-Non! Je veux dire d'être seulement trop bien. Et ainsi, en étant sur la défensive, je dis habituellement des choses pas trop gentilles…

-…complètement méchantes…, ajouta Will.

-…pour ne pas me laisser approcher, termina Lily

Un long silence plana entre les deux amis de longue date. D'un coup, Lily leva la tête. Même sans parler, elle continuait toujours à réfléchir.

-Je partirai de la soirée à neuf heures. Je me trouverai une excuse et partirai.

-D'accord, et si ça ne marche pas?

-Tu viendras me chercher à neuf heures trente. Si je ne suis pas de retour à la salle commune à neuf heures trente, vient me chercher. C'est que je n'aurai pas été capable de partir.

Son ami la regarda d'un air incertain.

-Lily…  
-Il n'y a pas de Lily qui tienne.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers son dortoir.

-Princesse…

-Quoi?

-Ton preux chevalier viendra à ta rescousse à neuf heures trente précise, finit Williams d'un air résigné.

Lily, qui s'était tournée vers son ami, commença à marcher de reculons jusqu'aux escaliers en mimant avec ses lèvres un « merci » et lui envoya un bec soufflé.


	7. La dernière première soirée

Lily se tenait devant son miroir et se regardait d'un œil critique. Elle se tournait et retournait pour se voir sous tous les angles. Ne devait-elle pas remonter cette mèche ? Est-ce qu'elle avait trop de fond de teint ? N'avait-elle pas l'air artificiel ?

-Arrêtes, tu me donnes mal au cœur à tourner comme ça ! S'exclama Mary qui feuilletait le dernier Sorcière Hebdo vautrée dans son lit.

Lily pouvait voir Mary qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré être assise en pyjama avec son amie et rire des derniers potins du monde magique plutôt que d'aller à la petite fête de son professeur de potion.

- Oui mais, je ne devrais pas plutôt mettre…

-Tu es P-A-R-F-A-I-T-E ! Un peu plus classe que d'habitude sans en avoir fait trop. La coupa Mary.

Lily se tourna vers son amie pour la regarder face à face. Son visage exprimait une profonde supplication envers son amie pour échapper à cette soirée.

- C'est pas à la première soirée organisée par Slughorn à laquelle tu vas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu stress autant, répondit Mary en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter théâtralement.

-Tu te moques de moi là, hein ?

-Absolument ! murmura Mary d'un ton maternel pour ajouter à la plaisanterie.

C'est à ce moment que Lily regarda sa montre. Elle se dégagea des bras de son amie pour regarder une dernière fois son reflet. En sortant, elle dit au revoir à Mary et lui rappela au moins trois fois de ne pas oublier d'avertir Williams de venir la chercher à 9 heures trente précise.

En descendant l'escalier qui liait la salle commune et les dortoirs des filles, Lily pu apercevoir les quatre maraudeurs parler avec ferveur dans la salle commune. Le repas du soir allait être servi dans quelques minutes et le repère des Gryffondors était plein d'adolescents affamés. C'est donc pour cette raison que James, ni aucun des trois autres garçons, ne vit s'approcher Lily. Cette dernière tenta de comprendre quelques mots du sujet qui pouvaient les rendre si enthousiasmes, mais ne réussi guère car ils parlaient à voix basse. Elle ne pu qu'entrapercevoir James et Sirius qui semblaient donner des directives à Remus et Peter qui, eux, acquiesçaient. Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation nette lorsqu'ils virent Lily. Les quatre garçons restèrent figés à la regarder, comme prit sur le fait.

-De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda curieusement Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Finalement, s'il s'agit encore d'une de vos blagues, je ne veux pas le savoir.

En terminant sa phrase, elle avait levé la main en guise de silence devant le visage de Sirius qui s'était levé pour répondre à sa question. Suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire, Sirius retourna donc s'asseoir exagérément, comme s'il ne s'était jamais levé.

-On y va ? demanda alors James en se leva.

Lily hocha positivement la tête, fit un signe de la main pour dire au revoir aux maraudeurs et partie en compagnie de James.

-Je te préférais assis, je pouvais te regarder de haut, rigola Lily, comme ça, tu es trop grand.

Sur ce, James sourit, posa sa main dans le dos de Lily pour la laisser passer dans le trou du cadre qui servait d'entrée.

-Les femmes d'abord, aussi petite soit-elle.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, vexée.

-Mais je n'ai qu'une tête de moins que toi, argumenta Lily tournée vers James qui sortait de la salle commune à son tour.

Pendant que le portrait de la Grosse dame se refermait, dans la salle commune, l'on pouvait encore entendre du couloir :

-C'est toi qui a commencé ! Mais… je dirais plutôt deux tête de plus que toi, la nargua James.

Les sujets se succédèrent durant le trajet pour se rendre au bureau de Slughorn.

-…alors Sirius et moi…

Lily arrêta de marcher et prit le bras de James pour qu'il en fasse autant. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

-En parlant de Sirius et toi, pour votre prochaine blague, dit-moi que vos victimes ne seront pas encore les Serpentards…

-Oh…notre conversation de tout à l'heure. Et bien, ils ne seront pas visé spécifiquement, il y aura quelques Serdaigles et sûrement certains Poufsouffles.

Lily tourna les yeux et d'un air résolu :

-O.K.

James se mit à regarder intensément Lily. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle vit bien qu'il regardait son visage, mais pas ses yeux.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Lily.

-Ton visage ! dit-il seulement en pointant ses propres pommettes et son nez.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon visage ? demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains au même endroit que James lui avait montré.

-Tu t'es maquillée ?

-Légèrement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je mets du maquillage James, se défendit Lily.

-Peut-être, mais maintenant on ne voit plus tes freckles ! Comment veux-tu que je te surnomme, désormais ?

Lily se figea pendant une seconde, surprise.

-Tu me surnommes freckles ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu…

-Mais oui, j'ai commencé en deuxième année. Aujourd'hui je l'utilise lorsque je parle de toi avec les gars, dit le jeune homme comme si cela était complètement évident.

En prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, James rougit légèrement.

-Et…tu parles souvent de moi ? demanda malignement Lily.

-Allez ! Viens ! On va être en retard.

Il se remit en marche. Tandis que Lily éclata de rire dans le couloir. Voyant que James continuait à marcher, elle le rejoignit à la course, tout en continuant de rire. Après s'être clamée, elle garda tout de même un large sourire.

-Arrêtes de sourire bêtement, Lily.

-Je ne souris pas bêtement, je ris_ légèrement _de toi.

La soirée battait son plein dans le bureau, magiquement agrandi, de Slughorn. Plusieurs élèves de chaque maison étaient réunis. Les Serpentards étaient les plus présents suivis des Serdaigles et des deux autres maisons. James et Lily étaient assis dans un coin et discutaient. La fête venait de commencer et le professeur de potion ne perdit pas son temps pour aller dire bonsoir à son élève préférée.

- Mademoiselle Evans, que je suis heureux que vous soyez présente ce soir !

Le directeur de Serpentard commença à déblatérer sur le fait que Lily était une élève particulièrement douée. Lily, en personne respectueuse et polie, sourit et commença malgré elle à discuter avec son professeur. James, se sentant un peu à l'écart, parti en direction du buffet installé à l'opposer d'où se tenaient Lily et Slughorn. Il s'adossa à la table, mangea quelconque nourriture et regarda les gens danser. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille qui vint à ses côtés pour se prendre à boire. Il décida de porter son attention sur elle lorsqu'il senti le regard de la jeune fille devenir trop insistant. Il connaissait bien cette Poufsouffle en même année que lui. En fait, il connaissait toutes les beautés de la gente féminine qui avaient à peu près son âge. Ariane Manzelli représentait en tout point la grande Italienne aux charmes ravageurs. Avec ses cheveux et ses yeux de jais, les remords ne faisaient pas parti de son vocabulaire. Elle avait la réputation de savoir se servir de ses atouts physiques. Pourtant, elle ne la démentait pas, au contraire, elle faisait tout pour la mériter. Curieusement, aucun garçon de l'école ne s'en plaignait. C'était donc avec ses yeux de biche qu'elle fixait agréablement James. Ce dernier lui sourit pour lui dire bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce que James Potter fait à cette soirée et qui plus est, seul ? Minauda-t-elle.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers où il avait laissé Lily et leur professeur de potion. Ce qu'il vit lui fit plutôt plaisir. Lily réussissait presque à s'enfuir de Slughorn. Sans savoir la raison que Lily avait donnée au professeur pour s'en aller, la jolie préfète courra presque pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

James sortie du placard ses bonnes manières que sa mère avait eu tant de mal à lui inculquer pour se défaire d'Ariane qui se rapprochait langoureusement au rythme de la musique.

-Excuse-moi, Ariane, je reviens dans un instant...

Il alla la rencontre de Lily, mais en passant par la piste de danse, il la perdit de vue. Lorsqu'il la revit, il arrêta net ses pas. Elle était assise confortablement dans un divan, placé spécialement dans le bureau pour la soirée, en compagnie de Dave Goujon, ancien préfet de Gryffondor, de deux ans son aîné. En reprenant sa marche vers Lily, James aurait donné tout pour être blond aux yeux bleu et d'être assis face à Lily, en plus d'être le batteur des Bizarr' Sisters.

Il arriva à leurs hauteurs et croisa les bras en attendant de se faire remarquer. À son plus grand dam, c'est Dave qui le remarqua en premier.

-Hey, Potter ! Comment ça va, capitaine ? Dave se leva et tendit la main à James qui la serra sans vigueur.

Lily leva enfin les yeux vers lui et sourit. Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche Dave invita déjà James à s'asseoir avec eux.

-Dave me racontait la tournée mondiale qu'il a fait avec son groupe l'été dernier, s'enthousiasma Lily, fan des Bizarr' Sisters.

James hocha légèrement la tête. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup ce groupe et aimait bien dire, à qui voulait l'entendre que le batteur avait déjà fait parti de son équipe de quidditch. En ce moment, il était complètement désintéressé par le groupe de musique car il trouvait que Dave était trop familier avec Lily. Il décida finalement de s'asseoir avec eux, mais ne participa pas à la conversation. Reperdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas une voix l'appeler.

-James ?

Il revint à la réalité et se tourna vers la source de cette douce voix. Lily était assise sur le bord du divan et se tordait nerveusement les mains, en fixant sa bague en or.

-Tu m'as parlé ? dit James désolé d'avoir manqué une parole de Lily à son égard.

-Je disais seulement que j'adorais cette chanson et que…enfin…je…mais…seulement…hein ? Tenta Lily.

Attendri par l'attitude de Lily, il ne se fit pas prier pour lui prendre la main et sans un mot, l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Pendant qu'ils se cherchaient un endroit où danser, James glissa à l'oreille de la jeune préfète :  
-Je m'excuse d'avance, je ne suis pas un très bon danseur.

Comme unique réponse, Lily haussa les épaules et commença à se déhancher. James tenta de suivre le rythme effréné de Lily qui, en dansant, chantait la moindre parole. Il adorait la voir si heureuse. Une chanson suivit l'autre jusqu'à ce que Lily n'en fût plus capable. Pour se dérober à l'air étouffant de la pièce, James et Lily allèrent dans le couloir, leurs consommations en main, pour discuter. Un mélange de whisky pur feu et de jus de mangue, qui leur avait servie d'hydratation pour la soirée. Fatiguée, Lily s'adossa au mur de pierre et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. James resta debout et croisa les bras. Un ange passa et les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Lily fit un magnifique sourire et étouffa un bâillement.

-Si tu préfères, on peut rentrer, proposa James en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Lily accepta sa main et se releva d'un coup.

-Non, je suis parfaitement révei…llée, dit Lily en baillant.

-Allez, murmura James en prenant la main de Lily pour l'entraîner doucement à travers le château.

Le capitaine de quidditch arrêta net car Lily n'avait pas avancé d'un pas. Elle se tenait debout la main tendue devant elle, toujours dans celle de James. Il remarqua qu'elle avait légèrement rougit, mais qu'elle avait planté ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens.

-Tu ne veux pas partir ? D'accord, dit-il en revenant s'installer droit devant elle, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Dans l'une de ses mains, il y avait toujours celle de Lily. Elle le regardait fixement dans les yeux pour ensuite porter son attention sur sa bouche. James ne disait rien et en observant le jeu de Lily. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, l'humidifiait et recommençait ce manège encore et encore. James quitta la main de Lily pour la glisser sur l'un des bras de celle-ci ce qui se réveilla.

-Désolé, j'étais dans la lune, dit Lily un peu honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

-Ça ne fait rien. Tant que je suis le seul que tu fixe ainsi, tu peux continuer, l'invita James.

Lily hocha la tête et, à croire qu'elle avait un don pour tomber dans la lune, se remis à fixer James, plus timidement.

-Encore dans la lune ?

-Non, je fais seulement te fixer, dit-elle en s'approchant d'avantage.

Remarquant son geste, James demanda :

-Moi, est-ce que j'ai le droit d'en faire autant ? En accompagnant le geste à la parole.

Au comble de la timidité, les épaules de Lily se haussèrent instinctivement, mais ne fit rien pour empêcher James qui se pencha vers elle en fermant les yeux. Au contraire, pour l'encourager, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

-BEC-DE-LIÈVRE SE REBELLE ! BEC-DE-LIÈVRE SE REBELLE !

Comme par réflexe, Lily poussa James avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit.

Au bout du couloir, elle vit Williams arriver en courant. Elle regarda sa montre ; neuf heures trente pile. Content de son effet, il arrêta sa course aux côtés de Lily et repris son souffle.

Plus calmement, il reprit :

-Bec-de-lièvre se rebelle !

Un mélange de sentiment envahit Lily. Tout d'abord l'incompréhension du code utilisé par Williams, suivit de la surprise en repensant à ce qu'il avait failli se passer juste avant l'arrivée de son ami pour finalement aller vers la tristesse en réalisant qu'elle avait presque cédée à James. Elle ne devait pas céder car elle savait qu'elle aurait mal à la fin du compte. La colère était aussi présente puisque Williams était arrivé au plus mauvais moment.

-En oubliant ce que j'ai dit il y a deux secondes, je dois te dire, Lily, que Mary a besoin de toi.

-Elle saura bien se débrouiller sans moi, répliqua Lily entre ses dents.

En gardant sa précieuse mission en tête, Williams ne céda pas :

-Désolé de te la dérober, mon capitaine, mais elle doit absolument venir avec moi parce qu'en plus de Mary…

Au même moment, une bande d'invités sortait du bureau. Williams en prit un au hasard.

-Il a besoin de Lily. On devait discuter de choses importantes tous les quatre.

-Dave !?! Demandèrent Lily et James en même temps

-eeeh oui, s'il s'appelle ainsi…Dave ? Comme Dave Goujon !?!

Maintenant, Lily devait agir, elle décida de suivre sa première idée.

-Oui, c'est vrai…tenta-t-elle loin de se sentir convaincante.

Elle prit Dave par le bras, qui ne se gêna pas pour la prendre par la taille. Williams en fit de même après lui avoir donné un baiser sur la joue. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation, Lily tourna le dos à James et éclata de rire en s'en allant. Pas un au revoir, pas un désolé, rien. Avait-il imaginé ce qu'il avait failli se passer entre eux ? James avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un chapitre.

La réalité le frappa alors d'un coup. Il ne faisait parti que d'une seule part de la vie de Lily. Il ne faisait pas part entière dans sa vie comme il aimerait tant et comme il avait commencé à penser ces derniers temps. Là voir rire ainsi loin de lui, lui rappela que leur relation était encore très petite et n'évoluerait sûrement pas plus. Son but premier, qui était d'oublier la belle rousse, revint aux galops dans son esprit.

Il retourna dans le bureau de Slughorn et vit Ariane assise seule sur le divan, les jambes croisées. Elle sirotait distraitement sa boisson. Elle remarqua toute suite James et, d'un air aguicheur, elle l'invita à venir à ses côtés. Il ne se fit pas prier.

- J'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuis, dit-elle en prenant la main de James pour la déposer sur sa propre cuisse, je pense que tu as besoin de divertissement, termina-t-elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Encouragé par la douceur de la cuisse d'Ariane, James laissa sa main se balader. Lorsque la jeune fille se leva, il la suivit sans réfléchir décidé à oublier Lily pour la nuit.


	8. La dernière fois

Il se réveilla avec un sentiment de vide profond en lui

Il se réveilla avec un sentiment de vide profond en lui. La raison de ce vide prit un certain moment à arriver à son cerveau qui venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il voulait rester dans sa léthargie et ne pas avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit sur l'heure à laquelle il était rentré ce matin.

-Allez mon vieux, réveille-toi!

En entendant la voix de son meilleur ami, James décida qu'il était mieux de garder les yeux fermés.

-Arrêtes de marmonner, de toute manière je comprends rien quand t'essaie de parler le matin.

-Disons que nous ne sommes plus vraiment le matin à 11 :45, Sirius, nargua Remus en prenant place sur l'amoncellement de vêtements propres et sales des quatre garçons qui lui servait de pouf lorsqu'il voulait lire un peu. Le mieux dans tout cela, était que cet amas de linge était situé juste devant l'unique bibliothèque du dortoir qui, elle, ne contenait que six livres et un nombre incalculable d'objets divers : des boîtes vides et pleines de Berties crochues, une étrange carte sur laquelle il y avait des petits points qui se promenaient, le rapeltout de Peter, les calçons fétiches de Sirius, le vif d'or de James et d'autres choses à l'apparence douteuse.

-J'arrive toujours à le lever, c'est pas ce matin ou ce midi qui va être différent. T'es arrivé à quelle heure, au fait ?

Pour tenter d'éviter la question de Sirius, James entreprit de se perdre dans ses couvertures en marmonnant. Avant de risquer une réponse quelconque, James essaya de ravaler ses remords. Pourquoi son instinct prenait toujours le dessus quand la frustration l'envahissait ? Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour extérioriser cette frustration, était de passer du bon temps avec une fille qui, normalement, ne l'aurait pas accroché.

-Attends, j'ai mal compris… parles plus fort ! Défia Sirius.

James soupira et poussa ses couvertures d'un coup.

-4 heures et demi, répondit James, énervé.

-Là, tu me bats mon vieux, bravo, s'exclama Sirius impressionné, comment elle s'appelle ?

James trouva le moment propice pour prendre n'importe quel vêtement qui traînait en se disant qu'un saut à la salle de bain des préfets lui ferait le plus grand bien. Remus regarda son ami et lui affirma, plus que le questionna :

-Ce n'était pas Lily.

Sirius trouva la discussion d'autant plus intéressante. Il se posta devant la porte du dortoir pour être certain d'assister à la fin de ce palpitant malaise.

-Son nom ? demanda-t-il une ultime fois, ses initiales, la couleur de ses cheveux ?...la taille de son soutien-gorge ?

Au comble de l'énervement James se tourna vers son meilleur ami les bras ballants.

-Tu la connais ! C'était Ariane, tu es content !?

-Ariane comme Ariane Manzelli, demanda Peter en sortant la tête de la salle de bain, une rôtie dans la main.

Sirius arrêta de respirer pendant une fraction de seconde et se reprit immédiatement.

-Oui, en effet, je connais la taille de son soutien-gorge…

Pour calmer la situation, Remus se leva et rangea son livre dans un endroit propre de la bibliothèque. Il arrêta, par le bras, James qui s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir.

-Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré ?

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire en voyant le jeu de mot trop flagrant qui pouvait dériver de la phrase de Remus. Ils se regardèrent d'un œil complice, mais s'arrêtèrent net en voyant les regards meurtriers de James et Remus.

-Désolé, c'était trop facile, s'excusa Peter.

James laissa tomber ses vêtements par terre et s'assis sur le lit le plus proche.

-Je voulais simplement oublier Lily qui m'avait laissé en plan dans le couloir. J'étais fâché parce que j'ai pris conscience du peu de place que j'avais dans sa vie.

-Que tu n'étais qu'une larve pour elle.

-Exactement, acquiesça James d'un ton faussement sérieux, tu trouves toujours les mots justes, Sirius.

- Vous comprenez, c'est la seule fille qui n'a besoin de personne pour quoi que ce soit. C'est le genre de fonceuse et déterminée qui vie sa vie et si tu ne vas pas au même rythme qu'elle…too bad ! Lily me fascine. Je vis au même rythme et pourtant…je suis incapable d'être dans le même.

-Comment vouloir donner de l'attention à une fille qui s'entête à se dire qu'elle n'en a pas besoin, dit Remus.

-Donner l'attention à une autre ! s'écria Sirius

-Arrêtes Sirius, nous ne sommes pas dans une histoire de pacotille de fillette de 12 ans, le réprimanda Remus, la jalousie ça ne marche pas. Lily est beaucoup trop mature pour ça. En plus, elle risque le prendre mal et ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses, tu sais comment elle est quand elle se fâche. Elle n'a plus parlé à Mary pendant deux mois quand elles se sont disputées en quatrième année.

-Ouais, j'aimerais pas me mettre Lily à dos, je préfère encore mieux son indifférence ! S'exclama James. Je me sens assez mal comme ça. Alors ça serait bien si cette histoire avec Ariane restait entre nous. Pas un mot à personne pour être sûr que cette histoire n'arrive pas aux oreilles de Lily et Maryann.

-Pourquoi Mary ? Tu te l'es tapée aussi ? S'exclama Peter, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Non, s'horrifia James, ça n'as aucun rapport, même saoul je ne tenterais rien.

-Tu as raison, ça c'est Remus qui saoule Mary pour essayer de la mettre dans son lit.

-Quoi ? Tu déforme tout là. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai saoulée. Elle a été capable toute seule. Et c'est une histoire de jeunesse…

-Oui, Remus, jeunesse d'il y a 4 mois, à la fête de fin d'année…

-On ne parle pas de moi, mais des problèmes de James.

Puisque la situation devenait cacophonique, James annula son bain chaud et exigea aux maraudeurs d'aller déjeuner. C'est sur ses paroles que les quatre maraudeurs s'habillèrent convenablement et partirent en direction de la Grande salle.

-Tu aurais dû le voir arriver en courant dans le couloir, c'était hilarant ! Son entrée valait 100 gallions, ria Lily assise à la table des Gryffondors. Depuis déjà 10 minutes, elle racontait sa soirée à son amie.

-Dire que j'ai manqué ça !

-Il y a seulement le Bec-de-Lièvre que je n'ai pas tout à fait compris.

-Ah oui… il m'en a parlé pendant une demi-heure avant de venir te chercher. C'était uniquement son nom de code. Il trouvait ça…comment dire…original !

-Tu parles d'un nom de code, il était le seul à le connaître !

Les deux jeunes filles profitèrent de ce samedi pour prendre tout leur temps pour déjeuner. Elles prévoyaient aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier l'examen de sortilège prévu pour mardi prochain. Pendant qu'elle terminait le récit de son retour vers la salle commune d'hier, elle gardait au fond d'elle une sensation d'amertume. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé James seul sans une explication. Pour avoir bonne conscience, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à lui rendre et que si cela le dérangeait, qu'il aille se faire voir. C'est à ce moment que les quatre jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la Grande salle. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans un endroit, ils abordaient un regard neutre qui pouvaient avoir l'air hautain pour certains et fier pour d'autres. Ils s'assirent non loin de Mary et Lily. Cette dernière, remarqua que James avait l'air maussade. Elle se dit que, pourtant, il n'avait pas bu énormément alors ce ne pouvait pas être le résultat d'un lendemain de veille. Sur ces pensées, Lily se rappela qu'elle et lui devaient remettre leur premier rapport de préfet-en-chef dans moins de deux semaines. Elle avertit Mary qu'elle partait un instant. Elle se leva donc pour s'approcher de James. Elle remarqua au passage que Peter avait un regard paniqué. Elle était désormais aux côtés de James qui écoutait avidement la dernière blague de Remus. Lorsqu'il éclata de rire, il remarqua la présence de Lily. C'est alors que quatre regards similaires se braquèrent vers elle. Lily s'assit en ne prenant pas la peine de glisser ses jambes sous la table. Étant dos à la table, elle pouvait parler à James face à face. Elle décida d'y aller d'un ton désinvolte qui n'évoquait nullement ce qui avait pu se passer hier.

-Tu te souviens du rapport mensuel que l'on doit remettre le 13 novembre prochain ? Il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre si l'on ne veut pas le rendre en retard comme la dernière fois.

James aussi usa du ton désinvolte

-D'accord. On n'a qu'à se voir la semaine prochaine.

-Mercredi ?

-Pas de problème. Je serai là, promis.

James ne vit pas que Remus hochait frénétiquement la tête. Lily, par contre, vit parfaitement ce geste et regarda Remus dans les yeux alors qu'elle répondait à James, sur un ton de défi :

-Je compte donc sur toi puisque tu m'en fais la promesse.

Ce ton n'échappa pas à James. Déjà de mauvaise humeur, cela ne lui plu pas du tout. Pour qui elle se prenait de lui parler sur ce ton. Le respect pour tous, elle en n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

-Tu insinues quoi par ce ton arrogant ? Je viens de te le dire, je serai là ! Tu crois que je ne tiens pas mes promesses ?

Lily haussa les sourcils, encore plus effrontée.

-Tu sauras, ma chère, que je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à dire quelque chose ou à faire quelque chose sans en assumer les conséquences. Je suis un homme d'honneur.

Sirius présenta le point à son meilleur ami en signe d'encouragement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de dire ?? S'impatienta Lily en sachant très bien qu'il lui reprochait son attitude d'hier soir lorsqu'elle est partie sans lui dire au revoir.

- Je suis entrain de te dire que je ne t'aurais jamais laissée seule au milieu d'un couloir pour aller m'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Les deux préfets-en-chef ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte qu'ils étaient désormais debout et qu'une partie de la table des gryffondors les regardait. Personne ne vit la jeune fille qui se levait de la table des Serdaigles. Le premier à s'en apercevoir fut Peter qui s'étouffa avec son sandwich au thon. La belle italienne se dirigeait tout droit vers l'endroit où se passait l'action entre James et Lily, de son pas félin. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle attirait de plus en plus le regard des élèves vers la scène qui se déroulait à la table des Gryffondors. En arrivant à leur hauteur, elle glissa son bras sur les épaules de James pour y prendre appui.

-Je voulais te parler à propos de la nuit dernière. Si tu es veux recommencer, je suis toujours partante. Sauf que le prochain coup, en parlant de ne pas laisser quelqu'un en plan, ne pars pas avant que je me réveille.

Jamais Lily n'eut l'effet d'une douche aussi froide. Alors James avait finit sa soirée dans les bras de cette…

-GARCE !!

Le silence se fit. Lily venait de perdre momentanément le contrôle d'elle-même. Jamais elle n'avait hurlé aussi fort en public. Ariane fit les deux pas qui la séparaient de Lily. Pour que son regard dédaigneux fixe les yeux de Lily, elle dut baisser la tête.

-Pardon...t'es qui toi ??

James, qui ne voulait pas faire de scène au départ, se plaça entre les deux filles pour tenter en vain de désenvenimer la situation.

-Ariane, ne te mêle pas de ça !

L'intervention de James eut comme effet de calmer légèrement Lily. Elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir se faire remarquer de la sorte. Elle prit donc place près d'Ariane et de James pour qu'eux seuls puissent l'entendre murmurer amèrement :

- Autant qu'Ariane est descendu au point d'être la pire salope que je connaisse, tu es la personne qui me dégoûte le plus Potter, finit Lily déchirée par la rancœur.


	9. Sa première pleine lune

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de nous laisser des reviews aussi petites soit-elle**

**Tous les noms (à l'exception de Bobby Beaudin) sont empruntés aux livres d'Harry Potter et sont généralement de l'époque des maraudeurs. Nous essayons d'être le plus exacte possible…**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de nous laisser des reviews aussi petites soit-elle!, c'est super gentil! On va répondre aux reviews anonymes ici…**

**Malliia : Le prochain chapitre est ….LÀ! Merci pour ta review, laisse-en autant que tu veux! On adore les lire! Ça nous encourage beaucoup!!**

**Audrey : Même si c'est ta première review et que c'était petite review ben ce n'est pas grave…tu peux être le fan numéro 1 si tu veux Bec-de-Lièvre dit que tu l'es dans son cœur!(Lily dit) Bravo pour ton match de soccer…tu vas toute les torcher!**

**Marie-P : Merci toi cousine qui est supérieure à Dieu! XD Je suis super contente de ta review, ça fait super plaisir! Vraiment merci!!**

**Camille : Gracias petite sœur de bdl ! Je me demandais c'était qui ... une chance que tu as mis la petite parenthèse à la fin! XD Merci pour ta review, c'est super apprécié! Écrit nous en pleins si tu veux…Pour tes deux questions…non Remus n'a pas couché avec Mary, il a, du moins essayé! Pour la taille du soutien-gorge à Ariane, on ne la sait pas…à toi de l'imaginer!!**

Lily venait de pousser les portes de la Grande salle. Disons que la précédente dispute venait de lui couper l'appétit. Elle avait honte d'avoir élevé la voix devant la majeure partie de l'école. Ce n'était pas son genre d'attirer l'attention et, la plupart du temps, elle tentait de passer inaperçue. Lily venait de sortir en trombe de la Grande salle et ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un la suivait.

-Lily!

En soupirant, elle accéléra le pas.

-Fiche moi la paix, Severus.

Décidé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper dans cet état, il se mit à courir pour pouvoir atteindre son bras. Il le prit et la força à se tourner face à lui. La vision de celle qu'il considérait encore comme sa meilleure amie honteuse et en colère, l'accablait. Par contre, ses paroles furent loin d'être réconfortantes :

-Je te l'avais dit, Potter n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense. Tu l'as bien vue! Tu lui plais, tout le monde l'a vue! Et il ose te faire souffrir ainsi!!

Tout au long de ses paroles, Lily n'avait osé lever les yeux du sol. Même sans larmes, ses yeux exprimaient une grande douleur.

-Avoue-le Lily, tu lui plais à James Potter!

Lily, les bras croisée sur la poitrine, fixait le tableau le plus près d'elle qui représentait rien de très intéressant.

-Je n'ai pas l'envie de parler de ceci avec toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole. Admet que tes paroles sont loin de me faire du bien! Si c'est pour me rabaisser davantage, tu es mieux de ne rien dire du tout.

Tout ce que voulait la jeune gryffondor était de s'enfermer dans son dortoir pour que le reste de l'école l'oublie. Elle et ce moment humiliant. Pendant tout ce temps, Rogue lui tenait toujours le bras. Elle s'en détacha d'un mouvement brusque et la tristesse dans ses yeux se transforma en colère pure et simple. Voilà, se dit Severus, la vraie Lily a reprit le dessus.

-Lily…

-Je ne suis plus une gamine…dégage Rogue et cours retrouver tes copains Avery et Mulciber!

Sur ce, Lily tourna les talons et Rogue soupira en regardant partir celle dont il était toujours amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, James s'était rassit sans un regard pour l'italienne qui venait de mettre Lily hors d'elle. Les élèves, ainsi que les enseignants, reprenaient leurs déjeuners et leurs conversations où ils les avaient laissés. Mary et Williams s'étaient rapprochés pendant la dispute pour pouvoir contrôler Lily en cas de dégénération de la dispute. Lorsque cette dernière était partie, Mary et Williams savaient pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne pas la suivre pour le bien de leur santé physique. Désormais assis près des maraudeurs, les deux amis de Lily dévisagèrent le groupe de garçons. Comme s'ils ne faisaient plus partie du même monde que le reste des étudiants, les maraudeurs étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas reprit leurs repas. Sirius, Remus et Peter regardèrent James d'un air grave et désapprobateur. Ce dernier, les épaules voûtées, fixait la salière sans avoir l'intention de faire le moindre geste. Williams glissa légèrement vers James pour lui taper gentiment sur l'épaule :

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis bien heureux d'être homosexuel.

Comme unique réponse, James tourna son regard vide vers lui et soupira bruyamment. Pour sa part, Mary le regarda méchamment et calculait mentalement si elle était capable d'atteindre James en plein visage si elle lui lançait son assiette.

-Ne l'encourage pas Will. Il mérite tous les remords qu'il peut avoir, cracha Mary.

Sirius détestait qu'on puisse attaquer son plus vieil ami, s'était tourné vers la blonde pour répliquer quelque chose, mais James était déjà entrain de partir.

Quatre jours plus tard, Lily attendait Mary au bas de l'escalier des dortoirs des filles pour aller prendre le dernier repas de la journée. Elle venait tout juste de croiser dans le couloir un préfet de Serdaigle auquel elle avait demandé de la remplacer pour la ronde d'inspection du couvre-feu de ce soir puisqu'elle devait rencontrer James pour le rapport de préfet-en-chef du mois de novembre. Les deux gryffondors ne s'étaient pas réellement reparlés. Ils étaient ensemble dans le cours de potion, ils devaient donc se parler, mais se contentaient du strict minimum. Lily avait rappelé à James leur rencontre de ce soir pour leur rapport. Pendant le dîner, elle mangea en compagnie de Mary et deux de ses amies Susanne Perks et Hannah Turpin, près de la table des professeurs, sachant très bien que James et ses trois amis s'y tiendraient loin. À l'autre bout de la table, où étaient les maraudeurs, Remus mangeait avidement son quatrième steak.

-Par Merlin, Lunard! Ne vient pas nous dire que tu fais une indigestion tout à l'heure!

-Tout à l'heure je ne me souviendrai même pas de qui tu es.

-Euh…mais pourquoi ça…

-C'est la pleine lune Queudver!! Répliquèrent Sirius et James.

-Pas si fort les gars…supplia Remus en continuant de s'empiffrer, on se rejoint donc au hall d'entrée dans 20 minutes si un imprévue nous sépare.

-Avant, il faut que je rencontre Lily à…

Le cerveau à James prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre son erreur. Dans, un juron, il se tourna vers Remus avec un regard de total désappointement. Il venait de comprendre l'étendue de la bêtise qu'il avait commise. James ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Remus pour la pleine lune. Comme si ce-dernier lisait dans ses pensées, il lui fit remarquer :

-Tu lui as promis…Tu dois respecter ta parole.

-Surtout avec Lily, compléta Peter

-Non, non, c'est pas grave. De toute façon, elle ne m'en a pas reparlé, elle doit avoir oublié, répondit James avec un air qui se voulait détaché qui ne convainquit aucun de ses amis.

-Non, non, non, tu lui as promis, je ne veux pas te voir avec nous ce soir! Insista le loup-garou.

-Ben voyons Lunard! On a besoin de James, c'est lui le plus gros, c'est lui qui a le plus de force s'il arrive un pépin.

-Le plus gros?!

-Je veux dire…dans ta forme animale, essaya de se rattraper Sirius toujours un peu inquiet de savoir que son ami ne sera sans doute pas là ce soir.

James le regarda les sourcils froncés et un sourire facétieux au coin des lèvres, il lui prononça silencieusement un aimable « ta gueule Black… » .

-Sérieusement, tu comptes venir ou pas? Voulut savoir Peter dont la probabilité que James ne vienne pas commençait réellement à lui faire peur.

-James…, l'avertit Remus.

-De toute manière, je suis certain qu'elle a oublié, on ne s'est même pas reparlés depuis le cours de potion, tenta de se justifier Cornedrue.

-Donc maintenant tu viens!, Triompha Sirius.

-Il n'est jamais été question que je ne vienne pas. Termina James.

Les quatre amis reprirent leur dîner, James et Sirius en blaguant sous le regard désapprobateur de Remus et celui soulagé de Peter.

Lily regarda de nouveau sa montre. Cinq minutes. James n'avait que cinq minutes de retard. Il ne s'était pas présenté à sept heures comme prévu. S'il arrivait à ce moment précis, cela serait dans ses habitudes. Assise à une table de la salle commune, Lily regarda une nouvelle fois les parchemins du rapport qu'elle avait devant elle pour tuer encore quelques minutes. Elle annota quelques détails qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier dans un coin d'un des parchemins avant de rapporter son attention sur sa montre. Dix minutes de retard et elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Lily n'était pas impatiente de nature mais les gens qui n'étaient pas ponctuels avaient le don de tomber dans ses mauvaises grâces. En ce moment, James, qui était assez bas dans ses grâces, descendis encore plus. Le fait qu'il soit en retard de dix minutes n'aidait pas à améliorer son sort. Elle décida donc de commencer le rapport sans lui. Lily n'avait pas l'intention de faire le rapport au complet et ainsi tout faire le travail que James et elle devait faire ensemble. C'est lorsqu'elle tourna le dernier parchemin pour continuer son travail qu'elle remarqua que le rapport était terminé. C'est en regardant une fois de plus l'heure qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était 7 :45 et qu'elle venait de tout faire le travail toute seule. Bien décidée à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, Lily décida l'attendre pour ne pas manquer de lui passer un savon lorsqu'il arriverait. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle l'attendait encore et que lorsque quelqu'un franchissait le seuil de la salle commune, elle se tournait vers le passage pour voir si c'était James qui arrivait. Vers 8 :15, à bout de patience, elle décida d'aller chercher en vitesse un roman dans son dortoir. Elle fit l'aller-retour dortoir-salle commune en un temps record, ne voulant pas manquer le jeune homme. Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui entouraient l'âtre. À peine quelques secondes après s'être assise, elle se releva en vitesse pour déposer son livre sur le fauteuil et tourner celui-ci vers le tableau de l'entrée de la salle. Ensuite, elle reprit son livre pour commencer sa lecture, mais se releva immédiatement pour aller chercher le rapport qu'elle avait oublié sur la table où elle était pour les disposer en pile parfaite sur une table basse près d'où elle était assise présentement. Lily s'installa de nouveau sur le fauteuil. Avant d'ouvrir son roman, elle respira un bon coup et se demanda si elle n'avait rien oublié de faire. Elle décida d'ouvrir son livre et de reprendre sa lecture. Dès les premiers mots, elle le referma pour lire le titre écrit en doré sur la couverture des _Trois mousquetaires_ d'Alexandre Dumas. Lily venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du livre que James avait lu par-dessus sont épaule, il y a peu de temps. Elle jeta le livre sur la table basse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour bouder. En jetant son roman sur la table, son livre fit tomber tout son rapport sur le sol. Pendant un bon dix minutes, elle fixa les parchemins éparpillés sur le plancher. Elle lutta contre elle-même pour ne pas regarder sa montre une énième fois. Lily soupira fortement et considéra l'heure. 8 :50. Heureuse de se trouver une activité pour passer le temps pour ne pas aller dormir et attraper James à son retour, elle se mit à genoux pour ramasser son rapport, parchemin par parchemin. 9 :00. À ce moment, quelqu'un entra dans la salle commune. Par instinct, comme depuis le début de la soirée, elle se tourna brusquement vers l'entrée pour voir si James arrivait enfin. Contre toute attente, elle vit Nigel et un ami entrer en riant. Connaissant la grande admiration pour les maraudeurs de Nigel, elle se dirigea vers lui pour lui demander, en premier lieu pourquoi il n'était pas couché à cette heure (devoir de préfète oblige) et, deuxièmement, s'il savait où était Potter.

-Non, pourquoi? Je devrais le savoir??S'enquit Nigel.

-À chaque fois que je te vois, tu es en train de baver devant eux, s'emporter Lily. Et, en passant, c'est qui lui?

- Je te présente mon ami Michael. Michael voici Lily, l'amie de ma sœur.

-Justement, en parlant de ta sœur, file te coucher avant que je l'appelle, lui ordonna la préfète d'un ton plus conciliant.

Sur ces paroles, Nigel entraîna son ami vers leur dortoir en lui murmurant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à sa grande sœur qui était quelque peu terrifiante. Michael, de son côté, avait du mal à s'imaginer une fille aussi effrayante que Nigel pouvait la décrire. Lily les observa partir et vit en même temps Mary qui descendait les escaliers du dortoir des filles. En parlant du loup, se dit Lily. Lorsque Mary arriva à la hauteur des deux garçons, Nigel sourit à sa sœur qui lui passa la main dans les cheveux et cette dernière envoya un petit signe de la main à Michael qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer jusqu'au moment où il rencontra le cadre de porte. Mary et Lily sursautèrent et s'échangèrent un regard entendu tout en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Pendant que le blondinet soutenait son ami par le bras pour l'aider à aller au dortoir, Mary s'assit aux côtés de Lily.

-T'avais pas une rencontre avec James Potter?

Avant que Lily n'ai le temps de répondre, William qui passait derrière le fauteuil, en écoutant presque pas la conversation des deux filles, s'arrêta net.

-On parle du capitaine?

-Oui justement, j'avais une rencontre avec lui et il ne s'est jamais pointé et je ne me lèverai pas d'ici avant qu'il ne daigne montrer le bout de son nez.

-Ah, ça, c'est bien Potter! Aucun respect pour les autres! Si au moins il était laid on pourrait le détester convenablement! S'emporta Maryann

Sur ces belles paroles, Williams et Lily acquiescèrent en silence. Sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, Lily regarda à nouveau l'heure.

-Il est exactement 9 :34, princesse, l'informa Will qui avait vu son geste.

-Merci de cette précision Will.

-C'est pare que je me suis acheté une montre giditale de moldu cet été, répondit fièrement William.

Lily regarda son ami d'un air attendri et lui murmura :

-digitale, bec-de-lièvre, digitale.

-C'est beau, je sais que c'était mauvais comme nom de code, est-ce que je vais en entendre parler toute l'année?

Pour conclure la conversation Lily lui tira la langue et Mary éclata d'un rire cristallin. Les deux amis papotèrent et se racontèrent les derniers potins de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Lily ne puisse se retenir plus longtemps et regarde sa montre.

-Vous avez vu l'heure? Nous avons cours demain à huit heures, allez vous coucher, sermonna Lily.

-Oui, tu as raison il est déjà 10 :00, bailla Mary, si je ne me couche pas bientôt, je vais être incapable de me lever demain.

-Bonne nuit les filles, dit William en faisant la bise à ses deux amies et en répondant à l'appel de son lit.

Sur ce, Mary et Will se levèrent et Lily resta assise. Mary se tourna et posa sur son amie un regard interrogateur.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je reste ici jusqu'à ce que Potter revienne de je ne sais où, lui répondit Lily comme si cela était évident.

La première réaction de Mary fut de croiser les bras et de la regarder d'un œil sévère. Lily lui assura qu'elle monterait d'ici vingt minutes si le jeune homme ne se pointait pas. Résignée, Mary haussa les épaules et monta dormir.

Lily se coucha sur le divan face au foyer pour être plus confortable mais elle s'endormit contre sa volonté, comme chaque fois qu'elle avait regardé sa montre.

Après avoir déposé Remus à l'infirmerie, ils remontèrent difficilement les escaliers pour regagner leur salle commune. Leur état de fatigue était tel que, comme à chaque pleine lune, le chemin pour se rendre à leur dortoir semblait sans fin. Sans faire de bruit, ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et Peter, qui était entré le premier, s'arrêta d'un coup.

Cet acte eu comme conséquence que ses deux amis s'écrasèrent dans son dos.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème les gars, chuchota Queudver

Les deux amis prirent un temps pour lever les yeux vers la masse que pointait Peter. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient discerner de leur point de vue était une masse de cheveux roux foncé qui reflétait à cause des petites flammes qui restaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Cette particularité fut assez frappante pour que les trois jeunes hommes comprennent qu'il s'agissait de Lily.

-Je crois qu'on va te laisser seul pour que tu puisse réveiller ta belle au bois dormant, dit sérieusement Sirius.

-Les contes, c'est vraiment tout ce que tu as retenus du cours d'étude des moldus, mon vieux? Tu es malade! Il est hors de question que je la réveille! Je la laisse dormir ici et je vais me coucher dans mon lit.

Sirius le regarda outré.

-Tu l'as plantée là, alors assume-le, vieux.

-Tu veux vraiment que je la réveille!?

Sirius et Peter qui avaient continué leur route jusqu'à l'escalier, étaient maintenant situé au bas des marches. Ils observèrent James avec ahurissement. Ce dernier était resté près du divan dans lequel Lily dormait toujours. Il avait les bras en l'air en signe d'impuissance. C'est ce moment que Lily choisie pour pousser un grognement et commencer à se réveiller. Pris de panique, Peter et Sirius partirent à la course pour s'enfuir dans leur dortoir. James, pris par surprise, resta les yeux grands ouverts à regarder Lily. Cette dernière s'assit. Elle entendit quelqu'un rire nerveusement derrière elle. Lily se tourna et rencontra le regard de la personne qu'elle avait tant attendu. James décida qu'il était mieux pour lui de ne pas bouger. Il avait remarqué que la jeune fille s'était raidie. James mit ses mains dans ses poches et attendit. Lily concentra son regard sur les braises. À ce moment, Lily n'avait même plus envie de regarder sa montre. James vit que Lily n'était pas sur le point de parler, il puisa son courage de Gryffondor pour affronter Lily.

-Euh, je voulais…

-Tu ne t'es jamais pointé, souffla-t-elle en restant assise, mais se tournant vers James qui était toujours debout derrière le divan.

-Je sais. J'étais en retenue? Tenta le préfet-en-chef.

Lily le regarda d'un air à la fois déçu et fâché.

-As-tu l'audace de me prendre pour une idiote?

James eu un air ahuri. Elle semblait tellement fatiguée en ce moment. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire était d'aller se coucher, mais il voulait à tout prix se justifier. Le jeune homme s'en serait voulu de laisser la situation ainsi. Voyant que James ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle reprit la parole. Elle remuait légèrement des bras, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

-Je sais pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce soir. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas pu y être lorsque je t'ai proposé ce soir-là pour qu'on se rencontre!

Il voulait bien lui demander si la raison qu'elle avait en tête était réellement la véritable. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait lui demander sans trahir Remus. Tout ce qu'il finit par faire fut de retourner le petit fauteuil, qui étrangement dos au foyer, qui était à côté du divan dans lequel Lily était située. Il s'assit dans ce fauteuil.

-Euh, non Lily, je ne crois pas que tu saches de quoi tu parles, mais je t'assure que…

-Arrêtes James…Remus…je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour l'accompagner, et ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à savoir. Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant?

Quoi!? Elle savait…la vérité? C'était impossible, Remus lui aurait dit si Lily le savait. Pour être certain de ne pas manquer à sa parole envers Remus, James décida de dire des phrases simples et courtes.

-Dit-moi précisément de quoi tu veux parler, Lily.

Cette dernière soupira comme pour reprendre un peu de courage. Ses yeux se rivèrent dans ceux de James. Ils abordèrent un sérieux que James n'avait jamais vu. En ce moment, le sérieux des études avait fait place à un sérieux grave. On pourrait confondre ce sérieux à celui qui plane lorsqu'on parle de la mort ou d'accident grave. James préférait de loin voir les yeux émeraude de Lily briller lorsqu'elle riait ou était particulièrement fière.

-Je veux parler de l'état de Remus. C'est en deuxième année, c'est ça?

Le niveau de nervosité lui donnait chaud. Il n'aimait pas être mal à l'aise ainsi.

-Lily, de quel état tu parles? Appuya James en évitant le regard dans lequel il était plongé quelques secondes auparavant. Lily se tordait les mains nerveusement de plus en plus fort et les fixa.

- Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais sorcière lorsque nous sommes entrés à Poudlard pour la première fois. En moins d'un an, je n'avais pas totalement assimilé le fait d'être une sorcière et d'être à ce point différente de ma famille. Alors, lorsque j'ai découvert que Remus, un petit garçon comme tous les autres, était un loup-garou, je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'étendue que cela pouvait avoir.

James avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un volume entier à l'histoire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lily était au courant de l'état de Remus!? Et s'il se fiait à ses paroles, elle l'avait su bien avant eux.

-Comment as-tu…je veux dire…

-C'est à mon tour de te demander de parler plus précisément s'il-te-plaît, le nargua Lily. Je l'ai su en première année. On venait de débuter nos études.

-Si tôt que ça?

-Je crois que c'était la pleine lune du mois d'octobre. J'avais eu mes premiers…euh... problèmes féminins et, prit par surprise, j'ai été voir l'infirmière.

James vit une rougeur monter aux joues de la préfète-en-chef. Il devait lui aussi paraître très peu à l'aise.

-Mme. Pomfresh était occupée lorsque je suis entrée dans l'infirmerie. Je me suis donc assise sur une chaise près de son bureau en attendant qu'elle finisse avec l'élève dont elle s'occupait derrière les paravents. Je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais entendu arriver puisqu'elle continuait à parler assez fort pour que je puisse entendre ses paroles. Elle disait au petit garçon qu'elle pourrait lui donner une potion calmante lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Ainsi, sa prochaine transformation serait moins douloureuse et il aurait moins de blessures.

Lily sentait le regard de James peser sur elle. Pour s'enfuir de ce regard fixé sur elle, Lily se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

-Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière, mais j'étais quand même futée. Dans les contes pour enfants moldus, on parle des bêtes fictives que sont les loups-garous. Depuis le début de ma scolarité, je m'étais dit que désormais, je pouvais bien croire à tout ce qui avait pu me paraître imaginaires dans ma jeunesse. Je compris alors qu'un élève de l'école était un loup-garou. Avant de partir vers son bureau, Mme. Pomfresh, dont je pouvais reconnaître l'ombre derrière les paravents, dit au petit garçon de ne pas bouger et elle dit son nom. Je connaissais Remus puisqu'il dans notre classe et qu'il fut un des premier de Gryffondor à me parler. Nous avons rapidement sympathisés.

-C'est à ce moment que Mme. Pompom et Remus te virent?

Lily eut un petit rire nerveux puis continua son histoire en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil éloigné de James.

-Oui, mais pas dans l'état que tu crois. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient que j'avais tout entendu. Donc, lorsque Mme. Pomfresh traversa les paravents, je venais de m'écrouler par terre pour lui faire croire que j'étais évanouie depuis un moment. Paniquée, elle me transporta dans un lit près de celui de Remus. En disparaissant dans son bureau, elle me laissa le champ libre pour me tourner vers Remus. Déjà très intelligent à cet âge, Remus compris que je n'étais pas du tout évanouie et, d'après le regard compatissant que je lui lançai, que je savais qu'il était un loup-garou. Il a donc décider de m'expliquer comment tout cela était arrivé. Il n'avait pas envie de me mentir et que j'aille tout découvrir par moi-même en cherchant dans des livres.

-Sacré Remus…souffla James, un sourire en coin accroché au visage.

-C'est ainsi que, pendant un an, je vins voir Remus à l'infirmerie à chaque lendemain de pleine lune et que je l'aidai à chaque fois que vous lui posiez trop de questions sur son état.

- À un certain moment, il nous l'a dit et…

-Et déjà, depuis un bout de temps, nous nous étions détachés. Je l'encourageais à tout vous avouer et lentement je me suis retirée, conclu Lily en collant ses jambes sur son corps en les entourant de ses bras.

-O.K…disons que demain j'aurai une bonne discussion avec les gars…

-Peut-être, mais cela n'excusera pas le fait que tu m'es laissé tomber ce soir.

-Je crois que oui, tu savais que je ne pouvais pas venir et tu as fait exprès de décider cette date, dit James qui avait reprit sa répartie.

-J'ai fait exprès pour que tu comprennes que tu as plusieurs responsabilités et que ce n'est pas en laissant quelqu'un tomber que tu arranges les choses.

-Personne ne s'est jamais plaint, maugréa James en se disant que la douce Lily nostalgique était bien loin.

-Moi je me plains, et aujourd'hui même, décida Lily en se levant. Il serait temps que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a pas que tes amis qui sont importants. Tu m'avais promis.

Le ton de Lily était redevenu attristé. Elle était debout et elle tentait en vain d'expliquer quelque chose à James qu'elle-même avait de la difficulté à comprendre. Debout, les bras ouverts en signe d'impuissance, Lily se tenait au centre du tapis qui faisait face au foyer. James se décida à se lever aussi. Elle voulait discuter, qu'ils discutent! Par contre, il se leva, mais sans grande conviction.

-Tu le savais aussi bien que moi que c'était une promesse en l'air, essaya de s'en sortir James.

-Justement, Voilà! C'est là que je voulais en venir, avança Lily en pointant James. Sa voix devenait de moins en moins convaincante. Sans le vouloir, la voix de Lily qui manquait d'assurance, tremblait légèrement. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'en faire beaucoup des promesses en l'air?

-Calme-toi Lily, ce n'est pas si grave.

-Oui James, ce l'est! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si j'ai toujours peur que tu me fasses mal en ne respectant pas tes promesses? Dit Lily entre ses dents, en prenant le menton de James pour qu'il la regarde enfin.

-Alors je te fais peur, c'est ça que tu insinue? Dit James avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répliqua Lily en allant s'asseoir sur le grand divan, j'ai plutôt peur de ce que je peux ressentir face à toi et face à des illusions que je pourais me créer en me basant sur ce que tu pourrais me dire. Je ne veux pas souffrir à cause de toi, termina Lily qui n'en menait pas large.

James s'assit à ses côtés et déposa une main dans le bas de son dos pour l'inciter à continuer.

-De moi?

-Oui, disons que je n'ai pas besoin de ça dans ma vie. Pas que je vive quelque chose de difficile en ce moment ou quelque chose de semblable, mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas être vue comme quelqu'un de faible. Je ne veux pas que les gens savent que Lily Evans peut souffrir et que quelqu'un peut réussir à l'atteindre.

James se demanda comment autant d'émotions pouvaient tenir en une aussi petite personne.

-Je ne te promets rien, mais si je te fais mal et bien saches que …ce sera involontaire.

-Ce n'est pas très réconfortant comme paroles dit donc! Sourit Lily qui avait désormais le visage accoté sur ses mains.

En frottant le dos de Lily, il lui dit d'aller dormir un peu parce qu'il était passé six heures du matin et que les cours allaient commencer d'ici peu. Elle le regarda et murmura un simple « ouais… » et se leva. James se leva à son tour et elle et lui se firent la bise pour ensuite se diriger vers leur dortoir respectif. Tout au long du chemin, Lily devait se faire violence pour se concentrer sur où elle mettait les pieds et non sur la grande main qui était toujours dans le bas de son dos.


	10. La dernière première neige

-Disons que je suis assez banale pour ce qui est de mon apparence physique

**Merci pour tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews!!**

**Un petit mot à ceux qui nous ont **_**addé**_** dans leur liste de **_**favorite author**_** et qui ne nous ont pas laissé de reviews encore…Allez-y! Ça nous ferait grandement plaisir de savoir ce que vous penser de notre histoire. ****Commentaires positifs, négatifs…conseils!?Questions!! Laissez-vous aller…**

**LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA TRÈS CERTAINEMENT PUBLIÉ DEMAIN!**

**Sachez que la plupart des noms, lieux et descriptions spécifiques viennent directement des livres. De plus, nous avons cherchés sur ****encyclopédiehp**** pour tenter de respecter la chronologie.**

**Nous avons prit le temps de faire des petites recherches pour être le plus précis possible.**

**Une fille : Merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil, nous sommes heureuses que tu apprécie notre fic. Continue à nous dire ce que tu en penses et voilà un nouveau chapitre!**

En ce vendredi 13 novembre, James se dirigeait vers le stade de quidditch pour son entraînement, après avoir été porté le rapport de préfet qu'ils avaient fait. Enfin, que Lily avait fait. Il l'avait survolé pour se donner bonne conscience, mais surtout parce que Lily voulait qu'il le regarde minutieusement. Pour aider à se faire pardonner, il avait offert d'aller le donner à McGonagall. Après avoir revêtu sa tenue de quidditch, son balai sur l'épaule, il allait en direction de la porte qui menait au parc de Poudlard. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Lily, Mary et Williams tourner le coin du couloir. Ils marchaient d'un pas désinvolte et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de James, ce dernier leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient en ce vendredi soir.

-Nous effectuons un déplacement frontal en direction de la fin du couloir, commença Mary.

-Nous déambulons dans les couloirs obscurs, compléta Lily

-Nous vagabondons dans les champs de dalles que sont les couloirs de Poudlard, termina Mary.

Lily émit un sifflement impressionné à la suite de la dernière phrase de son amie.

-En gros, nous marchons parce que nous n'avons rien à faire, résuma Williams.

James avait écouté cet exploit verbal en ne pouvant retenir certains fous rires.

-Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, vous pouvez toujours venir voir l'entraînement, leur proposa James.

- Les entraînements ne sont pas supposés être interdits? Je croyais qu'après que des joueurs aient assistés aux entraînements d'équipes adversaires et qu'ils aient copiés leurs stratégies de jeu…, débuta Lily

-Ils sont habituellement interdits. Sauf si on demande au capitaine la permission de voir son équipe jouer, compléta James.

En tant que réelle fan de quidditch en général, et surtout de l'équipe de gryffondor, Mary avait commencé à sautiller sur place toute énervée dès la proposition de James.

-Oh oui! Allez Lily, va demander au capitaine, tu sais à quel point j'adore ce sport! Supplia Mary.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais aller lui demander, répondit Lily avec la véhémence d'une héroïne.

Lily se détourna de son amie, elle croisa le regard de Will en passant et se retrouva face à James. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment et tentèrent de ne pas éclater de rire. Lily s'étira le cou et les épaules pour rajouter au ridicule de la situation. Elle prit une grande respiration et se lança :

-James, pouvons-nous assister à l'entraînement?

James n'eut qu'une réponse devant le sérieux feint de Lily : il éclata d'un rire franc. Pour Lily, le rire du capitaine fut contagieux. Mary prit alors conscience de sa bêtise.

-Ah, c'est vrai, c'est toi le capitaine. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler, se défendit Mary.

Williams, s'approcha de James et lui demanda soudain :

-Il y aura des hommes en sueur?

-Probablement, répondit James en se demandant pourquoi Will lui posait une question semblable.

Il chercha le regard de Lily pour avoir de l'aide. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux émeraude de la belle rousse, il vit les yeux de Lily briller de malice.

-Et, vous terminerez torses nus?

Bouche bée par le sérieux du grand noir, la seule réponse que James pu faire, fut d'hocher la tête négativement. Il entendit Lily éclater de rire et Mary traiter son ami d'idiot. Après la surprise passée, il continua sa route. Lily fit quelques pas rapides pour marcher à ses côtés et Mary et Williams leur emboitèrent le pas.

À l'extérieur, le vent froid qui régnait s'était installé pour le restant de l'année 1977. À ce temps-ci, les arbres avaient presque tous perdus leurs feuilles. C'est dans cette atmosphère que les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le stade. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par d'autres membres de l'équipe de quidditch dont Gwenog Jones, la gardienne de but. Lily admirait beaucoup cette amie avec laquelle elle partageait son dortoir, puisqu'elle avait été la première fille à faire partie de la ligue de quidditch de l'école. C'était nouveau, à cette époque, que les filles puissent intégrer les équipes sportives.

-Il faut qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup notre capitaine pour vous permettre d'assister à l'entraînement, lança joyeusement Gwenog Jones ses cheveux bruns foncés attachés en une longue tresse. En parlant, elle encercla les épaules de Mary et Lily de ses bras.

-Tu crois qu'il m'apprécie? S'écria Will d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Tous les membres de l'équipe déjà réunis, éclatèrent de rire.

-Et je voulais te demander comme ça, tout bonnement, est-ce que tu as déjà vu les membres de l'équipe torse nue? Demanda suspicieusement le grand noir.

-Oui… répondit Jones en plissant les yeux et prenant un air qui se voulait interrogateur.

Williams ferma les yeux pour tenter de les imaginer.

-Qu'as-tu alors fait dans un moment pareil? Questionna Will qui était désormais parti bien loin dans le monde de ses pensées.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés au stade et pendant les étirements qui précédaient leur envol, toute l'équipe écoutait avec attention cette amusante discussion.

-Je leur ai dit d'aller prendre une bonne douche! Répliqua Gwenog en brisant les belles illusions dans lesquelles baignaient Will. Déçu, il tenta en vain :

-Est-ce-que tu t'es au moins proposée pour les laver?

Le visage de Gwenog Jones se déforma en une grimace de dégoût :

-Pouah! Ce n'est pas un petit jogging de 10 minutes qu'ils viennent de faire, mais un entrainement intensif de deux heures…

-Minimum, spécifia James, fier comme un paon d'être celui qui pouvait prendre la décision de leur infliger cela.

-As-tu conscience de la puanteur qu'ils peuvent dégager?

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de prendre la parole, Jones continua :

-Bien moi oui! Surtout lorsqu'ils ont la brillante idée d'enlever leurs chandails, de s'essuyer avec et de me lancer lesdits chandails sur moi!

Lily, Mary et Williams furent scandalisés. Contrairement à eux, les six garçons se mirent à taper dans leurs mains et à crier pour faire entendre leur approbation et leur fierté.

-Je vous dis les filles, murmura Gwenog exaspérée par l'attitude des jeunes hommes, un jour j'aurai ma propre équipe de quidditch uniquement composée de filles.

Pendant que l'équipe s'envolait en riant, James s'approcha de Lily pour lui dire :

-Je penserai personnellement à venir te voir pour te prendre dans mes bras et te montrer à quel point Jones à raison, en joignant le geste à la parole.

D'une main douce, elle repoussa James en penchant sa tête sur le côté, les sourcils relevés.

-Eh, naaa…dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-Alors profite en toute suite, répliqua James en s'approchant de nouveau de la jeune préfète-en-chef tel un prédateur sur sa proie.

-POTTER!

James, qui était dos au terrain, se tourna vivement vers la source du cri. Son attrapeur avait descendu d'altitude et lui signala que l'équipe n'attendait plus que lui pour commencer. James se retourna vers Lily qui marchait déjà en direction de Williams et Mary qui l'attendaient au pied d'un gradin. Elle reculait vers eux pour rester face à James. La dernière chose qu'il remarqua fut l'expression facétieuse un soupçon machiavélique de Lily qui laissait planer l'appréciation du moment qui venait de se produire. James prit alors son envol pour montrer de quel bois il pouvait se chauffer.

Mary et Williams s'apprêtèrent à monter dans le gradin lorsqu'ils virent Lily figée à l'entrée. En soupirant, Mary prit les épaules de Lily pour l'inciter à monter. Se mettant les mains devant les yeux, elle entreprit l'ascension des escaliers qui menaient en haut de l'estrade.

-Si tu tombes dans les escaliers, tout ce que je ferai, c'est rire de toi, la nargua Mary.

Lily se contenta de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Williams était déjà tout en haut et abordait un sourire suffisant, les bras croisés sur le torse, en regardant les joueurs voler.

-Allez les filles, vous manquez tout le spectacle!

Lily s'assit au premier rang pour être certaine que la barrière de sécurité lui barre la vue du sol. C'est sans difficulté qu'elle se concentra sur le jeu. Elle devait bien admettre que James était tout un joueur, mais aussi un capitaine hors pair. Il savait diriger son équipe avec une poigne de fer. Lily ne se rendit jamais compte que Mary et Williams l'observait par moment pour rire du regard soutenu qu'elle accordait à James. Elle était impressionnée par l'aisance que le préfet-en-chef pouvait avoir sur un balai. Lily était à un point tel absorbée dans la stratégie des batteurs qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la passe faite par Basil, le second poursuiveur, atterri parfaitement au milieu de la figure de James. Lily détourna son regard des joueurs à la batte pour croisé le regard du préfet-en-chef qui était légèrement sonné.

Basil vola jusqu'à son capitaine. Il se demandait vraiment comment James avait pu ne pas voir la passe qu'il venait de lui faire. Le jeu arrêta un instant et tous les joueurs se rassemblèrent autour des deux poursuiveurs.

-James, est-ce que ça va? Demanda Basil, inquiet.

Honteux d'avoir concentré son attention sur Lily au lieu de sur le jeu, James passa une main sur sa nuque.

-Oui, je n'ai seulement pas vue la passe que tu m'as fait, elle était trop imprécise…

-Voyons James! Pas vue et imprécise!? Tu l'as reçue en plein visage! Tu ne pouvais pas avoir plus spécifique!

Remarquant enfin que tous les membres de l'équipe avaient arrêté l'entraînement, James reprit son aplomb d'origine et dit d'une voix forte :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là? On a un entraînement à terminer!

Pendant que ses coéquipiers reprenaient leurs postes, Basil s'approcha de nouveau vers James :

-Tu ne l'as pas vue? Interrogea Basil complètement dépassé par le fait que James Potter, le meilleur capitaine qu'il n'ait jamais connu, un des meilleurs joueurs de l'école depuis 10 ans (d'après les dires d'anciens élèves) n'est pas réceptionné le souafle. Il suivit le regard de James qui était en direction du gradin de Gryffondor. Basil leva les yeux au ciel et se mit aux côtés de James.

-Ah! Je vois, c'est _elle_ que tu as vue. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt bien faite la belle blonde, s'exclama Basil avec un clin d'œil complice.

James le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire « c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas complices… ». Il lui répondit alors faussement « complice », avec un grand sourire forcé :

-Ouais... euh, et bien je te la laisse!

-Merci mon frère!

Basil parti tout heureux pendant que James resta les bras ballants à se dire qu'il venait de se faire un nouvel ami sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. Il jeta un dernier regard à Lily qui était toujours debout se tenant sur la barrière pour voir s'il allait bien. Elle lui fit un sourire inquiet auquel il répondit par un petit geste de la main. Il retourna voir ses joueurs pour faire un dernier sprint de tirs aux buts pour les dernières 10 minutes.

Lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, Lily descendit avec joie du gradin pour enfin toucher la terre ferme. Dans son enthousiasme, elle faillit débouler les dernières marches. Enfin arrivée en bas, elle décéléra son rythme pour se mettre à marcher d'un pas très lent. Mary et Williams qui commençaient à avoir plutôt froid, et remarquant le manège de Lily qui se tourna vers les vestiaires à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit, décidèrent de l'attendre dans la salle commune. Ils accélérèrent le pas pour arriver le plus vite possible au château. Lily marcha seule un moment à voir les premiers flocons de neige tomber.

James sorti du vestiaire et remonta le collet de son manteau pour se protéger des flocons qui commençaient à tomber. Les flocons tombaient dans le col de son manteau et s'infiltraient dans son dos. Il vit devant lui une silhouette aux lourdes boucles rousses qui tentait de mettre ses gants. Cette tâche prenait toute l'attention de Lily et elle ne vit pas James qui arrivait dans son dos. Ce dernier mis ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et lui souffla près de son oreille droite :  
-Besoin d'aide?

Elle sursauta légèrement en tournant la tête vers un James tout souriant. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. À cause du froid, il avait quelques mèches givrées.

-Non merci, rit Lily. Tu as les cheveux qui gèlent.

Elle glissa ses doigts gantés sur quelques mèches de la tête du jeune homme en riant. James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce rire qui pouvait être tellement différent selon la circonstance. En ce moment, il pouvait profiter d'un léger rire fluté qu'on pouvait confondre avec celui d'un enfant. Pendant ce court moment, ils avaient naturellement arrêté de marcher, mais reprirent vite leur route car les deux étaient gelés jusqu'aux os. Les autres membres de l'équipe de quidditch se précipitaient vers le château en rêvant au bon feu qui les attendait. En accélérant davantage le pas, James et Lily arrivèrent avec soulagement, dans l'école. À ce mois-ci, les courants d'air froids traversaient déjà les couloirs près du hall, dont celui de la grande salle. À cette heure, il n'y avait presque plus personne qui déambulait dans l'école. C'est dans un silence quelque peu gêné et avec certaines interventions disciplinaires de Lily, que les deux préfets-en-chef arrivèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune. En entrant, il y avait déjà un énorme brouhaha qui y régnait. James remarqua bien vite les trois autres maraudeurs qui s'étaient intégrés au reste de l'équipe, installée devant le feu. Les deux préfets-en-chef se tenaient encore près du tableau de la grosse dame par lequel ils venaient d'entrée. James pu voir que la jeune femme ne faisait pas un geste pour partir faire autre chose. Elle regardait un peu partout, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. James avait l'impression de voir un air de résignation régner sur le visage de Lily avec un soupçon d'agacement. Comme pour affirmer ce qu'il venait de penser, Lily lui dit d'un ton lasse qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre ses amis s'il le désirait.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de faire rire de moi parce que je me suis prit un souaffle en pleine figure, je peux rester avec toi?

Faussement vexée, Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu veux dire que tu resterais avec moi juste pour ne pas briser ton ego de mâle?

-Bien sur que non, mais je pourrais te donner ça comme raison, _par exemple_, ajouta James

-Mais _par exemple_, est-ce que tu aurais d'autre raison pour vouloir rester avec moi…_par exemple_? Compléta Lily toute souriante.

-Comme ça, _par exemple_, je n'ai pas vraiment d'_exemples_ qui me viennent en tête, continua le préfet-en-chef en riant.

Étant à court d'exemples, Lily ne renchérie pas. Elle s'approcha légèrement de James toujours les bras croisés. La jeune femme ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle était bien contente que James préfère rester en sa compagnie.

-Alors, je concède à ce que tu reste avec moi, dit Lily malicieusement, mais si tu veux discuter, disons que l'endroit est sérieusement trop bruyant.

Plus leur discussion avançait, plus ils devaient parler fort pour couvrir le bruit des conversations qui devenait cacophonique.

-Merci de concéder, ça fait plaisir, plaisanta James. Discuter ou pas, j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici, disons que c'est un peut trop assourdissant à mon goût.

À la suite d'un cri particulièrement perçant d'une jeune deuxième année, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer fortement. James se pencha pour glisser à l'oreille de le suivre. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle des gryffondors. Une fois à l'extérieur, James interrogea Lily du regard et elle lui répondit par un léger haussement des épaules que le préfet interpréta comme un signe qu'elle le suivrait tant qu'il décidait la destination. Sans lui lâcher la main, il l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs. Lily, complètement perdue, laissait James l'emmener où bon lui semblait. Disons qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il était le seul des deux à savoir où est-ce qu'ils allaient. Après un moment, James s'arrêta d'un coup et Lily lui fonça carrément dans le dos. Il tourna quelques fois sur lui-même en regardant de tous les côté. Il fit un pas vers l'endroit d'où il venait, mais il se résigna pour continuer la route qu'ils avaient commencée. Lily lâcha la main de James pour le regarder suspicieusement.

-On est perdu, affirma Lily.

-Absolument pas.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis à la préfète, mais en vérité, il était légèrement perdu. Il fit quelques pas et il repéra, à l'angle du couloir, la tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls.

-Je sais où nous sommes et c'est exactement l'endroit que je voulais. Bienvenue au 7ème étage mademoiselle, répondit James fier de lui.

Il reprit sa marche plus lentement. Lily vit James arrivé devant la tapisserie pour lui faire dos et être face à un mur de pierres identiques aux autres. Sur le coup, Lily se remit à se demander s'ils étaient perdus, mais la question se concrétisa lorsqu'elle vit son compagnon de route passer trois fois devant ledit mur, les yeux fermés. La jeune femme soupira et s'approcha de James.

-Allez, avoue que tu ne sais plus où nous sommes. C'est pas grave, tu sais. Tant que tu es capable de nous ramener à la salle commune. Je vais continuer à te parler quand même…tenta Lily d'une voix suppliante ajoutant une pinte de taquinerie dans sa dernière phrase.

James ne lui répondit pas et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à retenter de lui faire entendre raison, elle vit apparaître sous ses yeux, une porte de bois verni avec une poignée de cuivre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Pendant que Lily cherchait encore ses mots, James ouvrit la porte en faisant signe à la jeune rousse.

-Après vous…freckles!

Lily passa devant lui en prenant bien soin de tirer la langue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se souvienne de ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur deuxième année? Et qu'il l'utilise encore aujourd'hui par-dessus le marché? Elle entra dans la pièce avec un peu d'hésitation. Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce chaleureuse, chaleureuse à cause du feu qui brulait dans le foyer. En plus d'être une source de chaleur, il était l'unique source de lumière. Devant le seul aménagement de la pièce, il y avait un amas de coussins de différentes couleurs. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Lily resta devant la porte les mains jointes devant elle. James ferma la porte et la poussa gentiment vers l'âtre.


	11. La dernière première révélation

Discussion à propos de Rogue

**Re bonjour à tous. Nous avons eu un petit problème technique. J'ai mis comme chapitre le mauvais dossier. Merci à Malliia pour ta review qui me disait que notre chapitre était plutôt court…c'est normal, c'est pas le bon dossier! Merci sinon… je n'aurais même pas regardé! Donc merci infiniment! Surtout que ce chapitre est le plus long jusqu'à présent…ça me semblait bizarre! **

**Désolé pour le retard, c'était fête nationale et ma co-auteure est tombée malade donc pour la première fois, je publie toute seule…Repose-toi bien Bec-de-Lièvre!!**

**-Malliia : Merci pour ta review du chapitre 10. Je suis contente de savoir que tu es toujours au rendez-vous, c'est agréable de savoir que nous avons des fidèles! Ne te gêne pas pour dire tes commentaires et opinions dans tes reviews et même des suggestions si tu en as!**

**-Neirha : Merci pour ta review! Nous sommes deux filles qui aimons assez rire, donc je crois que cela transparaît dans notre fic! **

**-Camille : Ravie de voir que tu suis l'histoire! Williams est une touche personnelle que nous apprécions beaucoup. Nous ne disons pas que Lily a pu avoir un ami gay, mais je l'avoue Williams est assez charismatique!**

**-RAY : Si on s'attendait à ce que tu nous répondes aussi vite! Contente que tu apprécies autant. Hey oui… nous avons mis le mot facétieux dans notre histoire. J'espère que tu vas aimer autant Sirius dans ce chapitre que dans les autres! Nous penserons à toi lorsqu'on l'écrira maintenant! Contente de savoir que ton bout préféré est dans le chap.4 et ton chap. préféré c'est le 6!XD Réécrit nous pleins de commentaires ça fait monter le nombre de reviews! On aime ça!!**

**-folledekyle : Merci de trouver notre fic si…WOUAH! C'est super gentil. Ne te gêne surtout pas pour continuer à nous donner tes commentaires et suggestions!!**

**Voilà le vrai prochain chapitre!!**

**Dédié à Ray!XD**

Plus Lily s'approchait du foyer, plus elle sentait la chaleur sur son visage. Par réflexe, elle passa une main sous ses cheveux pour faire passer un courant d'air sur sa nuque. Légèrement gênée, elle resta debout tout près des coussins. Pour sa part, James ne se fit pas prier pour se laisser tomber sans retenu dans l'amas moelleux.

-J'adore cette pièce, marmonna James les yeux fermés pour profiter de ce moment de paresse.

Pendant ce temps, Lily essayait tant bien que mal de s'asseoir convenablement avec, comme contrainte, sa jupe d'uniforme. Une fois assise, elle prit son temps pour regarder cette pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue en 6 ans de scolarité en ces lieux. Voyant son regard curieux, James, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, présenta à la jeune rousse cette pièce qu'il avait découvert avec les maraudeurs depuis bientôt cinq ans.

-Je te présente la pièce sur Demande, commença James.

-Sur Demande!? Tu veux dire quoi, par là?

James se redressa sur ses coudes pour être plus à l'aise.

-Ce que je vais te dire, tu dois le garder pour toi, la prévint-il.

Lily se laissa tomber sur ses avant-bras pour réduire la distance entre elle et James.

-Ouuuu, un secret de maraudeurs…Alors c'est quoi cet endroit?

-Si tu ris de moi, oublie. Je te dirai rien.

-Je ne rirai plus, promis, minauda Lily en battant exagérément des cils.

James soupira fortement :

-On ne sort même pas ensemble et je me laisse déjà marcher sur les pieds…

Lily rougit légèrement et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue et lui demanda de nouveau qu'est-ce que pouvait être la pièce sur Demande au juste.

-Il s'agit d'une pièce qui change selon tes désirs. Si tu as besoin d'une pièce en particulier, elle apparaît pour toi. Que ce soit une toilette, un placard à balai…

-Une pièce tranquille pour discuter…

-Une chambre à coucher, dit James innocemment en se recouchant sur le dos les mains derrière la tête.

Lily se tourna sèchement vers lui. Son ton devint beaucoup plus cassant.

-J'ai l'impression que tu t'en es beaucoup servie de cette option, sermonna la jeune femme.

James ouvrit subitement les yeux. Lily avait l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas consciemment sous-entendue.

-Non, non, je crois que tu as mal compris. Je ne disais pas ça pour…De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas amené quelqu'un ici.

-Bien sur, surtout pas Ariane…

James s'assit et regarda Lily dans les yeux.

-Du tout, et je crois que nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer, je me trompe?

Lily se renfrogna et se rassit convenablement pour perdre son regard dans les flammes qui dansaient devant elle. Pour se racheter, la jeune femme décida d'engager la conversation. Elle ne connaissait que très peu James et s'interrogeait sur sa vie à l'extérieur des murs du château.

-Alors…comme ça tu es enfant unique? Questionna Lily en gardant son regard fixé sur l'âtre.

-C'est exact, commença James en s'asseyant en tailleur. Disons que mes parents sont assez âgés alors ils n'ont pas voulu d'autre enfant après moi. Déjà que je prenais beaucoup de leur temps. J'étais comme on pourrait dire un cadeau tardif de la vie…philosopha le jeune préfet-en-chef. Et toi, tu as une sœur, je crois?

-Ouais. Une mère et une sœur.

-Wow, quel enthousiasme, tu veux en parler? L'interrogea James, tu n'es pas sans savoir que dans qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire, tu n'as pas de père?

- Ma mère me couvre beaucoup parce que je suis son bébé, ma sœur me déteste et non, je n'ai plus de père.

James voyait bien que Lily était très restreinte dans ses réponses. Il tenta une fois de plus d'engager la conversation sur son père, mais se jura de ne pas la forcer à parler et de changer de sujet si elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet qui s'emblait épineux.

-Il vous a quitté?

-Oui. Quand j'avais 11 ans. Peu de temps avant que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard., Précisa la préfète-en-chef sur un ton neutre qui ne dégageait aucune émotion, l'homme avec qui j'ai passé mon enfance complète m'a laissé tomber du jour au lendemain.

-Y'avait-il une raison?

Lily tourna son regard vers James et haussa les épaules en laissant échapper un léger rire méchant.

-Tu veux que je te dise laquelle? Il m'en sortait une nouvelle à chaque année lorsqu'il prenait encore de mes nouvelles…

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, James lui souffla un « désolé ». Lily lui fit un sourire franc.

-Tu sais Lily, j'en connais un rayon sur les familles bizarres. Disons que mon meilleur ami en est le roi.

-Sirius habite vraiment chez toi? Demanda la rouquine après avoir entendue plusieurs rumeurs sur ce sujet.

-Oui, depuis l'été entre notre cinquième et sixième année. Deux ans bientôt, précisa le jeune homme.

-C'est à cause de sa famille?

-Majoritairement, oui. Lorsqu'il est venu frapper à ma porte cette nuit-là, trempé de la tête au pied, je me suis dit que j'aurais l'esprit tranquille que si je le savais chez moi. Il est comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Lui, pour sa part, avait besoin de savoir qu'il était apprécié par des gens.

James fit une pause gêné par ses propres paroles. Il passa une main sur sa nuque.

- Faut vraiment avoir un grand cœur pour assumé tant de responsabilité, dit Lily en regardant intensément le jeune homme. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux émeraude toute l'honnêteté de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Voyant que James était de plus en plus gêné et semblait nier avoir un grand cœur, elle continua pour le mettre davantage dans l'embarra.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel James, termina-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Ses yeux passèrent de la main de Lily à son visage. Elle abordait un petit sourire sincère. Il ne bougea pas son bras de peur qu'elle enlève sa main, mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien.

-Arrêtes Lily, j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui. Ma famille l'a accueilli. Je suis pour lui, ce frère, l'égal avec qui il peut délirer autant que parler des choses sérieuses. Depuis le début de notre amitié, je ne verrais pas ma vie sans le personnage si attachant qu'est Sirius Black.

Pour rester fidèle à lui-même, James plaisanta lors de sa dernière phrase. Il vrai que son meilleur ami pouvait être tout un personnage.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, toi?

-Il me semble que tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Il me semblait, par contre, que tu ne me croyais pas. J'espère que tu en es conscient maintenant. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui ferait ce genre de trucs. Tu es la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse maintenant!

James fit part à Lily que c'était une caractéristique première des Gryffondors d'être loyal selon lui.

-En effet, mais ce n'est pas la caractéristique première de notre maison. C'est plutôt celle des Poufsouffles, lui rappela Lily, les Gryffondors peuvent l'être comme certains d'entre nous ne le sont pas toujours.

-Je disais juste ça comme ça parce que je suis d'accord avec toi. Certains Poufsouffles et Serdaigles peuvent être loyaux. Disons que c'est une autre histoire pour ce qui est des Serpentards…

Les yeux de Lily qui, un instant auparavant, brillaient, reflétaient maintenant une certaine sévérité.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu ne les connais pas! Même si leurs ambitions ne sont pas toujours correctes, tu ne peux pas leur enlever qu'ils se serrent les coudes.

- Tu ne peux quand même pas dire que Rogue ne trahirait jamais ses amis, lança James sans connaître les répercussions que les paroles pouvaient avoir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'alarma Lily qui enleva subitement sa main du bras de James en s'éloignant du même fait. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Arrêtes de toujours t'en prendre à lui!

James hocha la tête d'incompréhension et, sans prendre en considération que le ton montait, demanda une fois pour toute la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes tellement à le défendre?

Les traits de Lily changèrent graduellement. James vit alors une tristesse nostalgique sans fond dans les yeux de Lily.

- Je suis incapable de tourner définitivement la page…

Soudainement, le ton de la jeune fille s'approchait plus du murmure que du cri comme il y avait quelques secondes.

-De quoi tu veux parler?

-Il a joué un rôle crucial dans ma vie…

-Vous vous connaissez?

-Nous avons été meilleurs amis pendant si longtemps…

-Par…Pardon?

-C'est un petit garçon habillé étrangement, mais tellement gentil qui me fit découvrir que j'étais une sorcière, lorsque nous avions à peine dix ans. Il habitait dans mon quartier et, du moment que j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas fou et que ce qu'il me disait était vrai, nous sommes devenus inséparables.

James avait beaucoup de mal a assimiler les paroles de sa consœur. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable que Lily et Servilus aient pu être amis.

-Il me fit découvrir tellement de choses! Notre amitié est devenue de plus en plus difficile avec les années. Le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard m'importait peu au début, mais ses fréquentations douteuses et ses buts complètement immoraux ont vite prient le dessus. Le voir changer autant, tandis qu'il restait le même avec moi, me brisait le cœur. Ces idéaux me dégoûtaient. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer encore longtemps. C'est cette même année que Severus Rogue traita de sang-de-bourbe en public celle qu'il disait considérer comme sa meilleure amie, admit Lily avec fatalité.

-A-t-il tenté de s'excuser?

-Oui, un million de fois, soupira-t-elle, il se contredisait lui-même, ses arguments ne tenaient pas la route. Il ne désapprouvait pas les actes de magie noire qu'il, ou ses « amis », pouvaient commettre. S'en était trop pour moi. Pour mon bien, j'ai du rompre définitivement les ponts avec celui qui me soutenait depuis mon entrée dans le monde magique, mon unique repère.

-Ce fut une rupture sans doute difficile?

-Pendant quelques semaines, j'ai évolué sans rien voir. C'est comme si on t'arracherait une partie de Sirius.

-…

Lily s'entremêla légèrement dans ses paroles et tenta de s'expliquer davantage.

-Une petite partie parce que Severus n'est rien à côté de Sirius.

James sourit face au bon commentaire qu'elle venait de faire à propos de son meilleur ami.

-Dire qu'il disait que rien ne changerait.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-Comme une gamine de cinq ans je l'ai cru dur comme fer.

Ces derniers mots se terminèrent dans un tremblement. Elle ferma fortement les paupières et de lourdes larmes s'en échappèrent. Lily tenait maintenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les serraient fortement comme pour s'y accrocher. Elle semblait si fragile. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Avec un sourire triste elle souffla, résignée :

-Ça m'arrive rarement, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai appris à vivre avec. Mais quand j'y pense trop je ressens un immense vide impossible à remplir.

James regarda sa montre en pensant que Lily voudrait bien un moment de solitude pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se leva pour se rapprocher et s'accroupir plus près de Lily. Il glissa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour l'inciter à se lever. Au passage, il huma l'odeur agréable de coconut-lime qu'elle dégageait, comme à son habitude. Lily se laissa faire par ce bras puissant qui l'entraînait vers la sortie. Par réflexe, elle regarda l'heure, mais sur la montre du jeune homme. En sortant de la pièce, ils entendirent les douze coups de l'horloge principale résonner à travers l'école. Les deux élèves marchèrent en direction de leur salle commune, sous les directives de James.

-Si on se fait prendre à marcher à cette heure dans les couloirs, nous aurons au moins une bonne excuse, plaisanta Lily qui, encore un peu morose, était tout de même très contente d'avoir passé la soirée à parler avec James.

Sur le coup, James baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard de Lily, confus.

-Nous pourrons dire que nous avons tardé à faire notre ronde, idiot, le nargua-t-elle.

Comme toute réponse, il sourit, serra davantage son bras autour des épaules de la jeune rousse et embrassa le haut de sa tête, sans cesser de regarder devant lui. Lily, attendrie par ce geste, décida de glisser son bras dans le dos de James pour ainsi, le prendre par la taille.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la salle commune, les deux préfets-en-chef décidèrent d'aller se coucher directement. Devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, James et Lily s'arrêtèrent l'un devant l'autre. Voyant que James préférait ne pas la brusquer, Lily prit les devants. Elle se hissa sur le bout des pieds, pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le jeune homme répondit sur le champ à son étreinte et profita du contact. Il serra la jeune femme et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Lily mit fin à l'enlacement pour, d'une main, s'appuyer doucement sur une de ses épaules et déposer l'autre sur sa nuque. Elle posa doucement, mais longuement, ses lèvres sur la joue chaude de James. Ce dernier enlaça la taille de Lily pour prolonger le moment.

-Cornedrue, t'es où vieux!?

En sursautant, Lily s'éloigna d'un coup en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle. James plissa les yeux d'un air découragé et grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible pour Lily. Il glissa la main dans sa poche pour y sortir un petit miroir. La rouquine vit James regarder férocement le miroir pour ensuite l'entendre parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu es au courant qu'il est dépassé minuit!?

James tourna le dos à Lily pour commencer à discuter au miroir. Elle fit quelques pas vers James et regarda à qui il pouvait bien parler.

-Sirius? S'exclama Lily.

-Je vois pourquoi tu me disais que je ne pouvais pas plus mal tomber. Bonsoir Freckles!

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda la Freckles en question, en reculant d'un pas.

-Je te vois dans quelques minutes Patmol, bye! Dit James sévèrement.

Sans se retourner, il commença à parler :

-Désolé de cet incident Lily, je te souhaite une bonne nuit…

Lorsqu'il lui dit bonne nuit, James se tourna vers Lily et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Au même moment, Lily leva la tête pour en faire de même. Dans ces moments, on ne sait jamais si l'on doit être heureux ou furieux contre le hasard. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent presque parfaitement sur la bouche. Ils restèrent un moment placé ainsi, surpris. Pour ne pas laisser la situation se détériorer, James recula son visage pour embrasser plus spécifiquement la joue de la préfète de façon précipitée comme pour démontrer ce qu'il voulait faire au départ.

Celle-ci recula d'un pas en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres nerveusement.

-Bonne nuit, conclut James en partant directement dans la direction de son dortoir.

Il ne répondit qu'un sourire rapide lorsque Lily lui rappela de dire à Remus qu'ils avaient une réunion de préfets le lendemain, 11 heures. La préfète-en-chef ne sut même pas si James l'avait entendu lui souhaiter bonne nuit après cela. Elle regarda dans la direction que le jeune homme venait de prendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le vît plus. Lily se tourna donc vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Une fois entrée, elle porta une attention particulière à ne pas faire de bruit pour réveiller ses compagnes de chambre. En peu de temps, elle fut dans son lit, prête à dormir. Lily venait tout juste de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les rideaux de son baldaquin bouger pour ensuite sentir un poids supplémentaire sur son matelas. La jeune préfète se mit sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle, se tenait une Mary toute éveillée et souriante assis en tailleur qui attendait, vraisemblablement, quelque chose. La propriétaire du lit s'assis à son tour et le va les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Mary ne changera jamais se dit-elle. Et c'était temps mieux car Lily adorait son amie avec laquelle elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié lors de leur première année. Compagnes de dortoir aidant, elles s'étaient révélées aussi débordante d'énergie l'une que l'autre. Malignes et intelligentes, rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter le rythme effréné auquel elles voulaient vivre leurs vies. Leurs détermination et leur indépendance avaient vite conquit le cœur du charismatique Williams avec lequel elles sont devenues pratiquement inséparables. La sortant du même coup de ses pensées, Mary justifia quelque peu son apparition soudaine.

- Si tu crois que j'allais te laisser arrivée à une heure semblable sans explications, tu t'es trompée du tout au tout sur ma personne! Taquina Mary en lançant un sort d'insonorisation au lit de son amie pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles qui partageaient leur dortoir.

Lily sourit largement et s'approcha de Mary. Elle prit une grande respiration pour débuter son récit que son amie attendait avidement, se rappelant que l'existence de la salle sur demande devait rester pour elle.

-On est entrain de se faire dépouiller mon pauvre Queudver!

Sirius et Peter étaient en train de regarder le butin situer au centre de leur place de jeu, qu'était le plancher du dortoir, quitter sa place pour prendre position aux cotés d'un Remus à l'air pompeux, qui était déjà entouré de plusieurs objets, bonbons et pièces de monnaie.

James rentra dans sons dortoir au moment précis pour voir ses deux amis se faire battre à plat de couture. James n'était nullement surpris de voir ses amis encore debout à cette heure, surtout que Sirius venait de détruire un beau moment en tentant de le rejoindre avec son miroir. Le préfet-en-chef alla s'effondrer sur son lit en prenant soin de se positionner à fin de ne pas perdre la partie de poker qui se jouait près de lui.

- Désolé d'avoir coupé court à ta fin de soirée en si charmante compagnie, mon vieux, lança Sirius qui redistribuait les cartes.

-Oh, ça va. T'aurais pas plus mal tombé, mais ça va, lui reprocha amicalement James, en lui faisant signe de lui donner des cartes à lui aussi. Attention Lunard, c'est à mon tour de te déplumer.

-Ne parles pas trop vite Cornedrue, rit Remus. Est-ce que Patmol a interrompue quoi que ce soit de purement innocent entre toi et Lily?

-Bien en fait, Lily était entrain de m'offrir un super baiser sur la joue avec une chaleureuse étreinte lorsque la voix de Patmol a fait son apparition, commença James sur un ton de conversation. Après que tu sois parti mon vieux, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Sirius qui venait d'ouvrir son jeu en guise d'abandon, j'ai voulu m'excuser auprès d'elle, mais en me retourna pour lui faire face, nous nous sommes pratiquement embrasser.

-QUOI!?

Peter et Remus arrêtèrent de miser et Sirius qui s'était levé pour partir à la recherche de quelque chose à manger dans la bibliothèque, qui faisait office de ramasse-tout, suspendit son geste. James n'avait pas levé les yeux de son jeu et lança une mornille et deux boîtes de choco-grenouille au centre du plancher. Au moment où il sentit trois regard pesés sur lui, il leva les yeux vers ses amis encore bouche bée. Le jeune homme tenta de justifier le « baiser » si soudain entre lui et Lily :

-Même si mon intention était de l'embrasser sur la joue, ça ma sembler naturel de continuer à avancer mon visage du sien. Je voyais bien que j'allais l'embrasser sur les lèvres et non sur sa joue, mais mon cerveau n'a pas sonner l'alarme comme quoi quelque chose clochait. Il m'a laissé faire comme si pour lui c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Et Lily? Questionna Peter.

-Rien.

-Quoi rien!? Elle n'a rien fait? Elle n'a rien dit? Elle n'a pas répondu? S'exclama Sirius.

-Elle n'a rien dit parce que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Disons que j'étais assez déboussolé par ce qui venait de ce passé alors je lui ai souhaité bonne nuit et je suis parti sans demander mon reste, dit James qui se mis à penser soudainement que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout d'être parti ainsi. En passant Remus, il y a une réunion pour tous les préfets demain à 11 heures, j'avais oublié de te le dire.

-Tu me le dis à 1 heure du matin la journée même, pas trop en avance, mais merci quand même, se moqua Remus en reprenant le jeu.

-Alors tu ne sais pas si Freckles à appréciée ou pas!? S'exclama Sirius qui revenait s'asseoir avec de la nourriture plein les mains.

-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça Patmol, lui intima Remus qui songeait de plus en plus à abandonner la partie de carte. Il regarda James pour voir s'il pouvait discerner du bluff, mais décida, malgré tout, de miser une dernière fois.

- Alors tu ne sais pas si la princesse à appréciée ou pas!? Reprit Sirius.

-Non, répondit seulement James qui regardait Peter jeter ses cartes come Sirius l'avait fait auparavant.

-Est-ce que tu as sentie de la pression faite par les lèvres de Lily? S'enquit Peter.

James repassa la scène dans sa tête et se mit à sourire bêtement. Il misa de nouveau sur le butin qui devenait de plus en plus gros.

-Je n'y avais pas porté attention avant, mais oui.

-Tu dois donc y faire un peu d'effet à la petite princesse de Williams, mon vieux! Se moqua Sirius.

-En parlant de Will…débuta James qui se posait plusieurs questions par rapport au comportement un tant soit peu étrange du grand noir.

-Ce n'est pas le moment! Rétorqua Peter. Regardes Patmol, Cornedrue vient de sauver notre honneur!

Remus venait à peine de jeter ses cartes que Peter s'exclama que James avait gagné la partie. Ce dernier regarda le jeu que Remus tenait dans ses mains quelques secondes plutôt avant de jeter ses propres cartes, en souriant largement, et de prendre tout ce qui se trouvait au centre du groupe.

-Ce n'était que du bluff mon brave Lunard, se moqua James. Que du bluff…

Après la réunion, Remus, James et Lily se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande salle où le dîner allait être servi dans quelques minutes.

-Alors tu crois que c'est pour contrôler James et Sirius que Dumbledore t'as nommé préfet? Demanda Lily en penchant la tête par en avant pour voir Remus qui marchait de l'autre côté de James.

-Et j'ai l'impression que puisque j'ai lâchement échoué, il a décidé d'aller au cœur du problème et de nommé James préfet-en-chef, affirma Remus.

-Tu n'as pas lâchement échoué mon cher Lunard, je crois au contraire que tu as tellement bien réussi à me contrôler que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a nommé préfet-en-chef cette année, le nargua James en lui donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule.

-Je ne veux pas briser ta bulle Cornedrue, mais je crois plutôt que c'est à cause de la maturité que tu as acquise et de tes bonnes notes.

-Ça revient au même…

Le reste de la phrase du préfet-en-chef, se perdit dans le reste des conversations des élèves lorsqu'il ouvrit la grande porte qui séparait les trois étudiants de leur dîner.

James prit Remus et Lily par les épaules pour les diriger vers Sirius et Peter qu'il était le seul à avoir aperçu. La préfète-en-chef n'entendit pas pourquoi elle était obligée de manger avec les maraudeurs. Lily prit un moment pour regarder les deux maraudeurs avec lesquelles elle marchait. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de se dire à quel point elle pouvait se sentir à sa place auprès d'eux. Elle répondit au sourire chaleureux que James lui offrit.

-Après vous mademoiselle, la taquina-t-il.

Il lui proposa la place aux côtés de quelqu'un. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas reconnue la chevelure blonde coupée au carré qui caractérisait tellement Mary. Lily comprit pourquoi James lui avait dit qu'elle devait manger avec eux. Elle se rendit compte que Mary et Williams s'étaient joints aux deux autres maraudeurs. Lily prit place et son amie lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je me suis dit qu'après la réunion de ce matin, tu arriverais avec Remus et James. J'ai donc prit l'initiative, pour moi et Will, de m'asseoir avec Sirius et Peter. C'est dingue, je suis certaine de passer mon examen semi-trimestriel d'étude des moldus, grâce à lui.

Lily se tourna vers Mary d'un air boudeur.

-Je t'avais dit que je pourrais t'aider! Je viens d'une famille…

-Oui, mais toi t'es déjà occupée, dit Mary en pointant James qui s'était assis de l'autre côté de Lily. Cette dernière était bien heureuse qu'il soit en grande conversation avec Sirius parce qu'il aurait très bien pu entendre Mary.

-Je te prierais de parler moins fort lorsque tu dis des bêtises!

Mary leva les yeux au ciel et changea de sujet. Comme chaque fois que les maraudeurs dînaient avec Lily, Williams et Mary, le repas s'éternisa. La conversation générale tournait autour de Sirius et Williams qui parlaient de leurs différents points de vue tout dépendants, selon eux, de leur orientation sexuelle. Les autres camarades ajoutaient à leur aise un commentaire ici ou là. Pendant que Peter et Sirius amenaient la conversation ailleurs, Lily se rappela soudain quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers James qui écoutait la conversation qui se déroulait face à lui. Sous l'impulsion du souvenir, la main de Lily, qui reposait sur le banc, se déposa sur la cuisse de James. Là où se situe la partie du corps de James la plus proche de ma main, se dit Lily pour se donner une raison d'avoir fait cela. Ce dernier concentré dans la discussion, déposa sa main droite sur celle de Lily et lui fit signe d'attendre une petite minute de l'autre sans lâcher Remus qui débattait avec Sirius. James se rendit alors compte que sous sa main, il y en avait une autre. Il se tourna vers Lily qui, l'air légèrement gêné, avait toujours la main sous celle de James.

-Excuse-moi, tu voulais me dire quelque chose? dit-il en tapotant caressant du pouce la main de Lily avant d'enlever sa propre main.

-Oui, répondit Lily en ramenant sa main vers elle. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien encore me donner des cours de rattrapage de métamorphose. Parce que j'en aurais besoin d'un le plus rapidement possible pour avoir toutes les chances de mon bord à l'examen semi-trimestriel.

-Bien sur, ça me ferait plaisir. Mais l'examen est dans un mois Lily…

-Moins d'un mois, rectifia la jeune femme.

-Si tu veux. Si tu veux le plus vite possible…pensa James, aujourd'hui j'ai prévue quelque chose avec les gars, mais demain on peut se rejoindre à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner?

-Aucun problème, sourit Lily.

À tous, laisser TOUS vos commentaires en pesant sur le petit piton bleu-mauve écrit go à droite d'un espace écrit reviews…et aux auteurs…vous savez combien c'est agréable d'avoir les opinions des autres alors…laissez-vous allez et succombés à la tentation de peser vous aussi sur le petit boutons à reviews!


	12. Le dernier calin de Will à Sirius

Lily entra dans la salle commune un sourire niais accroché

Depuis une semaine, Lily et James se voyait régulièrement pour les cours de métamorphose que ce dernier offrait avec grand plaisir à la rouquine en plus des longs moments qu'ils passaient ensemble pour leurs devoirs de préfets-en-chef et des cours. Chacun se surprenait régulièrement à penser à l'autre lors qu'il était absent. La fin du mois de novembre se faisait ressentir par le froid glacial qui s'insinuait dans le hall et qui faisait frissonner les élèves lorsque ceux-ci se rendaient à la Grande salle. Après avoir passé le dîner en compagnie de ses fidèles compagnons ainsi qu'avec Lily, Mary et Williams, le préfet-en-chef alla voir les membres de son équipe de quidditch, qui étaient tous à peu près attablés dans le même coin, pour leur signaler qu'ils auraient un entraînement, demain après les cours, en vue du match contre les Serpentards.

-Pourquoi on ne ferait pas cet entraînement aujourd'hui puisque nous n'avons pas de cours cet après-midi? Lui demanda son attrapeur.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis occupée, répondit le capitaine souriant.

Tous les membres de l'équipe le regardèrent en se demandant quelle bêtise il pouvait encore inventer. C'est Roddy Ponteur, le troisième poursuiveur, qui souleva la question au nom de tous.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça! Vous avez une mauvaise image de votre capitaine bien-aimé…se vexa faussement James. Au contraire, je pose une bonne action. Je dois donner un cours de métamorphose à Lily, finit-il d'un air important.

-En parlant de Lily, tu es souvent avec elle. Commença Gwenog.

-En effet… s'aventura James d'un ton incertain

-C'est ce qu'elle me disait l'autre soir…continua la gardienne en se leva pour partir de la Grande salle.

-Elle t'a parlé de moi? S'exclama James plus joyeux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité paraître.

Sur ces paroles, Gwenog tourna la tête en regardant son capitaine.

-En? Termina-t-elle comme si elle avait tout oublié ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

Gwenog partie avec un sourire que trop angélique accroché aux lèvres. James resta pantois entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serpentards. Il senti Lily arrivée derrière lui que lorsqu'elle souffla dans son oreille :

-Est-ce qu'on peut partir toute suite pour la bibliothèque parce que tout à l'heure je dois…

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la jeune fille et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était extrêmement proche de ses lèvres. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas la couper court dans ses explications, qu'il n'écoutait pas, en l'embrassant. Si, quelques années auparavant, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux d'une fille qui sait lui tenir tête et qu'il n'impressionnait nullement, James ne l'aurait absolument pas cru. Aujourd'hui, c'était justement ceci qui faisait qu'elle lui était presque vitale. C'est fou ce que cette fille pouvait l'attirer!

En hochant la tête, il sorti de la Grande salle en entendant le rythme régulier des souliers de Lily sur les dalles. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser balader son regard de haut en bas. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle abordait un sourire satisfait en conséquence de la vue qu'elle avait. Elle garda un moment ses yeux émeraude sur la nuque de James. Elle se dit qu'elle serait sotte de refuser si un jour il lui demandait de la lui masser…

Dès leur entrée dans la bibliothèque, Lily éclata de rire suite à une blague de James. Sans détour, Mme. Pince leur fit signe de se taire en postillonnant un peu. Après s'être regardés d'un air légèrement dégoûté, James et Lily s'excusèrent auprès de la vieille dame et partirent vers le fond de la bibliothèque où il n'y avait pratiquement personne.

-Tu n'as pas compris qu'il aurait fallu que tu ris muet, la nargua James.

-Si, en revanche, tu pouvais compter tes blagues sans parler, ça m'aiderait beaucoup! Répliqua Lily.

Depuis près de 25 minutes, Lily prenait frénétiquement en note tout ce que James, assis à ses côtés, disait. Une main sur la table et l'autre sur le dossier de la chaise de la jeune fille, le préfet-en-chef faisait face au profil de son élève. Tandis qu'elle remettait régulièrement la même mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, James s'enquit :

-Je ne crois que tu puisses devenir meilleure que moi en métamorphose si tu ne mets pas en pratique les quinze pages de théorie que tu as pris en note.

-Et que veux-tu que je transforme! Pince me tuerais si je prenais un de ses livres pour m'exercer et tout ce que j'ai devant moi, c'est un morceau de parchemin.

-Tu vois, c'est déjà un début, répliqua James en approchant sa chaise de celle de Lily.

Il prit le seul parchemin vierge qui était devant Lily et le mit à l'écart des autres.

-Maintenant, tu dois transformer cet objet de taille moyenne en petit objet. Tu dois donc mettre une dose de matière dans une plus petite enveloppe physique que ce qu'elle a à l'origine.

La rouquine soupira et remis de nouveau ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

-Et en quoi veux-tu que je transforme ce parchemin?

-Pourquoi pas en barrette, suggéra James en remettant lui-même la mèche rebelle, que Lily avait placé quelques secondes plus tôt, à son endroit initial.

-Désolé, murmura la préfète-en-chef en remarquant le manège qu'elle faisait.

-Aucun problème, répondit James sur le même ton sans pour autant enlever sa main de dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, elle appréciait quand même le contact de la main de James qui, à présent, dérivait sur sa nuque. Elle coupa court à la caresse en se redressant sur sa chaise et en prenant sa baguette magique. Lily feignit d'être concentrer car elle savait très bien qu'aux côtés de James, elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir quoi que ce soit à l'exception de peut-être s'installer confortablement dans ses bras. Lily tenta tout de même la formule, mais rien ne se passa. Regardant James d'un air contrit, elle se mit à tourner une de ses boucles autour de son doigt, en fronçant le nez. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle se trouvait plus qu'idiote d'être incapable de réussir son sortilège à cause d'un jeune homme. Rien de plus frustrant. Son camarade lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter en lui disant qu'elle serait bien capable un jour et entreprit de changer le parchemin en une petite, mais très mignonne, barrette qui scintillait. C'est sans penser qu'il prit la barrette pour la mettre dans les cheveux de Lily.

-Une barrette de princesse, l'informa inutilement Lily.

-Hein?

-Oh rien. Williams aurait compris…

Sur un ton facétieux, James reprit appuie sur la table et la chaise pour se lever et se pencher vers Lily.

-Tu demanderas donc à Williams de t'aider à l'avenir! Dit-il en prétextant partir.

James n'eut pas eu le temps de faire un pas pour sortir d'entre la chaise dont il était assis et Lily, que cette dernière, sans réfléchir, agrippa sa cravate pour le faire rasseoir sans ménagement. Surpris, il desserra son nœud de cravate en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

-Non. Répondit uniquement Lily en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent un moment avant que James approche sa chaise encore plus près de celle de Lily. Cette dernière regarda le jeune homme faire tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide. Ne voyant aucun signe qui pourrait arrêter son geste, James se pencha vers Lily qui en fit de même. Les deux préfets-en-chef s'embrassèrent timidement pour ensuite laisser place au plaisir. James caressa de sa main la joue de la jeune fille. Au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, il laissa sa main glisser le long de son bras pour finir dans le bas de son dos afin d'approfondir le baiser. Acceptant cette invitation, Lily s'avança sur sa chaise pour savourer cette étreinte. En réaction au plaisir que de sentir les lèvres de James sur les siennes lui provoquaient, elle resserra sa main qui était déposée sur le bras de James, sur sa chemise tandis que l'autre passait de sa nuque à sa joue. Qu'il pouvait aimer cette fille! L'embrasser était tellement…grisant! Encore plus lorsque cette fille laissait un soupir d'aise passer ses lèvres. Il rompit le baiser en souriant et dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda Lily. Cette dernière avait braqué son regard émeraude sur lui. Elle paraissait vraiment dépassée. Elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

-C'était génial, m…

-Super alors, s'exclama James en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

-Mais! Le stoppa Lily, je ne crois pas que…que je suis prête pour tout ça…toi et moi. C'est assez compliqué en fait, mais…je n'en sais rien.

Un peu sous le choc, James se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Je veux seulement te dire que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passera jamais rien…vraiment. Assura Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux, embarrassée

-Ça va, je t'assure. Surtout si tu me dis que ce n'est que temporaire, sourit James.

Rassurée, Lily sourit à son tour et reprit le travail. Pendant le reste du cours, Lily sentait le regard de James peser sur elle et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. C'est pourquoi Lily ne se gênait pas pour tourner la tête vers lui de temps à autre pour lui rendre ce sourire chaleureux qu'il lui offrait. La jeune fille transcrivait ce que lui disait le jeune brun, mais était complètement noyée dans ses pensées. Ses lèvres lui brûlaient encore et elle se dit qu'elle serait prête à lui laisser une chance de percer sa carapace qu'elle s'était forgée avec les années si ce n'était que pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Voyant que sa petite élève n'était présente que de corps et non d'esprit, James la ramena à la réalité :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voudrais jamais te faire du mal, je te l'ai déjà dit alors s'il-te-plaît, arrêtes d'y penser sinon tu vas y rester, blagua James de ton sincère.

-Je déteste lorsque tu lis dans mes pensées, rit Lily en fronçant légèrement le nez.

Elle le savait bien puisqu'il lui avait déjà dit lors de la pleine lune où James apprit que Lily était au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus. Lily avait aussi déjà parlé avec ses deux meilleurs amis à propos de James. La jeune femme avait rapidement compris qu'il fallait qu'elle baisse sa garde…Il ne suffisait que d'avoir le courage et l'opportunité de le faire.

-Je crois que nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, on ne fera que de la pratique d'accord? Demanda James.

-Oui, d'accord. Merci beaucoup, pour tout l'aide que tu m'apportes.

-Tu me ferais faire n'importe quoi!

Il se leva pour partir de la bibliothèque et instinctivement, il se repencha pour embrasser Lily sur le bout des lèvres. Il tourna les talons et partie lorsqu'il s'arrêta net pour refaire face à Lily. Cette dernière le fixait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il se rapprocha d'un pas rapide.

-Est-ce que je viens de…dit James incertain, en pointant Lily et lui à plusieurs reprises.

Lily hocha frénétiquement la tête, le regard toujours aussi ahuris.

-D'accord, répliqua James en acquiesçant d'un coup sec et retourna sur ses pas.

Lily se repencha sur ses notes de métamorphoses pour soudainement appeler James. Ce dernier se tourna rapidement un air interrogateur, les sourcils levés. Lily devint tout rouge et James remarqua que ses freckles étaient d'autant plus apparents. Nerveusement, elle mordillait ses lèvres et essaya de dire d'un ton désinvolte :

-Ça te dirait de…sortir avec moi?

James s'adossa à l'étagère la plus proche et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il regarda Lily d'un air malicieux avant de dire non et de lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

-D'accord, murmura Lily en retour avant de se reconcentrer sur ses notes de cours.

Lily entra dans la salle commune un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres. Livre de métamorphose et notes de cours sous le bras, elle passa à travers la pièce et monta l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des étudiantes, sans remarquer qui que ce soit. C'est ainsi que Williams, assis sur un divan près de l'âtre, vit passer sa bonne amie. Ce comportement étrange fit naître en lui un léger soupçon. C'est cependant lorsque James Potter arriva quelques secondes après que Lily ait disparût dans l'escalier, dans le même état que cette dernière, que le doute de Williams se concrétisa. James s'assit de l'autre côté du foyer près des maraudeurs déjà installés. Le regard rempli de sous-entendus qu'il échangea avec la préfète-en-chef, restée dans l'escalier, confirma le doute de Williams. Voyant que James restait muet avec ses amis, le grand noir comprit qu'il ne pourrait soutirer des informations aux quatre beaux jeunes hommes. Williams prit la décision de monter voir Lily pour en avoir le cœur net. Par habitude, sachant très bien qu'il était formellement interdit aux garçons d'accéder aux dortoirs du sexe opposé par l'escalier, Williams utilisa une technique de son cru. Avantager par sa grandeur, Will se mit debout sur une table installée au pied du passage orné de portes de dortoirs « estrogénées ». Le grand Sénégalais sauta pour agripper, du haut de ses six pieds six, les barreaux de la rampe du couloir pour se hisser presque aisément à la hauteur de celui-ci. Il passa par-dessus la rampe de sécurité et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir de Lily. Par chance, Gwenog et la godiche qui partageaient le dortoir de ses deux amies, étaient absentes. Williams vit Lily assise sur le lit de la dynamique blonde. Mary abordait un sourire plus que suffisant. Et pour cause, l'histoire que lui contait sa meilleure amie.

-Oh Will, tu arrives pour le meilleur moment, s'exclama Mary en tapotant son lit pour inviter son grand ami à venir y prendre place.

-Justement, j'attends des explications de ta part petite princesse, dit Williams en s'asseyant aux côtés de Mary, en s'adressant à Lily comme un père à sa fille.

Ladite petite princesse tourna les yeux et se leva du lit pour regarder par la fenêtre et reprendre d'un ton neutre :

-Alors, après qu'il m'ait embrassé…

Williams lâcha un cri perçant, mais se reprit toute suite par un coup de coude de Mary dans les côtes.

-…je lui ai tout simplement demandé de sortir avec moi.

À ce moment, la petite blonde et le grand noir se mirent à applaudirent et à faire une sorte de danse de la victoire. Pendant que Lily faisait de faux remerciements, son ami parti à la course. Sachant très bien que l'escalier, à son contact, se changerait en toboggan, Will glissa sur ses pieds pour atterrir en trombe, dans la salle commune. Habitués par les grands éclats de Williams Sougoufara, la majorité des étudiants ne lui portèrent pas d'attention. Le septième année marcha rapidement jusqu'aux maraudeurs.

-Bienvenue dans la famille! S'exclama Will en prenant Sirius dans ses bras.

Pendant que Sirius essayait en vain de se défaire de l'étreinte de Williams, les trois autres maraudeurs se regardèrent étonnés. Comprenant le seul lien possible entre Sirius et Williams, le loup-garou se tourna vers le préfet-en-chef. James et son ami se regardèrent un moment et Remus su toute suite que ses doutes étaient fondés lorsqu'il vit James rougir.

-Alors, toi et Lily…c'est enfin décidé?

-Oui! Lily lui a demandé! C'est ma princesse qui a prit l'initiative! Je suis si fier d'elle!! Répondit Williams avant que James est pu dire un mot.

Tandis que certains gryffondors à proximité du groupe de garçons, s'étonnèrent de la nouvelle, d'autre, comme Bertha Jorkins, ne se privèrent pas pour papoter sur ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Pendant que les membres des maraudeurs demandaient plus ample information à James, ce dernier devenait de plus en plus gêné. Peter, Sirius, Remus et Williams étaient pendus à ses lèvres, avides d'en savoir plus. James passa sa main dans ses cheveux, habitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il était nerveux.

-Je lui ai dit non, répondit ce dernier qui trouvait, à présent, qu'avoir répondu ceci n'était pas une si bonne idée.

-QUOI!?

D'un coup, le silence se fit dans la salle commune suite au cri « simultané » des trois maraudeur et de Williams. Ce dernier partit à la course en direction du dortoir des filles en oubliant qu'il ne pouvait y accéder par les escaliers. Le système magique de sécurité s'actionna et les marches se rétractèrent pour faire place au toboggan. Tellement énervé, Williams réussit à s'accrocher à la rampe et à monter quand même.

Les quatre maraudeurs, encore au coin du feu, regardèrent Williams escalader pendant un instant puis reportèrent leur attention sur Cornedrue. Peter, bouche bée et complètement perdu murmura :

-Non!? NON! Tu lui as dit…NON!?

- Mais elle est au courant que c'était une _joke_. C'était clairement sous-entendu, tenta de se convaincre James.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle le sait? Rajouta Sirius qui voulait faire douter son meilleur ami, en appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

-Et bien…

James regarda ses amis pour trouver un appui, mais ils ne vit que trois jeunes hommes qui lui souriaient de façon incertaine.

-Trois,…deux,… un, compta Lily avec ses doigts.

Williams arriva dans le dortoir sans plus de cérémonie. La rouquine affichait un sourire satisfait en regardant son amie. Le Sénégalais se mit à faire les cent pas à une vitesse fulgurante et à déblatérer tout seul. Mary lui attrapa le bras au passage et l'obligea à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Viens, on va t'expliquer ce que tu as manqué, dit Mary en lui tapotant dans le dos.

-En fait, c'est pas très compliqué, il m'a dit « non »…en _joke_.

Williams l'a regarda d'un air très incertain sur le visage. Déstabilisée par ce coup d'œil, la préfète-en-chef tourna les yeux vers Mary.

-Dit-moi que c'était une joke, Mary!?

-C'était une joke, Lily.

-Tu vois, Will, c'est une joke!

-Ouin…

Exaspérée, Mary leva les bras vers le plafond. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle essayait de faire descendre Lily pour le souper. Même Williams avait abandonné la partie et était parti sans elles.

-Par Merlin, Lily! Il faut bien que tu le vois si vous êtes en couple, non?

-Je ne sais plus si nous sommes vraiment ensemble. Will a semé un doute dans mon esprit. Il m'a tout de même dit non…Ce n'était quand même pas une question difficile et puis il n'y avait pas trente-six mille réponses possibles! Répondit la préfète-en-chef affolée, en gesticulant.

-ÇA SUFFIT! Cria la jeune blonde. Ce n'est pas vrai que tu vas te laisser mourir de faim pour cela, et moi aussi par conséquent!

Lily avait prit un air boudeur et ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine comme ferait un enfant qui n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Butée, elle réitéra :

-Oui, bon!

-Non, non, non! Tu n'as plus cinq ans. Assume, nom d'une bouse de dragon!! Répliqua sa meilleure amie en lui empoignant le poignet et tenta de la tirer de toutes ses forces afin de la lever de terre. Lily réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il était vrai qu'elle ne saurait comment réagir si elle se retrouvait face à James, ce soir-là. Elle savait aussi que Mary était très tenace et ne lâcherait que lorsqu'elle se déciderait enfin à aller manger. Mais surtout, Lily était fort consciente qu'elle était profondément ridicule assise en tailleur en plein centre de son dortoir à refuser de voir une personne qu'en réalité, elle ne rêvait que de se blottir dans ses bras et de sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Suite à cette dernière réflexion, la jeune femme prit sa décision.

-D'accord, d'accord. J'arrive. En plus, tu me fais mal, grommela-t-elle.

Mary eut un sourire encourageant et les jeunes femmes se dirigèrent en direction de la Grande salle. Aux portes de la salle, Lily baissa les yeux vers ses souliers qu'elle fixa durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Obligée de regarder où elle devait s'asseoir, elle vit avec reconnaissance que Mary l'avait entraînée à une place assez éloignée de celle des maraudeurs.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard, pour l'instant manges. Ça te donneras du courage pour après le repas, lorsque je t'obligerai à aller le voir.

Tout au long du souper, James ne lâcha pas Lily des yeux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se rendre compte que sa seule chance de sortir avec Lily, après des années d'attente et d'approche préventive, était tombée à l'eau à la suite d'un seul mot. Cette fille, il l'avait dans la peau. Aussi différente, mais dégageant la même énergie. Le jeune homme voyait bien que la préfète-en-chef n'avait aucunement le projet de venir le voir ni même de se lever. Elle avait vraisemblablement terminé de manger. Cependant, elle continuait de torturer le reste de son pouding avec une fourchette pendant que Mary lui parlait, penchée par-dessus la table pour ne pas que les gens autour d'elles entendent. Bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net, James avala le reste de son gâteau en une bouchée et se leva pour rejoindre Lily à l'autre bout de la table. Marchant d'un pas convaincu, James arriva à l'hauteur des deux amies, mais, au moment où Mary l'aperçu, il changea radicalement d'idée et fit demi tour. Encore plus vite qu'il était venu, James rebroussa chemin et ne vit donc pas le regard incrédule de Mary dans son dos. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se rasseoir avec les maraudeurs qui le regardaient avec la même expression que Mary. Le préfet-en-chef passa à leur côté pour sortir de la Grande Salle et leva la main dans leur direction pour leur intimer le silence. Ils éclatèrent de rire sous l'air sérieux et boudeur qu'avait pris leur ami. Lorsque James tourna le coin de la porte de la Grande Salle pour ainsi prendre l'un des nombreux escaliers qu'il devait monter pour se rendre à la salle commune des gryffondor, il croisa le regard de Lily. Sa première pensée fut de se dire que Mary l'avait sûrement informée de son approche manquée. Il monta les marches d'un pas traînant. O.K, il n'avait pas réussis cette tentative, mais il allait recommencer de nouveau et cette fois…il demanderait à Sirius de le pousser vers elle. Peu de temps après qu'il se soit assis devant le foyer, les autres maraudeurs vinrent rejoindre James. Sirius se laissa tomber près de son meilleur ami. En mettant son bras autour de ses épaules :

-Garde courage mon vieux, un jour, tu feras découvrir à Lily tes belles caractéristiques du lion qui sommeille en toi…

À ce moment, Remus prit une voix monotone d'animateur radio, pour renchérir aux idioties de Sirius.

-Le lion est un mammifère carnivore. Le roi de la jungle habite généralement en Afrique.

-Disons qu'en ce moment précis, je me sens plutôt comme une langouste.

-La langouste est un animal marin qui habite au fond des mers.

Sirius exécuta une espèce de révérence devant Remus pour lui indiquer qu'il avait été meilleur que lui pour cette fois. Les quatre maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Tandis que Sirius et Peter riaient franchement, Remus affichait un sourire moqueur et James riait malgré son désespoir de la situation. Les élèves arrivaient en grand nombre ce qui signifiait que le souper était désormais terminé. James attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de la préfète-en-chef pour lui parler enfin. Il la vit arrivé en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Par hasard, il croisa le regard de Mary qui, d'un coup, coupa net se qu'elle disait à Williams et Lily pour venir le saluer et s'asseoir avec les maraudeurs, près de l'âtre.

-Salut les gars! Non mais, le cours de potion aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi!

Sirius, Remus et James furent surpris de voir Mary arriver comme un cheveu sur une soupe et de partir une conversation d'un coup. Peter, ne sembla pas trouver cela étrange et renchérit :

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Je n'ai rien compris du début à la fin. Pas vous les gars?

Les trois autres se décrispèrent un peu et embarquèrent dans ce début de discussion avec la jeune blonde et dynamique Mary. À un certain moment, James vit la blonde lancé un regard insistant au fond de la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Lily arriver, légèrement tirée par Williams. Puisque tous les divans étaient pris, le grand noir s'assit sur l'accoudoir de celui sur lequel Mary était assise et Lily prit place par terre et s'adossa aux jambes de son amie. Lily tirait sur sa jupe pour cacher le plus de jambe possible. En la voyant faire, le regard de James fut porté sur ses jambes. Le jeune homme pensa qu'il aurait bien aimé lui proposer de venir s'asseoir sur lui, mais se ravisa au dernier moment car il se rappela qu'il n'était pas encore un couple. Pas encore…

Neuf heures sonna. C'était le signal pour James et Lily qui devaient faire une ronde en ce lundi soir. Le préfet-en-chef se dit que puisqu'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet de leur couple, Lily et lui pourraient avoir l'opportunité de clarifier les choses pendant leur ronde.

En sortant de la salle commune les deux préfets-en-chef se regardèrent un moment et laissèrent échapper un rire nerveux. Dans un silence complet, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent leur ronde. Rendus devant la salle des trophées, James s'arrêta net, sans prévenir Lily. Cette dernière fit quelque pas avant de se rendre compte qu'elle marchait seule. Elle se tourna vers James qui la regardait nerveusement.

-Je voulais te dire que cette après-midi à la bibliothèque, j'étais sérieux.

-Euh… à propos de quoi? Répondit la jeune fille en rougissant, quand tu m'as dit non?

-Non! Enfin, j'étais sérieux dans ma plaisanterie.

-En? Sois plus précis, s'il-te-plaît, s'exclama Lily en reprenant de la contenance.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la rouquine et mit ses mains sur les bras de celle-ci.

-Lorsque je t'ai dit non, ce n'était pas vrai. Et bien c'est vrai que ce n'était pas vrai.

-D'accord. Maintenant, de façon claire est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ou non?

-Oui? Tenta James en espérant dire la bonne réponse.

-O.K dit Lily un sourire soulagé accroché aux lèvres, en hochant la tête.

Les deux amoureux, commencèrent à marcher l'un près de l'autre. James glissa son bras autour des épaules de Lily et embrassa le dessus de ses cheveux. La jeune fille laissa échapper un léger rire cristallin. Le reste de la ronde se fit dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus détendue. James parla avec entrain de l'angélique petit garçon qu'il était. À ses côtés, Lily était tout simplement bien. Elle n'avait rien à envier à personne. Avec lui, elle se sentait comme la personne la plus importante.

C'est devant l'escalier des dortoirs des filles que James s'apprêta à laisser Lily.

-Est-ce qu'on déjeune ensemble demain? Demanda James en essayant de reporter le moment où il devra s'en séparer pour la nuit.

-Bien sûr. Ça nous arrive déjà souvent de le faire. On a une raison de plus de le faire maintenant! Rigola Lily.

-Et maintenant, je peux t'embrasser et te souhaiter bonne nuit?

-Je m'en allais justement te le proposer, termina Lily en voyant James se pencher vers elle.


	13. La dernière première sortie public

NINA : Merci pour ta review

NINA : Merci pour ta review! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Bon comme tu vois la suite c'est pour là! Donc, finalement c'était pas pour bientôt…désolé! 

Et pour Ray, faut pas trop prendre mot pour mot ce qu'elle dit…on comprend très bien ses délires!

Ginny 6259 : Ravie que tu aime bien notre style d'écriture, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a de spécial, mais merci!!

Camille : On ne peut pas te garantir que Will pis Sirius vont se donner de nouveau des câlins, mais…espérons que tu apprécieras quand même!!

Les cupidons de l'Apocalypse: Oui Madame, to be continued right now.

RAY : James est très…gars. C'est don normal qui comprenne pas vraiment les histoires de fille…y peuvent pas tous être comme Will… Hey, petite pudique, si la nuque c'est trop, attends de voir le reste…Et oui, Lily est vraiment une princesse…En passant, c'est une règle non-écrite que Will est musclé, mais sensible. Tu le sais qu'on va y faire allusion plus tard. Pour le nom de Will, j'ai été cherché sur un site de nom africain! Pas pire en…ha haha. Tes rires veulent tout dire à propos de la langouste… et pour toi et tout le reste du monde…le prochain chapitre!!

En cette froide fin de novembre, Lily resta encore un moment emmitouflée dans son lit. Se lever signifiait de poser ses pieds sur le carrelage glacial en plus de commencer une nouvelle journée. Elle aurait bien aimé, au contraire, que la journée d'hier ne se termine pas. Mary dormait toujours profondément et Gwenog devait être celle sous la douche. Pour ce qui était de leur quatrième camarade de chambre, elle était déjà partie déjeuner. Avec tous les efforts du monde, la jeune préfète-en-chef se leva, comme tous les matins, sauta dans le lit de Mary pour réveiller cette dernière sans douceur. Mary grogna pour la forme et entreprit sa toilette, assise devant le grand miroir. À cet instant, Gwenog sorti de la salle de bain fumante. Le matin, aucune d'elle ne parlait vraiment, trop occupées à tenter de se sortir de la torpeur du matin. C'est donc vingt minutes plus tard que Lily attendait impatiemment Mary qui cherchait son livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Gwenog était déjà partie et Lily s'apprêtait à faire de même.

-J'en ai assez Mary, je dois aller manger!

-Et bien vas-y, si tu crois que James ne t'attendras pas encore deux petites minutes…

-Pff…non, mais, c'est pas ça…j'ai jamais dit…pourquoi tu…tu comprends rien, je m'en vais.

-Ouin, c'est ça. À tantôt.

Lily descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua que James était assis sur un fauteuil et semblait attendre quelqu'un tandis que les trois autres maraudeurs parlaient entre eux. Lily réalisa que c'était sûrement elle qu'il attendait et elle fût surprise de voir que cette attention particulière la rendait si joyeuse. Elle rit d'elle-même en notant qu'elle n'était plus habituée d'être en couple. Disons que même lorsqu'elle était en couple avec Amos Diggory, ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment d'attention particulière pour elle… Lily chassa cette idée de sa tête. Leur rupture datait quand même d'il y a plus d'un an… Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau des pas dans l'escalier. Il faisait ce petit manège depuis un bon dix minutes et il fût soulagé et très heureux de voir arriver sa petite amie. James se dirigea prestement vers Lily pour l'embrasser. Instinctivement, la jeune fille recula la tête, surprise. Étonné à son tour, James la regarda, interrogateur.

- Voyons James, pas devant tout le monde!

-Lily, commença le jeune homme lassé, il me semble qu'on avait mis ça au clair, hier soir…

-Oui, mais c'est assez récent…

-Je suis au courant Lily…

-…trop récent!…On pourrait y aller moins hâtivement pour que les gens s'habituent, graduellement! Répondit la jeune fille avide de trouver une réponse.

-Ok Lily, avoue juste que tu es gênée, se moqua James.

-Oui, mais…non!

Le jeune homme éclata de rire tandis que Peter s'exclamait :

-C'est bien tout ça mais moi j'ai faim, on pourrait peut-être descendre déjeuner.

Au moment même, ou le groupe s'apprêtait à franchir le portait de la Grosse Dame, Mary descendit les escaliers en hurlant victorieusement :

-JE L'AI! JE L'AI! LILY JE L'AI TROUVÉ!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé? Murmura James à l'oreille de Lily assez fort pour que ses trois amis l'entendent.

-Son manuel, répondit Lily en regardant son amie arrivée à leur hauteur.

Sirius, qui avait vue là une bonne opportunité de faire une mauvaise blague, rétorqua :

-Manuel? Tu veux dire Manuel comme le gars?

Lily et Mary le regardèrent simultanément avec un même regard : Le genre de regard qu'on jette à une personne qui nous semble particulièrement idiote et qui le restera toute sa vie. Un genre de regard exaspéré.

-Ta gueule Black, dirent-elles en traversant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Lily, qui était à la tête du groupe, s'arrêta net. Elle se dégagea du bras de James qui entourait ses épaules sous les regards des autres.

-Lily…tu veux ma mort, laisse-moi aller manger, supplia Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, soupira James.

-C'est juste que…j'ai plus ou moins envie que toute la Grande Salle nous voit arriver comme ça. Parce que si vous ne l'aviez jamais remarqué, tout le monde vous regarde quand vous entrez. C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait pendant quelques minutes, l'instant de vous voir jusqu'à ce que vous vous assoyez. À ce moment-là, tous les élèves présents dans la salle peuvent reprendre le cours de la vie normale.

Les quatre maraudeurs fixaient Lily avec les yeux ronds.

-Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a parfaitement raison, maugréa Mary, les bras croisés.

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'accordèrent des regards entendus, contents de savoir l'effet qu'ils avaient sur le reste de l'école.

-Donc, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout Poudlard focus sur notre nouvelle relation.

-Tu vas vraiment t'empêcher de vivre à cause du reste de l'école, Lily? Demanda James.

Lily regarda James dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire qui exprimait à quel point elle pouvait se sentir stupide en ce moment.

-Tu as raison… c'est juste que…je n'aime pas trop avoir un trop plein d'attention sur moi.

-Et bien ma grande, tu sors avec la mauvaise personne! Répliqua Sirius en la prenant par les épaules.

Sur ce, James poussa ses amis à entrer en premier.

-On n'aura qu'à les suivre, dit-il en prenant la main de Lily.

Le groupe entra dans la Grande Salle et comme Lily l'avait dit précédemment, la majorité des étudiants arrêtèrent leurs conversations pour fixer les maraudeurs. Seuls les élèves près desquels les maraudeurs passèrent, virent que Lily Evans et James Potter se tenaient par la main. Une fois assis à leur table, Peter se jeta littéralement sur les plats.

-Hey! Vous avez remarqué, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il y a une affiche qui annonce la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il était temps! On dit que c'est à cause d'un…

Sirius s'interrompit à cause d'un petit garçon qui venait de s'asseoir entre lui et Remus.

-Hey…salut Nigel!

Mary leva précipitamment les yeux vers son frère.

-Encore toi! Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter de te trouver d'autres amis. Ces garçons-là ne sont pas côtoyables!

-Euh…Mary, je te signal que tu manges avec nous tous les jours…tenta Remus.

-Ce n'est pas pareil! Je suis majeure et responsable de mes actes! Déguerpie Nigel Bobby…

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris!

Le petit blondinet parti s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Le petit gryffondor avait bien compris l'ordre hiérarchique de l'école. Après les maraudeurs, qui était les plus populaires? L'équipe de quidditch! C'est donc en usant de son charme qu'il se fit une place aux côtés de Gwenog Jones. Mary, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de lever les yeux de sur son frère, partie, rouge de rage, expliquer la définition du mot ami.

-Après cette légère interruption, revenons-en aux faits, dit Sirius.

-On planifie cette sortie comme toutes les autres?

-Planifier? Vous voulez dire que vous organisez vos sorties à Pré-au-Lard? Nargua Lily.

-Certainement! Au quart de tour! S'exclama Sirius effaré.

- Moi, je commence par aller faire le plein de provision chez Honeydukes, commença Peter, très sérieux.

-Pour ma part, je vais chez Zonko parler affaire avec le proprio et avoir de meilleurs prix sur leurs articles. Nous sommes quand même de bons vieux clients! Compléta Sirius, un sourire complice accroché aux lèvres.

-Pendant ce temps-là, je vais à la poste pour envoyer des bons de commandes parce qu'il y a bien des choses qu'on ne peut pas trouver en magasin…murmura James à l'oreille de Lily.

-Pour terminer, je me rends chez le libraire, puisque les autres gars doivent soigner leur réputation…commença Remus

-Le libraire, pourquoi vous devez vous acheter des livres!? Récria Lily.

Les quatre maraudeurs la regardèrent, les bras ballants. Pour eux, tout était si évident!

-On doit trouver de bonnes cachettes pour ne pas que Rusard ne nous confisque notre matériel! On découpe les pages des livres pour former des petites cavités où l'on peut y déposer nos choses.

-C'est aussi un très bon moyen de pouvoir se prêter des objets, habituellement interdits dans l'école, à la vue de tous.

-Vous achetez des livres pour les briser! C'est horrible!

-Attends un peu princesse, la journée n'est pas terminée, s'exclama Sirius, Suite à cela, on se rejoint une heure pile plus tard pour aller tous ensemble au magasin de quidditch.

-En fin d'après-midi, on va manger un petit quelque chose à La tête de sanglier, parce que le barman connaît mon père et que ça ne nous coûte pas un gallion.

-Après cet encas, on va aux Trois balais où on prend des bières au beurre sur le bras de madame Rosmerta. Avec le sourire charmeur et quelques clins d'œil de Sirius, le tour est joué, termina Remus en haussant les épaules avec un air fataliste.

Lily les regarda tour à tour. Ils devaient faire ce manège depuis bien longtemps pour que leur machine roule aussi bien. C'est incroyable comment…

-Vous êtes des profiteurs!! Et encore là, je suis polie!

-C'est ça le business Lily! Rétorqua Peter.

-Vous êtes des cas désespérés, soupira Lily en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

Elle arrêta le sujet net en prenant une énorme bouchée de toast. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles James dévorait Lily des yeux qui de son côté ne cessait de rougir, de sourire, de se mordre les lèvres et d'essayer de garder un tant soit peu de dignité. Cette tentative fut complètement vaine lorsque James se mit à lire la Gazette du sorcier d'une main et que l'autre vint se positionner sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Lily entendit alors quelques murmures derrière elle, venant de la table directement après celle des Gryffondors : celle des Serdaigles. Un brin de fierté naquit à l'intérieur de Lily. Pour profiter pour la première fois et la dernière fois (se jura-t-elle), de cette notoriété nouvelle, qu'était d'être la copine de James, Lily s'approcha davantage de lui pour être capable de glisser son bras autour de celui qui menait la main qui était sur sa cuisse. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et se mit à lire le journal avec lui. Elle retira toute suite la promesse qu'elle venait de se faire. Il était crucial pour sa survie qu'elle refasse ce geste. Non pour la notoriété, mais pour pouvoir sentir ; l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, la chaleur qu'il dégage, son corps près du sien, et sa jambe contre la sienne.

C'est à ce moment précis que Mary revint un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres. Elle s'assit aux côté de Lily. La jeune fille blonde resta souriante sans bouger pendant un moment, souhaitant attirer l'attention de son amie qui elle était encore trop occupée à lire la Gazette du sorcier avec James.

-Euh… Lily, je crois que Mary attend que tu la remarques, supposa Remus qui était face à Mary et ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Suite à la remarque du jeune lycanthrope, Lily se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui était toujours aussi souriante, mais dont les yeux n'exprimait plus du tout la joie.

-Pardon Mary, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur, tout à coup? Demanda Lily, Oh en passant, fait moi penser que je dois m'acheter le nouveau roman de Hambledon Quince. Selon une de ses théories, les sorciers viendraient de mars et les moldus, des champignons!

Suite à l'évocation de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les yeux de Mary se remirent à pétiller tandis que Sirius se demandait bien pourquoi Lily voulait dépenser de l'argent pour une théorie qui disait que ses parents seraient descendants d'un champignon et, qui plus est, dans un livre!

-Ma chère Lily, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que je ne vais pas pouvoir aller perdre mon temps dans une librairie avec toi! J'ai un rendez-vous!

-Oh! Et bien, je suis contente pour toi! C'est pas si grave, j'irai en tête à tête avec Williams, répondit-elle sans entendre le léger étouffement de James lors de sa dernière phrase.

-Désolé Princesse, mais je ne pourrai avoir cette honneur! S'exclama Williams qui arrivait à ce moment précis. J'ai 75 centimètres de rouleaux à remettre pour le lundi suivant pour mon cours d'astronomie. Je serai donc confiné dans ton endroit favori! Je déteste ce cours…

-Tu aurais dû prendre étude des moldus à la place! C'est beaucoup plus facile! Le nargua Sirius.

-Parle pour toi! Maugréa Mary qui avait passé son dernier examen avec un acceptable.

-Il n'y a que toi qui a de la difficulté avec ce cours ma chère Mary! Enchaîna James, en souriant de façon complice à Sirius.

-Si au moins Lily était dans le cours avec nous…

-Ça aurait été ridicule Mary puisque je viens d'une famille complètement moldue! Ce n'est pas pour autant que je me repose pendant que vous êtes dans ce cours. J'ai un autre cours optionnel! Sache que l'étude des runes, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

-Complètement ennuyeux tu veux dire, sous-entendirent James et Williams, pour eux-mêmes.

-Votre soutient est apprécié, merci les gars, soupira Lily, de façon faussement excessive. Donc…j'irai à Pré-au-Lard seule, ce n'est pas si grave après tout.

James l'a regarda un instant, soucieux. Il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse toute seule pour la journée! Disons que ça ne devait pas être très apprécié de la gente féminine en général de se promener toute seule toute la journée en sachant que son copain s'amuse comme un fou avec ses amis. Il jeta un œil sur les trois maraudeurs assis face à lui. Comme s'ils avaient compris se qui se tramait dans sa tête, Peter et Remus acquiesça comme si de l'inviter parmi eux était une évidence. James tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui était, quant à lui, concentré sur son assiette. Sirius reçu un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part du jeune homme à lunette et répondu, après un certain temps, d'un roulement de yeux à sa question muette. Lily essaya de se concentrer sur la blague que Will était entrain de lui raconter, sans se soucier de se qui se tramait à sa gauche. Après avoir entendu Remus maugréé une espèce de « …vous êtes stupides, les gars… », elle senti qu'il lui touchait le bras pour attirer son attention.

-Il est hors de question que tu passes la journée seule, Lily. Tu passeras la journée avec nous. Ça va être agréable de passer du temps avec toi. C'est assez rare, profitons-en! Lui dit Remus.

Bien que touchée par la sincérité de Remus, elle ne voulait pas être la cause de bisbille entre les quatre maraudeurs. Elle savait bien que Sirius n'était pas chaud chaud à l'idée qu'une fille fasse irruption dans leur… « rituel », sans avertissement.

-C'est très gentil de me le proposer, mais je ne veux pas défaire vos plans. Votre journée est programmée depuis longtemps! Je…balbutia Lily.

Elle tourna son regard émeraude vers Sirius.

-Sincèrement, je ne veux pas défaire vos plans, ce n'est pas mon intention, conclut-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle prit la dernière bouchée de sa pomme avant de la jeter dans son assiette et de se lever.

-Allons-y, on va être en retard pour le cours d'enchantements, termina la jeune préfète-en-chef en hissant son sac épaule.

James, tenant la main de Lily, cette dernière et sa meilleure amie d'un côté de la longue table et les trois autres maraudeurs de l'autre tentait vainement de continuer la conversation que la rouquine avait décidé de laisser derrière elle.

-Je t'assure Lily, ça serait chouette que tu passes la journée avec nous. Ne fais pas ces yeux là, Lily, je suis sérieux! Parole de Sirius Black!

Arrivés au bout de la table des gryffondors, au moment de sortir de la Grande Salle, Sirius prit le bras de Lily pour qu'elle s'arrête un instant. James, suivit des trois autres, décidèrent d'attendre légèrement plus loin, dans le cadre de porte de la salle. Le préfet-en-chef savait pertinemment que si son meilleur ami voulait admettre quelque chose, ce n'était certainement pas entouré de tout le monde qu'il le ferait.

-Je te jure Lily, je veux que tu viennes à Pré-au-Lard avec nous et il n'y a rien à ajouter, souligna Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais voir dire tout à l'heure, rétablit Lily en croisant les bras.

-Je sais m…

Tu crois vraiment que j'avais prévu le coup? Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Will aurait un travail interminable à remettre et qu'un garçon aurait l'idée géniale d'invitée Mary à sortir! Tu es assez intelligent, je crois, pour comprendre que mon but n'est pas de semer la pagaille et loin de là, Sirius. C'est assez inhabituel pour moi d'être dans cette situation alors n'en rajoute pas.

-J'ai mal réagis, je sais. Et ne me le fais pas redire, s'il-te-plaît…Je suis un homme de tradition, c'est pour ça! Mais je comprends que les traditions peuvent évoluer de temps à autre, compléta Sirius en encerclant les épaules de Lily de son bras.

Lily sourit et alla, en compagnie de Sirius, rejoindre les trois maraudeurs et Mary qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

En arrivant en classe, Sirius parlait toujours aussi fort. Le groupe de jeune gens dût faire des compromis pour trouver une place où ils ne seraient pas trop près du professeur et pas trop loin non plus. C'est donc au centre de la classe que six places furent prisent d'un coup. Pour continuer sur la lancée qu'il avait commencée dès leur départ de la Grande Salle, Sirius continua :

-Tu sais Lily, je suis certain qu'avec l'intelligence machiavélique que tu peux avoir, tu aurais réussis depuis longtemps à dissoudre un groupe comme les maraudeurs!

La jeune rousse se tourna, un instant, sur sa chaise pour faire face aux maraudeurs assis derrière elle. Le professeur Flitwick fit son entrée et obligea donc Lily à se retourner. « Intelligence machiavélique!? » se répéta la jeune fille. « N'importe quoi… ». Aucunement capable de se concentrer sur le cours, Lily se pencha vers sa meilleure amie, assis à sa gauche.

-Hey! J'y pense, tu ne m'avais pas fait l'identification sous toutes ses coutures du garçon qui t'a invité à sortir samedi! Chuchota-t-elle.

D'un coup, quatre têtes s'avancèrent pour entendre la réponse de Mary.

-C'est Basil!!

D'un synchronisme encore plus parfait, les têtes des maraudeurs revinrent à leurs positions initiales.

-De l'équipe de quidditch? C'est super.

-Pas bon, pas bon, pas bon, pas bon…

Lily tourna la tête vers James qui continuait à hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles?

-Oh Mary, si tu étais si désespérée, j'aurais pu me porter volontaire. Ne serait-ce que pour augmenter ton amour-propre! S'enquit Sirius.

Lily soupira et regarda sévèrement les deux jeunes hommes. Deux vrais gamins…

-Tu découvriras rapidement qu'est-ce qui cloche chez ce _pimpant _garçon, compléta Sirius en prenant une position des très confortables pour une chaise de classe.

- C'est un très bon joueur de quidditch, mais sinon…

La phrase de James se termina par un sourire incertain. Les yeux bleus de Mary se tournèrent vers Lily, apeurés. Peut-être que les deux gamins avaient raison finalement…

-Je te parie deux gallions que Lily ne récupéra pas son livre aujourd'hui, chuchota Peter en riant.

-Marché conclu, répliqua Remus.

En ce premier samedi du mois de décembre, le château était autant habité par des élèves que par les courants d'air froids. L'hiver qui théoriquement n'était pas encore arrivée, avait déjà vêtu son manteau blanc. Et cette nuit, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir mis un deuxième manteau. Depuis plus de dix minutes, James et Lily essayaient de courir à travers les élèves encore présents dans la salle commune. En réalité, c'était une Lily mi en colère mi-hilare qui courait après un James complètement hilare. Les faits étaient que James ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily s'entêtait à lire pendant une journée de vacance, ne plus d'être une journée de sortie à Pré-au-Lard Et que le livre en question n'était pas un livre d'école. La fin de semaine était si courte d'après lui, il fallait en profiter!

- Rends-moi ce stupide bouquin James! Ordonna Lily

James sauta sur le long divan qui faisait face au foyer et atterri sur le dos. Lily, ne pensant qu'à reprendre son livre, ne se fit pas prier pour monter sur le divan à son tour. Remus examina cette drôle de bataille en riant. Son ami, un bras le plus loin de son corps possible tenait un roman, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement la taille de sa copine pour ne pas qu'elle puisse se lever et prendre aisément le livre en question.

-Si tu crois reprendre se livre aussi facilement, ma belle, tu te trompe! Ris James.

-Ne te marre pas trop vite et ne m'appelle pas ma belle! Articula la jeune rousse en tentant de pousser James le plus profond possible dans le divan.

-Allez Lily! Il ne manque que Sirius et nous sommes partis! À quoi bon ravoir ce bouquin, Princesse!

Sirius arriva directement de son dortoir et sans l'ombre d'une expression sur son visage, passa derrière le divan pour prendre aisément le bouquin que James tenait dans ses mains

-Tu me semble en difficulté, mon vieux! Dit-il en roulant le roman dans ses mains.

-Merci! Répondit James en s'asseyant adéquatement dans le divan. Il se laissa finalement choir en reprenant son souffle.

Lily, toute aussi essoufflée, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose à Sirius, mais ce dernier lança le livre à Remus. Ce dernier, qui avait déjà sorti deux gallions de ses poches, les rangea et, tout en souriant à Peter, donna le livre à Lily.

-Enfin, quelqu'un de compréhensible dans cette pièce! Dit-elle en rangeant son livre sous un des fauteuils.

Peter donna ses deux gallions à Remus et les cinq amis partirent pour Pré-au-Lard.

-Lily, pourquoi as-tu mis ton livre sous le fauteuil? Interrogea James

-Je n'avais aucune de monter dans mon dortoir et ça fait longtemps que je range mes romans là. Personne ne me les prend. Qui penserait à regarder sous un fauteuil? Rétorqua-t-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de James.

-Je crois que si on se dépêche légèrement, on peut aller tous ensemble, dans tous les magasins. Résonna Sirius en remontant son écharpe. À part si tu veux aller dans ce café des amoureux Lily…

-Sans façon, vraiment! J'ai entendu pleins de choses trop horribles sur cet endroit, répondit rapidement la jeune fille. On dit qu'il y a des angelots qui volent!

Les cinq jeunes gens tournèrent le coin pour aller directement chez Zonko, par l'arrière-boutique. « Comme ça, on échappe au tourbillon de monde qui s'y rend et qui reste éternellement dans le magasin. Clients privilégiés. » Comme avait dit James.

-C'est certainement un truc de fille ce genre de choses…supposa Peter.

-Euh… je suis une fille, Peter, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, lança la préfète-en-chef en donnant un bon coup de pied dans la neige en direction du jeune garçon.

-Mais non, Lily! Tu n'es pas une fille ordinaire, tu es une idylle! Cria Sirius en venant mettre ses mains sur ses épaules, en restant derrière elle.

Cette dernière éclata de rire à la suite du mot « idylle » sortant de la bouche de Sirius Black. La rouquine regarda James qu'elle tenait toujours la main.

-Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il a pu aller chercher une chose pareille, déclara James, le plus sérieux du monde, mais tout de même très surpris. Idylle!? Répéta-t-il.

Une seconde fois, Lily éclata de rire.

-Je ne suis pas une idylle, je suis une princesse! Dit tout bas Lily, plus pour elle que pour les trois garçons.

-Justement, y-a-t-il une raison particulière pour que Mary et Williams t'appellent princesse? Demanda James, avide de savoir s'il y avait vraiment des explications sous cette appellation.

-Oh, en fait, c'est assez banal, il n'y a pas d'explication miracle ou sensationnelle. Ça part de quelque chose d'assez euh…_quétaine,_ raconta Lily qui s'était mise à crier pour couvrir les voix d'enfants, d'adultes et d'adolescents qui se bousculaient dans le magasin.

-Ah, sacré Mary! Commenta Remus.

-C'est Will qui a trouvé ce surnom.

-Ah…

Lily sourit en voyant Remus un peu honteux. Il n'y avait aucune honte, Williams extrapolait toujours tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'était donc une évidence, pour les gens qui connaissait bien Williams, qu'il était l'inventeur de ce surnom ridicule qu'il avait trouvé à Lily.

-De toute façon, moi je préfère freckles, termina tout bonnement Sirius.

À parti de là, ils saluèrent le propriétaire du magasin qui était à la caisse. Les 5 jeunes gens passèrent de l'autre côté du comptoir pour se mêler à la foule, le temps de prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin. La seule chose que Lily trouva à son goût, fut une petite bague brillante qui faisait des étincelles. Lorsqu'elle la mettait, ses ongles devenaient la couleur des petites étincelles. Rien d'extraordinaire. Les maraudeurs repassèrent de l'autre côté du comptoir en compagnie de la préfète-en-chef qui faisait, sans le savoir, beaucoup de jaloux en ce moment. Personne n'osa critiquer quoi que ce soit. Les maraudeurs avaient tous les droits dans ce magasin. Le propriétaire regarda les effets que Sirius avait mis dans un grand sac, il acquiesça et prit l'argent que lui tendait Remus. Il serra ensuite la main aux quatre maraudeurs.

-Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance mademoiselle, dit-il à l'adresse de Lily. Ravi de faire des affaires avec vous les gars!

L'homme, qui ne devait pas dépasser la quarantaine, leur ouvrit la porte de derrière et les jeunes repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Lily, encore novice dans le domaine d'avoir des passes droits un peu partout, se senti légèrement honteuse d'avoir pu payer avant tout le monde qui se bousculait encore devant la porte d'entrée de chez Zonko. En attendant Peter, qui était parti à la course poster quelques bons de commandes, pour aller faire un tour chez Honeydukes, Lily vit Basil et Mary passer dans l'allée bondée d'étudiants.

-Je me demande comment ça se déroule pour eux…pensa tout haut la rouquine, blottie dans les bras de James. Adossé à un arbre, ce dernier tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et lui marmonna :

-3 gallions et une bièreaubeurre qu'elle revient de sa journée, exténuée.

-Pari tenu, elle ne tiendra pas la journée…


	14. La dernière théorie

Après un excès de clin d'œil envers Mme. Rosmerta, de la part de Sirius, les quatre maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily, eurent tous de quoi boire pour un bon moment.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu entrer manger quelque chose, Lily! S'exclama Sirius en reposant sa bièreaubeurre.

-Pour la troisième fois…il y avait une chèvre en liberté dans ce…_restaurant!_

Voyant qu'aucun des garçons réagissaient à ce qu'elle venait de dire, la préfète-en-chef ajouta :

-C'est dégoutant! Insalubre!

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas la classe, mais pour de la bouffe gratuite…tenta Peter.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait avoir le dernier mot, elle calla le reste de bièreaubeurre qui restait dans son verre.

-Wow Lily, on dirait presque que tu sais boire! Ironisa Sirius.

-On dirait presque que t'as de l'humour! Enchaîna Lily en entrant dans le jeu de Sirius.

Leurs trois amis éclatèrent de rire de voir Sirius se faire répondre du tac-au-tac.

-Enfin! Sirius a enfin trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur et qui ne va pas dans le même sens que lui, sans te vexer James…

-Aucun problème, répondit ce dernier en prenant une gorgée.

-Ça va mettre un peu d'action, termina Remus.

-Disons que j'ai de l'expérience, avoua Lily, avec Mary, c'est toujours de savoir qui aura le dessus sur l'autre. On pourrait appeler ceci des…joutes verbales.

-C'est un peu inutile…maugréa Sirius.

-Inutile, mais ça passe le temps!

-En parlant de Mary, déclara James en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de la porte des Trois Balais.

-Elle n'est pas supposée être avec Basil demanda Peter, ah…ben oui, il est juste derrière.

Mary repéra rapidement les cinq amis au fond du pub. Elle courra presque, bousculant un troisième année, pour se rendre à leur table. Elle s'assit sur l'unique chaise qu'il restait de libre. Mary remercia Merlin pour ce coup du hasard en se relevant pour tasser Sirius et prendre sa place pour être assise près de sa meilleure amie. Ses dernières paroles, avant l'arrivée de Basil furent :

-Help…

Lorsque Basil arriva à la table, joyeux comme tout, il ne vit pas l'expression désespérée qui flottait sur le visage de Mary. Étant bien obligé de sympathiser avec lui, quidditch oblige, James entama la conversation :

-Hey! Salut, conclu James d'un ton qui n'invitait à la conversation.

Lily tapota le bras de sa meilleure amie en la regardant comme si elle avait la situation bien en main. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout :

-Il n'y a plus de chaise! S'exclama Lily faussement désolée.

Mary se tourna, septique, vers sa meilleure amie en haussant les sourcils. L'amie en question haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas grave! Je vais rester debout, il n'y a aucun problème! S'exclama Basil qui dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête et demi.

Il s'accota sur la chaise de Remus. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui en voyant des chaises vides un peu partout. Il n'y en avait pas des tonnes, mais elles étaient quand même bien visibles…Sans vouloir dire un mot, Remus reprit son verre pendant qu'il faisait les gros yeux et autres expressions faciales qui exprimait son trouble que ses amis pouvaient clairement voir. Basil, par contre, était tout à fait à l'aise et débuta même une conversation.

-Ah! Lily, t'as les yeux verts! T'as vu Mary, Lily a les yeux verts!

Tout à coup, Lily sentie la main de James venir se déposer fermement sur la sienne.

-Ben oui, ça m'étonne! Ironisa Mary en voyant clairement où est-ce que Basil voulait en venir.

-Je suis certain que ça fonctionne avec notre conversation super intéressante de tantôt!

À ce moment, tous les occupants de la table se mirent à regarder la dite table en espérant que Basil ne continue pas sur le sujet. Au contraire, le jeune homme aux membres trop grands prit ce silence pour une invitation.

-Je disais à Mary tout à l'heure que la personnalité des gens se reflète dans la couleur de leurs yeux. Oui, oui! Comme Lily a justement les yeux verts. Cette couleur émeraude représente la pierre de la chasteté…

On entendit James s'étouffer dans sa bièreaubeurre tandis que Lily vira au rouge.

-…La légende dit que si on reçoit la pierre et qu'elle change de couleur, cela veut dire que l'amant qui vous l'a offert est infidèle.

James devint de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Basil, je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet, déclara Lily d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. Et je n'ai jamais reçu d'émeraude de ma vie!

-Je m'excuse, je m'emporte, c'est un sujet si intéressant!

-Ben oui… les couleurs, toi, maugréa Sirius pour lui-même.

Le seul moyen que James trouva pour ne pas éclater de rire et devoir expliquer qu'il riait de la remarque de Sirius, fut de sourire et de boire en hochant la tête. Personne ne fit attention a James qui, une fois son visage caché derrière son verre, laissait libre cours à son hilarité.

-Je vois que James est intéressé! Vous savez que les gens aux yeux verts sont des gens compréhensifs et conciliants!

-Tout à fait! S'exclama Lily qui ne croyait même pas elle-même à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-En plus, elles attirent les bonnes amitiés et consolident leurs histoires d'amour.

Pendant la suite de cet exposé, Lily pensa à la fin de son amitié avec Severus et au nombre de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour sortir avec James pour finalement conclure que Basil devait prendre du bon _stock_.

-…Je suis sur que j'oublie quelque chose sur les gens aux yeux verts…Oui! Ils sont optimistes et lâche prise facilement. Tu ne dois pas être quelqu'un qui prend ses études tant à cœur, n'est-ce pas Lily?

S'en fut trop. Mary et les maraudeurs éclatèrent d'un rire sonore. La majorité des gens du pub se retournèrent vers eux et ils eurent droit à un regard noir de Mme. Rosmerta. Voyant que Basil attendait une réponse, que Sirius s'était enfui et que Lily ne savait que trop répondre, James se porta à son secours :

-Désolé mon vieux, mais Lily n'est pas vraiment de nature optimiste, mais réaliste. En plus, tu ne croiseras personne dans ta vie qui ne tienne autant à ses études et qui sera la majore de la promotion qui mérite le plus son titre.

Comme unique réponse, Lily fit un sourire contrit et Sirius qui venait de revenir avec une bièreaubeurre pour chacun, leva son verre :

-À Lily!

À ce moment, chacun des occupants de la table se mit à parler entre eux. Mary et Lily débutèrent une conversation lorsque Basil arriva au côté de Mary. Cette dernière n'en pouvant plus, laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras.

-Ehh… je m'excuse Basil, Mary et moi parlons d'un sujet qui ne concerne que nous deux…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je vais y aller alors. Au revoir tout le monde. Au revoir Mary.

Sur ces paroles, Basil sortit des Trois Balais, aussi souriant qu'il était entré.

Mary releva sa tête d'un coup, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Quoi!?! C'est aussi facile que ça! J'ai tout tenté pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et…c'est tout!?!?!?! Non, c'est beaucoup trop facile….il va revenir, je suis certaine qu'il m'attend dehors ou qu'il est déjà dans mon dortoir, dans mon lit…

-Tu sais, c'est fou ce que la gentillesse peut faire des fois, admit Remus.

-C'est ça! Tu dis que les yeux verts sont plus gentils que les yeux bleus! Ben tu sais tu ce que j'ai à dire moi sur les yeux couleur….miel!?!??!

-On rentre? Je commence à avoir faim, se plaignit Peter.

-O.K, ton rendez-vous t'a vraiment épuisé, toi. J'imagine que ce n'était pas très concluant, remarqua Lily.

-Il a des théories sur tout! Tout! Les couleurs des yeux était une de ses moins bizarres!

-Allons, c'est finit maintenant…

-Tu crois…non, il faut que je lui dise que je ne suis pas intéressée parce qu'il ne me lâchera pas.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher votre belle discussion, mais il faut rentrer je crois, il commence à fait sombre et on doit être rentré au château avant qu'il fasse complètement noir, dit Remus.

Les six amis finirent leurs bièreaubeurres et tandis que Mary, Remus, Sirius et Peter mettaient leurs capes, les deux préfets-en-chef firent le tour du pub pour signaler que la sortie de Pré-au-Lard était terminée. Une fois de retour dans le froid du mois de décembre, le groupe de septième année déambula vers Poudlard.

-Je trouve ridicule qu'on doit être de retour au château avant qu'il fasse nuit, maugréa Peter.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais justement rentrer parce que tu avais faim!?! Demanda Lily qui se blottit davantage contre James pour se protéger du froid. De toute façon, c'est la règle.

-Ta gueule Evans.

La jeune fille cessa aussitôt de marcher, la bouche grande ouverte. Les cinq autres arrêtèrent de marcher pour se tourner vers elle. Lily se situait dans un état entre l'hilarité et d'humiliation. Sirius se croisa les bras et la regarda d'un air hautement suffisant :

-Evans 1, Black 1.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je suis une bonne joueuse alors…bien joué, Black.

Sur ces paroles, Sirius et Lily se serrèrent la main en retenant leur rire. Ils reprirent leur marche sans parler jusqu'à ce que Mary demande :

-Pourquoi, en fait, c'est la règle de rentrer plus tôt. C'est nouveau. Surtout que c'est notre première sortie depuis le début de l'année, en plus, il faut nous faire revenir plus tôt!

-Ça doit être à cause de ce sorcier maboul qui fait des choses un peu trop horribles…commença James.

-Alors tout ce qu'ils disent dans la Gazette, c'est vrai? Demanda Lily inquiète.

-J'en ai bien peur, confirma Sirius pleins de sous-entendus, Vous savez qu'il y a des sorciers qui croient dur comme fer à la supériorité des sang-pur.

-N'importe quoi…compléta James pour lui-même en serrant davantage la main de Lily dans la sienne.

-Seulement, ce mage se croit plus fort que les autres. Pour que les gens croient comme lui, il commet, ou fait commettre, des crimes épouvantables, ajouta Remus.

-On dit qu'il est vraiment puissant…

-C'est certain, Queudver, sinon comment ferait-il pour recruter autant de partisans qui pensent tous comme lui! S'insurgea Sirius.

-C'est tout de même horrible, murmura Lily en traversant la grille qui menait dans la cours de Poudlard.

-Par chance, on dit que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur, termina Mary en regardant l'immense château illuminé.

*****

Les six jeunes gens arrivèrent dans une Grande Salle bruyante, aux milles odeurs. Ces sous les chandelles flottantes qu'ils rejoignirent Williams qui était assis au bout de la table des Gryffondors, près de celle des professeurs, seul. Il s'était étalé sur le banc, la tête appuyée dans une main. Vraisemblablement, il attendait quelqu'un ou quelques-uns.

-Merci de nous avoir gardé des places Will, lança Lily en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue. Elle prit place à ses côtés avec Mary tandis que les maraudeurs s'asseyaient en face d'eux.

-En vérité, je ne surveillais pas vraiment de place, mais personne ne s'est assis près de moi. Même pas le beau cinquième année avec qui j'ai parlé tout l'après-midi à la bibliothèque.

Les Gryffondors se mirent à manger, légèrement gênés. Après quelques minutes, Mary lança :

-On mange peut-être un peu trop souvent ensemble…

Chacun acquiesça en silence sans plus se poser de question. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire.

-Et bien, le monde aura le temps d'oublier qu'on mange la plupart du temps tout les sept, pendant le temps des fêtes. Si Lily, Mary et moi on rentre respectivement chez soi…

-C'est vrai! C'est cette année que tu pars pour le Sénégal! Ça va faire changement de la neige, l'envia Mary. Disons que ce soit ici ou à Glasgow, chez ma grande tante Ursule, il y a autant de neige.

-Arrêtes Mary, tu m'as toujours dit que tu adorais ta tante! Plaisanta Lily.

-Je l'aime bien! Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais de la neige, après trois jours, moi, ça me saoule.

-Alors on va se retrouver entre copains, comme à chaque année! S'exclama Sirius.

-Il faut un temps dans l'année pour être que nous quatre! Compléta Remus.

-Tout à fait d'accord! Renchérit James en prenant une seconde part de pomme de terre.

-Alors toi aussi tu repars chez toi pour les vacances? Demanda Peter.

Tout le groupe se tourna vers Lily. Cette dernière se mit à sourire, à ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, la rouvrir, sans jamais vraiment savoir quoi dire. C'est donc très intéressé par le reste de boulettes de viande dans son assiette qu'elle répondit d'un ton détaché :

-Je suis encore en décision.

Williams et Mary se regardèrent surpris parce que Lily n'avait jamais passé Noël à l'école. C'est ce dernier point que sa meilleure amie lui fit remarquer.

-Je sais. C'est justement pour voir à quoi…ressemble Noël à….à…ici, que je désire peut-être penser à considérer le choix de peut-être passer Noël à Poudlard. Avant de partir définitivement…

-Alors, si on résume la chose, tu veux rester ici à cause de…lui, c'est ça??? Simplifia Sirius, un sourire narquois suspendu aux lèvres, en pointant son meilleur ami.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, James regardait alternativement sa copine et son ami, Remus feignait de fixer son assiette tandis que ses yeux fixaient la rousse, Peter suivait la scène intéressé en s'empiffrant, Sirius avait son habituel sourire charmeur tandis que Williams et Mary se parlaient à voix basse, excessivement vite.

-On peut voir les choses ainsi. Tout à fait! C'est un autre aspect de la chose. On peut en discuter. Toi….Nigel!, S'exclama Lily en agrippant le bras du frère de Mary qui passait par là, par hasard, pour la cinquième fois, Qu'en dis-tu!?!?!

-Et bien...en effet, c'est un point de vue considérable, je dirais même…important et si vous voulez mon avis…

-NON! Cria Mary. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle!

-Je sais, mais bon…peut-être que mon avis apportait un point de vue différent.

-Pas du tout, dit Mary en hochant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Quand on a le même point de vue que Sirius Black, on a un point de vue qui n'apporte absolument rien!

Lily soupira, contente que le sujet soit amené ailleurs. Si Sirius et Mary se mettaient à débattre, ils en avaient pour des heures de divertissement assuré. Pourtant, elle sentait quand même le regard de James se poser sur elle de temps à autre. La préfète-en-chef se doutait bien que la conversation n'était pas complètement terminée pour James.

-Mais dit moi McDonald, ne dit-on pas que les gens aux yeux bleus sont des personnes sereines…

-Non, au contraire, nous sommes plutôt des gens loyaux, intuitifs et très intelligents. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de savoir la couleur de tes yeux pour savoir que tu n'as pas les yeux bleus!

-Parce que je ne suis pas loyal, intuitif…

-Oui très! Mais pour ce qui est de l'intelligence, on repassera! Grimaça Mary.

- Quelle autre connerie il a pu sortir sur la couleur des yeux encore celui-là! Rétorqua James qui venait de comprendre qu'on parlait encore de Basil…

-Que la couleur bleu représente l'immortalité!

-C'est pas vrai…soupira Sirius

-Ouais mon vieux, tu m'auras donc sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de tes jours! S'exclama bruyamment la jeune blonde.

-Théories complètement stupides…dit James pour lui-même.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! Disons que j'en ai entendu des pas croyables aujourd'hui. Et un conseil James, s'il veut te parler de sa théorie sur la formation d'un souafle…

-Je me jette en bas de mon balai parce que je préfère plutôt souffrir que de réentendre cette théorie invraisemblable pour la sixième fois, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Toute mes condoléances, soupira Mary.

Le reste du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à temps qu'ils se rendent à l'évidence : Les examens de fin de trimestre arrivaient à grand pas et l'étude devenait de plus en plus pressante. C'est donc dans un naturel pour Remus et Lily, une indifférence pour Mary, Williams et Peter ainsi que dans une grande souffrance pour James et Sirius qu'ils se rendirent tous à la bibliothèque.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit y aller!

-Parce que Lily a de très bons arguments pour me convaincre.

La rouquine qui ouvrait la marche avec Remus regarda vers l'arrière pour que James remarque son roulement des yeux.

-Tu m'as promis qu'on passera la journée de demain ensemble dans la salle sur demande, s'enquit James.

-Je sais. J'ai l'habitude de tenir mes promesses!

-La salle sur demande, je ne savais pas que vous étiez rendu à ce stade dans votre relation…

-Ta gueule Black

-Oh! Evans 2, Black 1!

****

Assis autour d'une grande table rectangulaire, cinq Gryffondors étaient plongés dans des livres. James, quant à lui, répondait gentiment aux questions que Lily pouvait lui poser pour voir s'il étudiait en fixant cette dernière d'un sourire niais. Sirius, les deux jambes posées sur la table, la chaise en équilibre sur deux pattes, soupirait bruyamment pour faire savoir son mécontentement.

-J'en ai ma claque, il n'y a même pas de fille qui en valent la peine ici…bougonna Sirius.

Il se prit un regard noir de Lily et Mary et pour y échapper, il décida qu'il allait prendre une pause.

-Peut-être qu'il y aurait un livre, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait m'intéresser.

-N'oublie pas de remarquer s'il y a des images parce que sinon, tu ne pourras pas suivre l'histoire, rétorqua Mary sans lever les yeux de son manuel de sortilèges.

Comme un garçon de six ans, sa seule réponse fut une espèce de « gnangnangnan… »

Pendant ce temps, James approcha sa chaise de celle de Lily et murmura pour ne pas se faire arracher la tête par Mme. Pince :

-Tu sais, pour ce qui est de Noël…

-James! Ce n'est pas le moment! On est supposé étudier.

-Mais on peut prendre une pause deux minutes. Je veux juste savoir si je suis l'unique raison pour…

-James! J'étudie.

-Ça va, ça va. Au pire, dit-le si je te dérange.

-Tu me déranges.

James leva les mains en signe de renonciation. James se mit à regarder dans la bibliothèque pour aller rejoindre son meilleur ami à l'instant où celui-ci revint, un journal sous le bras.

-Tu ne croiras pas ce que j'ai retrouvé!

-Crache le morceau!

-J'aurais préféré ne pas me souvenir de ce fameux incident qui a bouleversé notre jeunesse, mais…

Il jeta le journal jauni sur la table, devant James. Ce dernier pu lire :

**Fabius Watkins (1940- 1975)**

**La mort tragique d'une légende du quidditch!**

13 juin 1975, écrit par Gilbert Fripemine

_Hier soir, c'est une légende qui a quitté notre monde. La star des Pies de Montrose est décédée à la suite d'un effroyable accident! C'est l'idole de tous les jeunes anglais qui est mort durant un des nombreux entraînements de l'équipe de quidditch en tête de la course pour la coupe du monde. Le capitaine et poursuiveur qu'était Watkins laisse des millions de fan dans le deuil suite à sa collision meurtrière avec un engin volant moldu répondant au nom d'hélicoptère!..._

-C'est pas vrai, mon vieux! T'as dans les mains une vraie pièce de collection!

-Je sais!

-Quel destin tragique…

-pour une pièce anthologique comme celle-là de finir dans une bibliothèque scolaire.

Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes hommes, c'est ce moment qu'avait choisie Mme. Pince pour passer derrière eux.

-Pardon, jeunes hommes!?! Une simple bibliothèque…_scolaire!?!_ Vous saurez que les livres sont l'essence même du savoir! Et… taisez-vous sinon…

Elle repartit en faisant claquer ses talons sur les dalles sombres du plancher. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, complices, et se mirent à rire en silence. Sentant quelque chose les fixer, James et Sirius se tournèrent vers Mary, Williams, Remus, Peter et Lily qui les regardaient du même air sérieux. James vit tout de même dans le visage de la jeune rousse, un sourire se dessiner et ses traits se radoucir. Sans se consulter, les deux animagus, plongèrent dans les rayons les plus éloignés de la bibliothèque pour laisser libre cours à leur rire.

-Tu sais, Sirius, je voulais plutôt dire pour un capitaine de sa trempe, mais bon, tu as aussi raison.


	15. Le premier Problèmes d'une Princesse

**Merci aux peu de gens qui nous ont laissé des reviews. Elles deviennent rares… Ne soyez pas timides! S'il y a quelque chose que l'on aime, c'est savoir ce que vous pensez de notre fic! Alors bonne lecture!**

**Merci à Camille et Audrey!**

Pendant leur retour vers la salle commune avec la petite blonde et le grand noir, Lily se rappela de la façon que James était parti de la bibliothèque avec Sirius. Ils en avaient marre et après avoir avertis Peter et Remus de leur départ, les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient éclipsés. Sans un au revoir ou un regard pour Lily. Disons qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose suite à la manière qu'elle avait parlée à James, mais, au moins, il aurait pu tourner les yeux vers elle. Une fois dans la salle des gryffondors, les trois amis se dirigèrent, comme à leur habitude, vers le dortoir de Lily et Mary. Ces deux dernières prirent l'escalier tandis que Williams sauta sur la table pour ensuite s'accrocher aux barreaux de l'étage du dortoir des filles. Pendant leur traversée de la salle commune sans accordé un regard aux maraudeurs installés près du feu, l'on pouvait discerner Michael Miclette assis à une table entrain de fixer Mary ardemment. Les maraudeurs, pour leur part, parlaient tout bas d'un air sérieux. James donnait visiblement des instructions à Peter. Remus prenait des notes en disant de temps à autre un commentaire que Sirius réfutait avec ferveur. Au dernier moment, avant d'entrer dans son dortoir, Lily jeta un regard interrogateur vers James. Ce dernier continua de parler à ces confrères en croisant le regard de la préfète-en-chef. Pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas fâché plus qu'il faut, il esquissa un sourire et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Les trois maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Lily et retournèrent rapidement à leurs manigances.

****

-Ça voulait dire quoi les sous-entendus de Sirius à propos de la salle sur demande? Demanda curieusement Williams.

-Dans la tête de Sirius Black ça voulait sûrement dire du sexe pour la journée, répondit naturellement la rousse en tournant négligemment les pages de son manuel.

-Et pas dans ta tête? Enchaîna avidement Mary, après un regard complice avec le grand noir.

-Na.

-Ca veut dire quoi alors? Enchaîna son ami.

-Une journée pendant laquelle on va discuter, s'embrasser, rester collés, s'embrasser de nouveau…

-Beau projet en perspective, quand même, Commenta Will en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais. Disons que…j'ai surtout la certitude qu'on va parler de mon attitude pas trop correcte de tout à l'heure pendant qu'on étudiait à la bibliothèque, continua Lily, devenue plus soucieuse.

-Tu veux dire? Demanda la jeune blonde en venant prendre place en tailleur sur le lit de Lily.

-J'ai été plutôt sec avec James lorsqu'il a voulu aborder le sujet de noël.

-Pourquoi tu voulais pas en parler? Tu adores Noël! Ria Will.

-Parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi je voulais rester à Poudlard, répondit Lily, et je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler devant tout le monde. En plus on ne s'est pas vraiment reparlé ce soir alors, c'est certain que demain…

-En effet, il y a de fortes chances, princesse!

-Il n'y a aucune raison que tu angoisse! Si c'est lui la raison pour laquelle tu reste…

-Pas uniquement! L'histoire de Poudlard pendant le souper, c'est vrai! Je n'ai jamais vue un Noël à Poudlard et ça m'intrigue. Je veux le vivre, au moins, une fois!

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu tiens assez à James Potter pour vouloir passer Noël en sa compagnie plutôt que dans ta famille, spécifia Will en prenant place, lui aussi, sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

-C'est possible, ajouta cette dernière. J'avais envie de changements en cette dernière année…

-On reviendra plus tard sur la nostalgie de notre dernière année à Poudlard, Princesse, la question est : Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir?

-Oui! Ajouta Mary avide de le savoir.

-Ne me le demande même pas! Qu'est-ce qu'on offre à quelqu'un qui peut tout se payer? Demanda la préfète-en-chef en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Question à cent gallions! Commenta Will.

-Si je pouvais au moins me payer la réponse, ça ferait ça de moins! Soupira Lily qui ne trouvait même pas sa tentative de blague drôle.

-Je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir t'offrir, lui, rêva Mary.

-J'ai un peu peur quand même, marmonna Lily qui, tout à coup, s'intéressait aux plis de sa jupe.

-Pourquoi!?! Demanda Will, surpris.

-Imagine qu'il m'offre une espèce de cadeau que…je ne veux pas être mal à l'aise s'il m'offre quelque chose de…qui…qui pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise!

-Pourquoi ca serait malaisant qu'il te donne un cadeau à Noël? Questionna Mary qui ne suivait le raisonnement de son amie qu'à moitié.

-Je ne sais pas c'est que…En ce moment, notre relation va bien, mais c'est une relation qui progresse lentement. Je veux dire, main dans la main, dans le bas du dos, sur la cuisse oui, d'accord. Un bisou le matin, le soir, un autre ici ou là, sans plus. C'est très…il n'y a pas de…enfin, Mary, tu comprends!

-Il n'y a pas de sexe?

-Oui, bon tu as peut-être raison, mais ce n'est vraiment pas de ça que je parlais. T'es à côté de la plaque, là. Vraiment, désespéra Lily.

-C'est normal que vous commenciez par le commencement! Et très prometteur si tu veux mon avis! Vous vous parliez à peine avant cette année! Disons que vos sentiments respectifs dataient de quelques temps, mais qu'ils sont, disons, restés cachés, dit Williams, pour ne pas que Lily décide de se laisser tomber en bas de la fenêtre devant le manque de complexité féminine de Mary, Vous avez une belle complicité qui se développe un peu plus chaque jour. Vous commencez par les bases, comme pour n'importe quelle relation qui se veut durable!

-Donc!?!

-James est un garçon bien…

-T'es pas objectif Will, tu le voudrais bien que pour toi! Blagua Mary.

-Peut-être, mais le fait est qu'il est un garçon bien et que peu importe ce qu'il t'offre, tu devras réagir en conséquence.

-J'ai peur de ne pas le mériter, disons…

-On est parti pour une soirée des épisodes en rafales des _Problèmes d'une princesse_, hein!?!

-Désolé…

-Ne le soit pas, on aime ça! Ria Mary.

-Alors pourquoi tu dis ne pas le mérité? Surtout qu'il se peut qu'il ne t'offre rien, Princesse!

Sur ce, les deux filles regardèrent leur ami. Leur regard collectif d'incompréhension lui fit rapidement comprendre que son commentaire était peut-être de trop.

-Quoi!?! J'ai peut-être raison vous savez…Bon, on disait pourquoi tu penses ne pas le mérité?

-Au départ, notre relation était plutôt basé sur le : « D'accord, je te laisse une chance parce que tu m'as peut-être tombé dans l'œil. »

-Pas sur le…continua Will

-« Je suis amoureuse de toi! ».

-Vous étiez d'accord là-dessus, la rassura Mary.

-Oui, sauf que depuis ce temps-là…

-Minute, minute, minute, tu vas quand même pas me dire que…

-Je ne sais pas! C'est ça le problème, je ne me suis jamais levée le matin en me disant : « Wow, je crois que je suis…enfin vous comprenez… », je ne me suis encore moins assise pour me le demander!

-Et là, maintenant, si tu prends un temps pour y réfléchir encore un peu, parce que ça ce voit que tu y as déjà pensé, commença Will en échangeant un sourire complice avec Mary, qu'est-ce que tu crois ressentir?

-Je sens que nous sommes entrain de nager dans un moment des plus _quétaines_…

-À part de ça…

-Que mon cœur et ma tête sont sans dessus dessous, mais que j'apprécie beaucoup les moments passés avec James et lorsque je ne suis pas avec lui, je me dis souvent : « aaaah, J'aurais aimé que James voit ça! »

Williams et Mary se regardèrent un sourire béat sur leurs visages. Les trois amis, assis sur le lit de Lily, ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, occupés à fixer quelque part. Lily, complètement dans la lune, souriait, comme malgré elle tandis que ses deux amis la regardaient tendrement. Mary vint prendre place aux côtés de Lily et mit un bras autour de ses épaules :

-S'il y en a une qui mérite d'être aussi près d'être amoureuse, c'est bien toi, princesse!

****

James faisait les cent pas devant le foyer de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il attendait, comme à chaque matin, Lily pour aller déjeuner. Cependant, de la manière un peu incongrue qu'ils s'étaient laissés hier, le jeune homme se demandait s'il devait vraiment l'attendre. James se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air désespéré.

-Est-ce que je devrais vraiment l'attendre tu crois?

Il se tourna vers la masse humaine qui bavait sur le divan.

-Sirius!?!?! Je te parle!

-Moi j'ai faim!

-Est-ce qu'on est en froid moi et Lily?

- Je penserais pas, vieux!

-Donc, est-ce que je devrais l'attendre?

-Si tu veux mon avis, non parce que ton meilleur ami est entrain de mourir de faim. Revois tes priorités! S'exclama Sirius Black en se levant d'un coup.

À ce moment, James tourna la tête vers le deuxième étage. Il vit Lily sortir de son dortoir et descendre les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde de descendre en voyant James. Ce dernier pu voir un soupir de soulagement de la part de sa copine.

Lily arriva donc à la hauteur du jeune homme, regarda étrangement Sirius qui s'était rendormi sur le divan et reporta son attention vers James.

-On y va? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide, ne sachant pas trop comment agir.

-Bien sur! Répondit le préfet-en-chef de sa voix grave et charmante.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune fille et donna un petit coup de pied dans le tibia de Sirius pour lui signifier qu'il était enfin l'heure d'aller manger. Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent à maintes personnes de leur connaissance lors que James remarqua combien Lily était tendue à ses côtés. Il se doutait bien que cela devait être dû à leur légère bisbille d'hier soir qui trottait encore dans son esprit. Dans le couloir, on pouvait entendre le brouhaha de la Grande Salle qui grandissait de plus en plus. Tout juste avant d'entrer, James se pencha vers l'oreille de Lily. Au passage, il respira le parfum limé de la jeune fille.

-Détend-toi, lui murmura le jeune homme en déposant un léger baiser tout juste sous l'oreille, à la naissance du cou.

Prit par surprise, la jeune femme ne pu réprimer un léger frisson de bien-être. Elle tenta de se reprendre en passant une main désinvolte derrière ses boucles auburn sous le regard malicieux de James. Une fois entrée dans la salle, ils firent un sursaut commun lorsque Sirius prit place entre eux, mettant ses bras autour des épaules de ses amis.

-Désolé de briser votre bulle les amoureux, mais regardez, il y a un intrus parmi nous! Jugea Sirius en pointant un jeune homme assis entre Williams et Remus. Peter et Mary étaient assis face à ceux-ci. Lily remarqua immédiatement que la cravate de l'uniforme du jeune homme était différente de celles de ses congénères. Elle abordait plutôt le jaune brûlé et le noir. Lily et James prirent place à la droite de Mary tandis que « Mr. Black! » fut réprimandé par le professeur McGonagall qui passait derrière lui juste au moment où Sirius décida de prendre place face à son meilleur ami et qu'il sauta par-dessus la table pour y parvenir, au lieu de faire le tour. Une fois assis, Sirius se pencha sur la table pour fixer le Poufsouffle. Voyant que ni James, ni Sirius ne s'apprêtait à dire quoi que ce soit, Lily tendit sa main vers le jeune homme.

-Bonjour! Je suis Lily. Et toi tu es…

-Je…je suis Gaspard Shingleton, bégaya le jeune châtain aux yeux très pâles. Je suis à Poufsouffle, ajouta-t-il inutilement.

-Je vois ça! Tu es avec Will dans certains cours? Demanda Lily qui voulait amener le jeune garçon à mettre sa timidité de côté.

-Non, Princesse! C'est le cinquième année dont je t'ai parlé. Celui avec qui j'ai passé ma journée lorsque vous étiez tous à Pré-au-lard! S'exclama Williams. Je l'ai invité à venir déjeuner avec nous.

Le jeune Gaspard rougit lorsqu'il comprit que Williams avait parlé de lui à ses amis. Sirius prit alors la parole en se prenant une généreuse part de bacon :

-Ne sois pas aussi impressionné de manger avec les maraudeurs, mon gars!

-Ne fais pas attention à lui Gaspard, soupira Will avant que Gaspard réponde à Sirius.

-Je suis toujours un peu timide, mais c'est cool de manger avec les maraudeurs et leurs amis proches, ou leur garde rapprochés comme certains disent! Dit Gaspard en regardant Lily lors de son dernier commentaire.

La préfète-en-chef préféra passer outre ce commentaire. Elle avait bien vu comment certaines filles la regardaient dans les couloirs. Elle n'était pas si stupide…

-C'est dommage que vous arriviez maintenant, je dois retourner à ma salle commune, j'ai beaucoup d'étude…Je vous dis au revoir et à un de ces jours.

Gaspard adressa un dernier sourire à Williams avant de partir vers la grande porte. Le grand Sénégalais regarda le jeune Poufsouffle jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit hors de son champ de vision.

-J'aime bien son côté réservé. C'est mignon, confia-t-il aux cinq personnes autour de lui.

-Il m'a l'air sympathique, commenta Mary. Lily a même un titre personnel, c'est flatteur!

-Oh ça va! Comme si garde rapprochée était flatteur.

-Habituellement je les préfère plus grands que ça, plus bâti, continua Will en regardant James.

-Hey! Rit ce dernier en prenant Lily par la taille, pour montrer que les filles étaient plus dans sa branche.

Cette conversation fût momentanément interrompue par les hiboux qui s'infiltraient dans la Grande Salle. Comme tous les jours, une Gazette du Sorcier atterri devant James. Lily reçue une lettre de sa mère l'informant qu'elle venait de rencontrer le copain de sa sœur et qu'il venait chez eux pour Noël. La jeune fille se rappela qu'elle devait avertir sa mère qu'elle ne venait pas et fût bien heureuse de sa décision sachant que le mastodonte de copain de sa sœur, lui, allait chez elle. Décidée à ne pas penser à ceci, elle rangea la lettre dans son sac qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle s'approcha davantage de James pour pouvoir lire la Gazette avec lui. Et comme tous les matins, elle senti la main du jeune homme s'insinuer sur sa cuisse.

-Ah! Ma douce maman et ces chocolats maisons! Délicieux! S'extasia Williams devant une petite boîte qu'un harfang des neiges venait de déposer. Vous en voulez? Offrit Williams au couple devant lui.

Il entreprit de faire un clin d'œil à James pour continuer sur la lancée qu'il avait avant d'être interrompue par le courrier du matin. Tandis que sa copine plongea sa main avec plaisir dans la petite boîte, le jeune homme à lunette déposa son journal et regarda Williams dans les yeux.

-Tu sais qu'à ce moment précis, ma main est sur la cuisse de ta meilleure amie? Alors même en me faisant les plus beaux clins d'œil du monde, je ne changerai d'orientation sexuelle, lança James un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Par Merlin, James! Je ne veux pas savoir les détails! S'alarma Williams, faussement dégouté.

La table se mit à rire devant les grands gestes et les cris du Sénégalais. Lily, dans son éclat de rire, regarda son meilleur ami, attendrie par habitude et ses lèvres lui mimèrent un « jaloux ».

-Moi, au contraire, j'ai bien hâte de savoir les détails à la suite de votre journée en tête-à-tête, nargua Sirius en un haussement de sourcils.

Lily, ne voulant pas s'avancer sur cette journée qui commençait, se mit à tourner sans raison sa cuillère dans son café.

Avant que James ne puisse intervenir, Sirius continua :

-Ne me fait pas croire que ton café t'intéresse à ce point, petite princesse, je sais que tu aime me rembarrer. À moins que ce soit un sujet trop glissant…

Pendant que Lily ouvrit la bouche, offusquée, James eut le temps de regarder dans la tasse de la jeune rouquine.

-Tu sais vieux, vue d'ici, ça semble plutôt à du chocolat chaud qu'à du café! Admit James en riant face au visage offusqué de Lily tournée vers lui.

-Oh! Parce que toi…

-Tututut. Pas moi, nous!

Au même moment, quatre tasses furent tendu vers la préfète-en-chef. Quatre tasses remplies de liquide impeccablement noir. Lily haussa les sourcils.

-Si un jour j'ai envie de boire une tasse de goudron, je ferai signe aux maraudeurs, j'ai compris!

-C'est moins compliqué de ne pas en boire du tout, déclara Mary en trinquant avec Williams. C'est Lily qui a commencé à en boire pendant les BUSE…

-Parlant d'examens, s'exclama Lily en tournant vers James, tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir bientôt avant l'examen de métamorphose, j'aurais quelques questions encore et j'aimerais peut-être aller plus loin dans le sujet pour certaines autres…

James eut un sourire attendri en voyant Lily qui commençait déjà à devenir nerveuse en prévision des examens. Pendant qu'elle continuait de parler, il approcha son visage de celle de la jeune fille pour couper court à ses paroles par un baiser.

-Oui, oui, oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Il se leva, prit sa dernière gorgée de café et prit la main de Lily pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

-Tu vois bien que James voudrait aller plus loin en d'autre chose qu'en métamorphose Lily, déclara Remus qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas.

Malgré son air fatigué, la pleine lune doit approchée songea Lily, Remus n'en perdait jamais une…

-Venant de Sirius, j'aurais compris, mais venant de toi! S'offusqua Lily tandis que James se tenait à ses côtés, les bras croisés à se demander quand est-ce que ses amis allaient les laisser partir.

-Tu sais Lily, je suis quand même un maraudeur…

-Bon ça va, on reprendra cette discussion ce soir. Au revoir les gars! Mary, Williams.

James donna une bonne poignée de main fraternelle aux trois maraudeurs et tourna les talons pour partir avec Lily. Le jeune homme se retourna vers ses amis en continuant de marcher à reculons :

-On se voit un bon dix minutes avant le souper pour régler les détails!?! Cria-t-il pour que Remus, Sirius et Peter l'entendent.

-Compte sur nous, lui répondit Peter, le pouce levé.

Plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées pour ce dernier échange entre les quatre garçons. Les sourires facétieux qu'ils abordaient avaient donné de quoi parler pendant un moment. Certains visages exprimaient l'excitation tandis que d'autres, comme les visages des Serpentards, exprimaient plutôt l'angoisse…

Après quelques minutes de marche à travers le château, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent devant une tapisserie qu'ils connaissaient bien. Pendant que James passait trois fois devant le mur, les yeux fermés Lily ne pu s'empêcher de s'enquérir :

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « pour régler les derniers détails… » ? Demanda Lily inquiète.

-Ooooh, rien, rien. Répondit-il pendant qu'une grande porte se forma.

Il l'ouvrit et mis sa main dans le bas du dos de Lily pour l'inviter à passer la première.

-Ouais, disons.

Quelques secondes après que James et Lily furent passé, la porte disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparût.

****

James regarda attentivement sa copine assise confortablement dans ses bras. Il pouvait voir dans les pupilles de ses yeux, les flammes du feu s'y refléter. Lily fixait le foyer d'un air qui ne laissait rien paraître. Ayant pris place entre les jambes de James, elle pouvait aisément être adossé à lui ou lui faire face. Pour le moment, la rousse était partie très loin dans ses pensées, la tête adossée contre le torse du jeune homme. Pour ne pas commencer de but-en-blanc, le préfet-en-chef se mit à passer sa main délicatement dans les cheveux de Lily. Il sentit cette dernière sursauter légèrement sans pour autant décrocher les yeux de l'antre du foyer.

-On peut se parler maintenant ou je te dérange? Demanda doucement James en reprenant les mots que Lily avait utilisés la veille.

-Désolé pour hier soir, soupira Lily en fermant les yeux.

-Il y a de quoi, répliqua le grand brun toujours aussi doucement.

-Je sais.

Lily se tourna pour faire face à James. La chaleur intense qu'elle ressentait sur visage étant face au feu se déroba d'un coup. Les remords qu'elle avait eu hier soir refirent surface.

-Disons que j'étais plus ou moins à l'aise de parler devant les autres s'excusa la jeune femme.

-Je voulais juste savoir si j'étais l'unique raison de ta décision de rester à Poudlard pour Noël, enchaîna James en regardant la rouquine dans les yeux.

-En partie, oui, répondit légèrement et sincèrement Lily.

-Lily, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de rester à cause de moi, dit-il en lui caressant doucement le dos. Ce mouvement anodin fit mouvoir la chemise de la jeune fille sur son dos et, ainsi, elle pu ainsi sentir sur quelques parcelles de sa peau, celle des mains de son copain. Elle paierait cher pour sentir la main brûlante de James sur le bas de son dos.

- J'ai envie de rester.

Lily vit que James était loin d'être convaincu. Elle se demanda pourquoi il insistait tant pour savoir pourquoi elle restait. Le fait était qu'elle restait, point. La conversation était close. Lily ne voulait vraiment pas que ceci vienne gâcher une des rares journées qu'ils passaient que tous les deux.

-Je savais bien qu'on parlerait de ça dans notre journée « salle sur demande », soupira Lily en laissant tomber sa tête sur le torse de James.

-Je me sentirais mal de savoir que c'est de ma faute si tu ne vas pas voir ta famille pour Noël et que tu sois malheureuse loin d'eux…

-Ça serait stupide d'aller dans ma famille si j'ai plus envie de rester ici! Ce que j'ai sorti sur le dernier noël à Poudlard, hier, dans la Grande salle, donnait peut-être l'impression d'une raison en l'air, mais c'est vrai. Seulement, je veux rester pour être avec toi aussi. Pourquoi aller là-bas si je veux être ici.

-Si tu voulais retourner chez toi, tu le ferais? Se rassura James

-Bien sur! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcherais!

-D'accord…

-Ça te dérange que je veuille passer mes vacances ici, avec toi?

-Non! Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que…ça fait drôle de savoir que je suis l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu veuilles être à Poudlard. S'exclama-t-il. Je suis touché, ajouta James sur un ton plus léger.

Il ne voulait absolument pas que la jeune femme pense qu'il ne la désirait pas près de lui pour les vacances. Au contraire, vraiment au contraire. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux que de passer du temps avec Lily sans stress des examens, sans cours, sans devoirs et sans responsabilité de préfet-en-chef. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'elle voulait rester à cause de lui. Il savait que Lily l'appréciait, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, sa manière de se comporter et ses baisers…mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il ait toute sa confiance. Lily ne donnait pas sa confiance à qui ne travaille pas pour l'avoir. James pensa qu'il pourrait justement travailler là-dessus pendant le congé de Noël. Il ne voulait, tout de même, pas la brusquer! Plus le temps avançait, plus il aimait cette petite!

-Alors accepte cet hommage et passe à autre chose! Termina Lily en se repositionnant plus confortablement dans les bras de James.

Ce dernier serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et sentit son souffle dans son cou. À vrai dire, maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il était plus que ravi de passer Noël près de Lily.

Après quelques minutes de silence James ne pu s'empêcher de penser à haute voix :

-Noël avec les gars et toi, génial…

-Noël avec les maraudeurs, j'ai bien hâte de voir ça, rit Lily. Noël avec Sirius Black, ça va être du sport!

-Désolé pour les sous-entendus qu'à fait Sirius hier et tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas très subtile.

-Non effet, c'était gros comme…comme je ne sais pas, mais c'est Sirius donc c'est normal.

-Disons qu'il ne comprend pas comment des gens peuvent être en couple, premièrement, et en plus sans…

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il comprenne non plus, rit Lily. Disons que c'est déjà très loin dans mon esprit, finit-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes pressée, sérieusement, s'enquit James en regardant les doigts de Lily caresser son bras.

-Je ne ressens aucune pression venant de ta part et si j'en ressens un jour, et bien sache que tu vas rapidement le savoir James Potter! Lui répondit la jeune rousse en levant vers lui un regard de défi.

-Je n'en doute pas! C'est quelque chose qui me plaît chez toi! Je n'ai pas à m'en faire, si je fais quelque chose…

-Tu le sais, termina Lily en replaçant sa tête sur le torse de James.

-Exactement.

-Ça fait du bien d'être avec une fille qui ne sait pas combien de gallions ça comporte d'être un Potter. Et même si tu le savais à la mornille près!

-Je suis assez lucide et terre à terre pour savoir que l'argent ne fait pas une personne.

-Ouais…

Plus James y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des parents comme les siens parce qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de finir sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'on lui aurait imposé. S'il n'y avait pas cet oncle qui essaie de lui bourrer le crâne avec ses sous-entendus de filles aux sangs-purs…

-Être avec quelqu'un pour son argent ou par obligation…j'ai pitié pour ces gens-là.

- De la pitié!?! S'étonna James

-Oui. Soit ils sont écrasés par la pression ou…ils ne se rendent tout simplement pas qu'ils gâchent leurs vies, c'est assez triste.

-Vue comme ça.

-Je suis heureuse d'être issue d'une famille modeste.

James aurait bien aimé ajouter qu'elle était moins chanceuse d'être née dans une famille moldus par les temps qui court, mais il ne voulait pas trop creuser un sujet si sombre.

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mais je dois avouer que tu dois avoir une valeur de l'argent que je n'ai pas ou du moins pas totalement.

-Peut-être, mais…je crois que tu es une personne, si je me fis aux dires, qui a beaucoup d'argent, parmi peu d'élus si je me fis aux grandes familles sorcières que je connais. Je sais que mon éventail est petit, mais…je crois tout de même que tu es un des rares à avoir autant les pieds sur terre, le sens de la loyauté, de la justice et de la vérité.

-La plupart des familles de sang-pur finissent par adhérer à la magie noire et à ce lord…pour avoir encore plus de puissance et de prestance.

-Que ce soit moldus ou sorciers, peu de gens qui ont grandi en ayant beaucoup d'argent porte une attention particulière au fait d'avoir d'autre chose que la puissance.

-Je n'en doute pas. Les sorciers sont beaucoup du genre : «Je te déteste, mais puisqu'être ensemble fait bonne figure… »

-Est-ce que t'es parents sont comme ça? Demanda Lily timidement.

-Naaa, en fait, commença James en se frottant la nuque, ma…fam…les Potter sont une famille qu'on cherche à côtoyer puisqu'elle a beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent.

Lily avait bien remarqué le murmure dans lequel James avait finit sa phrase. Voyant que le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne voulu pas s'étendre.

-Je vois.

-Elle est influente, à sa manière, refusant d'adhérer aux méthodes vieillottes des grandes familles sorcières en général…

-C'est-à-dire?

-Elle n'encourage pas les mariages arrangés ou la suprématie des sang-purs comme les Black…

-Sirius est quelqu'un de très courageux d'avoir eu le cran de partir de chez lui.

-Je l'admire beaucoup pour ça, dit-il en tourna son regard vers Lily. Ça fait tout un émoi chez les Black quand ils ont su que Sirius habitait avec les Potter.

-Sûrement!

-Je ne sais pas à quel point tout cela peut remonter dans les générations de Potter, mais, généralement, les Potter ont toujours fait avancer le progrès en donnant des dons ou des trucs comme ça. Il y en a toujours quelques-uns qui font fausse route, comme mon oncle Ben qui n'apprécie pas beaucoup les…

-James?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que nous pourrions changer de sujet, s'il-te-plaît?

-Oui, bien sûr! Je suis désolé, j'avoue que…que ma famille n'est pas un sujet si…ça doit faire prétentieux, je m'exc…

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est seulement que…disons que je n'aime pas particulièrement le fait de savoir que tant de gens puissent ne pas aimer les gens comme moi…c'est injuste.

James la prit dans ses bras et tandis qu'il sentait la jeune fille glisser la tête dans son cou, il déposa son menton sur les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Ça me dépasse complètement, murmura-t-elle, j'aimerais tellement y faire quelque chose…

-Je sais, répondit James en déposant un baiser dans la chevelure rousse foncée de sa compagne.

Il remarqua que Lily avait fermé les yeux et que son souffle devenait de plus en plus régulier. Au moment où il pensa que sa copine s'était endormie, il l'entendit le remercier.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour ne pas être comme eux.


	16. Dernière blague, dernier match avant

**Merci à l'unique revieweuse : Rebecca Black!**

**Voici le chapitre 16 et prenez le temps de laisser des reviews, pour savoir si ça vaut vraiment la peine de mettre l'autre chapitre rapidement car il est écrit au trois quart…! ******

-Je te jure qu'en entrant dans la maison, mon père m'a retourné de bord assez rapidement! Moi qui voulais passer inaperçu…Je me rendais pas compte que l'odeur d'une moufette était si…eeeh…frappante! S'exclama James, encouragé par le fou rire qu'il provoquait chez la jeune préfète-en-chef qu'il tenait par les épaules.

-Je comprends! Par Merlin, ça t'apprendra à vouloir savoir après combien de roches lancées sur elle une moufette se fâche!

-J'ai commencé à avoir des remords lorsque ma mère m'a obligé à passer toute la journée dehors...et qu'il y a un orage qui a éclaté.

-Pauvre ti-pit, répondit Lily, hilare, en observant le jeune homme d'un regard attendri.

-Disons que si le jus de tomate n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, l'orage, lui, a aidé! Renchérit James en tournant le dernier coin avant de couloir avant d'arriver tout près des portes de la Grande Salle. Le capitaine de Quidditch ne fit même pas attention au petit groupe de filles visiblement en troisième année qui le contemplaient sans retenu. Par contre, Lily tenta un regard derrière elle et vit les quatre jeunes gryffondors la regarder très amèrement. La jeune rouquine reporta son attention sur l'histoire de James en songeant qu'elle s'était réellement fait regarder de travers par des jeunes filles de…treize ans!?!

-J'imagine bien le petit James Potter dehors, tout seul, dans sa grande cours luxuriante, les bras ballants, les cheveux devant les yeux sous une pluie torrentielle.

-N'oublie pas les grandes haies parfaitement taillées et le lac d'un bleu impeccable où le petit James Potter adore passer tout son temps l'été, ajouta James. Je te ferai voir un jour. Ma mère adore sa cours-arrière. C'est une fierté pour elle!

Le jeune homme à lunette termina son récit à la hauteur des trois maraudeurs qui l'attendaient patiemment devant les deux immenses portes de la Grande Salle. Sirius feignait de s'intéresser à ce que la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, celle-ci adossée au mur, lui racontait avec une moue enfantine sur le visage. Le grand brun, appuyé contre le mur d'une main, se tenait très près de la jeune Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle lui racontait on-ne-sait quoi dans l'oreille tandis que Sirius, complètement ininterressé regardait son meilleur ami et Lily arrivés.

-Tu as complètement raison James, les plantes de ta mère sont sa plus grande fierté…après toi et moi, évidemment, s'exclama Sirius s'immisçant dans la conversation des amoureux.

Remus se tenait à ses côtés et regardait la jeune blonde en soupirant sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'attirer l'attention de son ami. Peter, qui était visiblement tanné d'attendre était assis par terre, passant le temps en effritant le bas de sa robe de sorcier. Lorsqu'il vit James tourné le coin du couloir, le plus petit des maraudeurs se leva d'un bond. Une fois les deux préfets-en-chef arrêtés tout près des trois autres maraudeurs, Remus mit rapidement son sac sur son épaule tandis que Sirius s'excusa à peine à la jeune blonde et lui fit dos.

-Pardonne-nous belle préfète-en-chef, déclara Sirius à l'attention de Lily, nous devons t'enlever ton bel Adonis avant d'aller manger!

Sans plus de cérémonie, le grand brun au charme ravageur mit un bras autour des épaules de James pour l'inciter à partir.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, s'excusa Remus, on se revoit dans quelques minutes pour le repas!

Peter fit un petit sourire contrit à la jeune rouquine et lui tourna le dos. Lily, qui n'allait sûrement pas les laisser partir ainsi, sans une explication, ne lâcha pas la main du Gryffondor à lunette. Ce dernier se tourna vers la jeune file qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds qui ne disait rien de bon. Pour pouvoir placer les derniers détails de leur blague à temps, James se rapprocha à toute vitesse de Lily. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Lily lui dit :

-James, qu'est-ce que vous allez encore faire!?!

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de voir tous les reproches dans les yeux de Lily.

-Je te jure que c'est marrant, c'est rien de bien méchant…tenta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait pressée.

-Contre les Serpentards je suppose!?!

Voyant que son meilleur ami en aurait encore pour quelques minutes, Sirius décida de couper court à cet échange qui pourrait être fatal pour leur blague.

-Oui, tu as raison c'est pour les Serpentards, tu es contente!?! C'est pas méchant, personne de précis est visé, c'est drôle et c'est maintenant que ça ce joue alors merci de nous laisser tranquille. Va t'asseoir face à la table des Serpentards, si tu veux des bonnes places et…garde nous en quatre…

Sur ce, il prit James par le bras et le l'amena de force. Le grand à lunette jeta un dernier regard. Il lui fit un léger sourire charmeur en haussant les sourcils. Elle répondit par un roulement des yeux et un haussement d'épaule…elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle le savait bien alors à quoi bon se mettre en colère. En allant s'asseoir là où Sirius lui avait conseillé, elle se dit que le pire qu'il pouvait arriver, c'était qu'elle trouve cette blague drôle. Une fois assise, elle vit Severus s'asseoir à sa table respective. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Lily tenta d'accrocher le regard du Serpentard. Elle fut étonnée de voir combien cette action fut facile, mais ce n'était pas le temps de se poser des questions. Elle lui fit un sourire, Severus lui répondit d'un sourire. La préfète-en-chef lui fit alors signe de venir la voir, de son index. Sur le coup, le Serpentard la regarda étonné en ce pointant lui-même et lorsque la jeune rouquine hocha vigoureusement la tête d'un air pressé en lui refaisant signe du doigt, il se leva encore sous le choc. Pendant qu'il se rendait fébrile à la table des Gryffondors, il ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer celle qui était avant sa meilleure amie. Elle regarda fréquemment vers les doubles portes de la Grandes Salle. Ce geste anodin, Severus se dit tout simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas que Potter entre à cet instant, faisait mouvoir ses épaisses boucles rousses foncées. Ses cheveux avait allongés avec le temps, depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait porté attention au physique de la jeune fille, ses cheveux ne descendaient pas aussi bas. Désormais, l'épaisse chevelure dépassait légèrement la moitié du dos de la préfète-en-chef. Severus sourit lorsqu'il vit la jeune Lily se mordre la lèvre inférieur et remettre une mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle n'avait pas perdues ses vieux tics nerveux…Le regard du jeune Serpentard descendit plus bas et il remarqua que Lily ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier ni son pull de gryffondor. Elle s'était contentée, en cette fin de journée, de garder sa chemise blanche et sa jupe d'uniforme. Severus Rogue ne pu passer outre les formes que cintrait la chemise de Lily. Oui, il l'a trouvait attirante…Une jeune femme aux formes flatteuses, une tête sur les épaules, une détermination sans faille…il pouvait continuer ainsi pendant bien longtemps, mais il était déjà rendu aux côté de Lily qui attendait l'arrivée des plats. Elle ne se tourna même pas vers lui lorsqu'elle se mit à lui parler :

-Lorsque les plats arriveront, ne va pas t'asseoir toute suite.

-Pourquoi?

- Lorsque les plats arriveront, ne va pas t'asseoir toute suite.

-Pourquoi!??!

-Conseil...

Rogue regarda Lily dans les yeux. Cette dernière avait tourné son regard vers lui lors de son dernier mot. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'information supplémentaire, il se leva pour retourner à sa table. La préfète-en-chef reporta son attention droit devant elle et croisa ses mains. Alors que le Serpentard était rendu à sa table, les maraudeurs arrivaient d'un pas synchronisé. Et comme à tous les jours, ils attirèrent la majorité de l'attention. Rogue ne remarqua même pas la moue de dégoût qu'affichait son visage en regardant les sourires satisfaits qui éclairaient les visages des quatre Gryffondors. Il vit Potter prendre place où lui-même, quelques minutes plutôt, était assis. Potter s'adossa à la table et se mit à discuter avec Lily. Ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots avant que le jeune homme qui avait toujours tout pour lui s'avance vers la jolie rousse pour l'embrasser. Le rouge qui monta aux joues de la jeune fille ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Severus. Un voile noir couvrit les yeux du Serpentard. Sans jamais décoller ses lèvres de celle de Lily, il vit James lui dire quelque chose et la jeune femme se mit à sourire avant de voler un dernier baiser au capitaine de Gryffondor. Plus fort que lui, Severus, qui s'était rassit pour le moment, frappa un bon coup sur le banc de bois. Plusieurs Serpentards tournèrent leurs regards vers lui, mais sans dire le moindre commentaire. « Il a donc toujours tout ce qu'il veut! » Hurla mentalement Rogue.

-Tu sais que tu es ravissante ainsi; classe et sexy, j'adore…chuchota James, ses lèvres frôlant toujours celles de sa copine.

Lily se mit à sourire à pleines dents avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement en se sentant rougir.

-Ne dit pas ce genre de chose devant tout le monde, je t'en pris, susurra la jeune femme en défroissant inutilement le bas de sa chemise.

-Mais je te trouve charmante quand tu rougis, se défendit le brun à lunette.

-Et bien, si tu veux mon aide pour la faire rougir, je peux crier ce que tu viens de lui dire, comme ça, ce sera vrai que tout le monde aura entendu! Compléta Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily.

À ce moment, leur attention fut attirée par un bruit venant de la table des Serpentards. Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily tournèrent leurs regards vers Severus. James vu très clairement les yeux du Serpentard braqués sur lui. Il le regarda un instant avant que, malgré lui, un sourire méchant fasse son apparition. Il haussa les sourcils et s'approcha de Lily davantage et reporta par la même occasion son attention sur elle. James le savait, il le savait pertinemment que Severus Rogue avait plus que des vues sur Lily. Elle avait assez souffert à cause de lui. James se promis de ne plus le laisser s'approcher de Lily. Part la même occasion, il pouvait faire souffrir le jeune Serpentard puisque c'était lui désormais qui était proche de la jeune fille. Plus proche que Severus n'avait jamais été.

À ce moment, Lily le fit sortir de ses pensées en lui signifiant, d'un signe de tête que les plats étaient arrivés. L'odeur alléchante arriva jusqu'à lui et l'excitation toute aussi alléchante de la blague qui allait se produire très bientôt.

-Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes partis si subitement, disons que c'est pas sympa, s'offusqua réellement, mais légèrement, Lily qui commença à couper soigneusement son poulet en tout petit morceaux.

-C'est pour ton divertissement Lily, pour ton divertissement…dit simplement Remus en levant d'un air très…

-_Maraudesque_ Remus, ce regard est très _maraudesque_. Tu me fais peur, répliqua Lily qui le jaugeait du regard.

-_Maraudesque_, j'adore cette expression…commenta Peter en prenant quelques frites dans l'assiette de Sirius tandis que ce dernier s'était tourné vers une jeune fille en lui souriant de façon beaucoup trop charmeuse. Tout à coup, on entendit un élève appeler un professeur d'un air apeuré. Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers l'élève de Serpentard qui pointait devant elle une cruche de jus de citrouille devant elle. La cruche en question produisait des bouillons de plus en plus énormes. D'une cruche, cela passa à deux, et à trois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que toutes les cruches de jus de la table de Serpentard se mettre bouillir de façon douteuse. Les quatre maraudeurs s'étouffaient de rire comme des enfants surexcités à l'idée que quelque chose de merveilleux allait se produire. Le professeur averti par l'élève chercha Dumbledore des yeux pour lui demander quoi faire. Le directeur porta ses yeux bleus vers les maraudeurs pour ensuite faire signe au professeur de laisser tomber. Le vieillard se dit que, peut importe ce que pouvait avoir mijoté ces quatre élèves, ça ne pouvait être si grave. Le pire qui pouvait arriver, c'était que cela soit drôle…Pendant ce temps, Severus Rogue s'était levé prétextant un certain oubli et était maintenant dans un coin éloigné de la Grande Salle. Sans crier gare, les cruches de jus se mirent à exploser les unes après les autres à un rythme si effréné qu'on aurait cru un véritable feu d'artifice. C'est alors qu'une vague de rire déferla dans la Grande Salle. Les énormes fontaines de jus coulèrent encore quelques instants. Assez pour asperger les Serpentards à la perfection. Slughorn tentait de rétablir l'ordre tandis que McGonagall hochait désespérément la tête de gauche à droite et les autres professeurs étaient très impressionnés par le niveau de cette…eurhm…blague. Les quatre maraudeurs, d'un commun accord, se mirent debout sur leur banc et saluèrent la foule qui, toujours hilare, applaudissait à tout rompre. Encouragé par tant de succès, Sirius prit la parole :

-Merci, mes amis! Merci! Passons aux présentations, qui ne sont, ma foi, plus nécessaire!

Suite à cela, Lily vit Sirius faire un sourire charmeur comme elle voyait souvent dans les publicités à la télévision l'été…Le plus désespérant, c'était les gloussements incessants venant de nulle part. Sans s'en soucier, Sirius continua :

-Idée plus qu'originale et supervision des opérations par le sensuel et athlétique Cornedrue!

Applaudissements et cris féminins à tout rompre. Certains élèves, filles et garçons, se levèrent pour signifier leur appréciation. Lily, toujours assise, accota sa tête dans une main en soupirant…des sifflements se firent entendre…Les filles étaient complètement en pamoison. Lily coucha complètement sa tête dans ses bras et geignit fortement. Exaspérant…exaspérant…complètement ridicule…mais tout de même…très drôle!

-Prototype et Mise en œuvre par le brillant Lunard!

Il eut moins de cris, mais, visiblement, les professeurs étaient plus intéressés. Les filles en extases étaient moins…au bord de l'évanouissement et plus impressionnées.

-Chef du partenariat elfique : Le persuasif et charmeur Patmol

Et là…tout fut à recommencer. Les cris, les sifflements, les applaudissements, les filles au bord de l'agonie…et les filles pratiquement aux bords des larmes. « Ce bourreau des cœurs m'étonnera toujours » songea Lily qui était rendue à l'étape de rire de toutes ces filles puisqu'elle les savait perdues…

-Et sans oublier la future commercialisation de ce fameux produit Peter!

Les gens continuèrent d'applaudir énergiquement même si les cris féminins s'étaient atténués grandement. Ce fut donc à James de prendre la parole :

-Mes amis…Nous vous avons offert cette dernière blague pour célébrer le dernier repas avant les examens et avant les vacances de Noël!!! Bon appétit et pendant ces vacances méritées n'oubliez surtout pas…Les maraudeurs!!!

À ce moment, la foule en délire hurla à tout rompre. Petits groupes par petits groupes, tous les élèves finirent par se mettre debout et à taper sur les tables. Les quatre maraudeurs se prirent les mains pour faire un dernier salut théâtral. Pendant que les quatre jeunes hommes les plus populaires de Poudlard se rasseyaient, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole à son tour et faire cesser le tapage. Un souffle collectif fut retenu.

- Bon appétit à vous aussi, jeunes hommes.

Pendant que les professeurs se regardaient entre eux, bouche bée, les élèves se remirent à manger dans la bonne humeur tandis que les Serpentards utilisèrent des sorts de lavages pour se remettre à table eux aussi.

-Alors Princesse, qu'est-ce que t'en dit? S'exclama Sirius fier comme un paon.

-Pas mal, pas mal, un peu salissant je dois avouer, mais pas mal, avoua Lily d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

-Je suis assez fier de nous, déclara James en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Lily sous les yeux abattus de nombreuses Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, Gryffondors et Serpentards…

-Vous avez vu comment la foule à réagit, s'écria Peter, adepte d'admiration.

-Vous me surprendrez toujours…soupira Lily

-C'est l'un des buts des maraudeurs Lily, ajouta sournoisement Remus.

Tout joyeux, Williams et Mary arrivèrent à la hauteur des maraudeurs et de Lily qui étaient en plein débat :

-Mais vous devez avouez que vous visez toujours les mêmes victimes!

-Pas toujours!

-Peut-être pas toujours, James, mais quand même…95,5% des fois alors! Rétorqua Lily, hilare, se demandant pourquoi elle continuait à vouloir défendre son point de vue en étant une contre quatre…

-Désolé pour le retard, qu'est-ce que nous avons manqué!?! Interrogea Williams.

À ce moment, les maraudeurs, Lily et la moitié de la table des Gryffondors regardèrent le grand noir et la petite blonde, les yeux ronds. Certains soupirèrent et retournèrent à leur repas se disant que c'était trop long à expliquer tandis que Sirius et James se mirent à parler en même temps, excités comme des enfants :

-Vous avez tout manquez!

-Tout! C'était exceptionnel!

-Nous étions exceptionnels!

-N'exagère pas Sirius, commenta Remus en mangeant!

-Ben quoi! Il n'y a pas eu que toi qui était merveilleux!

-Nous avons eu une ovation debout!!! Debout!

-Debout, pour être certains qu'ils ont bien compris, _recommenta_ Remus.

-Et même Dumbledore…

-Il nous adore!

-Ce n'est que le commencement!

-Ça tu l'as dit mon vieux!

Williams et Mary se regardèrent complètement perdus. Ils décidèrent de se retourner vers l'unique raison…Lily.

-Lily…

-D'accord…blague, drôle, Serpentards, explosion, ovation.

-Oooooooh, je vois. Alors… Rogue en a eu pour son argent!

Un silence s'installa. Les maraudeurs pensèrent un instant.

-C'est vrai, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vue Servilus, pensa Remus qui déposa sa fourchette pour se croiser les doigts.

Lily continua de manger, mais se dit que si cette constatation avait agacé Remus au point de lui faire interrompre son repas, elle ne paierait pas cher de sa peau.

-J'avoue, moi non plus. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé voir de quoi il a l'air avec du jus de citrouille plein le corps, rêva Sirius en exagérant un battement de cils excessif.

-Il n'était pas assis, Regardez, dit simplement James en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'un Severus Rogue complètement propre et qui s'assoyait à sa table. James le fixa un moment pour voir ses moindres gestes. Ainsi, se dit-il, il pourrait peut-être voir comment il savait parce que Severus Rogue n'était jamais en retard parce que rien ne pourrait retenir Severus Rogue. C'est à ce moment que ce dernier fit le geste que James attendait. Un regard. Qui ne le regardait pas, mais presque. Il regardait juste à côté, tout juste à côté. Rien ne pouvait retenir Rogue sauf…

-Tu lui as dit, dit James en tournant la tête vers sa copine qui ne faisait plus que jouer avec sa nourriture depuis un moment.

-Non.

-Si! Tu lui as dit que nous faisions une blague!

-Je lui ai dit de se lever lorsque les plats arriveraient. C'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça, Lily! S'exclama Sirius qui venait de comprendre la situation.

Elle n'avait pas de raison valable pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas de raison du tout. Donc son seul argument fut de hausser les épaules.

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout, les gars, ronchonna James en faisant un signe de main comme s'il chassait une mouche.

Tous, même Lily se tournèrent vers lui se demandant la cause d'un tel revirement d'opinion.

-C'est vrai…on s'en fou d'un côté si on ne le visait pas personnellement, mais plutôt tous les Serpentard, alors à quoi bon se prendre la gueule!?! On aurait voulu, mais bon…

Pendant que Remus approuvait et que les deux autre maraudeurs ronchonnaient, Lily, quant à elle, continua de regarder James qui, à priori, avait dépensé tout son courage pour admettre une telle chose. Elle regarda attentivement, un léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres. Voyant que sa copine le regardait toujours, même si c'était avec un air extrêmement doux, James lui demanda pourquoi elle le regardait encore.

-C'est fou ce que ça grandi vite les enfants, dit-elle simplement d'un air facétieux.

-Ouais…

-Tant que ça ne grandi pas complètement, sinon, ça devient ennuyeux, fini-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'ai terminé de manger alors je t'attends à la bibliothèque.

Après un signe aux autres et une dernière félicitation aux maraudeurs, Lily parti pour la bibliothèque.

-La bibliothèque!?!?! Tu prends de mauvais plis James…rigola Remus en trempant une dernière fois son doigt dans sa mousse au chocolat.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon Lunard, c'est pour les cours de métamorphose que je donne à Lily, répondit le préfet-en-chef en ramassant son sac pour partir.

-Tout de même…j'aurais aimé voir Rogue aspergé de jus, bougonna Peter.

-Moi aussi, mon vieux, moi aussi, mais bon, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, c'est tout, termina James avec un clin d'œil qui promettait bien des surprises. Allez! Un peu de courage. Il reste les examens et un match de Quidditch, après, c'est les vacances!!!

Il cria le dernier mot ce qui fit réagir toute la Grande Salle encore une fois. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et ainsi, avant de rejoindre Lily, James croisa Gwenog ainsi que l'un de ses batteurs, Moroz, pour leur rappeler l'entraînement de demain soir et le match de vendredi.

****

James entra dans l'antre de Mme. Pince et n'aperçu pas immédiatement Lily assis à une table plongée dans ses notes, comme à l'habitude. Il se mit donc à sa recherche en en longeant les étagères poussiéreuses. Il déposa nonchalamment son sac sur une table quelconque au passage, sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait. Une petite asiatique se planta devant lui, toute souriante.

-Bonsoir! Chuchota-t-elle en amenant, d'un mouvement désinvolte de main, une partie de ses cheveux parfaitement lisse sur le devant de son épaule.

-Eh, bonjour.

James remarqua à quel point elle pouvait avoir de longs cheveux. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de la jeune fille. Elle restait plantée devant lui, sans dire un mot de plus. La jeune femme de Poufsouffle, remarqua-t-il, avait l'air réellement gentille, mais pourquoi restait-elle là? James essayait d'observer autour de lui, subtilement, pour tenter d'apercevoir une rouquine aux boucles soyeuses. Il pensa justement, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement prit le temps de passer ses mains dans ses dites boucles pour constater ou non si elles étaient si douces…

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? Tenta James.

-Euh, oui! Désolé, j'étais tombée dans la lune, pardonne-moi. Je voulais seulement te féliciter pour ta farce de tout à l'heure, pendant le souper. J'oserais même dire votre prestation! C'était assez divertissant.

-Merci.

-Donc…au revoir!

-À plus tard!

La jeune fille passa à la gauche de James et se dernier la regarda partir et se remémora qui elle était…

-Meredith!

-Oui! Tu connais mon nom!?!

-Oui, tu es une amie de Lily, c'est ça?

Elle eut un léger rire triste. Il se rappelait d'elle grâce à Lily. Évidemment…

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Tu l'aurais vu, par hasard? Je suis supposé lui donner un cours de rattrapage…

-À Lily? Et bien on aura tout vue, mais…oui, elle est au fond, je viens justement d'aller la voir. Elle m'a l'air fatiguée…ménage-là un peu! Au revoir!

James lui sourit pour ensuite se diriger vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Il l'entendit s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, mais n'y prêta pas attention. La bibliothèque était sûrement un des lieux les plus éclairés de Poudlard après la Grande Salle et ses milliards de bougies volantes. Normal, si on voulait lire convenablement les soirs où, comme aujourd'hui, le ciel était parfaitement noir. Seulement la lune et quelques étoiles éclairaient ce ciel rarement si sombre en hiver. Il tourna son regard entre deux étagères remplies de livres. La Lily qu'il trouva le désola. Elle était assise, ou plutôt avachie, sur une chaise face à une des deux étagères de bois qui l'entouraient. Les petites mains dans ses cheveux étaient crispées prêtent à lui arracher le moindre cheveu roux qu'elle avait sur la tête. Les coudes sur le prolongement de la grande bibliothèque de bois qui servait de table, Lily avait l'air complètement perdue. James s'avança vers elle et se rendit compte de la présence du jeune homme que lorsqu'il déposa sa main dans son dos. La jeune femme sursauta et tourna ses yeux cernés vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué ces cernes au souper, ni pendant la journée! Elle devait transporter cette fatigue depuis des semaines…

-Aide-moi…supplia Lily d'une petite voix.

James s'accroupi près d'elle pour pouvoir lire le livre que la douce préfète-en-chef faisait tenir devant elle, contre l'étagère.

-Je suis justement là pour ça! Ça tombe bien. Donc, tu veux savoir quoi précisément…

Lily tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance en replaçant ses cheveux et en prenant une position assise. Par contre, ses yeux gardaient toujours cette même détresse.

-La couleur…on peut métamorphoser…le changement …quoi…quand? Mais, il y a des exceptions sur…ça et ça, mais pas sur eux, quand…je sais plus quoi…

-On se calme…tout va bien…, dit subitement James en voyant les larmes monter dans les yeux de Lily. Tu vas te lever et prendre une petite pause. C'est évidant que pour le moment, tu ne peux rien assimiler dans cet état.

Il ferma le livre en prenant bien soin de garder la page pour ne pas que Lily tombe raide morte et l'invita à se lever. La jeune fille tenta de prendre quelques bonnes respirations pour s'empêcher d'exploser. James la plaça juste devant lui pour l'inciter à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Il serait peut-être mieux que tu ailles te coucher, lui recommanda le jeune homme.

-Non, je ne peux pas être si fatiguée, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être si fatiguée…tu as plus de responsabilité que moi et toi tu n'es pas comme ça…

- On ne gère pas tout les choses de la même manière! Je dois t'avouer que je passe moins de temps à étudier…

-Mais comment tu fais pour réussir alors!?!

-Je dois avoir de la facilité, c'est tout, expliqua timidement James en prenant la rouquine exaspérée dans ses bras.

-Je te déteste alors…

-Allez, déteste-moi, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Voyons si tu n'as pas perdu le tour!

-Même si c'est pour dire des bêtises, ça fait du bien que tu sois là, murmura la jeune fille en nouant ses bras autour du cou de James.

Ils restèrent placés ainsi un moment. Le préfet-en-chef sentait la respiration de sa copine ralentir donc cela lui prouva qu'elle se calmait peu à peu.

-Je sais, je sais…tenta de la faire sourire le jeune homme à lunette.

-Tu sens bon.

Cette fois c'est James qui rit. Il recula légèrement la jeune fille pour la regarder tendrement.

-L'étude est finit pour ce soir. Tu vois, tu te mets à dire n'importe quoi!

Lily se mit à rire légèrement en marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent qui se termina par un baiser de remerciement. Baiser qui, finalement, se prolongea grâce à James qui réalisa que Lily se détendait beaucoup plus rapidement ainsi. Donc, il se sacrifia…pour finalement en profiter grassement. Leur étreinte fut interrompue par un bruit sourd. Les deux amoureux entendirent quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron et des bruits de pas qui s'enfuyaient rapidement. Après avoir échangé un regard interrogateur, James rompit le silence :

-Bon, maintenant, direction dodo!

Lily ferma donc son livre, le replaça et prit la main que James lui tendait.

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent de la bibliothèque et, parti dans leur bulle d'amoureux, ne virent pas Severus Rogue, furieux, tapit dans l'ombre, dans la direction opposée.

C'est donc le lendemain que l'école se mit en branle pour la semaine d'examen qui précédait les vacances de Noël. En ce lundi, Lily regardait les heures passer à la bibliothèque. Elle avait finit son examen plus tôt que prévue et décida d'écrire une lettre pour sa mère dans laquelle elle lui dirait, enfin, qu'elle restait à Poudlard pour les vacances. Un peu à la dernière minutes, mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais, songea-t-elle en se trouvant nulle d'avoir que cela à se dire.

« …

Donc, je vous dirai donc sans plus de préambules inutiles que j'ai pris la décision de rester à Poudlard… »

Lily prit une pause en songeant que si elle l'écrivait, elle ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Elle resterait à Poudlard.

« …pour les vacances de Noël. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai des »

Des amis!?!? Pouvait-elle considérer les maraudeurs comme ses amis et surtout que James n'était _pas_ son ami!

« …camarades de classe qui m'ont dit qu'on mangeait aussi bien même mieux pendant les vacances. Non, maman, il n'y a pas de service de chauffage, mais les foyers sont toujours utilisés. Je ne mourrai pas de froid. Mary et Williams ne seront pas avec moi, mais non non non, ne partez pas en peur, je ne suis pas seule. Certains de mes…camarades de classes seront là! Je pourrai donc voir à quoi ressemble Noël à Poudlard et… je pourrai prendre de l'avance dans mes études! Et je vous entends déjà dire que je reste à l'école parce que le copain de Pétunia sera là, mais ce n'est pas…entièrement…vrai!

Donc je vous embrasse fort papa et maman.

P.S Si vous avez des cadeaux, vous pouvez me les envoyer par hiboux!

Xx… »

-Bonjour!

-Bon…Bonjour!?!

-N'essaie pas de me replacer! Tu ne me connais pas, rit la jeune Serdaigle qui se tenait devant elle, sur un ton léger, mais empreinte d'une grande nostalgie. C'est sous un petit sourire triste qu'elle attisa la curiosité de Lily :

-Mais moi je sais qui tu es.

La préfète-en-chef regarda attentivement la jeune brunette qui avait prit place sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. La Gryffondor ne discernait pas la moindre trace d'hypocrisie dans les yeux bleus gris qu'elle fixait. Au contraire, dans ce doux visage pâle, Lily voyait clairement de l'honnêteté et une espèce d'expression qui pouvait ressembler à de la résignation.

-Ah bon?

-En fait, je te connais de loin. Je suis en cinquième année et je suis sortie avec James cet été. Nous comprenons que par « sortie » ce n'est même pas trois semaines…

-D'accord, répondit Lily, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-Tu dois vraiment te demander pourquoi je viens te voir. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle!

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis…curieuse, disons.

-C'est juste que je trouve ça ridicule toutes c'est filles qui te regardent prêtent à mettre fin à tes jours au moindre clignement de yeux vers James et je me suis dit que, moi, je serais touchée si quelqu'un venait me voir pour me dire que mon copain a vraiment l'air amoureux de moi.

-Eh, merci!?!

-Il n'a pas juste l'air, laisse-moi te dire!

-Ah oui? Répondit Lily, curieuse de savoir la raison de cette dernière phrase.

-Moi, j'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de lui, en plus de croire que c'était réciproque.

-Et…Pourquoi as-tu cru ça? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix incertaine.

-Parce qu'une après-midi, on trainait chez Florian Fortarôme et Sirius Black a demandé à son meilleur ami s'il « était encore amoureux ou quoi!?! » et James a répondu qu'il savait très bien que oui. Alors quand il m'a laissé deux semaines plus tard…

-Pourquoi cela?

-…Il m'a donné comme raison que ça ne collait plus entre nous deux.

-Oh.

-Ouais donc après avoir couché avec moi et l'avoir cru amoureux, disons que j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre.

-Désolé. Vraiment.

-Oh, je me suis faite à l'idée aujourd'hui et j'ai compris immédiatement qu'il était amoureux et que je n'étais l'heureuse élue lorsque je l'ai vue avec toi.

-Oh.

-Je suis sérieuse. Je t'en ai voulu un peu, au début, je ne peux pas le cacher, confia-t-elle ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes femmes, mais maintenant, je peux te confirmer que James est amoureux de toi! Vous semblez bien ensemble.

Lily regarda la petite brunette, surprise par la sincérité de sa dernière phrase. La petite Serdaigle l'a regardait la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur la table.

-Wow, et bien…merci!?! En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, mais…c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, sérieusement, réussit-elle à dire.

Lily était agréablement surprise de savoir que des gens de 15 ans pouvaient être aussi sincères comparé à certaines filles de son âge.

-Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller à la volière.

-Et bien, c'est l'endroit où je dois me rendre! Tu me laisse quelques secondes pour signer et on y va ensemble, eeeh…

-Daisy.

-Ça te va, Daisy?

-Ouais! D'accord!

****

Lily avait laissé la jeune Daisy sur le pan du tableau de la Grosse Dame. En réalité, la Serdaigle était peut-être plus jeune, mais était loin d'être petite! Elle devait mesurer la même taille que James, ou quelques centimètres de moins, mais à peine! La préfète-en-chef entra dans sa salle commune où elle et ses amis devaient se rencontrer pour faire une dernière révision de métamorphose avant l'examen de cet après-midi. La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant fut James debout sur le canapé et Sirius à genoux à une extrémité de la table basse juste en face du dit canapé, tandis que Peter était debout en plein centre, un chapeau digne d'un mousquetaire sur la tête. Le grand à lunette essayait de sortir la femme en lui en mimant de tenir une gigantesque robe et en bombant le torse. Son meilleur ami s'était magiquement allongé le nez et portait sa cape en tentant de cacher son visage. Il y avait une petite foule autour des trois maraudeurs qui riait aux éclats :

-Je voudrais…je voudrais vous parler, disait lentement Peter

-Non vous parlez trop mal, lui répondit James, avec une voix aigue qui fit s'écrouler de rire plusieurs élèves des plus jeunes années.

-De grâce à notre amour cela serait… fatal de m'accuser, juste dieu, de n'aimer plus quand j'aime plus, ajouta Peter

-Tient, mais c'est mieux, répliqua James fémininement.

-L'amour grandi bercé dans mon âme inquiète, que ce cruel marmot pris pour…

- Barcelonnette, chuchota Sirius à Peter.

-…Barcelonnette! répéta Peter.

-C'est mieux. Mais puisqu'il est cruel, vous fûtes sot de ne pas cet amour l'étouffer au berceau.

Peter regardait Sirius d'un air ahuris qui gesticulait et mimait toutes les paroles qu'il devait répéter.

-Aussi l'ais-je tenté mais, tentatives nulles, ce nouveau-né, madame, est un petit Hercule, ajouta Peter en fixant Sirius.

-C'est mieux, encouragea James d'un mouvement de cheveux imaginaire.

-…de sorte qu'il strangula comme un rien les serpents Orgueil et Doute

-Ah, c'est très bien…pourquoi parlez-vous lentement mon ami? Vos mots sont hésitants, pourquoi? Questionna James de sa voix haute perchée.

Peter se tourna vers Sirius, en le défiant d'un signe de tête de trouver une réplique intelligente qui allait comme suit :

-Il fait nuit.

-Quoi!?! S'étonna James qui perdit soudainement sa voix haute perchée.

Alors Sirius reprit la tirade à la place de Queudver:

-Dans l'ombre, à tâtons, ils cherchent votre oreille…

- Les miens n'éprouvent pas de difficulté pareille, répliqua James.

-Ils trouvent tout de suite, cela va de soi, puisque c'est dans mon cœur, eux, que je les reçois. Or moi, j'ai le cœur grand…, continua Sirius en prenant le chapeau de Peter et en le mettant sur sa propre tête. Le grand jeune homme se leva à son tour en prenant bien soin de cacher son visage avec sa cape,…vous l'oreille petite, d'ailleurs vos mots à vous descendre, ils vont vite. Les miens montent madame, il leur faut plus de temps.

-Mais ils montent bien mieux depuis quelques instants, fit remarquer James qui était redevenu une « femme » pour les biens de la cause.

-…de cette gymnastique, ils ont pris l'habitude, s'excusa Sirius.

-Je vous parle en effet d'une vraie altitude, dit James.

-Certes, et vous me tueriez si de cette hauteur vous me laissiez tomber un mot dur sur le cœur, répliqua Sirius.

-Je descends, dit James avec un empressement stéréotypé.

-Non!!S'écria Sirius

Mais James, qui avait déjà repéré Lily à l'entrée de la salle commune, se dirigeait vers elle, oubliant Sirius. Après cette tirade, la jeune rousse se devait d'avouer que Sirius avait du talent. Alors que Sirius se faisait féliciter les Gryffondors, James marchait vers elle, sans porter attention aux gens qui le félicitaient. La jeune fille se demanda alors, qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour sortir avec un idiot pareil!?!

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du préfet-en-chef, signe qu'une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Sa copine le regarda venir vers elle avec l'étrange pressentiment, qu'elle serait le centre d'attention de toute la salle dans moins de deux secondes. En effet, James s'exclama, cette fois-ci avec sa voix douce masculine, qui était beaucoup plus agréable aux oreilles de Lily :

-Moi j'aime qui!?! J'aime, mais c'est forcé, la plus belle qui soit, la plus fine, la plus brillante, la plus douce. Comme la plus savante! Oui…, et il ne termina pas sa phrase car il était face à une Lily rouge tomate qui le regardait les yeux ronds. Ses amis à l'autre bout de la pièce étaient amusés tandis que la plupart des filles présentes s'imaginaient déjà au bras de James Potter qui lui réciterait des vers. Les maraudeurs se mirent à applaudir et les élèves de la salle commune ne se gênèrent pas pour suivre l'exemple. James sorti de son personnage et, tout sourire, il prit Lily dans ses bras. Il la fit diriger vers le grand canapé sur lequel, quelques minutes auparavant, il était debout. Il fit signe à deux élèves, qui avaient pris place, de s'en aller, ce qu'ils firent avec grand plaisir.

-Alors, comment a été ton examen de runes ce matin? Lui demanda James en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, près d'elle.

-Bien, et vous, je vois que l'étude des moldus c'est bien passé!!! Dit-elle encore sous le choc.

-Parfaitement!

-Pas besoin d'étude, qu'un regard rapide pour se rafraichir la mémoire, et voilà! Le tour est joué! S'immisça Sirius.

-Exactement, mon Patmol! Rajouta James, et un de moins! Il n'en reste plus que six!

Lily regarda attentivement le jeune homme à lunette qui tourna la tête vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Était-t-il vraiment amoureux? Pour éviter de se faire distraire par de telles questions, Lily donna le coup d'envoi pour la dernière révision avant leur examen de métamorphose. Comme si les élèves qui n'étaient pas en septième année l'avaient senti, ils désertèrent la salle commune.

**C'est à ce moment que vous nous dîtes vos plus sincères pensées! Des reviews! Des reviews! Des reviews!**


	17. Le premier secret des maraudeurs

**Nous avons cru rêver lorsque nous avons vu les reviews!!! C'est vraiment super gentil parce que c'est ça qui donne le goût de continuer à poster nos chapitres!!!**

**-Lilieve01 : Nous, les deux-auteurs, sommes des fans de Cyrano!!! Personnellement, le film, est le film #1 dans mon cœur. Je tripe beaucoup trop fort ah haha!!! Pour ce qui est de James, ça ne sera plus très long. Les allusions sont là, mais ça ne sera pas trop long…**

**-Camille 2 : Cette déclaration d'amour pour notre fic est vraiment coul. :P C'est touchant de savoir qu'on l'apprécie à ce point!!! Merci pour la précision des camilles! Nous aimons les fics où la relation entre James et Lily ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain. Ils parlent de choses sérieuses parce qu'une relation est basée là-dessus, d'après nous et en couple, on s'amuse aussi, sinon la vie serait plate! Et je trouve ça gentil ou touchant, appelle ça comme tu veux, le fait que tu nous remercie pour les chapitres alors…de rien! Ca nous fait le plus grand des plaisirs parce que nous avons tellement de plaisir à l'écrire!!!!!!!**

**Nous te dédions ce chapitre à la sauce…Sirius black!**

**-Ray : Tu prends du retard!!!XD**

**-Rebecca Black : Secondaire 3? Est-ce que tu viens du Québec pour parler de « secondaire »? En tout cas, merci pour ta review, c'est toujours super gentil!**

-NOUS REVOILÀ RÉUNIS POUR LE DERNIER DIVERTISSEMENT AVANT LA FIN FINALE DE L'ANNÉE 1977!!!

Un déluge d'applaudissement et de cris secoua les tribunes du stade de quidditch de Poudlard. Parfaitement emmitouflés, tous les supporters de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffle s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour un match renversant! Lily sautillait en criant, déjà dans l'ambiance, en faisant de gros efforts pour oublier sa peur des hauteurs. Il était difficile de ne pas être emporté dans la frénésie lorsqu'on était dans la tribune de Gryffondor! Près de Mary, un jeune étudiant portait fièrement un énorme chapeau en forme de lion qui rugissait réellement. Williams, quant à lui avait la responsabilité de tenir une énorme pancarte qui encourageait l'équipe des rouge et or puisqu'il était définitivement le plus grand, du haut de ses six pieds six. Donc c'est tous maquillés, portant fièrement des badges et des petits drapeaux aux couleurs assorties que les partisans attendaient impatiemment le début du match.

-LE MAGNIFIQUE SIRIUS BLACK QUE JE SUIS, COMMENCE DONC PAR VOUS PRÉSENTER LES IRRÉDUCTIBLES GRYFFONDORS!!! DÉBUTONS PAR L'INDOMPTABLE GARDIENNE J'AI NOMMÉ LA SEXY GWENOG JONESSSSSSSSSSSS!

Les huées des Poufsouffles passèrent inaperçues sous les « Jones! Jones! Jones! » des Gryffondors en feu!

-LE MYSTÉRIEUX…JAMES BORDEL J'AI ENCORE OUBLIÉ SON NOM! VOICI DONC LE MYSTÉRIEUX ATTRAPEUR!!!

Les rires fusèrent de toute part. Et McGonagall fit entendre son mécontentement par un léger raclement de gorge.

-PASSONS AUX BATTEURS AVEC LES IMBATTABLES MOROZ ET FUNESTAR!!!PRENEZ GARDE POUFSOUFFLES, VOS ARRIÈRES ET VOS DERRIÈRES SONT EN DANGER!!! POURSUIVONS AVEC L'EXCENTRIQUE ET UNIQUE, cria Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Mary, LE POURSUIVEUR BASIL…EEEH…BASIL!!! LE SECOND POURSUIVEUR…LA PANTHÈRE RODDY PONTEUR!!!

D'un seul coup, Sirius se tait et prend un air grave. Le silence se fait dans les gradins. Sirius Black prit alors un ton des plus sérieux :

-ET MAINTENANT…CELUI QUI DIRIGE AVEC UNE POIGNE DE FER, LE DOMPTEUR DE LIONS PAR EXCELLENCE, LE CHARMEUR DE SES DAMES…ET DE SES PRINCESSES!!! Arrêtez professeurs, je m'amuse…

Tout ce que les gens réunis ont pu entendre à ce moment précis fut Williams Sougoufara se mettre à hurler à l'annonce des princesses. Le silence de mort refit surface.

-LE CAUCHEMARD DE TOUT GARDIEN, J'ATTENDS DE VOUS LE MEILLEUR DES ACCEUILS…

JAMES, LE LANCÉ QUI TUE, POTTER!!!!!!!!

Sous un nouveau déluge qui scandait « POTTER! POTTER! POTTER! », le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'envola pour faire le tour du stade sur son balai. Il entraîna avec lui les élèves qui firent la vague de leurs bras. Fier comme un paon, mais surtout content et excité à l'idée de jouer ce match, James Potter descendit de son balai pour aller réchauffer son équipe une dernière fois.

-MAINTENANT, L'ÉQUIPE DE POUFSOUFFLES…

Sirius énuméra platoniquement les noms des joueurs sous le regard désapprobateur des professeurs présents. Le directeur de Poufsouffle tenta de faire savoir son point de vue auprès de McGonagall, mais cette dernière hochait seulement la tête en murmurant : « Il ne fait qu'à sa tête! ». Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et…Lily et Mary eurent à peine d'échanger un sourire plus qu'enjoué que le match commença.

-ET C'EST PARTI! Le souaffle est déjà près des buts des Poufsouffles…Ponteur et Potter forment un duo du tonnerre…réussiront-ils à mettre le souaffle dans le but adverse à quelques secondes…ET OUI! 10 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR! UN BUT DE PONTEUR!

Le jeune noir brandi un poing et fit un tour du stade et avant même de le terminer, il coupa au milieu du terrain pour attraper le souaffle qui était dans les mains des noirs et jaunes. James passa par-dessus lui et réceptionna la passe parfaite que Ponteur lui envoya. Les trois poursuiveurs filèrent en ligne droite, à une vitesse hors du commun lorsque Basil dû stopper sa course à cause d'un cognard qui arrivait droit sur lui.

-DOMMAGE QUE L'ÉQUIPE DE GRYFFONDOR SOIT AUSSI EN FORME PARCE QUE CE COGNARD A PRESQUE FAIT CE QU'IL DEVAIT FAIRE. BON RÉFLEXE BASIL!!! HAHA! 10 POINTS DE PLUS POUR GRYFFONDOR! 20À 0!

Le souaffle prit son envol vers les buts des lions. Pour défendre leur territoire, les trois poursuiveurs filèrent vers leurs buts. Ayant prévu leur coup, deux poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse se collèrent contre ceux de Gryffondor et, ainsi, ils furent bloqués, laissant libre champ au troisième poursuiveur de Poufsouffle de tiré vers les buts.

-Allez Jones, arrêtes-moi ce but…OUF! DE JUSTESSE…ENCORE UN POINTAGE VIERGE POUR LES POUFSOUFFLES!

Ce pointage vierge ne résista pas bien longtemps car, Sirius n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un but venait d'être marqué par les Poufsouffles. Après 45 minutes…

-UN AUTRE TOUR DU CHAPEAU PAR NOTRE CAPITAINE JAMES POTTER QUI VIENT DE BRISER L'ÉGALITÉ!!! LE POINTAGE EST DÉSORMAIS DE 140 À 150 POUR GRYFFONDOR!!!

Les joueurs se volaient dans les pattes et la tension montait. Un des batteurs de Poufsouffles passa plusieurs fois tout près de James. Quelques minutes plus tard, le match dû être interrompu car ce batteur noir et jaune fût rudement blessé.

-NOUS DEVONS INTERROMPRE LE MATCH POUR 10 MINUTES CAR LE BATTEUR FLETCHLEY S'EST VU OFFRIR UN COGNARD EN PLEINE JAMBE DROITE! IL DEVRA ÊTRE REMPLACÉ.

Un petit oiseau de papier vola jusqu'à Sirius. Il le déplia et le lu directement de sa voix magiquement intensifiée.

-NOUS DEMANDONS, SUITE À CETTE INTERVENTION, LE RETRAIT DES JOUEURS NUMÉRO SEPT ET TROIS DE L'ÉQUIPE DE GRYFFONDOR PENDANT UN LAPS DE …10 MINUTES!?!? MAIS POURQUOI LE RETRAIT DE JAMES!?!?!

-Quoi!?! Quoi!?! Quoi!?!? Mais pourquoi on le retire!?! Ce n'est même pas lui qui a blessé le stupide batteur habillé comme une abeille, cria Lily du haut de la tribune des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, les seules personnes qui entendirent ces paroles furent ses voisins immédiats.

-ON M'INDIQUE ICI QUE LE CAPITAINE DES GRYFFONDOR AURAIT DEMANDÉ À SON BATTEUR MOROZ D'AFFLIGER LA BLESSURE…BULLSHIT!!!

-BLACK!!!!

-Désolé, je me suis emporté, dit-il auprès de McGonagall.

Les élèves virent que James protestait fortement contre l'arbitre qui levait les mains en signe d'impuissance et qui montrait le sol enneigé à lui et son batteur fautif, Moroz. Le reste de l'équipe les regardait inquiet de leur sort pour le dix minutes sans eux. Le nouveau batteur des Poufsouffles prit position et le match recommença. Lily prit les jumelles d'un des supporters pour regarder James de plus près. Ce dernier avait appuyé son front contre une estrade de bois et, les yeux fermés, tentait de prendre de grande respiration pour reprendre son calme, mais de temps à autre, il donnait de violent coup de pied dans de gradin. Moroz tentait vainement de lui remonter le moral en faisant des signes, de temps à autre, vers les gradins de Gryffondors. Même McGonagall semblait inquiète pour son équipe, celle-ci amputée de deux joueurs. Dumbledore lui tapotait doucement sur la main pour la réconforter, mais rien ne lui faisait.

-Espérons qu'ils ne se fassent pas massacrer, ils leur restent encore 5 minutes, se plaignit Mary en regardant le match d'entre ses doigts.

-ET ENCORE UN AUTRE BUT POUR LES POUFSOUFFLES…180 À 150 POUR GRY…POUFSOUFFLE. WOUHOU, commenta Sirius d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Pendant ce temps, James se plaçait déjà sur son balai pour prendre son envol.

-PLUS QUE 5, 4, 3, 2,1, JAMES POTTER ET MOROZ PEUVENT REVENIR AU JEU!!! POTTER SEMBLE VOULOIR PRENDRE SA REVANCHE, IL MONTE EN FLÈCHE VERS LE SOUAFFLE PERSONNE N'A LE TEMPS DE LE VOIR VENIR ET IL PREND LE SOUAFFLE! FILE VERS LES BUT ET…TON RECORD MON VIEUX, 8 SECONDES DE JEU ET JAMES POTTER COMPTE UN BUT! RIEN NE L'ARRÊTE!!!

Sur ces douces paroles, James leva un poing dans les airs, un air particulièrement mauvais sur le visage. Lily et Mary se sautèrent mutuellement dans les bras en hurlant leur joie. La foule scandait le nom du capitaine des Gryffondor qui se tourna vers le capitaine des Poufsouffle et lui fit un bras d'honneur.

-BIEN RÉPONDU MON VIEUX!

L'arbitre regarda McGonagall, mais la vieille dame laissa passer le geste d'un air impatient. Moroz envoya ses cognards comme jamais, prêt à régler leur déficit de points rapidement. James marqua deux autres points pour recréer l'égalité entre les deux équipes sous la clameur qui criait « GO! POTTER GO! » sous la direction de Lily, Mary et Williams. James fut cerné le reste du match. Il était suivit de prêt par les poursuiveurs adverses et les cognards pleuvaient. Voyant que son capitaine était trop occupé pour donner le signal, Gwenog sorti de la zone des buts une petite minute pour siffler en direction de l'attrapeur de l'équipe. Ce dernier, qui a l'autre bout du terrain était le seul à avoir compris que ce sifflement lui était destiné, fit un tour sur lui-même et fila, rapide comme l'éclair. Aussi vite qu'il pu, il traversa le terrain un diagonal vers le haut, le bras tendu et le poing fermé…

-LE POING FERMÉ, MAIS POURQUOI TU AS LE POING…AHHH, JE VOIS…DONC NOTRE FIDÈLE ATTRAPEUR VIBRE DANS LE VENT POUR…DONNER UN COUP DE COUDE À L'AUTRE ATTRAPEUR, OUI…FAIRE UN QUART DE TOUR ET…FAIRE LA PASSE PLUMPTON, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS!!! C'EST DONC DANS L'ANARCHIE TOTALE ET AVEC UN BEAU 180 À 330 POUR GRYFFONDOR QUE SE TERMINE L'ANNÉE 1977 ET QUE LES VACANCES COMMENCENT!!!

Les deux équipes atterrirent sur la neige et se serrèrent la main, la haine se lisant sur leurs visages. Le coup des 10 minutes de pénalité passait durement dans la gorge des Gryffondors. C'est donc avec un air particulièrement hautain qu'ils partirent vers les vestiaires…à l'exception de…

-Pourquoi ne se dirige-t-il pas vers les vestiaires!?! Se demanda anxieusement Lily qui voyait partir rapidement son copain vers le château, la tête basse, un bras collé contre son corps.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Sirius qui avait vu la même chose qu'elle. Loin d'être dans la même tribune que la jeune fille, il lui fit signe de descendre prestement. Williams et Mary restèrent dans la tribune pour ne pas attirer les regards de tout le monde vers Lily qui descendait les gradins comme l'éclair après avoir avertit Peter et Remus qui n'avaient pas vus, comme la majorité de l'école, leur meilleur ami partir difficilement vers l'école.

****

-J'étais inquiète, vous n'étiez pas venu à l'infirmerie depuis le début de l'année. Je croyais que vous étiez mort!

-Quoi!?! Pomfresh fait de l'humour avec toi? C'est rendu grave là…

-Tu sais Lily, au nombre de fois que j'ai pu venir ici depuis six ans! Rigola James, torse nu, une épaule entouré de bandage blanc.

Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily regardèrent James étendu dans le lit de l'infirmerie tandis que Mme. Pomfresh était partie chercher la potion qu'il devait prendre. La femme rondelette revint un flacon contenant un liquide violet.

-Donc vous prenez la moitié immédiatement et l'autre dans une heure, récita-t-elle, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous le dis encore, vous le savez déjà! Vous savez, je guéri votre épaule du mieux que je peux, mais elle ne se rétablis pas parfaitement à tous les coups. Vous devriez faire attention car elle se fragilise de plus en plus.

-Je sais, soupira James pendant que Pomfresh lui arrangeait son bandage.

L'infirmière parti dans son bureau, non sans un « Quel inconscient! » à l'intention de James.

-Quand est-ce que tu voudras qu'on lui fasse sa fête? Demanda Sirius sur un ton de conversation.

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. Faire sa fête comme…le battre, Fletchley!?! Le poursuiveur des Poufsouffles!?! Celui qui dormait dans un lit au fond de l'infirmerie!?! Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais écouta attentivement prête à intervenir dans la conversation, en restant assise sur le coin du lit dans lequel James était couché.

-Pas toute suite, il part pour les vacances, ronchonna James.

-C'est temps mieux pour nous, commenta Remus.

-Pourquoi? L'interrogèrent les trois autres garçons.

-Comme ça, nous avons plus de temps pour trouver quelle blague lui convient le plus…

-Tu as raison, mon vieux Lunard. Tu es rusé, sourit James en lui tapant dans la main.

-Je sais, rit Remus en haussant les épaules d'un air contrit.

À cet instant, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question :

-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous lui faire du tort? Je veux dire que…c'est toi qui lui as couru après, non!?!

-QUOI!?! Firent quatre voix.

- Eeeeh, c'est pas vrai!?!

-Tu sauras Lily, que je ne suis pas ce genre de joueur…cabotin!

-Je ne veux pas insinuer que…

-Tu n'as donc rien vu? Questionna Sirius presque hors de lui.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait vu quoi que ce soit, sinon elle ne poserait pas la question, répondit calmement Remus qui faisait rasseoir Sirius sur sa chaise.

-Alors tu n'as pas vue le batteur s'approcher de James et lui parler!?! Continua Peter, couché dans le lit d'à côté, non par blessure, mais par confort

-Non, désolé, je suis qu'une novice, se défendit Lily à l'aide d'un petit sourire désolé à l'intention de James.

-Moi je trouve que tu te débrouillais très bien pour une novice, la complimenta James en lui pressant doucement la cuisse.

-Merci.

Elle se colla davantage sur James qui passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait bien fait de s'asseoir à l'opposé de l'épaule blessée.

-Ce que nous voudrions savoir c'est ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour te faire sortir de tes gonds.

-Des imbécilités, marmonna James qui se tourna vers la table de chevet à sa droite, Vous pourriez me donner le verre d'eau, s'il-vous-plaît?

-N'évite pas le sujet, mon vieux, le nargua Sirius en lui tendant tout de même le verre.

-Des trucs…

-À propos…, s'y mit Lily.

-De toi.

-Comme quoi!?! S'exclama Lily.

-Des trucs que je n'aurais pas écouté en temps normal, mais en match, faut pas me chercher.

-Ça veut dire? Le poussa calmement Remus.

-Le gagnant aura la rouquine…je te jure que je me ferai ta copine…Je ne suis pas certain qu'avec tes lunettes t'ais vue à quel point elle pouvait être bien roulée…Et si je me mettais à draguer la Lily, tu ferais quoi?

-Bon c'est pas ça, mais moi j'en ai assez entendu, coupa Lily en se levant.

Son air inquiet avait laissé place à un air plutôt…meurtrier.

-On parle pas comme ça d'une princesse, ajouta Williams qui arrivait accompagné de Mary toujours le visage bariolé de rouge et de jaune.

-Je crois qu'il mérite une bonne blague, ordonna Sirius.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, snoba Lily en regardant vers le lit de Fletchley.

James caressa doucement le bras de Lily avant de lui murmurer ses excuses. Lily le reprit rapidement en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Au moins, il avait montré qu'on ne cherche pas James Potter sur un terrain de quidditch parce qu'il finit par nous mettre la pâtée! Sur ces paroles, l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et quelques partisans arrivèrent pour remplir l'infirmerie. Se demandant tous si leur capitaine fétiche allait bien, James leur cria :

-Les valeureux Gryffondors sont au sommet pour y rester! Le capitaine, et fameux numéro 7, vous promet la coupe encore cette année pour la…sixième fois consécutive sous le règne de James Potter!!!

Lily se mit à rire sous les acclamations des Gryffondors et Serdaigles qui furent partisans de l'équipe gagnante. James s'assit dans le lit de l'infirmerie, tandis que Mme. Pomfresh chassait tout le monde dehors en criant que ce « mâle qui vous fait tous perdre la tête » sortira dans moins de deux heures. Lily épaula l'infirmière et tout juste avant de partir à son tour, elle dévia vers le lit de James pour lui voler un dernier baiser. Le jeune homme la retenu en glissant sa main derrière la tête de Lily pour ne pas rompre le baiser, à cet instant, un doux soupir franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-M. Potter! Vous devez vous reposer pour reprendre des forces!

-Mais c'est ainsi que je reprends le plus de force Pompom! Lui répondit James le visage toujours aussi proche de celui de la rouquine.

Lily poussa le visage du joueur de quidditch d'une main en souriant. Elle tenta de partir de l'infirmerie en sentant le regard noisette de James fixé sur elle. Pour reprendre de la contenance, elle replaça d'un geste naturel, ses lourdes boucles foncées. Elle aussi savait se faire désirer!

****

-Dit bonjour à ta grande tante Ursule de ma part!

-J'y verrai, t'inquiètes pas, même si elle ne t'as vue que sur des photos, elle t'adore! Répondit Mary en levant les bras au ciel. Je suis certaine que James adorera le cadeau que tu lui as déniché! Allez ma petite chérie, on se revoit en janvier!!!

Mary et Lily s'enlacèrent un moment avant que Will ne réclame son dû. Pendant ce temps, fit la bise à tous les maraudeurs et murmura dans l'oreille de James :

-Prends soin d'elle.

-J'y veillerai, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura James en regardant sa copine dans les bras du grand noir.

Williams serrait Lily à un point tel qu'elle ne touchait plus au sol. Le Sénégalais tenait sa meilleure amie de façon à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur du sien. Les deux se donnaient des recommandations idiotes et se coupaient mutuellement pour se dire qu'ils allaient se manquer.

-Alors interdiction d'étudier…

-Bon voyage!

-…de ne pas passer du bon temps, de ne pas en profiter au maximum…

-Rapporte-nous pleins de photos du Sénégal!

-Reste une princesse et tout ira bien!

Il l'a déposa par terre et replaça le bonnet bleu, qui était sur la tête de Lily, à l'aide du pompon vert qui trônait sur le dessus. Il caressa rapidement les deux tresses qui tombaient sur les épaules de la jeune rousse et remonta le col de son manteau.

- Tu es magnifique, ma petite princesse! Confirma le grand jeune homme en lui donnant un petit coup de doigt sur son nez tout rouge.

Lily lui fit une moue dubitative avant de lui resauter dans les bras.

-Tu vas me manquer!

L'énorme locomotive rouge siffla un coup et créa un nuage de fumer. Ils donc furent dans l'obligation de se séparer pour que Mary et Williams ne manque pas leur train. Une fois dans un compartiment, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à faire des grimaces comme des enfants à leurs amis qui les regardaient depuis le quai de la gare. Lily était retournée près de James pour encercler sa taille de ses bras et déposer sa tête contre son épaule gauche, l'épaule en parfaite état. Le Poudlard express démarra et les cinq amis dirent au revoir aux deux autres qui retournaient au bercail.

Les maraudeurs et Lily retournèrent vers Pré-au-lard en songeant à la chaleur qu'allait leur procurer leur salle commune, une fois de retour à l'école.

-Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on retourne à Poudlard? Les calèches ne sont pas disponibles pour revenir!

-Tu vas t'habituer, jeune femme, a toujours avoir une sortie de secours, un plan B. Après avoir passé toutes les vacances avec les maraudeurs, tu ne seras plus la même! Tu ne verras plus la vie…mais arrêtes de mettre de la neige dans mes bottes! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!?!

Lily arrêta de marcher et se mit à rire comme une gamine de cinq ans qui fait des mauvais coups.

-Je me taille une place! Ce n'est pas vrai que je vais devoir endurer les discours de Sirius Black pendant toutes mes vacances comme quoi je suis une pauvre femelle qui ne comprend pas la complexité _maraudeurienne, _typiquement masculine!

Lily termina sa tirade les poings sur les hanches, le regard haut. Pour provoquer le jeune homme davantage, d'un coup de pied, elle lui jeta une petite bordée de neige dans le visage.

-Provocation Mr. L'arbitre, provocation! S'exclama Sirius le visage trempé, en direction de James.

-Désolé, mais il n'y a pas de règles…tout est permis, décréta le jeune homme à lunette d'un air solennel.

Sirius prit un air de prédateur et se dirigea vers Lily en courant. Elle recula de quelques pas, mais se frappa contre Remus. Cette fraction de seconde permit à Sirius de prendre la jeune fille sur son épaule. Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme à l'aide de coups de poings et de pieds, mais rien n'y fit.

-Sirius, dépose-moi immédiatement! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je suis en jupe!

- Arrêtes! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta jupe d'uniforme, celle que tu portes t'arrives presque en bas des genoux. En plus tu portes des collants et tes bottes arrivent presque à tes genoux aussi alors…

Il la laissa tomber directement dans un banc de neige. Elle s'enfonça de quelques centimètres et resta prise.

-La laine de ta jupe te garde même au chaud! Ce n'est pas formidable!?! Rigola Sirius

La jeune rouquine se mit à bouder dans son banc de neige en enfonçant son bonnet sur sa tête. James s'approcha d'elle en riant. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

-Avoue que tu as un peu couru après, non?

Comme unique réponse, elle lui prit la main et le fit tomber à ses côtés.

-Lily! J'ai plein de neige dans les bottes maintenant!

-Voilà à quoi ça sert les bottes qui arrivent aux genoux, rétorqua Lily à l'adresse de Sirius.

-Vous faites un très beau couple, assis, comme ça, dans un banc de neige, compléta Remus en croisant les bras.

James et Lily étaient, en effet, encore assis, ensemble, dans la neige. Après avoir réussis à se relever, Lily et Sirius se serrèrent la main pour conclure le pacte de ne pas se livrer bataille maintenant car ils n'étaient pas habillés en conséquence, selon Lily.

-Donc, avant de retourner à Poudlard, on fait un arrêt obligatoire au magasin de quidditch! S'exclama James qui fût vite approuvé par les trois autre garçons.

-Je déteste être en minorité! Ronchonna Lily en se faisant traîner par Sirius et Remus. Mais rapidement, la jeune femme su rapidement comment prendre sa revanche…

Les quatre jeunes hommes sortirent de la boutique de quidditch, épuisés, à la suite d'une Lily souriante :

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliquez en quoi consistait la fonction du sortilège de freinage? Ça veut dire quoi? Que certains balais ne peuvent pas freiner!?! C'est ridicule!

-Lily…s'il-te-plaît, on t'a répondu pour ce qui était de l'importance de la fluidité du mouvement dans l'air…

-la vie détaillée des batteurs Karl et Kevin Broadmoor…

-Ainsi que leur méthode sous toutes ses coutures!

-Quelle méthode barbare aussi! Rétorqua Lily en enfilant ses mitaines.

-On t'a aussi parlé de l'U.Q.A.A.L.G.B…

-Alors je t'en pris, tu as gagné! Arrêtes avec toutes tes questions, nous sommes sortis maintenant! Se plaignit James en tenant le visage de Lily dans ses mains.

Un sourire prit forme lentement sur le visage de Lily. À travers le rouge qui recouvrait les tâches de rousseurs, qui recouvraient finement les joues de Lily, on pouvait parfaitement discerner toute la fierté d'une bonne revange.

-Et maintenant, comment on retourne au château? Demanda Lily en prenant une des mains de James qui étaient sur son visage.

Ils se mirent en route vers la boutique en question pendant que les maraudeurs échangeaient des regards complices.

-Je ne suis pas certain que tu as été assez gentille pour qu'on te le dise…commença Sirius.

-Au contraire, je crois qu'elle a fait preuve d'assez de ruse! Rétorqua Remus qui s'était posté juste à côté de la porte d'entrée de chez Zonko la baguette en main, les mains dans les poches. Le jeune homme châtain fit un signe de tête aux trois autres jeunes hommes qui partirent vers l'arrière de la boutique.

-Allez vient Princesse, et ne dis pas un mot…ordonna gentiment Sirius en la prenant par les épaules.

Pendant que ses amis étaient partis prendre leurs positions, Remus fit mine d'attendre quelqu'un, lorsqu'un client entra dans le magasin. D'un mouvement de baguette bien placé il profita de la porte ouverte pour faire tomber une étagère pleine de marchandises rondes qui couvrirent aussitôt le plancher. Remus parti alors en courant tandis que le propriétaire se précipitait pour ramasser.

-On ne peut pas entrer par infraction quand même!

-Bien sur que si, maugréa Sirius en ouvrant la porte de l'arrière-boutique.

James mena le petit groupe, vite rejoins par Remus, entre les boîtes pour se diriger à un endroit précis. Il fit signe à Sirius de l'aider à pousser une boîte tandis que Remus leur faisait signe de se dépêcher. Lily dû retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsque James ouvrit une trappe tapie dans le plancher. Il fit signe à tout le monde de passer et lorsque ce fut au tour à Lily il lui fit un charmant sourire comme s'il lui ouvrait la porte d'un quelconque endroit. Elle descendit un petit escalier aux marches légèrement pourries pour finir dans un couloir en pierres sentant fortement l'humidité. Sirius se tenait à côté de l'escalier, la baguette en main. Pendant que James descendait rapidement les marches, son meilleur ami fit léviter la boîte, qui couvrait la trappe avant leur arrivée, pour la positionner juste au-dessus de la trappe. Sans un mot, en échangeant un seul regard, les deux jeunes hommes s'activèrent en même temps. L'un arrêta son sortilège et l'autre, lâcha la trappe. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre illico. Suite à cela, les pas du propriétaire se firent entendre dans l'arrière-boutique pour voir l'origine du bruit.

-_Lumos_, fit les cinq voix une après l'autre.

Les cinq s'engouffrèrent silencieusement dans le tunnel menés par le bruit de leurs chaussures sur le sol de pierre. Après quelques minutes sans parler, James brisa le silence :

-L'un des nombreux passages secrets que nous offre Poudlard!

-Mais…mais c'est…comment avez-vous pu trouver une chose pareille!?! Bégaya Lily pendant que son cerveau assimilait l'information un peu trop nouvelle.

-En flânant…

-Tout simplement? Demanda la jeune femme en quête d'une explication beaucoup plus complexe.

-Oui, répondit Peter ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter.

-Et, il y en a beaucoup des passages secrets, comme ça?

-Ne demande pas aux maraudeurs de tous dévoiler leurs secrets en même temps fillette! Mais…peut-être bien, la nargua Sirius en tournant la tête vers elle pour lui faire un clin d'œil facétieux.

-Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables! S'exclama Lily en riant. Alors ce n'est pas plus compliqué que…nous trouvons un passage et puisque nous avons rien à faire, allons voir où est-ce qu'il peut bien nous mener!

-Exactement! Confirma James qui commençait à enlever gants, foulard, tuque…

Après un autre interrogatoire plus ou moins fructueux pour Lily, les cinq Gryffondors arrivèrent derrière la statue de la sorcière Borgne. Sirius regarda voir si la voie était libre, ce qui fut le cas, et ils partirent en direction de la salle commune.

****

-James s'il-te-plaît, tu as encore le nez gelé, enlève-le de là, c'est loin d'être agréable, rit Lily qui tentait de repousser pour la énième fois un James qui, lui, avait pour unique but d'embrasser la jeune fille dans le cou.

-Compte toi chanceux qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que nous ici, sinon elle t'aurais déjà rejeté à l'autre bout du canapé, complètement rouge, se moqua Sirius étendu sur le tapis tout près du feu, les yeux fermés.

Lily demanda qui était resté pour les vacances. Elle eut quelques noms qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue comme Funestar ou Ponteur qui étaient des joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondors ou Michael Miclette…ou qu'ils lui étaient complètement inconnus.

-Il y a aussi Daisy Hookum, nomma Peter qui tentait de réussir à jeter des petites boules de papier dans le visage de Remus.

-Daisy est restée? Demanda Lily.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air. Tu connais Daisy? La questionna James qui s'était finalement callé dans le canapé, une jambe sur la table basse et l'autre pliée, confortablement placé sur le canapé. Son bras, en appui sur sa jambe pliée, était totalement étiré pour permettre à ses doigts de joués avec une mèche de cheveux à la jeune fille assis à côté de lui. Même si son corps était resté totalement détendu, son visage exprimait soudain un doute face à l'idée que Lily pouvait connaître la jeune Daisy.

-Oui, elle est venue me parler à la bibliothèque, lundi dernier. Elle m'a semblé très gentille! On s'est parlé un moment, mais elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle restait à Poudlard lorsque je lui ai mentionné que je le faisais!

-D'accord, tu sais Cornedrue, je ne suis pas certain que le fait que ta copine se fasse amie avec une ancienne disons…conquête soit une très bonne idée…

-Allons! Elle est gentille comme tout! Elle m'a dit comment tu l'avais traitée, mais elle m'a aussi dit pleins de choses sympas à ton égard, en fait, à _notre_ égard.

-Comme…, la poussa Peter qui n'avait plus de parchemin à mettre en boules pour le lancer sur Remus.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit de vos affaires, les sermonna Lily. Sinon, qui d'autre est resté? Continua-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-eh...dans les Gryffondors...à peine un ou deux premières années…pas de deuxièmes, il me semble, pour les troisièmes j'en vue un petit groupe de quatre ou cinq filles.

-J'ai vue la petite eh…Radford…Mnemone Radford elle est en cinquième je crois, compléta Sirius d'un air suffisant. Elle est assez mignonne avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux…

-On a comprit Patmol, reprit James. Sinon Ponteur reste avec son cousin et Funestar avec ses deux frères parce que ses parents sont en renouvellement de leurs vœux de mariages! Alors Lunard, combien ça te donne de personnes en tout?

-À Gryffondors, au maximum, une vingtaine, je dirais.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à ne rien faire de très productif dans leur salle commune, trois maraudeurs sur quatre étaient finalement tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Quant à Lily, qui, incapable de ne rien faire, avait été se promener dans le parc et fait le ménage de son dortoir dans lequel elle dormirait seule pendant toute la durée des vacances. Un peu avant l'heure du souper, elle était enfin retournée dans la salle commune.

-James, depuis quand tu lis? Demanda Lily en stoppant net son pas lorsqu'elle vit son copain lire un bouquin.

-Depuis je dirais…une bonne demi-heure, répondit-il en regardant sa montre. C'est pas trop mal comme histoire…

-Alors tu lis pendant les vacances…c'est nouveau!

-Les trois autres dorment et je n'avais pas sommeil, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant. Et j'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre que je lis quelques fois pendant l'été! C'est plutôt rare, mais ça m'arrive, dit James qui avait repris la même position confortable que lorsqu'ils étaient tous revenus de Pré-au-lard.

Il avait prit, comme dossier un des accoudoirs et sa jambe pliée s'appuyait sur le dossier du canapé. Lily se permis donc de prendre place en utilisant comme appui pour son dos, la jambe de James qui était entre elle et le véritable dossier du grand canapé rouge. Lily s'intéressa aux doigts de la main qui lui caressait doucement le bras, mais un court laps de temps se passa avant que James ne se penche vers la jeune fille pour goûter à ce cou qui lui donnait tellement envie dans ce léger pull violet qui abordait un col en v. Le haut de son visage était caché par les épais cheveux de la préfète-en-chef. L'on pouvait uniquement voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se faire aller dans le cou de Lily tandis que cette dernière avait oublié tout acte de résistance en laissant aller sa tête contre le dossier. Ses yeux fermés et son petit sourire laissaient transparaître tout le plaisir qu'elle pouvait ressentir vis-à-vis la caresse que lui prodiguait James.

-Pourquoi je perds aussi rapidement le contrôle avec toi? Lui demanda-t-elle sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle désirait apprécier ces lèvres chaudes encore un moment puisqu'elles lui faisaient oublier la notion du temps et que ce souffle tout aussi chaleureux était accompagné par de grandes mains brûlantes qui lui caressaient de l'une, le dos sous son pull et de l'autre, une cuisse sur sa jupe. Essayons de garder un peu de dignité…

-Tu ne perds pas le contrôle, tu ne fais que baisser tes barrières.

-Et la différence?

-Tu le verras bien lorsque je te ferai réellement perdre le contrôle un de ces jours…

La jeune fille ne pu répliquer à ses sous-entendus puisque James avait prévu le coup et s'était emparé de ses lèvres.

-Alors, est-ce qu'on vous dérange?

Lily émit un petit cri en sursautant. James se rassit, sans plus de cérémonie à ses côtés et la jeune femme pu voir un Sirius Black accoudé à la table basse appréciant le spectacle qui lui avait été offert.

Donc la petite étiquette verte est au centre de votre écran…succombez à la tentation de peser dessus…et nous succomberons à la tentation de laisser un prochain chapitre!


	18. début des dernières vacances

**WOW!!! On a atteint les 100 reviews…god bless les **_**revieweurs**_**!!!**

**RAY : Mais de quoi tu parles!?! Lily et Sirius…mets pas ça dans la tête du monde…c'est hors de question! Ne délire pas comme ça sur internet, les gens peuvent lire tu sais!?! Et tu sais que les monarques, ça m'intéresse bcp…XD **

**Camille2 : Tu sais… nous allons finir par croire que quelqu'un te paie pour nous dire des beaux comments comme ça!!! Wow… c'est des choses comme ça qui nous donne le goût de continuer! Ça et les commentaires constructifs :P Merci milles fois!!!!**

**RAY : Est-ce que c'est toi qui paie camille 2???:P**

**Audrey : Merci!!!! On adore ces deux …énergumènes que sont James et Lily!?! **

**PUKY : Daisy est très suspecte…. :)**

En cette soirée du 23 décembre, Lily, le regard perdu dans les flammes, était perdue dans ses pensées. Assise à même le sol, adossée contre la table basse, elle sentait la chaleur se dégager de l'âtre. Les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, elle faisait tourner une lettre dans ses mains. L'on pouvait y discerner une fine écriture en biais:  
« Quel est son nom?Maman xx ».

Jamais elle n'avait pu cacher quelque chose à sa mère. Même à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle, seulement avec une lettre, elle était au courant de tout. Une mère, ça fait peur quelques fois, songea-t-elle. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas venant du dortoir des garçons. Ne prenant aucune chance, elle glissa la lettre de sa mère dans son livre et prit ce dernier pour simuler le fait qu'elle était plongée dans sa lecture. Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement pour son initiative lorsqu'elle vit les souliers de James s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

-Je sais ce qu'il manque à ton bonheur! Dit ce dernier en s'accroupissant près de la jeune femme.

-Ah oui? Et selon toi, qu'est-ce que c'est? Questionna Lily en attendant une réponse qui ressemblerait à « moi, bien sur! ».

-Avec un bon livre au coin du feu, il ne manque plus qu'un bon thé bien chaud! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'aurais sortie quelque chose comme…moi!

-Bien sur que non, rétorqua Lily avec un petit sourire qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

-Je ne suis pas aussi imbu de moi-même quand même! Répondit James en se relevant et en faisant mine d'enlever une poussière qui, au fond, n'existait pas avant de tendre la main vers la jeune rousse qui était toujours assise.

-Alors Mr. Qui-n'est-pas-du-tout-imbu-de-lui-même, tu crois vraiment que je vais y aller comme ça!?! Lui demanda Lily en lui tendant la main pour se relever.

Une fois debout, la jeune fille tenait toujours contre elle, la couverture qui était sur ses épaules et James prit le temps de regarder la rouquine. Cette dernière portait de longues chaussettes de laine multicolores qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux ainsi qu'une paire de pantalon de sport en coton gris beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Sous la couverture qui lui encerclait les épaules, James pu discerner une camisole blanche qui mettait une belle poitrine couverte d'un soutien-gorge violet ainsi qu'une taille fine en valeur.

-Ce n'est quand même pas ça qui va t'empêcher de…au pire, change de chaussettes, tenta James qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ses vêtements lui importaient.

De toute façon, ils ne rencontreraient personne.

- Ben non! Je te parle de ça! Dit-elle en enlevant la couverture orange qui recouvrait ses épaules. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici en trimbalant une couverture et encore moins sortir dans les couloirs glacials en camisole seulement, termina Lily comme si c'était évident.

-Si c'est juste ça le problème…rit doucement James en enlevant la veste qu'il portait.

Il l'a tendit à Lily. Cette dernière resta les yeux ronds, en fixant la veste rouge et or que le jeune homme avait dans une main. Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de tendre la main pour prendre la veste et que James la retire au dernier moment en riant.

-Allez, fait pas cette tête! S'exclama James en lui faisant enfiler lui-même la veste.

LA veste. Celle que son équipe lui avait offerte, l'an dernier, pour souligner sa quatrième année en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, en plus de le remercier pour le même nombre de coupes consécutives qu'ils avaient gagnées. Lily serra sur elle la veste qu'un nombre incalculable de jeunes filles, en quête d'affection de la part de James, avaient rêvé de porter. À tout coup, le jeune homme trouvait une raison quelconque pour ne pas la prêter.

-Elle te va très bien, rit James en roulant au moins trois fois les manches pour voir les petites menottes aux ongles rouges et rongés de sa copine.

-Merci, réussit-elle à articuler. Alors, comment veux-tu te rendre aux cuisines sans te faire prendre par Rusard, à onze heures et demie du soir?

Comme toute réponse, James lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et monta rapidement dans son dortoir. Pendant ce court moment, Lily tenta de voir le dos de la veste pour voir les mots « capitaine » qui prenait tout le haut des omoplates, « Potter » inscrit tout juste en dessous, en plus petit, et le numéro 7 qui prenait le reste du dos. Ces inscriptions d'un jaune doré ressortaient parfaitement sur un fond rouge vif. Pendant sa contemplation, James descendait les escaliers en compagnie des trois autres maraudeurs, un parchemin en main. Lily haussa les sourcils en voyant arriver les quatre garçons surexcités. Avait-elle manqué une information? Elle n'avait pas compris que _tout _le monde venait avec eux prendre un thé…

-Romance quand tu nous tiens…, ronchonna Lily pour elle-même.

Les quatre jeunes hommes, avec leur attitude désinvolte, qui leur donnait tout leur charme, approchèrent de Lily, un sourire énigmatique pendu à leurs lèvres. Sirius fit signe à Lily de prendre place dans un des fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée. Elle s'exécuta en se demandant ce que pouvait lui cacher les garçons qui s'échangeaient des regards sérieux et pleins de sous-entendus que Lily ne comprenait absolument pas. James s'assit sur la table basse pour être face et à la hauteur de Lily. Il déposa le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sur les genoux de Lily.

-Je vous avertie toute suite, je ne ferai pas vos devoirs de potion…les avertie Lily.

Les quatre maraudeurs la regardaient sans ciller, sans rire, les doigts croisés devant eux. James devant elle, Sirius debout derrière lui, se tenait à sa droite, Peter se tenait à la gauche de James tandis que Remus était entre Peter et le fauteuil dans lequel était assise une Lily des plus perplexes.

-Eeeh, s'il-vous-plaît, les gars, dites quelque chose, tenta Lily.

James se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit un signe de tête. Sur ce, le jeune Black sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin déplié.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Les yeux de Lily devinrent ronds d'un coup et la jeune fille sembla légèrement inquiète.

-T'aurais pas pu dire quelque chose d'autre? Je ne veux pas être mêlée à vos…

Sa phrase resta en suspend et l'inquiétude qui était sur son visage se changea en surprise. Tout un assortiment de lignes différentes se dessinait sur le parchemin qui était toujours déposé sur ses genoux. Les lignes formèrent des labyrinthes complexes et des encadrements. Des mots vinrent prendre places et chaque mot fût rapidement à côté d'un petit point. Ce phénomène se fit très vite et quand tout fût inscrit, Lily regarda attentivement le haut du parchemin :

-Mr. Lunard, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver vous présente la carte du maraudeur, lu à voix haute Lily. Une carte, c'est-une-carte. Mais d'où? Et comment les points font pour bouger continuellement? C'est surnoms débiles, c'est les vôtres! C'est vous qui avez fait ça? Mais pourquoi?

Les quatre jeunes hommes se mirent à rire devant l'air ahuris de Lily. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant trop par où commencer. James dû se résigner à être le premier à prendre la parole car les yeux encore remplis de question de Lily étaient fixés sur lui.

-Par où commencer…je ne te raconterai pas toute l'histoire maintenant, ça serait trop long. Mais, aidez-moi si j'oublie des détails importants les gars, donc…Oui, c'est une carte. Si tu as remarqué les noms, regarde ici, c'est nous cinq, ce sont toutes les personnes qui sont présentement dans le château. Cette carte te donne l'intégral de tous les moindres mouvements de la moindre personne.

-C'est une carte de Poudlard?

-Tu comprends vite princesse, la nargua Sirius.

-Mais il n'y a pas tant d'endroits dans cette école…si?

-La carte te le prouve, répondit Remus le regard humble et fier à la fois. La plupart des chemins que tu n'as jamais vus, personne ne les connaît non plus.

-Des passages secrets partout…, murmura Lily d'une voix blanche. Mais comment…?

-Comment dire…commença James

-Je dirais essaie, erreur, compléta Peter. Au départ, cette carte est une idée brillante de James et Sirius.

-Je dirais plutôt une idée folle, exprima Remus en riant doucement.

-Alors on a essayé, sachant que si on réussissait cette carte, elle nous serait des plus pratiques!

-Je comprends donc! Ainsi, vous pouvez presque…tout savoir!

-Presque, répéta James fier de l'effet de la carte sur la jeune fille.

Cette dernière regardait avidement la carte en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne croyait tout simplement pas à ce qu'elle voyait. C'était beaucoup trop complexe pour que des étudiants de…

-Vous avez fait cette carte quand exactement?

Après un regard commun, Remus prit la parole :

-Je dirais…c'est le résultat de l'été entre la troisième et la quatrième année.

-À l'aide de croquis et d'essais qui n'avait pas porté fruit, on a fait ça tout l'été enfermé dans la chambre de James.

Quatorze ans. Des adolescents de quatorze ans avaient fait cette carte! Et l'unique raison, si elle comprenait bien, c'était de réussir leurs blagues et flâner comme ils le voulaient.

-Tout ça pour aller où bon vous semble à n'importe quel moment…

-Et pour se souvenir de tous les passages secrets aussi, ajouta Peter. C'est comme un aide-mémoire!

-Vous savez que bien des préfets et des professeurs paieraient pour avoir cette carte!

-Oh que oui…souffla Sirius pendant que bien des souvenirs lui venaient à l'esprit.

-C'est…non, _vous_ êtes incroyables! Comment des gamins de quatorze ans ont pu trouver le moyen de trouver un sort ou je ne sais quoi qui permet de savoir qui entre et qui sort de Poudlard! Je ne comprends même pas moi-même!

-On est sûrement intelligents! Tenta James en rigolant.

-Plus que ça, murmura Lily pour elle-même.

Les quatre maraudeurs lui expliquèrent la carte : les différents étages, les passages secrets et ceux vus de tous, le parc et le stade de quidditch etc. Pendant plus d'une heure les cinq adolescents restèrent devant le parchemin, voyant très bien que tout le monde dormait dans le château. Remus expliqua même à Lily pourquoi il y avait un passage situé en-dessous du saule cogneur.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore a mit ce saule…Une trappe ou quelque chose comme ça n'aurait pas suffit? Si tu as un mot de passe ou je ne sais trop. Je comprends que personne ne doit savoir que c'est pour toi, Remus, mais tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé avec Dave Goujon lorsqu'il était encore à l'école… Ce saule est vachement dangereux! Comment tu fais pour passer ne dessous?

-On doit peser sur une certaine racine, expliqua calmement Remus assis sur un accoudoir du fauteuil de Lily.

-Tu réussis à faire ça!?! Tu dois être tout un athlète pour ne pas te faire tuer! Ria la jeune fille.

Comme toute réponse, Remus haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Peter se chargeait de ça lorsqu'il était sous la forme du rat. James rappela aux autres le pourquoi de la présentation de la carte à Lily et, ainsi, les trois jeunes hommes partirent dans leur dortoir pour une partie de poker tandis que Lily et James partaient en direction des cuisines. Pendant que Lily était assise sur un des innombrables comptoirs que contenait la cuisine de Poudlard, James préparait les thés.

-La cuisine n'est pas supposée grouiller d'elfes de maison?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'à cette heure, ils sont tous entrain de dormir.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé. J'avoue qu'ils doivent se lever tôt pour préparer les déjeuners, réfléchit Lily.

James fit remarquer à Lily qu'elle ne lui avait même pas posé de question sur le fait qu'il connaissait la cuisine. La jeune fille lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait déjà fait référence bon nombre de fois et que de toute façon, avec un maraudeur, il ne faut s'étonner de rien. Lily regardait attentivement James s'afférer autour des deux tasses au liquide brûlant. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte du petit sourire et du regard niais qu'elle abordait. Lily se sentait extrêmement privilégiée d'être ici, seule avec James. Et le voir préparer quelque chose pour elle, bien que ce ne soit que du thé, la faisait sentir unique ou spéciale…Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui donna sa tasse après qu'elle soit descendu du comptoir. Ainsi, les deux allèrent s'asseoir sur des tabourets, face à face. Lily se concentra sur sa tasse pour essayer de calmer les sentiments qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur d'elle et qui faisaient battre son cœur trop vite…Elle se sentie obligé de lever les yeux vers le jeune homme face à elle qui la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Alors, il te plaît? Lui dit-il simplement en faisant un signe de tête vers sa tasse.

Tout simplement, elle déposa doucement sa tasse qu'elle tenait jusque-là solidement à deux mains. Elle mit ses deux mains sur la table pour se pencher vers James et, pour répondre à sa question, elle déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Lily cessa alors toute tentative de faire taire ses sentiments déconcertants. Elle ne pensait qu'à profiter de toutes les secondes de ce lent baiser et de la grande main de James qui était fermement déposée sur sa joue.

- Si c'est tout ce que ça te prends pour m'embrasser comme ça, je vais te faire du thé plus souvent! Rigola doucement James le visage toujours aussi proche de celui de Lily. Allez! Amène-moi ce thé dans la salle commune, on y sera plus confortable.

La Grosse Dame ne fut même pas surprise de voir les deux adolescents arrivés le plus naturellement du monde. Il y a de ça encore quelques minutes, elle somnolait dans son cadre, mais elle fut vite réveillée par Lily et James qui revenaient dans leur salle commune à presque une heure du matin. Le jeune homme, la carte enroulée dans une poche, une tasse dans une main et l'autre bras enroulé autour des épaules de Lily, se tenait la tête penchée vers l'oreille de Lily. Il lui chuchotait quelques paroles tandis que la jeune fille tenait sa tasse de thé à deux mains en fixant le sol en rougissant violement. Le fait qu'elle était accotée contre le corps de James lui rendait la tâche difficile pour marcher. C'était donc en rougissant, en marchant croche et en riant silencieusement qu'elle donna le mot de passe à une Grosse Dame passablement troublée par le comportement de la préfète-en-chef. En soupirant, elle se dit que c'était sûrement dû aux vacances…

En entrant dans la salle commune déserte, Lily regarda automatiquement l'horloge sur le foyer.

-Tu as vu l'heure!?! Regarde bien l'heure à laquelle on va se lever demain, leur reprocha Lily.

-On se fou qu'il soit une heure et à l'heure qu'on se lèvera demain…on n'a pas de cours! Lui répondit James en la poussant vers le grand canapé.

Dans l'antre, il ne restait plus que des braises donc la lumière et la vision se voyaient considérablement diminuées. James passa devant Lily et l'invita à s'asseoir dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Elle eut un frisson et tenta de se blottir davantage dans les bras du jeune homme, ce qui fit rire ce dernier.

-Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas réussir à être plus dans mes bras? La taquina-t-il

Lily lui lança un regard de défi et entreprit de s'asseoir à califourchon sur un James hilare.

-D'accord, tu as gagné, dit James en sentant les bras de la jeune fille se glisser autour de sa taille.

Elle avait blotti sa tête dans le cours du garçon et prenait de grande bouffées de son odeur.

-Tu es vraiment confortable, lui demanda-t-il en la sentant restée ainsi.

-Évidement! Au contraire, je m'inquiète pour toi! Tu dois avoir un sacré poids sur toi en plus de mes cheveux dans le visage, lui répondit-elle en se rappelant que ses propres cheveux faisaient un énorme chignon complètement de travers sur le sommet de sa tête.

Comme réponse, elle senti les jambes de James s'étendre sur le canapé et, ainsi, il se coucha complètement, amenant la jeune fille avec lui.

-C'est pas qu'on est plus confortable ainsi, mais c'est plus facile pour s'endormir, chuchota James en ravivant les flammes d'un coup de baguette.

James se réveillant en entendant des pas près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et réajusta ses lunettes pour voir un Remus et un Peter qui le regardaient en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les gars? Leur demanda-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Lily qui dormait toujours profondément dans ses bras.

-On a été faire un tour, on était pas fatigué après avoir battu Sirius royalement au poker tantôt, lui expliqua Remus en lui montrant la carte des maraudeurs.

-Quand on est descendu du dortoir vous dormiez déjà, alors on te l'a emprunté pour ne pas se faire pincer, continua Peter en regardant Lily dormir. Tu viens, on va monter se coucher.

James regarda la jeune fille blottie contre son torse. Elle semblait très loin de vouloir partir de là.

-Je peux quand même pas la réveiller et lui dire d'aller dormir dans son dortoir. Je gage 10 gallions qu'elle va tout faire sa toilette et après ça, elle n'aura plus sommeil!

-On connaît tous ce genre de phénomène, répliqua Remus faussement ennuyé par la situation.

-Je peux pas la laisser ici! Par expérience, le lendemain c'est bonjour les courbatures et le mal de tête!

-Le mal de tête, je le mettrais plutôt sur la faute du whisky pur feu…

-Peut-être, mais le fait est que lorsque j'essaie de bouger, elle se repositionne et/ou se blotti davantage contre moi! Si elle continue, je vais succomber!

-Succomber à quoi exactement!?! Ça ne peut pas être bien méchant! Le nargua Remus.

-Succomber à l'amener dormir avec moi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais, ça n'est pas bien méchant…commenta Peter.

-Par tous les saints joueurs de quidditch que cette fille dégage de la chaleur en dormant!

-Allez mon vieux, succombes! Regarde bien, demain elle te remercierait que je ne serais pas surpris! Moi j'y vais. À tantôt.

Sur ces paroles, Remus parti avec Peter derrière lui. James tenta une dernière fois de se lever sans réveiller la jeune fille, mais celle-ci encercla la nuque de James d'une main en blottissant son visage davantage dans son cou. Ce qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens, fut le petit gémissement de bien-être que Lily laissa échapper de ses lèvres dans son sommeil. C'est alors qu'il s'assit d'un coup dans le divan pour ensuite se lever en tenant la jeune fille par les épaules. Elle se laissa faire, encore beaucoup trop endormie.

-Tu m'amènes où? Le questionna-t-elle après avoir failli débouler les escaliers puisqu'elle avait laissé les yeux fermés.

-Dormir.

-Tu ne peux pas aller dans mon dortoir.

-Je sais.

-O.K.

Sans plus de préambule, elle se laissa guider jusqu'au lit du jeune homme. Lily se coucha et se rendit compte du changement de température. Sans prendre conscience que c'était à cause qu'ici, le foyer fonctionnait, elle enleva la veste de James et ses grosses chaussettes de laine. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle senti quelqu'un lui prendre les vêtements des mains pour ensuite se glisser près d'elle dans le lit. Sans se poser de question elle, se blottit en soupirant d'aise en reconnaissant l'odeur de James. Ce dernier vit la jeune fille essayer de défaire la pince qui retenait ses cheveux, mais sans résultat. C'est en riant qu'il le fit pour elle pour ensuite jeter la pince près de ses lunettes, sur la table de chevet, et, finalement, glisser une main dans ses épaisses boucles. Au dernier moment, Lily déposa un minuscule baiser dans le cou de James avant de partir définitivement pour le royaume des rêves. Les yeux fermés, James senti cette petite caresse et après être certain que Lily soit endormie, il lui embrassa la tempe.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il serrant davantage la jeune fille contre lui.

**Les impressions sur ce chapitres…ça peut ressembler à quoi???**


	19. La dernière veille de Noël

**Puky : Hey toi qui a bien vue que cette Daisy était suspecte, tu ne seras pas déçue de la revoir, en effet, dans ce chapitre… Est-elle si suspecte?...Hey oui, James est quand même un copain qui a de la classe!!!**

**Eleonath : Encore désolé pour le décalage entre les chapitres! J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même ce longgg chapitre! Merci pour les beaux commentaires, ça fait tjrs plaisir!**

**Ray : Oui la maman est cute, on ne peut jamais vraiment cacher quelque chose à une maman! Oui, la veste c'est quétaine, je l'assume complètement! Amen! J'espère que la musique à tes oreilles n'arrêtera pas dans ce chapitre-là! James est moins party animal, mais plus coul à sa manière que Sirius…Je suis vraiment ravie que tu trouve un bout vraiment beaux sans être quétaine! Merci! Je peux mourir en paix maintenant!**

**Rebecca-black : On rêverait toutes d'un homme comme ça!!! Merci!!!!! On attend tes commentaires pour la suite!!!**

**Camille1 : merci camille!**

****

Comme tous les matins, Sirius se réveilla et resta un moment étendu dans son lit, bien au chaud sous les draps. Un silence paisible, quelques fois rompu par un ronflement, régnait dans le dortoir des maraudeurs. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage et décida de se lever, incapable de sentir encore longtemps le filet de lumière que son baldaquin laissait passer dans son visage. Il regarda l'heure et se dit que les autres maraudeurs allaient se lever bientôt. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il eut une pensée pour son estomac car l'heure du déjeuner était passée. Après avoir prit une douche, il se brossa les dents en entendant la voix de Remus chuchoter avec James. Il sortit de la salle de bain embuée et dit bonjour à ses amis. Le jeune homme alla s'installer sur un amas de vêtement, entre le lit de James et Remus pour parler à ce dernier tandis que James se leva pour, à son tour, aller à la toilette. Le jeune homme mit ses lunettes, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour ensuite ouvrir convenablement son baldaquin. Son meilleur ami, assis près de son lit, se mit à hurler en se cachant derrière la première tenue qu'il trouva, la tunique de quidditch fraîchement lavée pour cacher son corps uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon.

-Chutttttt! Tu vas la réveiller! S'exclama James en chuchotant.

Il pointa la jeune fille qui était toujours blottie dans les lourdes couvertures. Voyant que son meilleur ami restait caché, bouche bée, derrière sa tenue de quidditch, James lui prit le vêtement pour le lancer sur le tas de linges propres avant de lui dire qu'il était ridicule et il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Remus! Il y a une fille dans le dortoir? S'exclama Sirius, horrifié, haut et fort en sautant sur le lit du lycanthrope.

-Arrête Patmol, ce n'est pas une fille, c'est Lily!

-Merci, lança une voix étouffée provenant du lit de James.

-Tu ne comprends pas, s'il y a une fille, ou même Lily, dans le dortoir…tout va changer! Regarde juste James! Il à fermé la porte de la salle de bain pour aller à la toilette!

-Il n'a que toi qui ne ferme pas la porte le matin…marmonna Peter en sortant de son lit, grognon de s'être fait réveiller de cette façon.

-Bon, j'aimerais signaler que je suis présente et que je suis bel et bien une fille, dit Lily en sortant, tout à fait réveiller du lit de James.

Elle regarda les quatre jeunes hommes, car James était revenu dans le dortoir. Ils baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, James se passa une main énergique dans les cheveux afin de se réveiller davantage, Sirius était de nouveau avachi dans le tas de vêtement entrain de somnoler une main sur le torse, Remus était entrain de se chercher des vêtements propres de la manière la plus conventionnelle : il passait morceaux, par morceaux pour les sentir et ainsi savoir s'ils étaient portables ou non. Peter quant à lui, mangeait son petit chocolat dans son calendrier de Noël. À ce moment, Lily remarqua qu'aucun des garçons ne portaient de chandails. Légèrement gênée par cette situation qui ne semblait troubler que la jeune femme, Lily décida d'arrêter de profiter de la situation pour se tourner et trouver une occupation…faire le lit. La jeune rouquine attacha négligemment ses cheveux avec sa pince qui traînait sur la table de chevet pour faire le lit.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite! Lui dit James en défaisant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Mais…je t'épargnais la tâche de faire ton lit, aujourd'hui, répondit-elle de bonne foi.

-Pense-y deux secondes…est-ce que tu crois que je m'encombre de cette tâche? Pense-y comme il faut… je me recouche dedans ce soir.

-Oui, j'avoue, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le lit.

James se laissa tomber à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'inciter à se rapprocher de lui.

-wo wo wo…un instant! Je ne veux pas être témoin de ça. Fermez, au moins, les rideaux!

Comme toute réponse, James ferma les rideaux avant de se jeter sur Lily en lâchant un cri guerrier pendant que Lily éclata de rire comme une gamine.

-Je vous avertirais bien de vous protéger, mais je vais plutôt opter pour le…le dîner va être servi dans une vingtaine de minutes, les interrompit Remus qui reniflait maintenant une chemise de Peter en lui faisant une large grimace en hochant négativement la tête.

-Non, définitivement, cette chemise est bonne pour un bon lavage ou une incinération!

Les trois jeunes maraudeurs entendirent quelques chuchotements interrompus par quelques baisers derrière le baldaquin pour ensuite voir Lily sortir avec James. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Lily lança un « À tantôt! » en sortant du dortoir pour aller se changer dans le sien.

À ce moment, James se détourna de la porte du dortoir pour faire face à l'amas de linge propre pour se trouver des vêtements, mais arrêta son mouvement lorsqu'il vit ses trois amis le regarder, les bras croisés. Visiblement, ils attendaient des explications…explicites.

-Quoi? Commença inutilement, mais de façon décontractée, James en prenant le premier chandail à portée de la main, avant de le jeter par-dessus son épaule comprenant qu'il ne lui appartenait pas.

-Ben…l'encouragea Peter en faisant de grands signes de mains, avide de savoir les détails.

-Ben…rien! Vous le saviez que Lily dormait ici! S'exclama James en regardant alternativement Remus et Peter.

-Quoi!?! _Ils_ savaient…et _je_ ne savais pas!?! Je suis quoi alors...une ridicule bouse de dragon!?! Répliqua Sirius en recevant un pantalon que James avait lancé dans sa recherche de vêtements propres.

-Tu étais déjà couché et puis de toute façon, on a quand même juste dormit!

- Ils n'ont fait que dormir…nargua Remus en lançant un regard d'un air supérieur à Sirius, qui lui en voulait d'avoir été au courant de la présence de Lily en premier.

-N'en rajoute pas Remus! Allez, toi, raconte nous la suite, continua-t-il à l'intention de James.

-Il n'y a pas de suite! Insista James en enfilant un chandail à manches longues rayé ocre et noir.

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas eu de douces pensées en sentant Lily dormir contre toi! En passant, je crois que ce chandail est à moi, mais peu importe…

James observa son meilleur ami par-dessus ses lunettes un instant avant de regarder Remus et Peter pour trouver de l'aide, mais il ne trouva que deux autres regards qui attendaient avidement une réponse à la question.

-C'est pas de vos affaires!

Trois regards accusateurs haussèrent les sourcils, pointés sur lui.

-J'étais beaucoup trop fatigué pour penser à quoi que ce soit hier…

-Ta gueule! Un gars de dix-sept ans est jamais trop fatigué pour penser à coucher avec une fille! S'exclama Sirius

-Hier, peut-être que oui, mais je dis pas que… j'y ai jamais pensé, finit-il en marmonnant, Est-ce que cette paire de bas est à quelqu'un?

- Oui, c'est à moi, répondit Remus. La question que Sirius veut savoir sans te la poser, c'est si t'as déjà couché avec Lily ou pas. Et moi je dis, non, parce qu'on aurait remarqué ton air abruti en revenant!

- C'est pas exactement ça que je voulais dire, mais…puisqu'on en parle…

-Ben non, on a pas couché ensemble!

-Mais c'est pas l'envie qui te manque, affirma Sirius.

-Non, c'est sur, mais…c'est pas que je pense juste à ça quand je suis avec elle. Bon, peut-être un peu quand on s'embrasse assez…sérieusement!?!

-…intensément?...tenta Remus qu'on entendait depuis la salle de bain.

-…Avidement?...Compléta Peter en rêvant d'être dans une situation comme celle de James. C'est-à-dire, passer du bon temps avec une jolie jeune fille.

-…Quand l'atmosphère se réchauffe considérablement? Répliqua Sirius avec un clin d'œil complice.

-Bon, ça va faire les synonymes, les gronda James. On s'est tous compris, je pense! C'est juste que je veux pas que Lily pense que je suis uniquement avec elle pour son corps.

-Mais il y a quand même de ça un peu, non? Demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait pas en quoi être amoureux pouvait consister.

-C'est que… je veux pas son corps pour son corps. Je veux son corps parce qu'il est à elle. Je ne veux pas juste son corps, je la veux…elle. Parce que Lily est…tellement…je sais pas…wow!

-Sexy!?!

-Oui…

-Attirante!?!

-Oui…

- Séduisante!?!

-Oui.

-Fascinante!?!

-Oh oui!

- Intelligente?

Sur cette dernière intervention de Remus, les trois autres maraudeurs se tournèrent d'un commun mouvement vers lui, en silence.

-Ben…quoi? Elle est vraiment intelligente!

-Je sais…ce n'était pas trop dans le registre, commenta James. Lily est seulement…tellement…elle! C'est d'elle que j'ai surtout envie.

- Tu es dingue d'elle! La question c'est à savoir si tu lui as dit que tu étais amoureux?

-Eeeeh…oui, mais elle dormait. Est-ce que ça compte? Demanda James en riant légèrement de lui.

-Je crois que oui, répondit Remus pendant que Sirius, à ses côtés hochait négativement la tête.

-Non, elle ne le sait pas alors…non. Jugement de commentateur…non.

-Mais…est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu, demanda Peter.

-Puisque je te dis qu'elle dormait!

Les garçons entendirent des pas depuis la porte du dortoir ouverte et se dépêchèrent à conclure la conversation rapidement.

-Si elle ne le sait pas, tu devrais t'activer, mon vieux Cornedrue.

-Surtout si tu veux passer à l'étape suivante…

-Sirius! Le gronda Remus. Ça saute aux yeux qu'elle est aussi attachée à toi. Juste le fait de la voir de bonne humeur le matin, ça change!

Sur cette dernière phrase, Lily entra avec quelques effets personnels dans un sac. Elle était habillée, mais portait toujours ses grosses chaussettes et abordait encore son espèce de chignon décoiffé de ce matin.

-J'ai cru entendre bonne humeur et matin…C'est tout à fait mon humeur de tous les matins, ça! Ironisa-t-elle

Elle déposa son sac sur le lit de James devant les regards des garçons. Lily avait l'impression d'être mise au défi. De voir si elle oserait y laisser son sac. Pour reprendre un certain aplomb, elle se dit que si elle voulait revenir dormir ici ce soir, comme l'avait invité James, elle devait bien avoir, au moins, une brosse à dent, un pyjama et…

-Par Merlin Lily, c'est vraiment une brosse à cheveux ça?

-Ben oui! Ne te laisse pas intimider par sa grosseur…je sais que ça doit être la première fois que tu vois un objet semblable, mais…tu t'habitueras rapidement! Le nargua-t-elle.

Lily enleva ses chaussettes pour mettre ses souliers et entreprit d'enlever sa pince pour commencer à se démêler les cheveux. De leur côté, les maraudeurs finissaient de s'habiller tranquillement en lui jetant de petits coups d'œil inquiets. La rouquine avait ramené tous ces cheveux du même côté et brossait énergiquement sa chevelure avec de petits gestes secs. La brosse arrêtait régulièrement d'un coup sec au milieu des boucles. À tous les coups, elle soupirait énervée et tirait un bon coup vers le bas. À plusieurs reprises, elle enlevait un nœud de la brosse pour continuer son massacre.

-Tu te brosses souvent les cheveux? Demanda curieusement Sirius en passant une main dans les siens ce qui lui suffisait amplement comme coiffure.

-Non, parce que si tu brosses des boucles, ça fait…ça, dit-elle en mettant les mains de chaque côté pour montrer un volume de cheveux encore imaginaire. Mais quelques fois, tu te dois de te brosser les cheveux…

Elle termina la torture qu'elle avait entreprit pour ses cheveux pour ensuite les tresser en une longue tresse qui finissait sa route vers le milieu de son dos.

-Ce sac, c'est pourquoi? Demanda inutilement Peter lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille rougir à sa question.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de partir avec les trois autres maraudeurs qui riaient devant l'air d'incompréhension de Peter qui ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu puisque James venait de leur dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

****

Après le dîner, Lily avait laissé les quatre garçons ensemble pour leur laisser du temps entre maraudeurs. Juste avant que le soleil se couche complètement, elle avait décidé de se promener seule dans le parc pour admirer comment Poudlard pouvait paraître encore plus magique sous la neige. Elle croisa Hagrid qui revenait de la forêt interdite avec son chien.

-Bonsoir Miss Evans!  
-Bonsoir Hagrid, comment allez-vous?

-Très bien merci!

En deux pas, il était arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille qui dû lever considérablement la tête pour pouvoir continuer à regarder le demi-géant dans les yeux. Derrière lui, son chien traînait de la patte. Inquiète, Lily lui fit remarquer, mais le garde-chasse se mit à rire.

-C'est normal, elle va avoir ses petits chiots très bientôt, je crois. Je l'oblige à marcher un peu quand même…

-Oh…des bébés chiens!!! Oh, ils vont être si mignons!

-Je vous avertirez lorsqu'ils seront nés! Pour que vous puissiez venir les voir! S'exclama Hagrid heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à ses animaux, même si ce n'était que son chien.

Et cette petite Gryffondor au caractère bien trempé lui semblait si gentille! De la bonne compagnie ça ne se refuse pas. Elle accepta son offre avec joie et avait bien hâte de voir ses petits chiots. Il retourna dans sa cabane sans avoir omis d'offrir une tasse de thé à la jeune rousse qui avait cependant décliné son invitation terminer sa promenade avant le souper du réveillon qui allait être prêt bientôt. Ils se dirent à ce soir et Lily se mit à retourner vers le château tranquillement. Au loin, elle vit quelqu'un arriver vers elle et la jeune fille se mit à sourire toute seule lorsqu'elle reconnut les maniérismes de James : sa démarche rapide, mais décontractée et ses mains toujours enfouis dans ses poches de manteau. Il releva le collet de son manteau autour de son foulard à l'effigie de Gryffondor en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune fille qui avait arrêté de marcher depuis quelques minutes pour l'attendre et ainsi, mieux l'observer. Elle adorait le regarder au naturel, avec les maraudeurs ou lorsqu'il était seul. Elle profitait de ces moments car il était plus que rare de voir James seul puisque tout le monde veut être avec James Potter. Ce dernier avait arrêté ses pas tout près de Lily et lui faisait face. La jeune fille souriait de toutes ses dents, seulement heureuse d'être de nouveau près de lui. Sans qu'il le sache, il venait de mettre fin à sa nostalgie grandissante pour le Noël en famille qu'elle n'aurait pas cette année.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici?

-Avec la carte, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai pensé venir te chercher pour te dire qu'il restait peu de temps avant le souper de Noël, si tu veux te changer.

-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, répondit-elle en levant une main emmitouflée dans une mitaine pour frotter doucement une des oreilles de James qui devenaient de plus en plus rouges.

Elle laissa sa main glisser vers la joue de James qu'elle devinait légèrement rugueuse à cause de la petite barbe de deux jours qui s'était installée. Lily leva les talons pour succomber à l'idée d'embrasser le jeune homme. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de vouloir l'embrasser à tout moment, pour sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, sentir son odeur, se sentir elle-même sourire, se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer les soupirs de bonheur traverser ses lèvres…elle recherchait seulement à retrouver le sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait à ses côtés. Il l'a faisait sentir si importante et unique si…bien. Juste et parfaitement bien. Et Lily ne cherchait plus à savoir comment il pouvait arriver à la sentir ainsi, il y arrivait. C'était tout ce qui comptait car elle avait cherché à se sentir à sa place, à être heureuse ou à être bien, dans tous les domaines de sa vie, comme toutes les jeunes filles de ce monde. Et elle avait de la difficulté à réaliser qu'elle avait trouvé ce point neutre, ce point d'équilibre avec lequel elle se sentait seulement bien. Elle avait besoin de la présence de James. Ce dernier avait répondu à l'étreinte que Lily lui avait suggérée, et avec plaisir. C'est lorsque Lily, en expirant par la bouche, avait tout embué les lunettes de James, qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer. C'est donc sous la neige et d'un pas rapide, mais sans empressement, que les deux préfets-en-chef, qui n'avait aucune fonction à remplir pendant les vacances comme voulait souvent le rappeler James, reprirent le chemin déneigé pour retourner à l'intérieur du château.

-Crois-tu qu'il y a déjà eu un Noël sans neige à Poudlard? Demanda alors Lily en voyant de gros flocons de neige commencer à descendre du ciel.

-Non.

-Pourquoi es-tu si sur de toi?

-Voyons Lily…Noël sans neige!?! À Poudlard? Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais passer ça!

Lily se mit à rire doucement en déneigeant l'épaule de James pour y déposer sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux une petite seconde en souriant. Le jeune homme aperçu cette petite manœuvre et la regarda attendri. Il eut une petite pensée pour Remus et les paroles qu'il lui avait dite ce matin. Ce n'était pas la une preuve que peut-être la jeune fille tenait à James. Peut-être autant que lui pouvait tenir à Lily?

****

Elle avait troqué ces bottes et ces chaussettes pour une paire de ballerine et une paire de collant. Elle avait enfilé une robe bleue royal qui lui tombait tout juste sous les genoux. En tournant devant le miroir pour se voir sous toutes les coutures, Lily se demanda si cette petite robe toute simple aux manches courtes faisait l'affaire. L'opinion de Mary aurait été très appréciée à cet instant. En pensant à sa meilleure amie, Lily trouva son dortoir beaucoup trop silencieux à son goût. La jeune rousse réajusta donc la ceinture, de la même couleur de la robe, qui tombait sur sa taille. Lily remercia les petites touches comme celle-ci qui mettait les silhouettes en valeur. Merci sorcière hebdo de si bien nous conseiller! La dernière touche d'un léger maquillage, des boucles d'oreilles assorties à la robe et le tour fut rapidement joué. Elle lança sa lourde chevelure attachée en queue-de-cheval sur sa nuque et redevenue bouclée à l'aide d'un sort par la même occasion, avant de partir en direction du dortoir des maraudeurs.

En entrant, elle senti les odeurs de savons et de parfums des quatre jeunes hommes se mélanger. Loin d'être désagréable, elle chercha, par contre, une odeur bien précise. Ce fut l'odeur qui trouva, cependant, Lily.

-Tu es à croquer, princesse! Lui dit la voix de James étouffée car les lèvres du jeune homme étaient déjà logées au creux de son cou.

Lily prit une grande bouffée de cette odeur qui la rendait folle avant de se tourner vers James qui l'avait surprise par derrière.

Elle admirait ce sens du détail qui le rendait encore plus charmant. Il avait le même léger pull rayé, mais avait rajouté une chemise noire en dessous ce qui ajoutait une petite touche. Par contre, le jeune homme avait changé le jeans pour un pantalon noir, quoi que décontracté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq amis descendirent du dortoir et rencontrèrent Michael Miclette assis sur un des nombreux canapés, dans un bel habit, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Lui demanda gentiment Lily, attendrie par la moue boudeuse du jeune garçon.

-Je ne vais pas souper, bon.

-Mais voyons! Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis tout seul, ronchonna le jeune première année pour lui-même, en imitant une voix moqueuse.

Les cinq jeunes gens se regardèrent, comprenant très bien que le garçon venait d'être la victime d'une mauvaise moquerie d'un élève plus âgé que lui. James et Sirius s'approchèrent de lui pour s'installer de chaque côté de lui.

-De quoi parles-tu? T'es pas tout seul!!! T'es avec nous, voyons!

Michael leva les yeux, septique, vers Sirius qui venait de lui parler.

-Il a raison! Vas donc nous réserver cinq places, d'accord? Enchaîna James en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos du petit garçon qui venait de se lever, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Pour vrai!?! O.K, j'y vais!

Tandis que Michael partait en courant pour sortir de la salle commune, James et Sirius se tapèrent dans la main, complices et fiers d'eux. Remus regarda un instant ses deux amis en se disant que malgré tout ce que les deux maraudeurs pourraient lui dire, ils avaient gagné en maturité. Les deux jeunes hommes dirent une idiotie et éclatèrent de rire et Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient plus mature, mais ils garderaient toujours leur côté enfantin. Le lycanthrope prit les devants et sortit de la salle commune suivit des quatre autres Gryffondors. James avait glissé sa main dans celle de Lily tout en continuant de rire d'une blague entre lui et Sirius. La jeune fille observait James avec un sourire attendri.

-Arrête Lily, on dirait ma mère…

-C'est pas de ma faute si c'était attendrissant de vous voir aider Michael tandis que tu n'as aucune obligation de préfet à respecter pendant les vacances.

-Tu as raison…tu dois vraiment avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi, rigola James.

-Je voterais plus pour une bonne mauvaise influence. Si tu reste coincée comme ça…tu vas bien mourir à 30 ans! Renchérit Sirius en poussant une des larges portes de la Grande Salle.

Les cinq amis entrèrent dans la Grande salle illuminée par les étoiles multicolores qui avait remplacées les chandelles volantes pour l'occasion. Les cinq tables qui prenaient habituellement place avaient été remplacées par une unique table ronde où étaient déjà assis quelques élèves et quelques professeurs. Les gryffondors repérèrent cinq places libres côte à côte près de Michael Miclette qui guettait visiblement leur arrivée. Remus s'installa à la gauche de Michael et commença à discuter avec lui à propos de sa première année. Peter, affamé, pris place à côté de Remus et soupira en s'apercevant que les plats n'étaient toujours pas servis. Sirius et James s'assirent en répondant à Lily qui venait de leur demander pourquoi ils avaient tant rit lors de leur départ de la salle commune. Quant à la jeune fille, elle s'installa complètement à droite du petit groupe.

- Mais les gars, vous auriez pu gâcher tout le souper…, dit Lily d'un air sévère.

- C'était bien notre intention mais la pâte étaient déjà préparée il ne restait plus qu'à la rouler…, expliqua Sirius un air déçu sur le visage.

-…et ma mère, qui croyait que la farine était dans le pot bleu, a roulé sa pâte à tarte dans du sucre en poudre, s'esclaffa James

-et ça n'a rien gâché ?? Reprit la préfète d'un ton sceptique

-Disons que…toute la famille à féliciter Betty pour son excellente croute sucrée, se remémora Sirius.

Les deux jeunes hommes racontaient une de leur nombreuse blague à Lily qui essayait de vainement cacher son amusement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Comment deux gamins de douze ans pouvaient-ils être aussi malicieux et vouloir gâcher le repas de Noël sans remords !?! Ils semblaient même déçus que leur plan n'ait pas fonctionné à merveille. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas la mère de James, Lily était persuadée qu'elle se serait aperçue que sa farine avait été remplacée par du sucre si elle avait dû fabriquer sa pâte à tarte ce jour-là. Tous à leur discussion, les trois amis ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que quelqu'un avait pris place à la droite de Lily.

-Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ma mère ne veut plus nous voir à la maison pour les vacances de Noël ! Termina James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air gamin de son petit ami. Un autre rire se joignit au sien, et elle se retourna pour voir Daisy à ses côtés.

-Bonsoir Daisy, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda la rouquine tout en se disant que la jeune fille pouvait arrêter de rire, ce n'était quand même pas _si_ drôle.

-Oh, je vais très bien Lily merci ! Et toi ? Répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-Je vais bien…je suis plutôt heureuse d'avoir terminé les examens. Tu sais, ça me stresse beaucoup, surtout que c'est ma dernière année, dit Lily avec un léger soupir.

Elle était consciente que personne ne pouvait la supporter en période d'examens tant elle était énervée et énervante. Parfois, elle se tapait elle-même sur les nerfs.

-Tu es stressée lors des examens ?!? Pourtant on m'a dit que tu étais la meilleure de toutes les septièmes années, s'étonna la brunette.

-Oui, bien cela n'enlève rien à ma nervosité si tu veux tout savoir, rétorqua Lily, quand même flattée par le compliment.

-Bien sûr que je veux tout savoir...

Mais la jeune Serdaigle ne termina pas sa phrase car le directeur venait de se lever pour prendre la parole.

-Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots avant le repas. Tout d'abord, j'espère que votre premier trimestre s'est bien déroulé et que vous aurez tous de bons résultats à vos examens….

Le regard de Dumbledore s'attarda sur Lily qui rougit. Cette dernière sentit la main de James se poser sur sa cuisse et le vit lui faire un petit sourire complice.

-… je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous un excellent Noël avec plusieurs cadeaux et beaucoup d'amour et d'amitié. Sur ce, que le repas commence et j'espère que vous aurez une petite pensée pour nos elfes qui ses sont surpassés cette année ! Bon appétit !

Sur ces paroles, le majestueux sorcier se rassit et se tailla un morceau de dinde qu'il arrosa généreusement de sauce. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit que le son des couteaux et des fourchettes, il était vrai que le repas était excellent et tout le monde en profitait. Puis, les conversations reprirent. Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient dans un débat qui consistait à déterminer si la bûche de Noël était meilleure que la tarte à la mélasse. James regardait sa petite amie d'un air songeur. La jeune fille s'en rendit compte et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Rien de bien important, je me disais juste que tes cheveux semblaient beaucoup plus longs.

-Oh, tu sais, ils poussent tellement vite ! Rigola la jeune fille. Et puis, c'est vrai que cela fait un bout de temps que je les aie laissés lâches. Durant les examens, je les attachais toujours et ces derniers jours j'étais seulement trop paresseuse pour les démêler comme il faut !

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'était difficile d'en défaire les nœuds, ce matin ! Rit James à son tour.

-Est-ce que tu les frises à l'aide d'un sort ou ils sont naturellement aussi bouclés ?

Cette fois c'était Daisy qui questionna Lily. La préfète-en-chef se tourna vers elle d'un coup et remarqua que la jeune fille était accoudée à la table, avide de connaître sa réponse. Lily lui répondit après avoir avalé son dernier morceau de bûche à la crème glacée.

-Ils sont comme ça au naturel, malheureusement…, répondit Lily qui, comme chaque femme qui avait les cheveux frisés, les aurait voulus lisses.

-Ne dit pas ça ! S'écria Daisy. Moi j'aimerais bien avoir des cheveux bouclés comme les tiens !

James soupira, il allait avoir droit à une discussion typiquement féminine dans laquelle les deux filles allaient se plaindre de leurs cheveux respectifs… Mais Daisy était déjà lancée sur un autre sujet.

-Et comment tu fais pour avoir ce teint de porcelaine ? Tu te mets une tonne d'écran solaire l'été ? Questionna-t-elle Lily.

-Euh, non. Je n'ai jamais pensé à qualifier mon teint de…« porcelaine », mais…en fait oui, je mets beaucoup de lotion solaire, mais ce n'est pas pour conserver mon teint, c'est seulement pour ne pas avoir de coup de soleil. L'informa Lily. Vois-tu, je ne bronze pas, je brûle. J'imagine que c'est le lot de plusieurs rousses, termina-t-elle à la blague.

À ce moment, James crût remarquer une lueur étrange dans le regard de la jeune fille brune. Une sorte de mélange entre l'étonnement et la compréhension. Les jeunes filles papotèrent encore quelques minutes et James prit le temps de les observer. À chaque réponse de Lily, Daisy semblait se concentrer pour bien retenir l'information. Cela le mis mal-à-l'aise, sans comprendre pourquoi. Lorsque toute la table commença à se lever et à se souhaiter bonne nuit, il se sentit soulagé de pouvoir retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, un endroit où Daisy ne pourrait pas venir embêter Lily.

- Tu viens Lily ? Demanda James.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, elle remarqua que les quatre maraudeurs semblaient attendre après elle.

-Oui James ! À la prochaine Daisy, dit la rouquine à son interlocutrice qui semblait déçue de se retrouver seule.

Elle se détourna d'elle lentement et parti rejoindre un petit groupe de Serdaigles plus loin. Lily vit alors que Daisy allait rejoindre deux autres filles. La jeune rousse se demanda alors pourquoi est-ce que Daisy était venue s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que ses amis étaient beaucoup plus loin.

**Après avoir tapé le 100 reviews grâce à votre générosité, est-ce qu'on va réussir à avoir le 200!?!?! À vous de nous le dire…dans une review!**

**Dites-nous quand est-ce que vous voudriez avoir le prochain chapitre qui est déjà bien avancé…**


	20. Le dernier Noël à Poudlard

**Camille1 : Je te le répéterai pas deux fois, plus t'attends, plus c'est long à lire, donc t'as pas d'excuse. Je parle même pas de ta review BS de deux mots. Ta sœur xx**

**Puky : Désolé, Daisy n'est pas dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même ! Bonne lecture !**

**Camille2 : Merci encore pour tes nombreux commentaires positifs ! C'est super gentil. Comme on vient de le dire, Daisy ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, mais elle sera sûrement de retour bientôt. Cette fic sera sans doute longue, à ton plus grand bonheur, je l'espère !**

**RAY : Lily c'est Lily. Tu dois l'a connaître personnellement pour le savoir ! Les calendriers aux chocolats ça existent pis c'est bon ! Nous remercions nous-mêmes le dictionnaire des synonymes de l'ordinateur. Aujourd'hui… le verbe regarder et ses condisciples! On sait tellement pu quoi te répondre…c'est parce qu'on te connaît personnellement qu'on ose te dire…t conne ! ahahahah !**

**Rebbecka Black : On a trouvé le commentaire sur le chien vraiment très drôle. Est-ce qu'elle est encore vivante !?!**

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Les maraudeurs avaient rapidement attrapé leur fameuse carte pour se relancer immédiatement dans les corridors pour faire un « détour » dans les cuisines afin de rapporter, dans la salle commune, de quoi pour fêter un peu cette veille de Noël. La vingtaine de Gryffondors qui était restée pour le temps des fêtes étaient toute rassemblée dans la salle commune et l'on pouvait entendre le dernier tube sorcier à la mode résonner dans la pièce des rouges et ors. Quelques garçons de troisièmes années observaient avec envie Moroz et Funestar qui en étaient déjà à boire leur quatrième bièreaubeurres tandis que d'autres portèrent leur attention vers James et Sirius pour parfaire leur technique de drague. Sirius souriait sans trop comprendre ce que Mnemone lui racontait. Il hochait la tête en souriant tout en versant un second verre à la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Un peu plus loin, James murmurait à l'oreille de Lily qui riait en rougissant fortement, la chaleur de la pièce n'étant aucunement la cause. James, content de son petit effet, but une longue gorgée de bièreaubeurre de manière décontractée, toujours sous le regard envieux, de certains jeunes hommes, et épris de la part de la gente féminine. Les tables de la salle avaient été entassées dans un coin tandis que les fauteuils étaient alignés sur le mur opposé ce qui laissait place à une piste de danse improvisée. Quelques filles de sixièmes années se déhanchaient sur la chanson « Cou de vous » de la nouvelle coqueluche des adolescentes, Lorcan D'eath. Michael Miclette, qui était assis entrain de somnoler sur un fauteuil, essayait de se défaire d'une deuxième année qui voulait trop faire sa connaissance. Remus, accoudé à la table qui faisait office de buffet, discutait avec une des sixièmes années qui prenait une pause entre deux danses. Lorsque la jeune fille partit, en n'omettant pas de lui caresser le bras avant de partir, Remus vit bien le désarroi de Michael et décida d'aller l'aider à se débarrasser de cette fille. Après des années de pratique à faire la même chose auprès des gourdes qui tournaient autour de ses deux meilleurs amis, il avait l'habitude et avait aussi développer le tact pour le faire. Il arriva à la hauteur des deux enfants et vint s'asseoir près de la jeune fille. Il lui dit seulement bonsoir avec sa voix grave et il n'en fut pas plus pour qu'elle parte, toute rouge, en bafouillant. Michael le remercia et se mit à gigoter sur son siège, étant mal à l'aise.

-Merci. C'est pas que…je ne la trouve pas fine, mais…je l'aime pas. Ben je veux dire que…j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour ça.

Remus le regarda rougir et, malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître les plus grands secrets d'un enfant de onze ans, il le trouvait attachant.

-Ah oui ! Et qui est-ce ?

-Et bien…tu me promets que tu vas le garder pour toi ?

-Eeeeh, oui.

Michael regarda autour de lui pour être certain que personne ne les écoutait et se pencha vers Remus. Le jeune homme chuchota :

-…Mary.

-Mary ? Elle est en première année avec toi ?

-Non, Mary, répéta le jeune garçon, comme si sa réponse était évidente, Mary…ton amie !

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent aussitôt. D'un coup, il comprit l'étendue de la chose…

-Ah, je vois… _cette_ Mary ! Et bien…tu n'ais pas tombé sur n'importe qui !

-Tu me jure que tu ne me l'a volera pas !?!

-Puisque je ne désire pas particulièrement mourir dans les prochaines semaines, non, je ne veux pas sortir avec elle.

-Elle est vraiment belle !

Peut-être bien, se dit Remus, mais sa personnalité était loin de pouvoir concorder avec la sienne. Elle était beaucoup trop…explosive !?! Expressive !?! Sur cette promesse de ne rien dire, Remus laissa Michael aller se coucher et alla retrouver Peter à la grande table ou les bièreaubeurre, et autres alcools plus fort, s'entassaient.

-Mon vieux, je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour faire partir la gamine qui était avec Miclette !?! Demanda Peter en lui lançant un regard des plus septiques. Tu ne trouves pas que tu les prends un peu jeune Lunard, tes copines ?

-Tu peux avoir les idées mal tournées quand tu veux, lui répondit le jeune homme châtain en prenant la bièreaubeurre que son ami lui tendait en riant.

Minuit était passé depuis un bon moment lorsque la fête commença à s'atténuer. Les premières et les deuxièmes années étaient partis depuis des lustres, Sirius revenait à peine d'une promenade nocturne avec une quelconque sixième année tandis que la musique qui était enflammée depuis le début de la soirée, devenait de plus en plus lente et désintéressée. Lily était assise sur un canapé, les jambes en appui sur le dossier et le dos couché sur le siège tandis que sa tête était dans le vide. Pendant que le tourne disque géant crachait une mélodie sorcière aux paroles insipides, la jeune fille chantonnait pour elle-même d'autres paroles complètement qu'elle tentait de faire entrer dans la trame musicale. James, à l'autre bout de la salle, tentait de retenir ses éclats de rire face à un sixième année qui lui expliquait le plus sérieusement du monde comment une tentacula vénéneuse violette pouvait clairement aider à augmenter les chances de survie lors d'un match de quidditch en Antarctique, surtout lorsque tu es attaqué par une horde d'ourse polaire gauchère. James remarqua alors, les pieds de sa petite amie qui bougeaient au rythme lent de la musique, par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

-Ouais c'est ça, marmonna-t-il en donnant une bonne claque dans le dos de son interlocuteur avant de s'éclipser pour aller rejoindre les pieds de Lily. En approchant du divan, il vit la jeune fille, les cheveux désormais lâches, les yeux fermés entrain de marmonner des paroles de chanson. En entendant bien, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne disait absolument pas les mêmes mots que le chanteur sur le vinyle.

-Eh, tu sais Lily, que ce n'est pas du tout les paroles, lui fit-il remarquer en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

-Je sais, je sais…mais je ne l'a connais pas ! J'en chante une que je connais, lui répondit-elle comme à un enfant de cinq ans.

-Bien sur, je n'aurais même pas dû poser la question.

James ferma les yeux en laissant aller sa tête sur le dossier. Il pouvait discerner Lily qui s'était remise à chantonner en tentant toujours de mettre ses propres paroles sur la chanson qui jouait.

-Don't-cry-for-me-Ar…gentina-don't…

James ne pu s'empêcher de rire franchement devant les efforts de sa copine. Cette dernière, encore assez lucide pour reconnaître le ridicule de la situation, se mit à rire aux larmes de sa propre personne.

-C'est la chanson préférée de Will, soupira-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Elle se releva à l'aide du pantalon de James et vit Remus arriver près d'eux. Ce dernier leur fit part qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux et qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller se coucher puisqu'il était passé les trois heures du matin. Lily se mit à ranger lorsque James la prit par la taille pour la pousser vers son dortoir en lui disant qu'il était le temps de dormir et que pour le rangement…les elfes allaient s'en occuper!

Lily plia consciencieusement sa robe en quatre. Ensuite, elle resta debout la robe dans ses mains. Sirius la regardait faire, amusé.

-Tu sais, tu peux la lancer sur le tas, dit-il en désignant un amas de linge au pied du lit de James.

-D'accord!

Elle alla la porter et la déposa alors délicatement.

-Je crois que James ne t'en voudra pas si tu prends place dans son lit, ajouta le jeune Black en voyant son amie qui était toujours debout, timide.

La jeune fille lui répondit d'un sourire et s'assit sur le coin du lit de son copain, parfaitement droite, les mains sur les genoux. Sirius la regarda faire un moment et plissa les yeux.

-Tu me fais rire, tu sais!

-Je suis toujours horriblement gênée lorsque je suis dans un endroit ou que je rencontre des gens pour la première fois, se défendit Lily.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ta première fois…

-C'est tout comme! Je ne me souviens seulement d'avoir trébuché dans les escaliers…

-Pourtant tu étais beaucoup plus à jeun hier soir et tu as très bien monté l'escalier.

-J'étais endormie!

- Si tu le dis! Dit Sirius en levant les deux mains dans les airs en signe d'abdication.

James sorti de la salle de bain. Il vit Lily assit sur le coin de son Lily.

-Tu sais, tu peux te coucher, j'arrive dans deux minutes, lança James en serrant doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille, après avoir prit quelque chose dans sa table de chevet pour repartir d'où il venait.

-C'est ce que je lui avais dis! S'exclama Sirius à James qui était dans la salle de bain pour quelques secondes.

Lily s'assit donc dans le lit en glissant ses jambes sous les couvertures et resta ainsi.

-Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment rire toi, soupira Sirius en se laissant tomber dans son lit.

James s'assit dans son lit et ferma les rideaux. Il regarda Lily un instant.

-Tu es drôle. Tu peux te coucher, fais pas ta timide, c'est pas la première fois.

On entendit, de l'autre côté des rideaux, le rire franc de Sirius. Tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit et, seulement après que James se soit couché, Lily fit de même. Elle s'étendit, droite comme une barre, sur le bord du lit. James l'observa un moment dans le noir.

-Allez, rit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

La jeune fille, ravie, vint s'y blottir.

Le silence régna un instant dans le dortoir avant que Remus le brise.

-Alors, je vous souhaite à tous, pour demain, un mal de tête qui ne soit pas trop douloureux…

-Quel cadeau de Noël, Lunard, merci, se moqua Lily en baillant.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lily, ça ne sera pas trop mal. Au pire des cas, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour les lendemains de veille difficiles.

Sur ce, les quatre garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement.

-Pardon!?! Je suis certaine que ce ne sera pas moi la pire, hein Peter?

Comme unique réponse, le rire sonore de Peter s'éleva dans le noir avant de s'estomper et de laisser place à quelques bribes de paroles.

-C'est…vraiment bizarre d'entendre une voix… comment dire…de fille!

Les quatre jeunes hommes se mirent à expliquer quelque chose avant de s'éloigner du sujet beaucoup trop rapidement pour des gens qui s'estimaient plus sobres que saouls.

-En fait je dirais plu…

-J'en reviens pas! S'exclama Lily après avoir écouté les maraudeurs pendant un moment.

-Quoi!?!

-Les gars, ça papotent entre eux une fois la lumière éteinte…

-Ben quoi!?! On se dit pleins de trucs le soir! S'offusqua Sirius.

-Comme les filles! Rajouta Lily tandis que son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus en regardant James qui, comme ses trois autres amis, se mit à grogner de contradiction.

-Ha! ha! Vous me faites tellement rire!

Probablement à cause de leur orgueil de mâle, les jeunes hommes gardèrent le silence. Lily se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de James en riant doucement.

-Je vous adore, dit-elle finalement en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Le pire dans cette histoire, freckles…commença Remus.

-C'est que c'est réciproque, Princesse, termina Sirius.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les quatre maraudeurs étaient profondément endormis. Lily, quant à elle, était couchée, les yeux grands ouverts. La jeune fille eut une pensée soudaine qui li fit perdre le fil de sa raison. D'un coup, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait pressant, dans la totale obscurité de la pièce, vers la porte de la salle de bain. À peine avait-elle fermé la porte, elle s'appuya sur le lavabo en laissant tomber sa tête vers l'avant et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à Severus à ce moment précis? Peut-être parce qu'elle s'était trouvée dans le lit de celui qu'ils avaient tant traité d'idiot ensemble? Elle se retourna d'un coup en entendant les bruits sourds de pieds nus sur un plancher. James ouvrit doucement la porte pour rejoindre Lily.

-Tout va bien? Lui demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Lily se regarda dans le miroir et se vit, les sourcils froncés et l'air soucieux.

-Oui, c'est juste que…je …comment en sommes-nous arrivés là? Dit-elle de but-en-blanc.

-Hein?

-Comment on en est venu à sortir ensemble…après ces dernières années?

Un peu surpris de cette dernière question à ce moment précis, James tenta la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Parce que nous avons évolués. Nous avons changés tous les deux. Nous avons tous changés, Lily! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui en fermant les yeux considérant qu'il méritait une explication.

-Oui. J'ai paniqué tout à l'heure parce que j'ai soudainement pensé à Severus et j'ai pris peur parce que la pensée que j'étais ici que pour me détacher vraiment de lui s'est imposée à mon esprit.

James se raidit en se disant que cette pensée pouvait bien être vraie, inconsciemment. Pourquoi ce foutu Serpentard était encore dans les pensées, surtout à un moment pareil. Il avait le don de se pointer au mauvais moment, surtout que James était sérieusement fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir.

-Tu sais, il est peut-être préférable que tu dormes dans ton dortoir, lui répondit James calmement en remettant Lily en douceur devant lui.

-Non, lâcha-t-elle avec conviction. Je veux dormir avec toi, je veux en profiter puisqu'hier je n'ai pas pu. J'étais beaucoup trop endormie. Et puis…demain c'est Noël.

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme il la trouvait mignonne, ainsi, au milieu de la minuscule salle de bain de son dortoir, les cheveux plus de travers et bouclés que jamais, avec ses pantalons de nuit qui lui tombaient sur les hanches et sa moue enfantine qui complétait le portrait. Il la tira de nouveau vers lui en riant :

- Tu sais que je t'aime, mais je ne veux te forcer à quoi que ce soit, petite fille! Dit-il en lui frottant le dos et en embrassant le sommet de sa tête qu'il avait senti se blottir dans cou.

- Non, je ne sais pas! Enfin, je ne _savais_ pas que…, répondit-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles en levant les yeux timidement vers lui.

- Et bien maintenant tu sais que je t'aime, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ne vient pas me dire que tu ne t'en doutais pas un peu! Finit-il comme s'il lui faisait une confidence.

Elle rougit davantage en sentant, comme une gamine de treize ans, son cœur s'emballer. Lily tenta de garder un sourire décent, mais James lui fit part qu'en s'empêchant de sourire, ses fossettes n'étaient que plus apparentes.

-Bon, allons nous coucher, ordonna gentiment James en la poussant vers la porte.

Lily se laissa faire en regardant toujours le sol. Une fois sous les couvertures, elle prit elle-même l'initiative de se blottir dans les bras de James en gardant son sourire niais.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se leva aussi tôt que son mal de tête le lui permis. Une fois debout, il se dirigea, comme le voulait sa propre tradition de Noël, vers le lit de James pour réveiller son meilleur ami. Il tassa les rideaux et, en voyant la jeune fille endormie dans les bras de son ami, se demanda comment le réveiller. Devait-il réveiller Lily aussi? Ou…elle devait se faire réveiller comme Remus et Peter, c'est-à-dire par la blague de Sirius et James? Sirius déposa une main sur sa tête à cause du mal de cheveux atroce que lui causaient toutes ces réflexions. Le matin de Noël n'était pas fait pour penser et il était encore trop tôt pour le faire. C'est donc en secouant son meilleur ami qu'il tenta de le réveiller.

James sursauta en se sentant brasser. Toujours les yeux fermés, il prit conscience du poids sur son torse qui devait sans doute être Lily s'il se fiait à l'odeur de coconut lime qui dégageait du petit corps pelotonné contre lui. Sa deuxième prise de conscience fut de se rappeler que la date d'aujourd'hui était le 25 décembre, en l'occurrence, Noël.

-Sirius…ronchonna-t-il, en se tournant dos à son ami.

-Allez, viens! Faut réveiller les autres!

-Tu vois pas que je suis occupé! Rétorqua James en ouvrant les yeux.

-Eh, non.

Sur cette réponse, James se mit à pointer énergiquement Lily qui dormait toujours.

-Je peux quand même pas la pousser!  
-Si tu veux pas, je peux le faire, hein, proposa Sirius en poussant Lily.

-Ça va aller je vais me débrouiller seul!

-Au pire, demandez-moi de me tasser et je vais le faire, répondit Lily en mettant l'oreiller de James sur sa tête pour avoir une minime chance de dormir encore un peu.

Sur ce, James se leva et, avec Sirius, marcha vers les lits respectifs de Peter et Remus. Les deux meilleurs amis glissèrent dans chacun des deux autres lits, une boule de neige, sous les couvertures.

-Wow, mais quelle maturité, marmonna Lily, en appui sur son bras en observant les deux maraudeurs regarder l'effet mouillé de leur blague dans les lits de Remus et Peter.

Le premier à se lever, fut Peter qui, suite à l'effet glacé, s'était jeté hors de son lit. Il fixa James et Sirius un instant qui, eux, abordaient un sourire fier.

-Il me semble que celle-là vous l'aviez déjà fait…en première année, je crois, c'est pas très original.

-C'est pour boucler la boucle, mon vieux, dit James avec un air sérieux.

Les ronchonnements de Remus se firent entendre à travers de son lit baldaquin.

-Cette blague était nulle il y a six ans, elle l'est encore, vous savez? Surtout qu'aujourd'hui vous ne pouvez essayer de faire croire à qui que ce soit qu'il a uriné dans son lit, remarqua Remus en ouvrant les rideaux de son lit. Il abordait tout de même un petit sourire en coin en ajoutant que l'excuse donnée par James était quand même plausible. C'est alors qu'il décida de commencer le déballement de ses cadeaux.

-Joyeux Noël!  
-Joyeux…

-Noël!

-Merci!  
-Toi aussi!

-Joyeux Noël!

-C'est enfin Noël!

-Oui!!!

-Joyeux Noël!

Sur ces douces paroles, Lily remarqua une petite pile de cadeaux, au pied du lit de James, qui lui était destinée. Dès qu'elle remarqua un cadeau qui portait l'écriture de James, elle devint toute excitée. La jeune fille se pencha pour l'attraper lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha.

-Essaie quand même de le garder en dernier, chuchota James tandis qu'il entamait déjà à déballer le cadeau de Lily.

Cette dernière eut tout juste le temps de lui prendre des mains avant que Sirius vienne se planter devant elle pour lui faire la bise. Elle lui dit que des friandises étaient loin d'un cadeau original, mais qu'elle était bien contente que ça lui plaise comme pour les deux autres maraudeurs. Pendant que Sirius retournait vers sa pile de cadeaux, Lily remarqua qu'il donna une bonne tape dans le dos de James, sans doute pour le remercier du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. En regardant vers les cadeaux de Sirius, Lily cru apercevoir en haut d'une pile d'objets quelconque pour la maison, une lettre signée « Betty, la maman de James ».

-Après sept ans, Betty s'entête à signer encore et toujours la maman de James. Comme si nous connaissions beaucoup de Betty qui nous envoie des trucs comme ça, lui fit part Remus en voyant qu'elle fixait encore la lettre. En passant, James essaie encore d'ouvrir ton cadeau.

Lily le lui reprit et le glissa sous le lit pour ouvrir ses propres cadeaux. Elle avait reçu une robe qui s'apparentait à une tunique, visiblement en soie, de couleur sombre aux motifs extravagants, mais avec beaucoup de classe. Lily soupira en se disant que ce cadeau ne pouvait pas être plus « Will ». Dans une autre boîte, elle avait trouvé une paire d'escarpins, vernis qui s'agençait parfaitement avec la tunique. En effet, il y avait une photo de magazine sur laquelle apparaissait la même robe que lui avait offert. Sur la page de magazine, on pouvait lire l'écriture de Mary qui disait :

Je suis certaine que Will t'offrira cette robe, c'est trop lui…

Alors voici de quoi pour ne pas que tu puisses dire : « Je n'ai aucune chaussure à mettre avec cette robe! »

Joyeux Noël!

Xx

P.S Tu me diras ce que James a pu t'offrir!

Mary

Sa mère lui avait envoyé le dernier roman de son auteur moldu préféré avec une carte de Noël dans laquelle elle et son père avait signé et la jeune fille remarqua que sa mère avait tenté de changer son écriture en signant le nom de sa sœur. À ce moment, les trois maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'elle pour lui offrir une grosse boîte. Ils la déposèrent consciencieusement sur le lit de James. Remus lui demanda de l'ouvrir rapidement, légèrement inquiet et lui dit qu'ils avaient été les quatre maraudeurs à participer à ce présent. Lily, un peu septique, observa les quatre jeunes hommes à tour de rôle. Sirius lui dit que c'était lui qui avait choisi le dit cadeau tandis que James avait approuvé dans son sens et lui avait choisi des accessoires. Pour Peter, il préférait se tenir loin de ce genre de chose et Remus ne s'y connaissait pas trop, mais était certain que Lily allait apprécier. La jeune fille, ôta le couvercle de la boîte pour apercevoir un petit chaton complètement noir qui dormait couché en boule au fond de la boîte, emmitouflé dans un coussin rouge. Lily émit un cri suraigu, mais peu sonore et pris le chaton dans sa main pour le coller contre elle. Lily couvrit le chaton de tous les compliments du monde en répétant mille fois qu'il était « tellement beau!!! ».

-Je vais l'appeler Marcus! S'exclama-t-elle en déposant le bébé chat sur le lit de James.

Il fit quelques pas incertain avant de lâcher un miaulement et que Lily le reprenne immédiatement.

-Eh, Lily, c'est une fille, lui dit James.

-Et bien ce sera Marcus…e Marcuse!

-Si tu y tiens.

Sur ces paroles, Lily remercia encore les maraudeurs et alla porter ses choses dans son dortoir. Elle revint avec la dernière petite boîte encore emballée. Il ne restait plus que ce cadeau et celui de James venant de sa part. Pour ne pas à avoir à le déballer devant trois regards beaucoup trop insistant, Lily proposa d'aller dans la salle commune qui devait sans doute être remplie de la vingtaine de Gryffondors qui étaient restés pour le temps des fêtes. Effectivement, la majorité des Gryffondors étaient présents et se montraient mutuellement leurs cadeaux. Remus, Sirius et Peter partirent pour aller discuter avec d'autres élèves qu'ils connaissaient tandis que James et Lily se trouvèrent un coin assez tranquille. La jeune fille commença à déballer son cadeau lentement sous le regard pressant de James. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte et y trouva un bracelet en chaînette dorée, pour ne pas avancer le fait que c'était peut-être de l'or, avec plusieurs breloques qui représentaient divers objets tel qu'un livre, une plume, un chaton et le numéro sept. Par endroit, il y avait de petites émeraudes.

-Je ne voulais pas quelque chose de particulièrement chic parce que je me suis dit que tu ne le mettrais pas et…ce n'est pas trop ton genre non plus, lui expliqua James en espérant qu'elle apprécie. Il est assez simple en fait, il me faisait penser à toi…faut pas que tu le prennes mal.

-Non, non, je ne le prends pas mal du tout. C'est vraiment bien pensé, au contraire. Un bracelet, c'est assez…pratique, parce qu'un collier avec les chemises et les cravates, ce l'est moins. Merci. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et merci beaucoup pour le chaton, c'est vraiment gentil et très bien pensé.

À l'intérieur, Lily se sentait soulagée de ne pas avoir reçu quelque chose de trop gros ou abusivement cher. Au contraire, il avait pensé au genre de personne qu'elle était et avait été en conséquence. Ce geste tout simple la touchait beaucoup.

-À ton tour maintenant, dit-elle en se demandant si elle avait finalement bien choisi.

James déchira le papier après avoir mis le bracelet à Lily. Il fut surpris de se retrouver avec un roman entre les mains. Voyant son regard, Lily se hâta à lui expliquer :

-En fait, j'ai pris ce livre parce que…tu te souviens, c'est le livre que je lisais le mois passé et tu aimais lire par-dessus mon épaule. Tu m'as dis avoir aimé l'histoire…alors j'ai pensé t'offrir une version et…ouvre-le.

Touché par la raison d'avoir choisi ce livre, le jeune homme ouvrit la couverture du livre pour y voir deux bouts de papiers. Pour une seconde fois, Lily entreprit d'expliquer ce deuxième cadeau.

-Il s'agit de billets pour un match de rugby. C'est un sport moldu qui peut être assez…agressif. Je t'expliquerai un peu les règles, mais… je crois que ça va te plaire.

-Agressif tu dis? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

-Oui, j'ai pris les billets pour cet été donc, on pourra y aller ensemble si tu veux.

-C'est une idée géniale. J'aime bien le fait qu'on est encore ensemble dans ta tête, l'été prochain.

Lily devint rouge d'un coup et fut victime d'une explication incohérente puisqu'elle ne savait même pas elle-même se qu'elle tenait d'expliquer. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire fut… « j'aime bien le rugby… ».

-Peu importe, c'est bien gentil de vouloir me faire découvrir une partie de toi que je ne connais pas! Lui dit finalement James.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, mais une idée continuait de traîner dans l'esprit de James. Il avait bien dit à Lily qu'il l'aimait beaucoup hier soir, cependant, cette dernière n'avait rien répondu et ne semblait pas sur le point de lui dire quoi que ce soit qui pouvait ressembler à un je t'aime, même si, dans son cadeau, elle avait bien sous-entendu qu'ils seraient encore ensemble cet été, du moins, qu'ils s'entendraient encore très bien. Lorsqu'il y pensait trop, il venait même à regretter, un court instant, de lui avoir dit. Si ce n'était pas réciproque, pourquoi s'être donné la peine de lui dire!?! Même si cela lui était sorti de la bouche sans avoir pensé. Les rires de Lily et Sirius le fit sortirent de ses pensées. La jeune fille regardait son meilleur ami avec découragement, son chaton toujours sur ses genoux. Elle tentait d'expliquer certains aspects de la culture moldue à Sirius, mais sans résultats.

-Lily, j'ai l'impression que tu me parles de mon cours d'étude des moldus, c'est trop me demander que de réfléchir à ça le jour de Noël, lança Sirius à une Lily complètement exaspérée, Pour moi, Magritte, Molière et Tchekhov…ça ne me fait penser à rien. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas des marques de balais de compétition, ça!?!

Visiblement, la question avait été lancé pour James qui n'avait pas vraiment suivit le début de la conversation. Il n'eut, cependant, pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit puisque Lily lui avait répondu.

-Ta gueule Black!

-Oh…Princesse, on est amis maintenant, je te demanderais de m'appeler…

-D'accord, d'accord…Ta gueule Sirius!

**Alors pour une suite faite avec amour, et Daisy, succombez à la tentation de laisser des reviews. Même négative, on aime ça!**


	21. La dernière Daisy? Ce serait trop beau!

**Et oui!! Après 2000 ans nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! L'école que voulez-vous!!! Surtout quand nous n'allons pas dans la même école et pas dans la même ville…ça rend les choses encore plus difficiles!!! C'EST FINI! Plus d'école donc plus de chapitre pour cet été…enfin on va faire notre gros possible pour que ça ait du bon sens! **

**Un gros merci aux deux seules revieweuses du dernier chapitre! Merci les filles…vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous!!! ****Rebecca-Black**** et ****Puky**

Son sourire était le même, son regard était le même. Même sa démarche n'avait pas changée! Pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas? Et pourquoi n'attendait-il que cela, par Merlin!?! James regarda autour de lui comme pour trouver une réponse ou pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait entendu crier dans ses pensées. Il était là, à attendre Lily qui cherchait un nouveau roman à dévorer pour le reste des vacances. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, mais il ne vit personne, même Lily était disparût au fin fond des rayons de la bibliothèque. James avait été certain que lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait, elle lui répondrait! Une réponse franche. Qu'elle soit positive ou négative!!! Pas …rien. Le jeune homme se demandait sérieusement si les garçons de son âge se posaient souvent ce genre de question. Il n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler… James décida de feuilleter distraitement une ou deux pages d'un livre pour le remettre immédiatement dans le rayon espérant que son esprit passe à autre chose, mais le résultat ne fut qu'il refit le même manège à plusieurs reprises. Pendant ce temps, Lily sortie des rayons pour filer vers le comptoir de prêt et haussa les sourcils en remarquant James qui replaçait les livres à l'opposé d'où est-ce qu'il venait de les prendre. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas par oubli, mais plutôt par…par quoi au juste? Stupidité!?! La jeune fille acquiesça pour elle-même. Oh oui, pour cela il pouvait être idiot quand il voulait…mais il pouvait tellement être mignon lorsqu'il ne s'en doutait pas, pensa Lily.

-Mademoiselle…mademoiselle! Mademoiselle! S'exclama Mme. Pince en passant du chuchotement à un ton de voix assez élevé.

Lily tourna son regard vers la bibliothécaire qui lui tendait rageusement son livre, avant de poursuivre :

-Contrôlez votre ami avant qu'il ne fasse de ma bibliothèque un antre de goules!

Lily lui répondit d'un petit sourire incertain avant de retourner vers James.

-Tu sais que tu serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est?

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en jetant négligemment le livre qu'il avait en main, dans une étagère quelconque.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, prit la main de son copain pour sortir de la bibliothèque et fit un signe de tête vers Mme. Pince qui fulminait derrière son comptoir. James baissa la tête par politesse pour ne pas que la vieille dame le voit pouffer de rire.

Les deux Gryffondors déambulaient nonchalants dans les couloirs sans trop avoir de destination, ayant comme but de rester seuls un moment. Ils tournèrent le coin pour s'arrêter, surpris, d'y voir une vieille femme qui semblait vraisemblablement perdue. James lâcha doucement la main de Lily pour s'approcher de ladite dame.

-Excusez-moi jeune homme, dit-elle en le voyant arriver, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le bureau du directeur s'il-vous-plaît?

-Bien sur madame, suivez-nous, lui répondit-il avant de lui tendre le bras pour qu'elle s'y appuie.

Lily fit un sourire à la vieille dame pour ensuite prendre place à l'opposé de James.

-Ce n'est pas trop loin, mais il y a tellement de couloirs, qu'on s'y perd assez rapidement. La rouquine ne dit rien de plus pendant le trajet, laissant James, en parfait gentleman, faire la conversation avec la dame. Lily préféra de loin les observer. La dame, prénommée Blanche, semblait nerveuse et fatiguée. Elle remerciait James à tout moment de son aide pour monter ou descendre les escaliers et lui tenir les portes. La jeune rousse n'avait jamais vue son copain aussi attentionné et, même si ce n'était pas spécifiquement à son égard, elle trouvait cela hautement charmant de le voir ainsi.

-Vous savez, je dois venir voir ma petite Margaret…elle ne sait pas que je suis venue.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard par-dessus la tête de la vieille dame. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que lorsqu'un parent venait à l'école, ce n'était jamais de bon augure. L'air de Mme. Blanche confirmait leur pensée.

-Elle est si jeune…devoir vivre avec sa grand-mère, en plus! Je n'ai plus l'âge de m'occuper d'une enfant!...

-Si je peux me permettre, vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bienveillant, vous vous en sortirez bien, lui dit doucement James en lui tapotant la main déposée sur son bras.

-Vous êtes flatteur, jeune homme. Mon gendre aussi était quelqu'un d'attentionné…au moins ils sont partis ensemble, en amoureux. Oui, c'est ce que je dirai à Margareth…

Un silence plana à la suite des paroles de la vieille dame. Aucun des deux adolescents n'osa dire un mot. Blanche sembla s'en rendre compte et tenta de repartir la conversation :

-Alors, vous êtes en septième année?

-Oui, madame, répondit poliment James en tournant le dernier coin avant le bureau de son directeur.

-C'est bien, c'est très bien. Faite attention lorsque vous sortirez d'ici. C'est la guerre, vous savez?

-Oui, madame, acquiesça à son tour Lily doucement. Nous voilà rendus. _Fizwizbiz_.

-Merci beaucoup jeune fille, dit Blanche avant de se tourner vers James. Merci beaucoup à vous aussi jeune homme. Prenez bien soin de votre amie!

James leva les yeux vers Lily, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres avant de baisser les yeux vers la vieille dame.

-J'en prendrai grand soin, madame, lui répondit-il en faisant un baisemain à Blanche.

La vieille dame monta ensuite les escaliers qui la mèneraient au bureau de Dumbledore. James et Lily repartirent sur leurs pas pour retourner à leur occupation qui n'en était pas vraiment une à la base. Lily senti les doigts de James chercher les siens et la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle serra la main de James en se disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés. Il la faisait sentir comme une vraie princesse et elle était loin de s'en plaindre. L'idée de voir comment James pouvait agir lors de grandes soirées entouré de toutes les familles de la haute société sorcière lui avait traversé l'esprit et fait naître un léger sourire attendrit. Surtout que la moyenne d'âge devait tourner autour de cinquante ans…au moins!

Leur ballade dévia vers le parc qui était encore et toujours aussi magnifique et enneigé. À l'extérieur du château une atmosphère de fête régnait puisque la presque totalité des étudiants se trouvaient à profiter de la magnifique journée. James et Lily rencontrèrent le reste des maraudeurs qui était prit d'assaut par un groupe de jeunes filles de troisième année, les mêmes qui avaient regardé Lily de haut quelques semaines auparavant. Contents d'avoir une bonne raison de les laisser en plan, Sirius, Remus et Peter firent de grands signes aux amoureux pour ensuite les rejoindre.

-Merci d'arriver pile au bon moment. Ça commençait à être lourd…soupira Sirius. Je préfère de loin la petite Mnemone en cinquième...

-C'est justement avec elle que tu t'es bien amusé pendant la soirée d'hier…

-Ouais…parfaitement! Répondit Sirius, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

-J'adore lorsqu'on parle des filles comme de vulgaire bouts de viande, ça augmente mon estime de moi, ironisa Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour fixer les garçons d'un air sévère.

Les maraudeurs n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre que Daisy s'incrusta en amenant, contre sa volonté, Ponteur qui se promenait avec elle. Daisy abordait un drôle de bonnet.

-Hey bien Daisy, tu as une tuque comme la mienne, ne fit que remarquer tout bonnement Lily.

-Oui! Tu as vue, mais pas dans les mêmes couleurs! Spécifia Daisy en souriant.

Daisy semblait bien vouloir continuer la conversation sur leurs tuques, mais Lily était déjà passée à autre chose. Que Daisy ait le même bonnet qu'elle lui passait vingt hippogriffes au-dessus de la tête! La rouquine ne vit donc pas le visage déçu qu'affichait Daisy lorsque cette dernière remarqua que l'autre jeune fille ne s'occupait plus d'elle du tout et parlait désormais avec Remus et Ponteur. Par contre, James vit que la grande brunette ne disait plus un mot, mais observait Lily avec beaucoup de minutie.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble tous étant entrain de geler, James et Lily n'ayant pas de manteaux à la base. Daisy essaya tant bien que mal de se faire inviter dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps, encore un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas trop les regards qu'elle jetait à Lily. Un éclair traversa son esprit. Est-ce qu'il avait tant traumatisé la pauvre petite cet été qu'elle était désormais…attirée par les filles? Il ri un peu pour lui-même en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment ce genre de regard que Daisy avait pour Lily. C'était plutôt Rogue qui avait ce genre de regard vis-à-vis la belle rousse... Il secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser deux secondes puisque, vraisemblablement, il commençait déraper. Les maraudeurs, Lily et Ponteur prirent donc place dans la salle commune, près du foyer. Les deux seules personnes qui étaient assises lors de leur arrivée partirent quelques minutes plus tard, pour s'asseoir plus loin. Les maraudeurs savaient comment prendre la place en parlant fort, riant fort et faisant savoir que les autres ne sont pas les bienvenues…fort. Sirius, James et Ponteur se mirent immédiatement à parler de quidditch.

-La plus grande période des Tornades de Tutshill fut au début du 20ème siècle, tu dis n'importe quoi! S'écria James vis-à-vis de Ponteur.

-Je te dis que c'est aujourd'hui leur grande période! Rétorqua avec véhémence son interlocuteur.

-Aujourd'hui ce sont les Pies de Montrose qui gouverne le quidditch, ajouta Sirius avec évidence.

-Les Tonardes c'est au début du 20ème siècle… je te le dis, ils ont gagné la coupe cinq fois de suite avec Roderick Plumpton comme attrapeur!…Et dans les dents! Ajouta James en croisant les bras, fier d'avoir cloué le bec de son coéquipier.

-James sait toujours ce qu'il dit! Approuva Sirius, sachant qu'en quidditch, personne ne pouvait arriver à la cheville de son meilleur ami.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire. C'est qu'il détient le record d'attrapage de vif d'or le plus rapidement, ce mec! Continua James.  
-Oh, oui… ça, c'est vrai! Souffla Ponteur oubliant le reste de leur conversation précédente.

-TROIS SECONDES ET DEMI, EN 1921! S'écria les trois jeunes hommes en chœur.

-Vous êtes ridicules, baissez le ton, sil-vous-plaît…soupira Lily qui sentait le commencement d'un mal de tête poindre.

Le ton monta rapidement en enthousiasme. Lily les avertit gentiment quelques fois de baisser le ton, mais dès qu'ils se mettaient à parler plus normalement, la ferveur revenait aussitôt.

-Dire que Plumpton a même une feinte à son nom…dire que notre cher attrapeur a été capable de la faire…

- Mais le fait qu'il aille une feinte à son nom est purement dû au hasard! S'exclama Ponteur sans voir les deux maraudeurs devant lui, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

-Non, ne me dit pas que tu fais parti de ceux qui soutiennent que c'est du hasard!

-Certain! Il a seulement voulu l'attraper avec sa main et il n'a pas réussi, c'est tout!

-N'importe quoi. Ce mec était un maître!

-Les gars…

- Ma préféré reste quand même, et de loin, la Pince de Parkin!  
-Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui!

Les trois jeunes hommes sautèrent de leurs sièges encourageant Remus, car il leur manquait un joueur, à se lever aussi, pour simuler avec eux la fameuse Pince de Parkin.

Avant qu'ils ne se blessent ou qu'ils ne blessent un autre élève, Lily se leva à son tour pour se mettre devant eux.

-Vous avez vraiment besoin de dépenser de l'énergie, les gars, vous ne tenez pas plus en place! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air impatient.

Devant elle, se trouvait quatre jeunes hommes aux airs de petits garçons qui venaient de se faire prendre sur le fait. Cependant, loin d'être habituer au caractère de Lily, Ponteur renchérit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, hein, madame la préfète?

L'air suffisant qui s'installa sur le visage de Ponteur ne fit qu'encourager Lily à dire le fond de sa pensée.

-La blonde dans le coin te fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure, va donc la voir, ça te fera quelque chose à faire et tout le monde sera content! Termina-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil dans lequel elle prenait place avant de devoir se lever.

Ponteur parti d'un pas détaché pour ne pas prouver à Lily que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait lui importer avant de se tourner avidement pour trouver ladite blonde.

-Tu n'y as quand même pas été avec le dos de la cuillère…l'averti doucement de James pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Lily.

-Pourquoi aurais-je dû l'utiliser?

James haussa les sourcils et regarda Lily par-dessus ses lunettes, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Lily planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et pouvait même entendre sa voix dans sa tête qui l'avertissait gentiment « Lily… »

-Bon…j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort, mais ça donné l'effet escompté et personne n'est mort, alors il n'y a pas de problème! Se moqua Lily d'elle-même en abordant un petit sourire facétieux.

James qui avait prit place à ses côtés, glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa la jeune fille sur la tempe. La rouquine en question tourna la tête vers le jeune homme pour lui demander un vrai baiser. Ce qui lui donna volontiers.

-Alors, comment on fait pour dépenser notre trop plein d'énergie sans déranger les autres? Demanda Sirius à la ronde.

James décolla son visage de celui de Lily et sorti sa baguette en souriant maléfiquement à son ami.

-Et si on allait se battre un peu?

****

-Vous êtes certain que cette classe est assez grande? Il ne faudrait pas que l'un de vous finisse dans un mur!

-Tu nous connais Lily, on va faire attention!  
-C'est justement parce que je vous connais que je vous avertis!...

**Conseil, idée ou menace…on adore ça, ça ne coûte rien et ça ne fait pas engraisser! Le prochain chapitre ne sera que plus vite fait!!! :P**

**Bonne vie à tous!**


	22. Le dernier duel d'amoureux

**PUKY : Toujours fidèle au poste pour les reviews! Merci beaucoup!!! Tu supposes pas trop mal sur Daisy… tu en sauras plus en temps et lieux… reste fidèle et tu découvriras la vérité! Voilà une nouvelle concoction du nom de Coralie pour te faire patienter!**

**Ray :… ta gueule! Jouons au scrabble petit papillon de nuit sauvage!hahahaha!!!**

**CAMILLE : Merci pour tes commentaires qui sont toujours encourageants!!!! Écris en autant que tu veux et même plus!...Pis sinon, fait de beaux rêves!**

**FLEUR504 : Voilà ladite continuation!!!!!!!!**

**09 : Merci beaucoup!**

ET VOILÀ!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

-Ayoye…

-Je te l'avais dit Sirius!

-Oui, mais ça fait mal!

-Oui, mais c'est quoi l'idée aussi!

-C'est correct…maman, marmonna le jeune homme.

Comme seule réponse, Lily lui asséna une bonne claque derrière la tête. La jeune préfète-en-chef venait de battre Sirius en duel. Ce dernier s'était pensé très brillant en utilisant un sort des plus complexes tout juste après que Lily lui ait dit de se calmer, que dans son enthousiasme, il allait blesser quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un…fut lui.

-Tu me l'avais dit, tu me l'avais dit… tu me l'avais pas dit que tu inventais des nouveaux sortilèges!

-Un protego!?! C'est pas nouveau!!! Rétorqua Lily en regardant le jeune homme pour savoir d'où il pouvait bien sortir.

L'inventeur du protego n'était même pas étudié en classe de sortilège puisqu'il était trop ancien et inconnu!

-Un protego qui renvoie le sort lancé par son adversaire….C'est nouveau!

-Il n'y a aucune règle qui stipule que c'est interdit!

-Depuis quand tu créer de nouveau sortilège aussi!!!

-…

-Ta copine est dingue, mon vieux! Lança finalement légèrement inquiet Sirius à son meilleur ami.

Lily sembla sur le point de répliquer lorsque James s'interposa entre les deux.

-C'est bon, c'est bon…tout le monde est vivant…et si Lily est dingue toi, il te manque carrément une case. Si on arrêtait de parler et qu'on reprenait où nous étions rendus?

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Cornedrue, s'exclama Remus en tendant la main à Sirius pour que se dernier se relève. Alors…si on juge que le gagnant du dernier duel est Lily…Peter, que te donnent tes calculs?

Peter, assis sur un des bureaux que les cinq étudiants avaient entassés au fond de la classe, prenait en note les résultats des duels pour, ainsi, pouvoir créer une finale entre les deux meilleurs. Le jeune garçon, qui avait été éliminé le premier, annonça donc :

-Désolé Sirius, mais… la finale se joue entre James et Lily.

Le jeune couple se regarda un moment mal à l'aise de devoir se battre, encore une fois. Lily avait battu James lors de la première ronde, par contre, elle-même se disait que tout était une question de chance et ne croyait en rien à sa supériorité en duel. Disons qu'elle préférait de loin regarder James se battre contre les autres maraudeurs. Il pouvait être tellement…beau…viril?...fort…ouais, fort…sexy? Tout à fait! À croquer? Plus que ça… De son côté, James se disait ne pas vouloir se battre contre une fille, encore moins sa copine. Mais ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, c'est de se refaire battre par Lily. Les deux jeunes gens se placèrent chacun à une extrémité de la classe.

****

-J'aimerais vous faire part d'une petite requête, Albus.

-Allez Horace, je t'écoute.

-Mon quota de tâche a passablement augmenté depuis l'an dernier.

-Bien sur, puisque je t'ai nommé directeur de Serpentard.

-En effet, en effet. Alors, je crois qu'il ne serait pas déplacé, ni trop demandé, que de parler d'une petite hausse salariale…Albus? Albus?

Le directeur qui, au départ, ne voulait que retourner dans son bureau pour déguster une petite glace au citron, avait rencontré son subordonné qui sortait de la salle des professeurs. Tout au long de leur chemin commun dans les couloirs, le professeur Slughorn et Dumbledore entretenaient une conversation à sens unique, Dumbledore étant assez lunatique. Le directeur s'était alors arrêté, sans que son collègue ne s'en rende compte. En effet, l'attention d'Albus avait été attirée par des bruits et des éclats lumineux provenant d'une classe sur leur passage. Le vieil homme se mit à observer la cause de tout ce raffut qui avait passé outre la vigilance de Slughorn. Ses deux préfets-en-chef se menait un duel sans merci devant leurs amis. Dumbledore se concentra sur leurs techniques de défense et d'attaque, leur précision et tout ce qui pouvait faire d'un duel, un duel parfait. Ce qu'était celui qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le jeune James et la jeune Lily ne se quittaient pas des yeux et leurs sourcils froncés prouvaient leur grande concentration, en plus de n'avoir ni l'un ni l'autre remarqués la présence de leur directeur. Albus réfléchit en examinant consciencieusement les gestes des deux élèves qui se battaient. C'était des gens comme eux qu'il lui fallait.

-Allez, on ne restera pas ici pendant 4 heures, arrêtez ça ici, le match est nul, lança Sirius, lasse d'attendre après ses amis.

-Attends encore deux minutes, je sens que je vais gagner bientôt, répondit James énervé d'être dérangé.

-Gagné!?! Attends un peu pour voir, rétorqua Lily en riant machiavéliquement, _Avis chauffe-furie!_

-Lily, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de chauffe…commença Remus pour lui indiquer qu'elle venait de mélanger deux sorts, mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase puisqu'il vit assez rapidement que la jeune fille s'était volontairement trompée.

Une nuée de chauve-souris et de canaris enragés convergèrent à toute vitesse vers James qui se protégea immédiatement avec un protego. Cependant, les volatiles ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Ils picossèrent sans relâche son bouclier de protection sans en arriver à bout.

-Lily! Rappelle-les! Qu'est-ce que ce sort!?! On a pas le droit d'inventer de nouveaux sortilèges!!!

-Il n'y a aucune règle! Rit-elle en levant les mains en l'air d'un air innocent.

Ce geste involontaire coûta beaucoup à Lily qui leva ses défenses ce qui permit à James de contre attaquer.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne se laissa faire pour autant, même si Lily commençait à prendre le dessus.

-Allez, on restera pas ici jusqu'à demain soir…on manquera pas le réveillon du nouvel an pour ça! Parole de maraudeur, grogna Sirius en se vautrant sur un bureau, les bras croisés.

Remus regarda ses deux amis se battre, Peter dormir et Sirius bouder en se disant qu'il devrait vraiment tenter quelque chose lui aussi. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers Lily.

-Lily!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Remus! Tu vois pas que je suis un peu occupée pour le moment!

-Lily! Use de tes charmes!

-Quoi!?!

-Tu veux gagner!  
-Mais bien sur!  
-Alors use de tes charmes!

Sirius se redressa d'un coup et en entendant son ami, commença à hocher la tête.

-Non, non non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est de la triche!

-Il n'y a pas de règles! Rétorquèrent Lily et Remus d'une même voix.

James ne disait pas un mot, mais écoutait attentivement. Une énorme affiche lumineuse dans sa tête lui indiquait que si Lily commençait à suivre l'idée de Remus, il était complètement foutu. C'est alors que le regard de Lily changea et elle baissa sa baguette lentement. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus la force de vaincre, mais bien l'épuisement et l'innocence. James ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers la poitrine de Lily qui, un bouton de chemisier ouvert, s'abaissait rapidement pour reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme rangea sa baguette et s'avança vers Lily.

-James, concentre-toi vieux! C'est le moment de porter le coup final!!!…James??? ...Ah, et puis laissons tomber. Rentrons à la salle commune. Bravo Lily…mais l'ennemi ne baissera jamais sa baguette pour tes yeux. Aussi beaux soient-ils.

Lily replaça distraitement ses cheveux et sourit d'un air vainqueur. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose à l'attention de James, mais ce dernier leva la main pour la couper dans son élan.

-Tu ne trouve pas que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir? Lui demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec ses amis, découragé de s'être fait laissé berné, en sachant très bien qu'il allait se faire berné!

Lily lui sourit en coin avant de se faire une place entre lui et Sirius pour lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle le félicita en lui murmurant dans l'oreille sous les regards moqueurs des trois autres maraudeurs.

-Albus? Albus? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté devant cette porte?

-Pour rien d'important Horace, rien d'important pour le moment…

-Alors donc nous pouvons revenir à mon augmentation de salaire.

-Ta…quoi!?! Demanda, lunatique, le vieil homme ne sachant absolument pas de quoi pouvait bien lui parler son collègue.

****

-James qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Lily en regardant son copain du haut de l'escalier de son dortoir.

Elle était accotée à la rambarde de l'escalier depuis quelques minutes déjà et demandait à James ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Le jeune homme lui avait demandé de l'attendre et depuis ce temps, il n'avait rien dit de plus et s'était mis à empiler des chaises une par-dessus l'autre.

-James…

-Attends, tu vas voir!

Lily soupira en comprenant la tentative du jeune homme. Il allait se blesser…

James déposa sa pile de chaise sur la table qui faisait face au mur en haut duquel Lily était toujours appuyée contre la barrière. James se souvenait que c'était par cette table que Williams accédait au dortoir des filles. Cependant, n'ayant pas la taille du grand Sénégalais, James avait dû un peu modifié sa technique. Il grimpa donc sur la table et monta sur la pile de chaise. Le début de la barrière lui arrivait à la hauteur des yeux. Lily se pencha pour regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

-Tu ne réussiras pas, James. Je vais aller dans mon dortoir, d'accord. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle entra dans son dortoir en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle vit un grand duc posté à sa fenêtre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire entrer qu'elle entendit trois coups à sa porte. Elle arrêta son geste et se mit à rire pour elle-même. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla ouvrir sa porte. James entra en s'époussetant les épaules.

-Alors, c'est comment chez toi? Dit-il en passant devant Lily.

James ne fit pas plus attention au hibou que Lily faisait entrer pour lui prendre le paquet qu'il tenait. Il observa la quantité de livre que la jeune fille pouvait avoir avant d'arriver face au grand miroir sur lequel plusieurs photos étaient apposées. Il remarqua qu'il n'apparaissait sur aucune photo. Mais que Will et Mary étaient partout. Il vit même une photo moldue de Lily et un garçon, qui n'était pas trop mal… Prenant conscience qu'il n'entendait plus de bruit derrière lui, il se tourna pour voir une Lily assise sur son lit les yeux embués, une petite boîte dans les mains. Le jeune homme s'approcha pour voir ce que contenait le boitier et vit un magnifique collier de perles. Lily se crispa et jeta d'un coup sec le cadeau dans la poubelle près de son lit. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et respira fortement.

-C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un réagir face à un cadeau pareil, murmura James en prenant place à côté de Lily.

Cette dernière mit une main devant sa bouche pour se calmer davantage. Une fois sa respiration calmée, elle leva la tête en l'air les yeux grand ouvert pour tenter de faire sécher des larmes qui voulaient dangereusement tomber.

-J'ai pris la peine de l'informer que je restais ici pour Noël, ma mère lui a même fait signer une carte de Noël avec son nom!!! Et lui, il trouve tout de même le moyen de prendre contact avec moi pour jouer dans son dos…et…avec une semaine de retard. Il a toujours tout fait en retard…

-C'est une belle attention quand même, non? Demanda doucement James.

-Il ne veut que m'acheter!!! Il ne comprend pas que je suis majeure ici! Majeure! Il tente encore et toujours de m'acheter pour aller vivre avec lui! Il se borne à ne pas voir que je ne suis plus sa petite fille! Je n'appartiens même plus au même monde que lui…et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne laisserai jamais ma mère tomber pour lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Il y aura toujours des gens qui ne comprendront pas qu'on ne peut pas acheter l'affection des gens avec des objets, dit-il en rejoignant sa copine au centre de la pièce pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Cette fois c'était avec un collier que ma grand-mère voulait m'offrir. Dire qu'il va jusqu'à utiliser sa mère pour m'amadouer!!!

-Alors tu devrais porter ce collier.

-Quoi?

-S'il est de ta grand-mère! Porte-le pour elle. Il est magnifique.

-Et laisser gagner mon père?

-Tu ne le laisse pas gagner si ce qu'il cherche est que tu lui répondes. Et tu fais plaisir à ta grand-mère en acceptant son cadeau.

Lily réfléchis un moment aux paroles de James avant d'acquiescer en son sens.

-Je vais écrire directement à ma grand-mère pour la remercier.

-Brillante Lily…

Lily baissa les yeux et se blotti de nouveau dans les bras de James.

-Hey…

-Quoi?

-Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de fois que je me le dis cette semaine et je viens de prendre conscience que je ne te l'ai pas dit une fois. C'est un peu stupide tu trouves pas?

James baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux de Lily. Il se fit violence pour ne pas, une fois de plus, se perdre dans ses pupilles émeraude.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Demanda Lily

-C'est tes yeux.

-Ah, je vois, répondit-elle en baissant lesdits yeux en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Un silence plana entre les deux jeunes gens. Huit heures sonna.

-Bon alors, tu voulais pas te changer toi? Je t'attends dans la salle commune alors…

James parti en direction de la sortie.

-D'accord. Je t'aime.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en chemin et sans se retourner, se mit à sourire avant de partir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

****

-Beau pantalon Evans.

-Ah, Coralie! Salut. Je sais, il est plein de poils de mon chat.

-Je ne te parlais pas des poils, mais bien du pantalon.

Lily regarda pour voir le pantalon qu'elle portait. Elle portait bien le vieux jogging à James. Et alors? Elle restait dans la salle commune aussi, elle ne sortait habillée ainsi, en plein jour!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si déplacé dans le fait de porter ce pantalon pour que tu me reparles, Coralie? Demanda Lily à sa camarade avec laquelle elle avait été bien amie en première année.

Mais lorsque Lily s'était épanouie et avait murie, Coralie s'était… aigrie et refermée. Elle ne sortait jamais. La grande brune n'était même pas allée au réveillon du nouvel an donné dans la grande salle préférant être toute seule, comme elle avait fait aussi à Noël. Lily avait parlé d'un ton neutre et léger pour ne pas attiser une dispute inutile.

-Oh, mais rien… sauf qu'il confirme que tu t'en vas vers le mauvais chemin.

-Pardon?

-C'est juste que je savais bien que ton cas devenait irréversible lorsque tu t'es mise à sortir avec Potter, mais maintenant je vois bien que tu as touché le fond du baril, ma pauvre petite.

Lily la regardait ahurie par ses propos. Son interlocutrice ne s'arrêta pas là.

-J'ai vue que tu changeais lorsque tu t'es mise à côtoyer Sougoufara et Macdonald de plus en plus souvent, en première année. Quand tu es entrée en deuxième année, avec tes jupes plus courtes…

-Je n'étais pas vraiment consciente de la longueur de mes uniformes à l'âge de douze ans.

La rousse se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait bien tenté de s'expliquer devant de tels propos…incongrus.

-Et puis il faut dire que Rogue non plus ne t'aidait pas. Je pensais même, que toi et lui…

-Écoute Coralie…commença Lily qui voyait que Coralie s'en allait sur une piste glissante.

-Shapman, chérie, Shapman…

-Écoute Shapman…

-Mais tu as arrêté de le voir et j'ai cru que peut-être j'allais te réchapper, te rediriger vers le droit chemin, mais tu as rencontré Potter, hélas.

La brune aux cheveux ternes soupira s'en remarqué l'être complètement surpris et dépassé qu'arborait Lily. Tout ça pour un simple jogging!?! La rouquine ne savait vraiment pas comment terminer cette conversation à sens unique des plus déplacées. Cette fille est complètement dingue, se dit Lily. Elle avait été amies…quoi… trois mois? Ce n'est pas à tout coup que les gens qu'on rencontre dans le train lors de notre premier voyage, deviennent nos meilleurs amis. Lily n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que la grande et très maigre brunette partie après un vague sourire désolé. Coralie Shapman était tout un personnage.

****

Ils avaient décidé de prendre une pause pendant leur ronde que McGonagall leur avait imposé puisque des élèves s'amusaient à faire les troubles fête après le couvre feu imposé pendant les vacances de Noël. Maintenant, Lily ne sentait même plus le mur de pierre contre lequel elle était fortement pressée. Pas plus qu'elle avait conscience du temps qui pouvait passer. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, fut la main de James qui serpentait sur sa cuisse pour aller jusqu'à s'immiscer sous sa jupe ainsi que sa propre main qui tenait fermement la ceinture du jeune homme pour maintenir son bassin contre le sien. James surplombait la jeune femme voulant toujours plus caresser sa peau.

-Ce couloir n'est pas une chambre d'hôtel Mr. Potter…ni les autres d'ailleurs.

En laissant sortir de surprise, Lily poussa James loin d'elle en replaçant le haut de sa chemise et tourna la tête, honteuse, vers le professeur McGonagall, qui se tenait au centre du couloir, les mains sur les hanches, les lèvres pincées.

-Mademoiselle Evans!?! Que faites…

La vieille femme secoua impatiemment la tête, irritée d'avoir encore comme réflexe d'être surprise de voir son élève le plus turbulent en couple, et plus en chance continuelle de la gente féminine.

-Je vous demanderais plus de tenue s'il-vous-plaît! Vous êtes dans une école, ais-je besoin de vous le rappeler?

-Bien sur que non professeur. Pardonnez-nous, marmonna Lily, en tentant de remettre de l'ordre, cette fois, dans ses cheveux.

McGonagall hocha la tête et partie sans plus de cérémonie. En continuant son chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore, la vieille dame se remémora certaines paroles de son supérieur…

-C'est plutôt Mr. Potter qui a une mauvaise influence sur Mademoiselle Evans, soupira-t-elle en se répondant elle-même aux paroles de Dumbledore.

La dame dit alors le mot de passe et s'infiltra dans l'escalier du bureau directorial.

Lily avait encore le cœur qui battait trop vite d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Jusqu'ou auraient-ils été s'ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre? Lily se faisait peur elle-même en s'imaginant la réponse. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas été jusqu'à faire l'amour dans un couloir de Poudlard!?! Si!?! En aurait-elle fait autant en début d'année? Peut-être qu'elle exagérait un peu, mais si Coralie avait raison? Avait-elle tant changée?

-Retournons à la salle commune, finit-elle par dire en souriant vaguement.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de savoir si James la suivait ou non. Elle partie.

-Tu es bien silencieuse, tout à coup, se moqua gentiment James, tu n'as pas dit un mot sur le chemin du retour.

-Je n'ai pas toujours quelque chose à dire, tu sais.

**Petit bouton review! Petit bouton review petits papillons de nuit sauvage!!!!!!!! Ne rêvez pas trop la tête en bas!!!!!!!!!!!! Sinon, gare aux yeux bridés par en-dedans!**


	23. Les derniers nouveaux nés de 1977

**H'L-lol'a : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Nous espérons bien garder la première place dans ton billboard de fanfic de james/lily avec ce nouveau chapitre…et Coralie est vraiment juste…un peu cinglée! Et Mcgonagall, est McGonagall! On espère avoir plusieurs autres de tes commentaires pour ce chapitre!!!! Dis-nous ce que tu en penses!**

**Lilise929 : Un chef-d'œuvre de littérature, on n'en aurait pas dit autant, mais…ça fait toujours super plaisir!!!! Tu sais que si tu développes une dépendance à la fanfiction, nous ne sommes pas responsables des effets secondaires…**

**Zachitoya : Merci de remarquer que ca fonctionnait socio culturellement…nous avons fait, disons, pas mal de recherches! Contentes que le style te plaise autant, nous aussi nous l'aimons bien!!:P **

**Azura C. : Merci et voilà la continuation! Bonne lecture!**

**Adore Youu : Merci et voilà la suite, on espère que ça va autant te plaire!!**

**XD Mini XD`Merci beaucoup pour cette review… on croit t'avoir répondu à ta review, mais on n'est plus certaine…donc finalement pour le père de lily tu peux aller voir dans les chapitres antérieurs sinon….voilà la suite et …**

**Dites-nous tous ce que vous en pensez!!!!!!!**

-Pourquoi t'es debout? Murmura James à une Lily les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil, assise en tailleur dans son lit.

-Le bruit de la douche m'a réveillé, expliqua-t-elle dans un bâillement. Je peux savoir, par Merlin, pourquoi tu te lève de si bonne heure?

James s'approcha du lit en tentant de faire le moins de bruit dans son enthousiasme, pour ne pas réveiller les trois autres jeunes hommes qui dormaient encore.

-Je me suis réveillé, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et quand j'ai poussé mes rideaux de baldaquins pour voir l'heure, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder la vue du parc que j'avais par la fenêtre.

-Et…l'encouragea Lily qui voulait voir le but de cette explication qui rendait son copain aussi énervé qu'un petit garçon.

-Et je me suis dit que c'était une journée parfaite pour le quidditch, termina-t-il.

-Voilà! J'aurais dû m'en douter que l'unique raison qui te fait lever si tôt est de nature sportive. Évidement! Le nargua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts.

Avant de le laisser filer, elle lui demanda s'il avait vraiment l'intention d'aller s'entraîner sans manger, mais il lui assura que le déjeuner allait commencer à être servi dans 5 minutes. Lily regarda sa montre sur la table de chevet, Six heures cinquante cinq. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas de nouveau, Lily s'habilla en vitesse et alla rejoindre James qui passait déjà le tableau de la grosse Dame.

-Et tu comptes t'entraîner combien de temps uniquement muni de ton balai? Demanda Lily qui doutait un peu de l'intérêt de cet entraînement.

-Privilège de capitaine, lui répondit uniquement James en lui montrant une clé. Visiblement la clé de la remise où sont entreposées les balles de quidditch.

Lily alla donc manger avec James…qu'elle n'avait jamais vu manger aussi rapidement. Sept heures dix. Lily était seule, en tête-à-tête avec un pamplemousse et une tasse de café (qui selon James n'en avait même pas vraiment l'apparence donc comment ça pouvait avoir le même goût!) La rouquine profita de sa solitude pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Quels étudiants déjantés pouvaient bien prendre leur déjeuner si tôt pendant les vacances. Elle remarqua Coralie Shapman à l'extrémité de la table dans son uniforme scolaire, plongée dans sa lecture. L'idée que Coralie pouvait porter son uniforme même l'été traversa l'esprit de Lily. Après quelques minutes d'observation, la jeune préfète-en-chef remarqua que l'épais bouquin aux fines pages de Coralie était la Bible… Il y avait seulement deux autres élèves, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lorsque Dumbledore entra dans la salle. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise de voir cet homme si heureux et si réveillé à cette heure? Dumbledore ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

-Bon matin mademoiselle Evans.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui, lança joyeusement le directeur.

-Oui, je sais. James s'est levé très tôt ce matin et ça m'a réveillé, expliqua la jeune femme, naturellement.

Dumbledore était un homme impressionnant qui dégageait, par contre, une chaleur conviviale qui attirait la familiarité. Le vieil homme se tenait debout, face à son élève, les mains jointes dans son dos.

-Mr. Potter a fait tant de bruit que son vacarme s'est répercuté jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles! Tout un phénomène ce jeune homme… termina-t-il en se perdant dans ses pensées.

-En effet, Monsieur, balbutia Lily devant son directeur qui comprenait plus qu'il ne laissait entendre, en la regardant, de son regard malicieux, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je vous souhaite une bien bonne journée Lily! Mais je crois qu'il va pleuvoir, ce sont mes articulations qui vous le dit!

-Bonne journée à vous aussi professeur.

D'un pas lent et fluide, le vieil homme marcha entre les tables des étudiants pour se rendre à la table du corps enseignant, jusqu'ici vide, pour s'y installer. Lily l'observa un moment, fascinée par cet homme mystérieux. Ce dernier fixait la table des Poufsouffles d'un air neutre, mais les yeux passablement inquiets. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor avait engloutis son pamplemousse, deux tasses de café, une chocolatine et un bol de céréales, le sujet d'attention de Dumbledore arriva enfin. Une jeune fille, à qui Lily ne donnait pas plus de quatorze ans, arriva, la tête basse. Elle s'essuya le visage d'une manche et des sanglots haussaient ses épaules de temps à autres. La petite alla s'asseoir entre deux jeunes filles de son âge. Visiblement inquiètes, les deux jeunes filles lui demandèrent, selon ce que pouvait comprendre Lily d'où elle se trouvait, la cause de son humeur. La petite se servit un toast en débutant une explication, mais elle ne pu terminer car elle s'effondra en larmes. Lily, en bonne préfète, se leva pour lui apporter son aide, mais elle se rassit lorsqu'elle vit que son directeur se dirigeait déjà vers elle. Il resta debout, droit et professionnel, mais il regarda la jeune adolescente avec compassion. Il l'invita à se lever et à le suivre. C'est à ce moment que Lily vit une lettre dans les mains tremblantes de la petite fille. Une lettre aux armoiries du ministère de la magie. Toujours mauvais signe par les temps qui couraient. Une autre victime de la guerre. Encore. Lily se sentait presque honteuse d'avoir oubliée la guerre pendant les derniers jours. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas empêché celui désormais surnommé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom de continuer à faire des ravages. Lily eut une pensée pour Mary qui, à l'opposé de Williams, était restée en Angleterre pour les vacances. Lily se senti de plus en plus mal lorsqu'elle se mit à penser à sa famille et aux meurtres sordides qui faisaient souvent la une de la gazette du sorcier. Beaucoup de moldus disparaissaient sans laisser de traces que sa mère lui écrivait dans ses nombreuses lettres. Lily n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire que c'était sans doute la faute de gens…comme elle. Enfin, pas comme elle car elle-même était née-moldue donc loin de correspondre au profil du sorcier avide de vengeance contre les moldus. Elle était plutôt une candidate parfaite pour être victime de ce genre de chose. Surtout qu'elle ferait tout pour ne plus voir de vieille dame venir annoncée la mort de ses parents à une gamine ou de voir une adolescente s'effondrée de chagrin. Une douleur oppressante se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Lily se leva doucement, se disant que l'air frais du parc lui ferait du bien.

Elle n'avait même pas pu franchir les portes de la Grande Salle que Daisy l'avait agrippé par les épaules et la ramenait à sa table pour déjeuner avec elle.

-Et bien, Je ne pensais pas te trouver seule!

-James est parti joué au quidditch ce matin, répondit Lily en étouffant un bâillement.

-D'accord.

Un silence plana entre les deux jeunes femmes. Daisy regardait Lily fixement, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, comment vas-tu? Demanda Daisy, enthousiasme.

-Je vais bien merci et toi?

-Je suis en pleine forme, merci de demander!

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Lily avait beau chercher un sujet de conversation, elle ne trouvait rien qui pouvait sembler intéressant. Elle s'engagea donc dans un sujet qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Alors, tu crois avoir passé tous tes examens?

-Oui, je crois. Mes notes avaient chuté en métamorphose, mais je me suis trouvée un professeur pour avoir des cours de rattrapage donc je crois avoir passé l'examen, mais…de justesse!

Des cours de rattrapage!?! Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé cours avec elle, mais Lily se souvenait d'avoir eu une conversation avec le professeur McGonagall sur quel élève avait besoin d'aide, et ce, dans quel cours. Car il était son devoir, en tant que préfète-en-chef, d'aider les élèves en difficulté. Donc, dès janvier, un mercredi sur deux, James, elle et certains autres préfets comme Remus, allaient donner des cours dans les matières dans lequel ils étaient les plus talentueux. Lily n'avait pas vue le nom de Daisy dans la liste d'élèves que James allait avoir en métamorphose, ni dans aucune autre liste non plus.

-Ah oui? Et je le connais?

-Non, c'est un garçon de mon année.

Un cinquième année, d'accord. Il allait perdre son temps avec Daisy si elle n'avait aucune difficulté en métamorphose. À moins que…

-Est-ce que, par pur hasard, tu aurais un œil sur ce garçon…?

Daisy devint toute rouge et se mit à sourire davantage, si cela était humainement possible.

-Il est tellement drôle…et…et sexy! Il a fait l'équipe de quidditch l'année dernière, ça te dit peut-être quelque chose! Cette année, il n'a pas été repris car il a été blessé cet été, alors il a encore du travail à faire. Mais il veut retenter le coup l'an prochain! Il aimerait bien être capitaine avant de finir ses études…

Lily ne connaissait pas beaucoup de chose sur l'équipe de gryffondor, alors pour ce qui était de l'équipe de Serdaigle…

Au moment où Lily souhaitait la meilleure des chances à Daisy pour ses histoires de cœur, les trois maraudeurs firent leur entrée, tous souriants, dans la Grande Salle en laissant entrevoir derrière eux, un Rusard qui passait devant les grandes portes, la tête en fumée et totalement chauve. Daisy, contrairement à la majorité des élèves déjà présents dans la salle, ne tenta même pas un regard pour voir les garçons les plus populaires de l'école et continua à détailler Lily du regard. La grande Serdaigle se décida à tourner les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Lily sourire à quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas elle. Sirius vint s'asseoir, sans gêne, entre Lily et Daisy tandis que Remus et Peter allèrent prendre place devant eux. Daisy fronça les sourcils et fixa haineusement Sirius.

-Hey! Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Demanda sèchement Daisy à Sirius qui saluait Lily.

-Eeeeh, je m'apprête à déjeuner…et toi?

-Je veux parler de t'asseoir comme ça! Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus impoli que de couper une conversation comme tu viens de le faire!

-Calme-toi! Vous ne parliez même plus de toute façon, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Daisy partit en grognant des insultes à l'instar de Sirius.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lu prend ce matin à celle-là! Demanda Sirius en prenant une grande gorgée de café.

-Avoue que t'as pas été super sympathique avec elle, souligna Remus.

-Elle me tombe sur les nerfs, c'est pas ma faute, s'exclama Sirius, en guise d'excuse.

Comme de fait, Lily eut droit à l'éternel questionnement sur le fait qu'elle s'était levée si tôt. Les trois jeunes hommes ne furent pas surpris d'entendre que James était sur le terrain depuis bientôt quatre heures.

-Je n'y avais pas été depuis le début des vacances, laissez-moi une chance! Lança une voix derrière eux. Je rattrapais le temps perdu, c'est tout.

James alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Lily. En même temps, les hiboux firent leur tournée de courrier. Lily pu se permettre, pendant ce moment d'inattention de la part de tous, pour voler un baiser à James en plus de pouvoir respirer un bon coup le parfum qu'il dégageait toujours en sortant de la douche.

-Vous avez vu, lança alors funestement Sirius en indiquant la gazette près de lui d'un coup de tête désinvolte. Une famille entière est portée disparue; parents, petit garçon de cinq ans et bambin.

Lily se raidit. Ce n'était pas une victime, c'était donc plusieurs victimes…

-Ils disent que c'est une voisine qui a alerté les autorités et qu'ils ont pu rejoindre l'unique survivante de la famille qui doit sa vie à son manque de ponctualité.

-Comment ça?

-« Elle serait restée à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie, puisqu'elle aurait manqué le train qui l'aurait ramené chez elle pour les vacances d'hiver, indique la voisine qui… » bla, bla, bla…

-Wow, c'est toute une chance qu'elle a eue, soupira Remus avant d'attaquer sa troisième gaufre.

-Et ça, c'est si tu appelles une chance le fait de perdre toute ta famille et, toi, de rester en vie, répondit Lily d'une voix blanche.

Chacun de leur côté se mirent à penser qu'il y en avait de plus en plus des déjeuners comme celui-ci qui finissait sur une touche de malaise. Pour agrémenter le tout, le ciel s'obscurcit et un orage éclata presque aussitôt.

-Il faisait si beau ce matin…

-Dumbledore l'avait dit, se dit tout bas Lily volant une tranche de bacon dans l'assiette de James.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait de notre journée? Demanda Peter.

-J'ai quelques informations intéressantes sur…commença Sirius en regardant autour de lui. Pas ici, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Finissons de manger et allons dans la salle sur demande.

Tout le reste de l'avant-midi avait été consacrés aux informations inutiles ou totalement puériles que Sirius avaient obtenues récemment sur tel ou tel autre élève de l'école. Les cinq amis s'étalaient sur les nombreux fauteuils et les coussins qu'ils avaient fait apparaître dans la Salle sur Demande. Un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre et tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius.

-Désolé… j'ai faim, affirma-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Bientôt les estomacs des autres Gryffondors se joignirent à celui de Sirius pour réclamer leur dû. Ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur et le confort de la salle, ils décidèrent de manger ici. La question était de savoir qui allait chercher la nourriture à la cuisine.

-Pourquoi moi? S'écria Lily toujours blottit dans un grand fauteuil en compagnie de James.

-Parce que t'es une fille, Lily, répondit James faussement fataliste.

- Je suis pas une fille, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit… je suis une idylle! Donc je passe mon tour, conclut Lily en prenant un coussin dans ses bras, signe qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de se lever.

-Bon et bien, viens Remus on va y aller alors, soupira Peter.

Remus se leva de son énorme coussin sous les applaudissements sans enthousiasme des trois autres. Il pouvait bien se sacrifier en plus de ramener plus de nourriture pour lui.

-Est-ce que vous pourrez ramener des petits pains ronds et des sandwichs au jambon, sans bologne, j'aime pas la bologne, et du jus de citrouille et…je vais y aller avec vous, ça va être moins compliqué, dit finalement James en essayant de quitter son siège sans déplacer Lily qui se laissa tomber sur les coussins en bas du fauteuil par manque de place.

Lily s'assit sur le plancher, le dos accoté sur le fauteuil lorsque Sirius lui demande s'il y a une raison particulière à son comportement plutôt lunatique des derniers jours.

-C'est James qui t'a demandé de me demander ça? Affirma plus que questionna Lily en haussant les sourcils.

-Ben…non.

-T'as remarqué ça toi?

-Ben…oui? Répond Sirius surpris lui-même d'avoir pu remarquer ce genre de chose chez une fille.

Lily se lança en sachant pertinemment que James avait sans doute raconté la péripétie de leur ronde de préfets d'il y avait quelques soirs à son meilleur ami.

-Je me demande si j'ai tant changé? Je m'en serais aperçue, non?

-Lil…

-...Oui, bon j'ai changé en grandissant, c'est normal! On vieillit!

Lily regarda Sirius se rendant compte qu'elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot.

-Désolé.

-T'en fait pas. Et puis, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi alors arrête de t'en faire freck…princesse!

-N'importe quoi sauf freckles…Je peux pas croire que j'ai faillis faire l'amour dans un couloir!

-Tu penses pas que t'exagère…

-Non! T'étais pas là!

-O.K, mais ce n'est pas si dramatique.

-Pourquoi alors... je sais même pas…

-Réfléchis à ce que tu penses deux minutes.

-Hein?

-Ben oui! Réfléchis un peu à ce que tu penses. Tu t'écoutes même pas!

-Je peux pas m'enlever de la tête…on a même pas encore couché ensemble et on est pas capable de se tenir en public!

-Vous étiez tous seuls.

-Je sais! Mais ça va être quoi plus tard? Je veux pas que notre relation finisse par être une question de partie de jambes en l'air!

-Relaxes Lily. Tu verras bien quand tu sauras qu'est-ce que sait, que le sexe c'est génial…

-Tu parles sans savoir, le coupa Lily en parlant tout bas.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça mais quand tu y auras goûté, tu comprendras que toi et James, vous êtes trop habitués à l'autre que ça sera toujours plus que du sexe.

-Habitués!?!

-Oui…habitué, attachés…un truc du genre, ajouta Sirius n'aimant pas trop tomber dans une conversation de sentiments avec une fille. Toi et James c'est quelque chose. Je suis pas medium et je suis encore moins doué en divination, mais ça se sent c'est trucs-là. Si j'ai pas raison…

-Mon grand frère viendra te casser les deux jambes, compléta Lily d'un air faussement menaçant.

-T'avais pas qu'une sœur, toi?

-Autant que toi tu as une famille.

-Je vois…mais t'as jamais parlé de ton frère.

-Oh, c'est compréhensible, le monde parle assez de toi, si fallait que je m'y mette aussi, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait!?! Le monde penserait que toi et moi…L'inceste c'est pas trop mon truc!

Sirius comprit qui pouvait bien être son frère et rit doucement devant la mine maligne et fière de Lily. Les deux jeunes gryffondors virent alors Peter passer la porte les mains pleines de victuailles.

-Bon appétit Princesse!

-Il faudrait que tu commences par m'en laisser Sirius!

****

Lily s'était vue amicalement exclue du cercle des maraudeurs pour quelques heures car, malgré sa condition, elle ne pouvait pas avoir le privilège, en plus, de connaître les nouvelles blagues qu'ils allaient produire…

La préfète-en-chef était donc assise dans la grande salle à lire un nouveau roman lorsqu'elle vit le garde chasse arriver la salle avec le concierge. Lily remarqua que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Mr. Rusard porter une tuque.

-Mais Argus, on ne peut pas vraiment faire disparaître tous les sapins de noël du château cet avant-midi! C'est beaucoup trop de boulot! Et…c'est encore le temps des fêtes! On a encore de quoi fêter!

-Rmm…ouais c'est ça…grmmm…mes cheveux….

-Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit, mais vous savez que ma chienne a enfin eu ses petits chiots!!! Ah, Lily, vous savez, vous, que ma chienne a enfin accouché!?!

-Bonjour Mr. Hagrid! Eeeh…non je ne savais pas que vous étiez nouveau propriétaire de chiots. Félicitation! Lui répondit Lily en tentant d'y mettre le plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle pouvait.

-Merci!

Hagrid prit place aux côtés de Lily et se mit à lui décrire les nouveau-nés, laissant Rusard seul. La jeune rousse trouva le demi-géant si attachant, qu'elle invita ce dernier à lui montrer ces fameux petits trésors, ce à quoi Hagrid répondit chaleureusement. Lily, qui avait prit l'initiative de descendre sa cape de son dortoir au cas où elle irait dehors, se félicita pour avoir eu cette idée et se leva pour suivre Hagrid s'était levé aussi. Passant derrière les maraudeurs, assis retirés des autres élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, Lily passa, en chemin, une main sur les épaules de James pour attirer son attention. Comme de fait ce dernier tourna la tête, ainsi que les trois autres jeunes hommes, pour voir Lily qui pointa alors Hagrid pour ensuite leur envoyer la main, leur signifiant ainsi qu'elle partait.

-Alors celui-ci est le plus mignon de la portée.

Lily regarda attentivement le petit chiot qui, complètement imberbe, ressemblait en tous points aux autres petits chiots. Elle prit une gorgée de son thé en acquiesçant, prenant bien soin de tenir son énorme tasse à deux mains pour ne pas l'échapper sur le canapé sur lequel elle aurait pu entrer trois fois.

-Ils sont adorables. Vous allez tous les garder?

-Non, malheureusement, dès qu'ils seront en âge de se débrouiller seuls, je devrai me défaire de la portée au complet.

-Tous!?!

-En fait, Dumbledore me laisse en garder un. Ce sera un choix difficile, répondit Hagrid un léger tremolo dans la voix.

Il ne lâcha pas les chiots des yeux. Les petits, ainsi que leur mère, étaient couchés devant le foyer, les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur.

****

-Mais comment on va faire?

Les trois autres maraudeurs regardèrent Peter d'un œil incompréhensible.

-Mais oui! Si Lily vient toujours dormir dans notre dortoir…et que cette nuit tout bonnement elle ne peut pas, elle va se poser des questions non?

-Lily sait déjà que Remus est un loup-garou…

-pas si fort les gars…

-Elle le savait même avant nous.

-Peut-être, mais elle ne va pas se poser de questions si on part tous? Remus, d'accord. Mais pour nous?

Les quatre maraudeurs se regardèrent un moment, comprenant l'ampleur du fait que Peter venait d'étaler. C'était si gros qu'ils ne l'avaient tout simplement pas vu venir. Pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas pensé avant!?!

-Alors, comment on va faire? Répéta Peter d'un ton beaucoup moins confiant qu'au commencement.

Après plus d'une heure de débat, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé comment dire à Lily qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans leur dortoir ce soir, sans qu'elle ne pose de question et qu'elle ne voit pas de lien avec la pleine lune. C'était pourtant facile…!

- Les gars, on n'arrive à rien, s'énerva Remus de plus en plus nerveux.

-On a encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Il nous reste jusqu'à demain soir. On a encore du temps…

-Encore du temps!?! Ben voyons Cornedrue, on a plus de temps justement!

-Le seul moyen de régler ça c'est de…

-Non! C'est définitivement pas la solution. Sort-toi ça de la tête toute suite James Potter! On ne lui dira rien. Rien, ordonna Sirius d'un ton catégorique.

-Je sais, je sais. C'est encore trop risqué, répondit James en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle comme Remus qui venait maintenant de se lever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lunard.

-Prendre l'air, dit-il simplement avant de partir.

****

Encore une fois, c'était de sa faute. Il ne finissait que par causer des problèmes avec _son_ problème. Dès le début de la relation de son ami et de Lily, il avait bien compris qu'il y aurait un moment comme celui-là. Un point de non-retour. Un point où l'on choisissait soit de déballer son sac, en prenant le risque qu'elle panique, qu'elle crie à la justice, qu'elle dénonce les trois garçons, qu'ils risquent l'expulsion et la prison tout ça à cause de lui ou…on choisissait de mentir…jusqu'à temps que Lily, intelligente, comprenne qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tout était toujours de sa faute…

-C'est toujours comme ça?

Remus ouvrit les yeux soudainement en tournant la tête. Il n'avait entendu venir personne. À sa gauche, se tenait Lily qui le regardait avec compassion.

-C'est toujours comment?

- Tu transpire la nervosité Remus. C'est toujours comme ça les veilles de pleine lune?

-…Oui…,mentit Remus pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explication supplémentaire.

Le jeune homme vit Lily prendre son bras et accoté la tête sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est jamais facile, hein?

Remus sourit, désemparé de voir la jeune fille si sensible à son lourd bagage. Et lui, il lui mentait en plein visage. Il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis d'elle, et ne pu même pas pensé comment James allait se sentir ce soir et demain soir et toutes les pleines lunes suivant celle de demain…

-Tu sais, je reviens de chez Hagrid et j'y ai pensé. Si tu préfère, je peux aller dormir dans mon dortoir ce soir et surtout demain soir. Comme ça, je vous laisserai entre garçons, si tu aimes mieux ça ainsi…

Remus se sépara de Lily pour la regarder en face. Elle lui simplifiait les choses en plus! Ils allaient la mené en bateau et elle, se livrait au loup les bras ouverts…métaphore de mauvais goût Remus, songea-t-il. Ils allaient fermés les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de quelque chose. Ils le savaient tous depuis le début de toute façon.

-Oui, ça serait gentil de ta part. Merci beaucoup Lily.

-Ça me fait plaisir, c'est comme…ma petite contribution, ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Allez, rentrons, tu n'as même pas ta cape. De quoi tu vas avoir l'air demain si tu as un rhume en plus!

**Remarquez l'effort de créer du suspense ici…merci! ******

**À vos clavier…prêt pas prêt…reviewez!**


	24. Le premier constat de l'année 78

Dans un regard commun, les trois maraudeurs se transformèrent en animagi ayant pertinemment senti que Remus avait de moins en moins de contrôle sur lui-même. Sirius, Peter et James firent bientôt place à un chien, un rat et un cerf qui regardaient depuis plusieurs années, une fois par mois, leur ami disparaître derrière à une bête sanguinaire. Dans un dernier hurlement de douleur, la transformation fût complète.

****

Encore une fois, la Grande Salle était presque vide car les vacances du temps des Fêtes ne se termineraient que dans quelques jours. À la table des Gryffondors, il ne restait plus que Lily qui dégustait son dessert en tête à tête avec elle-même. Remus n'était pas venu souper car la lune devait déjà être pleine à cette heure. Les trois autres maraudeurs, qui étaient les seuls à mettre un peu d'ambiance durant les repas calmes des vacances avaient mangé en vitesse et étaient repartis aussitôt, laissant Lily seule. Mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisait pas, elle savait que James, Sirius et Peter désiraient voir le quatrième maraudeur avant sa transformation. La dernière bouchée de sa tarte au chocolat avalée, Lily décida qu'il ne lui servait à rien de rester assise toute seule et qu'elle était aussi bien de remonter à son dortoir où elle pourrait trouver quelque chose pour passer le temps avant de se mettre au lit.

Lily soupira. Elle s'ennuyait. À présent, Lily était assise par terre, le regard désabusé et elle s'appliquait du verni à ongle, aussi rouge que la moquette sur laquelle elle était assise, sur ses ongles d'orteils. Cette activité, la plus amusant qu'elle avait trouvée, ne lui demandait pas beaucoup de concentration et elle pouvait donc réfléchir. La jeune fille jeta un millième coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remarqua, comme à toute les fois précédentes, la lune pleine. Elle eu une autre pensée pour Remus car elle savait qu'il souffrait beaucoup lors de ces nuits. Surtout les nuits d'hiver car elles étaient plus froides et plus longues.

****

D'un coup de tête, James affirma aux deux autres qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de laisser sortir Remus de la cabane hurlante puisqu'il n'était pas trop agité. Au fil des années, les trois jeunes hommes avaient appris à retenir Remus dans la cabane hurlante lorsqu'il en était nécessaire et à contrôler ses sorties lorsque le loup-garou était d'humeur plus calme. Évidemment, ces sorties se limitaient des ballades de plusieurs heures dans la forêt interdite loin de la frontière du parc de Poudlard. Patmol, d'un coup de patte bien placé ouvrit la porte pour faire passer le message au loup-garou qui sortit immédiatement. Malheureusement, une chaise était sur son passage et celle-ci fût vite broyée d'un coup de patte hasardeux. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à la suite de Patmol qui menait toujours la marche. Queudver et Cornedrue les suivaient de près afin que Lunard ne dévie pas vers Poudlard ou Pré-au-Lard. Une fois dehors, le loup-garou se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et passa le paysage au peigne fin. Son odorat surdéveloppé reconnue immédiatement l'odeur des trois animaux qui l'entouraient. Son museau s'agita un moment en ne reconnaissant pas une odeur particulière. L'odeur de la proie. Il partie en coup de vent vers le fond de la forêt interdite à la recherche du propriétaire de cette odeur, entendant toujours autour de lui le bruit continuel du rat qui courait aux travers du feuillage, l'halètement du chien et le bruit des sabots du cerf.

****

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux difficilement ayant l'impression de venir tout juste de s'endormir. La première chose qu'elle ressenti fut la lourdeur du silence qui prenait toute la place. La jeune fille dû y penser pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans son propre dortoir. Elle s'assit sur son lit d'un coup et ouvrit une partie des rideaux de son baldaquin pour voir l'heure. Même sans avoir vue l'heure, elle su qu'il était tôt car le soleil n'était toujours pas levé. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et se verser un verre d'eau. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle regarda à la ronde son dortoir…vide. Elle vit trois lits impeccablement faits et soupira fortement devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Lily était seule et pour une des rares fois de sa vie…cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point. La jeune fille prit donc la décision de sortir de cet endroit. Elle prit un roman et descendit dans la salle commune. Lorsque sept heures sonna, Lily leva les yeux vers l'horloge au-dessus du foyer de la salle commune. La préfète-en-chef rangea son livre en-dessous du canapé sur lequel elle était assise depuis une heure et se leva pour aller manger, emmitouflée dans un bas de pyjama de Mary aux motifs de canaris volants (véritablement) et la veste de quidditch de James.

****

-Bon matin Lunard, murmura James.

Remus ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux en reconnaissant la surface dure contre laquelle il était couché. Il sentait la poussière du plancher à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. Il s'aida de ses deux mains pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Il pouvait voir alors James, Sirius et Peter chacun dans un coin de la pièce. Il remarqua que Peter était toujours sous la forme du rat et qu'il dormait profondément. Sirius lui tendit ses vêtements qu'il avait enlevés la veille avant sa transformation. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un sourire fatigué et s'habilla avec difficulté sentant son corps horriblement courbaturé. Il aurait bien avoir, au moins, la faculté réservée aux animagi de conserver ses vêtements lors de ses transformations. Sirius se leva pour réveiller Peter en lui donnant un léger coup de pied. James l'aida à se lever et, sans aucune parole, comme toujours, les quatre garçons sortirent de la cabane hurlante pour aller dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils arrêtèrent un moment pour respirer l'air frais du matin.

-Est-ce que j'ai été assez gentil pour sortir cette nuit? Demanda Remus à la blague, en laissant échapper de la buée de sa bouche.

-Certainement.

Les quatre jeunes hommes, par habitude, se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour aller y porter Remus. Ils déposèrent le lycanthrope sur un lit et partirent rapidement avant de se faire intercepter par l'infirmière qui aurait vite vue qu'ils n'avaient pas dormis de la nuit. Encore trop fatigués pour parler, les trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la Grande salle pour remplir leurs estomacs particulièrement vides. Ils s'assirent en silence et chacun se prit une grande tasse de café. James allait s'endormir la tête dans sa tasse lorsqu'il vit Sirius lever les yeux au-dessus de sa tête. Avant que le jeune homme à lunette puisse tourner la tête pour voir qu'est-ce qui donnait la force à Sirius de lever la tête et de garder les yeux ouverts, Sirius lui donna un bon indice :

-Oh fuck…

Lily.

-Vous aussi vous êtes déjà levés?

La jeune fille prit place à la droite de James et son regard compréhensif passa d'un garçon à l'autre.

-Ben oui, regardez-moi ça, déjà levé les gars! S'exclama Sirius amèrement.

Les deux autres jeunes hommes lui lancèrent un regard noir lui signifiant que ce n'était pas le moment de sortir sa mauvaise humeur matinale.

-Désolé, j'avoue que vous ne devez pas beaucoup dormir pendant les pleines lunes.

-Jamais beaucoup, en effet.

-Sirius!

-Désolé…

-Non ça va, je vous comprends un peu, tout de même…tenta Lily ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi James avertissait Sirius de la sorte.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence puisque Peter était déjà endormit, Sirius mangeait sans cesse lançant des regards de haine à quiconque l'interpellait et James dormait presque sur l'épaule de Lily. Par contre, sa tête ne cessait de réfléchir à cent milles à l'heure. Lily pouvait-elle croire à tout ceci…à chaque fois?

-Les gars…pourquoi portez-vous les mêmes vêtements qu'hier?

Oups.

****

Lily tournait comme un lion en cage dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Cette journée qui avait si bien commencée…il y a dix minutes! Pré-au-lard fermé! Elle ne pouvait même pas aller chercher ses amis…

-Pour une stupide histoire de…de…

-de meurtre Lily, alors calme-toi, tenta James en regardant sa copine tourner autour du grand canapé.

Lily prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, mais sans succès. Elle continua à marmonner de colère sans arrêter de marcher.

-Et comment ils vont revenir jusqu'ici alors? Hein? Si c'est dangereux pour nous, c'est dangereux pour eux aussi, ok!

James se leva pour se mettre devant la jeune fille et l'arrêter de marcher. Elle voulu le contourner, mais celui-ci lui prit un poignet pour la remettre devant lui. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et tenta de la calmer de nouveau.

-Maintenant tu vas t'asseoir, tu vas respirer et penser à autre chose. Dumbledore s'occupe de tout.

-Il s'occupe aussi de me ramener de force dans cette foutu salle commune de bouse de dragon!

-De force, de force, tu trouves pas que tu exagères un peu princesse? Lui demanda Sirius en prenant toute la place du grand canapé écarlate. Il nous a demandé de t'escorter. C'est ce qu'on a fait.

-En me prenant comme un vulgaire sac de patates! Ajouta Lily en sa direction.

James entreprit de s'asseoir sur le divan et entraîna Lily avec lui pour qu'elle prenne place sur ses genoux. Toujours en colère, elle prit tout de même le temps de se placer confortablement.

Le jeune Sénégalais voyait une différence chez sa meilleure amie. Une différence qui lui faisait plaisir. Il venait de revenir au château et, à son entrée dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Williams avait immédiatement reconnu l'éclat de rire de celle qu'il surnommait si affectueusement « princesse ». Il l'a vit assise de travers dans le petit divan, blottie dans les bras de James lui-même assis dans le divan troué qui prenait place près du foyer. Dès qu'elle finit de rire, la jeune femme déposa sa tête dans le cou du brun à lunette qui ajoutait des éléments aux dires de son meilleur ami allongé sur le grand canapé, en compagnie de Remus. Lily, toujours souriante se plaisait visiblement dans les bras du jeune homme. À maintes reprises, Williams remarqua son amie toucher le bracelet qui pendait élégamment à son poignet. Un bracelet? C'est nouveau. Et en or en plus!?! Pendant qu'un éclat de rire reprenait d'assaut Remus et Sirius sur le canapé, James pencha sa tête pour faire face à Lily. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune homme murmura quelques mots à sa douce en s'approchant simultanément de son visage. Les deux préfets-en-chef échangèrent un baiser tendrement. Will sourit de voir les deux Gryffondors profiter le plus longtemps possible de cet acte de tendresse. On caresse une joue là, frôle un bras ici…Le fait que la salle commune soit bondée à ce moment, démontrait davantage la présence d'un changement chez Lily. Changement qui se confirmait par les étoiles dans les yeux de cette dernière. La princesse était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Williams Sougoufara. La princesse était amoureuse. Il s'apprêta à monter sa valise dans son dortoir lorsqu'il entendit distinctement, peut-être parce qu'il connaissait cette voix à la perfection, dans toutes ses nuances, un bruissement de voix de princesse qui murmurait un « je t'aime », si simple.

****

Les cours reprirent ainsi que la routine habituelle. Lily, Mary et les maraudeurs attendaient patiemment que le professeur Flitwick arrive en compagnie des autres élèves de leur classe de sortilèges. Mary se retourna pour demander à Sirius d'arrêter de s'appuyer sur son sac à dos et elle vit Williams, qui dépassait tout le monde, à l'autre bout du couloir se diriger vers eux d'un bon pas. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, il les salua tous et demanda :

-Flitwick n'est pas encore arrivé?

-Non, répondit Peter.

-Tant mieux, je pensais être en retard, reprit Will.

-Mais Will, t'es pas avec nous en sortilège. C'est ton cours d'astronomie à cette heure, cru bon de rajouter Lily.

-Mon cours d'astronomie a été annulé, lui répondit Will en se penchant pour la regarder car ils étaient tous assis par terre sur le bord du mur.

-Pour quelle raison? Questionna Mary en repoussant le bras de Sirius de sur son épaule.

-L'aura de la planète mars étouffait mon professeur.

-Je vois, répondit James en levant les sourcils.

-Alors je suis venu passer du bon temps avec vous.

-Mais on s'en va en sortilège, redit Lily qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intention de son ami.

-Ouais, ben je m'en viens passer du bon temps avec vous en sortilèges.

-SIRIUS! TIENS-TOI! Hurla la blonde alors que ce-dernier s'appuyait de tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche.

Sur ces merveilleuses paroles empreintes de douceur, le petit professeur fit son arrivée et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette. Il laissa passer les jeunes devant lui car, à cause de sa petite taille, il pouvait facilement être bousculé par un troupeau d'étudiant voulant entrer dans une classe. Lily allait s'installer à l'avant de la classe mais le bras de James la redirigea vers le milieu de la salle où ils occupèrent une rangée complète. La rouquine sortit en vitesse ses plumes et ses rouleaux de parchemins neufs, cadeaux de Noël de sa mère. Elle les plaça soigneusement devant elle et ouvrit son manuel au chapitre prévu dans le plan cours. Sentant le regard des maraudeurs sur elle, Lily se retourna et leur fit un grand sourire remplit d'impatience. Les quatre jeunes hommes lui offrirent en retour des sourires plutôt découragés que les cours recommencent si vite.

-Elle est toujours comme ça les premières semaines de cours à la rentrée et après Noël. Elle se calmera dans quelques semaines, chuchota Williams pour les maraudeurs.

****

Avec la reprise des cours, la routine scolaire avait repris son cours. Les préfets, au grand désarroi de James, devaient, eux aussi, reprendre du service en plus de donner leur cours de rattrapage à ceux qui avaient eu un Désolant…ou encore moins, toute matière confondue. Par contre, le grand jeune homme avait beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme à recommencer le quidditch. Les quatre maisons se relançaient dans la course à la coupe de quidditch ainsi que celle des quatre maisons. Alors venant de paire, l'animosité entre celles-ci était revenue.

-Un instant jeune homme! S'exclama Lily lorsqu'elle vit James s'apprêter à partir en compagnie de Ponteur d'autres Gryffondors dont elle ne connaissait pas les noms.

-Qu...quoi? L'interrogea James de son air le plus naïf, laissant à Lily, avec un plaisir malsain, le soin de rapatrier les premières années désorientées qui étaient de retour depuis peu au château.

-Ne me prend pas pour une dinde! Nous allons bel et bien dans le parc, mais ce n'est pas pour aller jouer au quidditch, continua Lily en pointant la batte que Funestar tentait de cacher dans son dos.

Lily se leva pour aller chercher sa cape et son écharpe dans son dortoir en faisant fit des protestations des jeunes Gryffondors qui s'époumonaient à lui dire qu'ils avaient réservé le terrain depuis des semaines.

Une fois dans la froideur de janvier, Lily surveillaient de près les élèves de première année qui profitaient de la pause du dîner pour regarder, perdus, leur emploi du temps. La jeune rouquine gardait un œil sur James qui ne faisait que flâner à la recherche de ses amis, qui, au grand dam de Lily, arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. La préfète-en-chef commençait sérieusement à s'énerver contre James qui ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider dans une tâche qu'ils auraient dû, normalement, faire à deux. Ces pensées furent interrompus par des cris se faisant entendre sur le terrain de quidditch, non loin d'où ils étaient. Les quatre jeunes hommes, toujours à la recherche de bataille, se précipitèrent pour voir quelle maison s'opposait à l'autre, même s'ils s'en doutaient un peu. Il était assez rare que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se disputent…Lily suivi les garçons par inquiétude et parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas terminé de sermonner son petit ami. À leur arrivée, une troupe d'élèves se regroupait déjà autour du lieu de conflit. Lily et James se frayèrent un chemin parmi les élèves en clamant haut et fort leur situation de préfets-en-chef qui leur permettait de devancer tout le monde. Les trois autres maraudeurs suivaient les deux préfets de près pour pouvoir être aux premières loges, eux aussi. Ils marmonnèrent en chemin des « nous sommes avec eux » que les élèves n'écoutaient pas vraiment, en état de choc de voir les garçons les plus populaires de l'école les regarder. Sur le terrain de quidditch se tenait un petit groupe formé de Funestar, sa batte de quidditch et ses deux frères ainsi que de Ponteur et son cousin. Devant eux, se tenaient une bande de Serpentard beaucoup plus avantagée numériquement. MacNair, Avery et Mulciber étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas encore dégainé leurs baguettes, contrairement aux cinq Serpentards postés derrière eux. Rogue se tenait devant tout ce beau monde, les bras croisés, un air suffisant sur le visage. Cet air s'envola lorsqu'il vit James et Lily arriver devant tous les gens qui les entouraient. Il vit les maraudeurs sortir leurs baguettes pour ensuite aller se placer aux côtés de Funestar. Tentant de reprendre de l'assurance sous le regard pesant de Lily sur lui, Rogue fixa celui pour qui la haine était si facile à éprouver. De toute façon, là où il était rendu, Lily allait prendre pour ce voyou arrogant.

-Comme ça, on a senti le parfum de bagarre? Dommage pour toi Potter, mais toi et tes fideles animaux domestiques, n'êtes pas invités.

-Parce que ta présence est supposée d'être appréciée? Lance le plus baraqué des frères de Funestar.

-Pardonne-moi veracrasse, mais pour ce que je peux te faire endurer, je ne parlerais pas trop fort…marmonna Rogue, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse tout de même l'entendre.

Ne pouvant laisser le Serpentard partir ainsi, Funestar s'approcha de lui la batte levée. Mulciber et Macnair s'approchèrent de lui, protégeant ainsi Rogue qui se trouvait derrière eux, baguettes levées. Répondant à leur instinct de sorcier, les maraudeurs sortirent, à leur tour, leurs baguettes pour les pointer directement sur les Serpentards.

-James…averti Lily en espérant que les autres maraudeurs allaient, eux aussi l'écouter.

Mais le jeune homme à lunette fit le sourd d'oreille et fit exactement ce que Severus Rogue attendait de lui : qu'il réponde à ses provocations. Le Serpentard aux cheveux graisseux passa devant Mulciber et Macnair pour pouvoir s'approcher de Potter davantage.

-Tu devrais écouter ta copine Potter…avant qu'elle se rend compte à son tour tout ce vous pouvez lui cacher comme ce qui a faillit me coûter la vie l'année dernière, chuchota Rogue pour que seuls les quatre gryffondors concernés entendent. Il finit de parler en regardant Remus Lupin droit dans les yeux.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu t'attires des ennuis, dit Lily qui se fit regarder de travers par les Serpentards d'avoir appeler l'un d'entre eux par son prénom.

-Je vois que tu ne lui as pas inculqué la discipline. Je dois avouer qu'à l'habitude, tu les prends moins sauvages. C'est ce que ça fait les bâtards…

Rogue avait bien vue, cette fameuse nuit 76, que Remus Lupin n'était pas là lorsque Potter l'avait sauvagement sortie de ce passage sous le saule cogneur qui mène il ne savait pas encore où. Il avait vue Potter, ce déjanté de Black et il avait même vue Pettigrow à la dernière minute. Ces pensées se déroulèrent en une fraction de seconde, car…

-Les gars…arrêtez! Les avertit Lily, impatiente, qui avait, elle-même de la difficulté à ignorer le Serpentard.

… peu de temps après, Black et Potter…

-Vous allez faire une bêtise…continua Lily de plus en plus énervée.

…lui avait envoyé un aguamenti à travers la tête. Ce qui fit l'effet escompté par les deux garçons. Severus Rogue fut projeté vers l'arrière et une fois atterrit au sol, il se mit à givrer sur place. Sur le coup, personne ne dit rien. En quelques secondes, trois des quatre maisons se mirent à rire. Les Serpentards, orgueilleux à souhait, se retournèrent vers les Gryffondors pour entamer une vraie bataille.

-C'est assez!

Lily, au comble de la colère, fit apparaître un protego entre les deux clans, avant que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles s'en mêlent aussi.

-Vous retournez chacun à vos occupations sinon c'est devant Dumbledore que vous allez vous retrouvez!

Sous la force de la voix de la petite rousse et l'encouragement de Remus et des préfets, la foule se dissipa. Avant que James ait pu s'avancer vers sa copine pour tenter de calmer les choses, il l'a vit partir en direction de Rogue. Ce dernier, en complète hypothermie, paraissait encore plus minable qu'à l'habitude. James dû se faire violence pour ne pas terminer sa besogne lorsqu'il vit Lily parler au Serpentard. De n'importe quel point de vue, ce ne paraissait aucunement amical comme conversation, mais James ne souleva pas se détail, trop prit à voir Lily parler avec Severus Rogue.

-Si tu ne vas pas immédiatement à l'infirmerie, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts Rogue, cracha Lily.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Lui rendit Rogue.

-Parce que je suis préfète crétin, termina-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers ses amis qu'elle avait aperçue au loin.


	25. Le dernier 18 ans de Lily

Une semaine après l'intercation qu'il avait eu avec Lily, Rogue se dirigeait prestement vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Comme il à l'habitude, il marchait rapidement, regardant le sol et rasant les murs. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il décida de s'accoter au mur près de l'escalier qui mène, entre autre, à la tour des Gryffondors. Il observait les élèves qui descendaient sans un mot. Lorsqu'il vit la chevelure rousse caractéristique de son ancienne meilleure amie, il lui prit le bras pour l'amener à l'écart. Cette dernière se laissa faire, toujours un peu impuissante face à celui qu'elle avait aimé comme un frère.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu restais ici? Commença le jeune garçon aux cheveux gras sans préambule.

Comme toujours, ses dernières paroles dans le parc avaient dépassées sa pensée et il mettait cet autre écart de conduite sur le fait que, cette fois, il en voulait à Lily ne jamais lui avoir dit qu'elle ne retournait pas chez sa mère pour les vacances d'hiver. Sa façon d'aborder Lily, aujourd'hui, avait eu l'effet escompté. Lily le regardait avec surprise, se remémorant que les dernières paroles qu'il avait eu pour elle était de l'avoir traitée comme un chien devant tout le monde tandis qu'elle ne tentait que de gérer une autre des nombreuses querelles entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Rogue continua dans un élan de témérité :

- C'était pas pareil sans toi à la chorale de Noël. Je me demandais bien ce que je faisais là aussi, mâcha-t-il ses mots tentant d'avoir l'air au-dessus de ce qu'il disait. C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas resté, non plus.

Lily n'avait toujours rien dit trop abasourdie. Cette attitude que Rogue entretenait envers depuis déjà deux ans commençait largement à l'exaspérer. C'est changements d'attitude de Rogue qui variaient selon quels gens qui les entouraient…

- T'es resté avec lui à l'école, c'est ça? Cracha Severus en se détachant du regard émeraude qu'il aimait tant pour tenter un regard vers Potter, plus loin, qui riait avec les Maraudeurs en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

- Ridicule! Grogna-t-il avec haine et dégoût.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, trancha Lily en prenant pour la première fois la parole d'un ton froid, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, n'acceptant pas que quelqu'un, encore moins Severus, s'attaque à celui qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie.

- Mais tu étais la première à dire que ce n'était qu'un crétin mégalomane et imbu de lui-même! S'écria Severus d'un coup faisant se retourner le petit groupe de deuxièmes années qui passaient à proximité.

-Et bien j'étais la première à me tromper, d'accord! Répondit Lily sur le même ton, commençant à perdre son sang froid.

- Avoue que tu couches avec lui, murmura Rogue en la toisant avec dégoût, ne voulant pas accepter ce qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de son ancienne amie.

Au lieu d'accepter de lire de l'amour dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, il préférait y comprendre un désir qui se limitait à ce que pouvait lui inspirer le physique du capitaine de quidditch de gryffondor.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de me regarder comme tu le fais. J'en aurais des milliers de te regarder comme tu le fais et je m'abstiens de le faire…dit Lily dans un souffle en lui faisant dos pour partir manger.

James regarda sa copine entrer dans la Grande Salle, Rogue la suivant de près. Il décida de ne pas relever le fait et accueillit Lily qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Même si les cours avaient repris depuis une bonne semaine, Lily n'était pas encore habituée de revoir la Grande Salle aussi bondée. Les élèves étaient presque tous réunis dans la salle pour le repas de soir, mais certains continuaient encore d'entrer. Elle se ressassait sa conversation avec Rogue, d'un air absent en observant la salle se remplir. Se décidant de reporter son attention sur le contenu qu'elle s'était prestement servi, elle se mit aussi à écouter Sirius se plaindre encore du cours de potion qui venait de terminer. Au même moment, James se tourna vers Lily, désintéressé d'entendre encore les plaintes de son meilleur ami.

- Hey, Lily, commença le jeune homme, c'est cette semaine qu'on commence à donner les cours de rattrapage de soir, non?

Ses yeux glissèrent subtilement sur un point fixe qui dépassait la tête de Lily. Cette dernière le remarqua et, par curiosité, tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée, de la Grande Salle, point que James semblait fixer. La seule chose qu'elle vit fut Ariane qui était adossée nonchalamment contre le cadre de porte ayant l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Lily ne put s'empêcher de se crisper sur son banc. Elle regarda de nouveau le jeune homme assis à ses côtés. Devant son regard innocent, au cas où elle n'aurait rien remarqué, Lily ne pu empêcher la phrase qu'elle laissa échapper :

- Je te répondrai plus tard, tu sembles un peu occupé, lui répondit la rouquine déjà à fleur de peau et agacé par le comportement de Rogue, devant le regard de Sirius assis devant elle et James.

- Voyons, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Questionna James habitué au caractère de feu de sa copine, mais comportement qui, habituellement, ne sortait pas de nul part.

Lily soupira et balayant l'air d'un geste de la main et en désignant le Serpentard d'un signe de la tête. James comprit immédiatement et se referma devant le regard de Severus encore fixé sur lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fait encore? Demanda le jeune Gryffondor tentant d'être compréhensif.

-Il est venu me parler juste avant d'entrer ici…, répondit vaguement la jeune fille.

- Je te l'avais dit de ne plus lui parler, tu reviens toujours chamboulée, ne pu s'empêcher de répondre James en accrochant le regard fuyant de Lily.

Cette dernière soupira fortement faisant parfaitement comprendre à James qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, mais que ce n'était pas aussi simple dans sa tête.

- Je ne peux pas pas lui répondre et partir pendant qu'il me parle, se justifia gauchement Lily.

- Oui, répliqua James avec évidence et véhémence.

Lily se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en regardant le regard noisette de James. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne voulait que son bien et qu'il détestait la voir ainsi, mais qu'elle ne comprenait comment lui expliquer cette relation étrange mais toujours présente qui la reliait à Rogue presque contre son gré. C'est pourquoi elle souffla doucement au jeune homme assis à ses côtés de laisser tomber en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Alors Sirius, tu as une nouvelle victime en tête ? Demanda Lily pour changer de sujet en faisant allusion aux copines de son ami.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien au devoir de Flitwick, soupira Will.

Assise en face de lui, Mary lui jeta un regard par-dessus son manuel de sortilèges.

- C'est normal, tu n'es, normalement, pas dans le cours, lui rappela la jeune fille à la coupe au carré fraichement coupé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es venu squatter le cours d'aujourd'hui que tu dois faire le devoir !

- Tu as tellement raison! Je me sens déjà beaucoup plus léger, s'exclama alors Williams en jetant sa plume sur la table de la salle commune à laquelle Lily, Mary et lui-même étaient depuis le début de la soirée pour compléter leurs devoirs.

- Sirius ! ? Hurla le grand noir à travers la Salle Commune vers les Maraudeurs qui procrastinaient installés devant le foyer, Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai maigri tout d'un coup ?

L'interpellé ne regarda même pas William et ne fit que lever le pouce dans les airs. Au même moment, à la droite de William, Lily roula avec satisfaction son parchemin contenant son devoir de sortilèges et en se levant jeta un regard à son grand ami à la peau sombre.

- Tu as l'air plus en forme depuis que t'as maigri Williams, le nargua-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

Son ami la regarda satisfait et répondit, en caressant sa peau:

- Le noir ça amincit chérie.

Dans un rire soupiré, Lily rétorqua « Tu es con… » avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de James :

- Qu'est-ce tu fais? S'adressa-t-elle à James qui décroisa les bras qui étaient derrière sa tête pour venir enlacer les épaules de Lily.

Il répondit en pointant son parchemin couvert de trois lignes seulement:

- J'admire mon devoir. Je pense que j'en ai assez fait pour ce soir.

- Tu sais qu'on a un cours de sortilèges demain…, souligna-t-elle tout de même légèrement inquiète.

- Oui mais en après-midi seulement. Donc, je vais le faire demain midi. Je suis sûr que je vais être inspiré, rigola-t-il devant l'air envieux de Peter qui aurait bien voulu en faire autant.

- Si tu le dis, termina-t-elle en s'accotant davantage contre lui.

Elle laissa sortir un soupir et calla sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite chaque jour. James sourit à ses amis en se calant plus confortablement dans le canapé. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, ignorant les commentaires déplacés de Sirius et Will avant d'être dérangés par quelqu'un qui vint s'assoir dans le petit espace restant entre James et le bras du canapé. Lily ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir Daisy qui regarde James, un grand sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

- Hey, James ! Tu sais que c'est bientôt une date très spéciale, commença-t-elle sans pouvoir contenir son sourire.

- Ah oui? Interrogea le jeune homme sentant, à regret, Lily relever la tête pour regarder Daisy.

- Mais oui! S'exclama cette dernière en tapant ses cuisses de ses mains en regardant, en alternance, le petit groupe autour du feu.

- O.K, dit finalement et uniquement James.

- Tu sais pas de quoi je parles, hein? Lily! Il a oublié ta fête!

- C'est quand même dans une grosse semaine encore, il avait le temps de s'en souvenir d'ici-là, répondit Lily se demandant encore pourquoi Daisy était venue les déranger.

Elle referma donc les yeux et se blottit à nouveau contre James. Daisy ne s'arrêta pas là. Très enthousiaste, elle décida de prendre en mains les célébrations.

- On pourrait faire une fête avec plein de nourritures, un peu comme lorsqu'on célèbre les victoires de Gryffondor….

-Wô, wô, wô, wô, wô, l'interrompit Lily en se redressant de nouveau. On ne fera pas de party pour ma fête. Qui est-ce que tu voudrais inviter !

- Tous tes amis! S'exclama Daisy, attendrie par le comportement de Lily qui, selon elle, se sous-estimait.

Sirius, jeta un regard en coin à Lily avant de tourner les yeux vers Daisy et toussa ce qui ressembla étrangement « tu n'en fais pas parti de toute façon ». La rouquine répondit au regard de Sirius par un regard voulant clairement signifier « Mais ta gueule Black ! ». Lily, sentant la jeune intruse très emballée par ce projet, décida de freiner ses ardeurs.

- Daisy, je ne veux pas de fête, o.k.? Concentres-toi sur tes études, je ne veux pas de fête avec tous les Gryffondors.

L'air légèrement déçue, cette dernière repartit rejoindre son groupe d'amies sans oublier de regarder le parchemin de Peter qui tentait désespérément de terminer son devoir de sortilèges et de lui souffler une réponse. Peter leva les yeux, déconfit, d'être encore moins doué qu'une cinquième année. Lily se retourna vers les Maraudeurs et leur dit d'un ton digne d'une mère :

- Vous autres, je veux que vous la surveilliez pour qu'elle ne m'organise pas de fête. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre? Ne la Laissez pas m'organiser de fête! Faites-moi ça comme cadeau!

- T'aime pas ça les fêtes ? Ironisa Remus se souvenant de la fête d'Halloween et des fêtes organisées pour les victoires de quidditch.

- Pas par Daisy! Spécifia Lily devant l'air de Remus.

Elle se rassit à côté de James, qui lui rétorqua à l'oreille:

- Mais moi, j'ai le droit de t'en offrir un cadeau?

- Oui, toi c'est correct, répondit Lily en rougissant avant de se laisser embrasser avec plaisir.

Derrière eux, l'on pouvait entendre William:

Moi je peux-tu demander un beau capitaine pour ma fête?

James regarda ces cinq élèves devant lui, enfin surtout Daisy qui le regardait les yeux avides de savoir. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de devenir préfet-en-chef. Est-ce que passer toutes ces journées en compagnie de Lily en valait la peine? Lorsque celle-ci entra dans la classe dans laquelle il se trouvait pour lui apporter un dernier élève, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant d'aller rejoindre ses propres élèves qui n'allaient pas tarder dans les cachots pour donner son cours de rattrapage en potion. Oui, donner, de temps autres, quelques cours de métamorphose n'étaient pas si cher payé pour pouvoir passer autant de temps avec Lily. Il dit donc à ses élèves de commencer leurs travaux personnels et de venir le voir lorsqu'ils auraient besoin d'aide. James s'assit alors à chaise professorale et déposa ses pieds sur le grand bureau.

À la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent en remerciant James d'un sourire sincère tandis que ce dernier termina de nettoyer une flaque d'eau qui devait, à la base, être une plume transformé en glaçon. Daisy mit son sac sur son épaule et au lieu de sortir de la pièce, elle se dirigea vers James qu'elle regarda un instant sans un mot. Le jeune homme senti une présence et leva les yeux pour apercevoir Daisy.

- Comment va Lily? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, je crois.

- Pour son anniversaire…

-Écoute Daisy, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais, commença James mal à l'aise, il serait préférable que tu oublies l'idée de la fête.

- Mais pourquoi, répondit-elle visiblement déçue.

- Parce que…parce que…Lily aime pas les fêtes, lança James, sans trop réfléchir à la véracité du fait qu'il venait d'énoncer. Elle n'aime pas les petits espaces avec beaucoup de gens à l'intérieur.

Daisy resta interdite un moment avant de commencer à hocher la tête lentement. Elle répéta la réponse de James pour elle-même avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la classe. Le jeune homme regarda la porte un instant avant de rire doucement. Il prit son sac et alla rejoindre Lily dans les cachots, comme ils avaient prévus pour passer le reste de la soirée ensemble.

- Je sais pas si j'ai fait une gaffe, dit soudainement James lors de leur ronde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Demande Lily en se tournant vers son copain marchant à ses côtés.

- J'ai comme dit à Daisy que tu n'aimais pas les fêtes.

- Ah, juste ça? C'est correct, répondit Lily en se regardant devant elle de nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué que Daisy est…un peu bizarre, avança James, incertain.

- Oui, mais…oui. Mais, elle n'est pas bien méchante.

Main dans la main, les deux jeunes préfets-en-chef restèrent un moment à déambuler dans les couloirs en observant vaguement qu'il n'y ait pas d'élèves enfreignant les règles.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on ne fasse rien pour ta fête?

- James, ma fête est un mardi.

- Je te jure que ça ne nous empêche pas de faire un petit quelque chose avec les gars, Williams et Mary, suggéra James.

- Tu sais, moi et mon anniversaire…

Ce matin-là, Lily ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle se retourna et soupira fortement en voyant l'heure. Son cadran allait réveiller tout le dortoir dans moins de deux minutes. La jeune femme s'assit dans son lit et attendit. Elle tenta de déceler la moindre différence qu'il pouvait y avoir entre hier et aujourd'hui. Entre ses 17 et ses 18 ans. Elle allait être majeure dans le monde moldu. Pour le moment, elle n'y voyait pas d'importance puisqu'elle n'allait pas revoir ce monde avant l'été. La jeune fille fit sa toilette pour commencer cette nouvelle et froide journée. Lily commença par entrer dans la douche pour se réchauffer sous l'eau chaude, mais ne vit pas le savon qui se trouvait au fond de celle-ci et mit le pied dessus. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et la jeune fille tomba lourdement dans le fond de la douche. Le robinet lui érafla une partie du dos.

- Lily? Est-ce que c'est toi? Demanda Mary, inquiète, en frappant quelques coups à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Ouiii, marmonna Lily toujours assise sous l'eau qui lui coulait sur la tête. Ouch.

- Dépêche-toi s'il-te-plaît, j'ai envie.

Lily soupira fortement en tentant de se remettre sur ses pieds en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'attention de son amie. Lorsque la jeune fille sortie de la salle de bain, habillée et boitant, ses camarades de dortoir la regardèrent étrangement. Comme unique réponse, Lily leva le bas de sa chemise pour montrer la blessure que lui avait causé le robinet.

- Eeeeh, bonne fête! Lui souhaita Mary souriante.

Lily lui sourit et lui fit signe que la salle de bain était à sa disposition. Elle sortie du dortoir pour trouver Williams en bas des escaliers qui l'attendait avec une petite couronne scintillante. Le grand sénégalais monta, enthousiasme, sur la première marche des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles, en oubliant que l'escalier en question allait se changer en toboggan et que son amie allait perdre pied pour tomber et glisser jusqu'à lui.

- Excuse-moi? Tenta Will en déposant le petit diadème sur la tête de Lily, toujours par terre.

- Penses-tu réellement que je vais passer la journée avec ça sur la tête, lui répond Lily.

- Oui?

- Tu as bien raison, soupire Lily, malgré elle.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas remarqué les maraudeurs derrière Williams qui s'étaient levés des fauteuils lors de sa chute.

- Est-ce que ça va Lily? Demanda James inquiet en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Elle acquiesça en acceptant volontiers sa main. Il lui souffla un joyeux anniversaire en lui faisant un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret. En fait, Lily pensait que même lui ne savait pas comment il faisait. Elle le remercia et ils allèrent tous prendre le petit-déjeuner. En chemin, les maraudeurs lui firent l'immense honneur de lui chanter bonne fête dans les corridors pour que toute l'école puisse les entendre. Ils terminèrent leur chant à leur arrivée dans la grande salle sous les regards amusés des professeurs. Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors pendant que certains élèves abordèrent Lily pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Une fois assis, Lily eux droit, elle ne sait comment, à son petit-déjeuner préféré offert par les maraudeurs. Avant d'entamer ses pains dorés, Peter lui remplit sa tasse de café, plein de bonne volonté. Par contre, cette volonté ne surpassa pas la maladresse du jeune garçon. La tasse bascula et le liquide chaud se déversa sur la jeune femme qui ne pu s'empêcher un cri en se levant d'un coup. Devant un Peter dépité, Lily souffla qu'elle allait se changer toute suite pour ne pas être en retard en classe. Ce qui, tout de même, arriva puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas de chemise propre. Par chance, elle commençait sa journée en potion, donc son retard fût excusé par Slughorn. James la fit rire pendant tout le cours et la rouquine se laissa aller pour oublier la malchance qui la poursuivait depuis le matin. Le jeune homme fut galant toute la journée lui ouvrant les portes jusqu'à tirer sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Lors du deuxième cours de la journée, métamorphose, les Gryffondors reçurent leur dernier test qu'ils avaient fait une semaine plutôt. Lily reçu donc un regard déçu du professeur McGonagall et un énorme P sur son parchemin. Lily avait particulièrement de difficulté avec une seule notion depuis le début du trimestre et le test entier portait justement sur celle-ci. La jeune fille avait chiffonné sa copie au fond de son sac et avait affiché un sourire désinvolte sur son visage pour le restant du cours.

- J'ai tellement faim!

- Tu as toujours faim Sirius, rit Lily en lançant un brocoli dans le visage de son ami.

- LILYYY!

La jeune fille ouvrit grands les yeux en fixant toujours Sirius assis face à elle avant de tourner la tête vers la voix criarde et enthousiaste de Daisy qui courait vers elle. Dans ses mains, elle avait une petite boîte au papier d'emballage coloré. Daisy alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Lily pour lui tendre la boîte. Incertaine, la rouquine regarda le cadeau sous tous ses angles.

- Ouvre-le! Lui supplia Daisy ayant de la difficulté à contrôlé sa bonne humeur.

Lily lui sourit et défit le paquet cadeau pour trouver un petit flacon de vernis à ongle bleu électrique. Elle prit le présent dans ses mains pour le montrer à ses amis près d'elle. Elle croisa le regard de Mary, située derrière Daisy, qui lui fit une grimace qu'elle interpréta comme « ce vernis est une horreur et loin d'être à la mode, crois-moi! ».

- Merci, tenta gentiment Lily en remettant le flacon dans sa boîte.

- J'ai le même! S'exclama Daisy en mettant sa main droite à deux centimètres du visage de Lily.

- Je vois ça! Merci encore.

- Mais, tu n'en mets pas?

- Je suis entrain de manger Daisy et le bleu…électrique ne va pas super bien avec les couleurs de Gryffondor. Peut-être une autre fois. Cet été, par exemple, lui répondit Lily.

Daisy la regarda un moment avant de lui répondre d'un ton presque blessé :

- O.K, je…je comprends. Bonne fin de journée et bonne fête.

Sur ces paroles la jeune femme partie rejoindre sa table pour terminer son repas. Lily tourna les yeux vers les maraudeurs, Will et Mary :

- Dites-moi pas que je l'ai blessé? Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place vous autres? Tenta de se défendre Lily.

- J'aurais malencontreusement échappé son flacon par terre, lui répondit Mary en terminant son assiette.

- J'aurais été honnête, répond Rémus devant les airs incertains de ses amis. Bon, peut-être pas complètement honnête, mais j'aurais trouvé une réponse pour ne pas accepter son cadeau.

- Je lui aurais craché au visage, continua Sirius.

Lily le regarda et éclata de rire avant de mettre sa tête entre ses bras. James, à sa droite, lui caressant doucement le dos, compatissant.

- Je te jure que ce soir, tu vas passé une belle soirée, lui confia-t-il doucement à son oreille.

- Quoi? Et pourquoi ça? Je…je ne comprends pas!

- Vous ne pouvez pas emprunter ce livre mademoiselle Evans puisque vous ne m'avez toujours pas rapporté votre dernière location et vous avez déjà une semaine de retard!

- Mais…je n'ai jamais oublié de ramener de livre. Vous pouvez bien me laisser partir avec celui-ci, je vous rapporte l'autre demain, promis, tenta Lily ignorant complètement où pouvait se trouver le livre en question.

- Les règles sont les mêmes pour tous les élèves mademoiselle, répondit fermement la bibliothécaire outrée.

Lily soupira et laissa tomber son livre sur le bureau et parti de l'endroit. James l'attendait dans la salle commune et, sur son chemin vers celle-ci, elle espérait que le jeune homme puisse contrer sa stupide malchance qui veillait toujours sur elle, à chaque année, à son anniversaire. La journée avait été longue.


	26. La première attaque

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Nous ne l'avions aucunement précisé dans le dernier chapitre, mais nous avions complètement arrêté d'écrire cette fic, mais, surprenamment, nous revoilà!**

**En espérant ne pas être trop rouillées avec James et Lily voici la suite…**

**Merci pour les encouragements de continuation quand nous avons arrêté…**

**N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous pensez de notre retour!**

Assise, les jambes sur un accoudoir usé et le dos appuyé sur l'autre, Lily tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le contenu de son livre, celui-ci déposé sur ses genoux. Tous ces espoirs de continuer sa lecture furent vains lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle fixait James qui dormait dans le canapé près d'elle depuis déjà bientôt 20 minutes. Le jeune homme, étendu sur le dos avait roulé sa robe de sorcier de sorte que celle-ci lui faisait office d'oreiller. Lily redirigea les yeux vers son bouquin de nouveau. Elle relisait la première ligne de la page pour une quatrième fois, mais était incapable de s'en rappeler puisque, encore cette fois, des images du moment qu'elle venait de passer avec James quelques minutes plus tôt lui revenaient en tête. Tout juste après le repas du soir, ils s'étaient retirés comme ils l'avaient tant fait ces derniers jours.

« Son corps sur le sien…leurs mouvements de bassins communs et leurs soupirs de plaisir… »

Lily sortie de ses pensées soudainement, mais à peine revenu sur terre, elle repartie sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Les larges mains de James sur ses cuisses et ses propres mains qui s'agrippent à sa nuque… »

Lily se passe une main sur le visage pour regarder autour d'elle et voir, avec soulagement, que la salle est tranquille et que personne ne fait attention à elle. La jeune femme tente un regard vers James qui dort encore comme un bien heureux sur le canapé. Lily ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en songeant que James avait toujours le sommeil facile après avoir fait l'amour. Il lui avait dit lui-même avant qu'elle ne le remarque aussi.

« Ses épaules bien définis, son souffle dans son oreille, ses lèvres brûlantes dans le creux de son cou… »

Lily sursauta en entendant les pas de deux élèves qui passaient rapidement près d'elle. Elle vit James se repositionner, se gratter le torse au travers de sa chemise, toujours dans un demi-sommeil. Lorsque les pensées de Lily se remirent à vagabonder vers la fin de leur précédent ébat, la jeune femme se leva d'un coup sec, honteuse de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter d'y penser. Elle replaça ses boucles rousses attachées lâchement et décida de tenter de réveiller James. C'était uniquement sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. S'il n'était pas, aussi, entrain d'être aussi beau en dormant, songea-t-elle. Lily ferma donc son livre d'un coup sec, mais aucune réaction du jeune homme suivie. Elle réessaya, mais toujours rien. La jeune fille lança alors son livre sur la table basse dans un bruit sourd. James ne réagit pas davantage. Lily remarqua rapidement que son livre glissait sur la table pour aller terminer sa course à l'extrémité de celle-ci, là, où étaient posée les lunettes de James. Lily émit un bruit aigu en tendant les bras inutilement vers le livre qui venait de faire tomber les lunettes sur le sol. James se réveilla au moment où Lily, dans un léger moment de panique, avait tenté de passer entre le divan et la table basse pour aller récupérer les lunettes sans bruit, mais qu'elle cria en se fracassant le petit orteil contre une patte de la table.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, marmonna James en plissant les yeux pour voir Lily sautiller sur place en se releva difficilement en position assise sur le divan.

Il passa la main sur la table pour tenter d'y prendre ses lunettes à l'aveuglette.

Elle sont par terre, excuse-moi, répondit Lily d'une petite voix, en prenant place, assise sur la table, en examinant son orteil.

Lily tendit le bras pour prendre les lunettes par terre et les tendre à James dans un sourire d'excuse.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas d'étendre avec moi au lieu de te faire mal, rigola James dans un bâillement, toujours assis dans le canapé.

Ça va, merci, mais j'ai pas sommeil du tout moi, malgré mon âge avancé, lui répondit du tac-au-tac Lily en se levant.

Tu vas me sortir tout ce que tu peux pour le prochain mois et demi pour me rappeler que tu es plus vieille que moi depuis ton anniversaire?

Pourquoi pas, ça peut être divertissant, le nargua-t-elle en venant à ses côtés sur le divan.

Moi, j'ai des projets plus intéressants pour toi si tu es en pleine forme « malgré ton âge avancé».

James passa son bras autour de la taille de Lily et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Ah oui…? Ne se démonta pas Lily en répondant au baiser du jeune homme.

Sans prendre la peine de dégager ses lèvres de celles de Lily, il hocha la tête encouragea sa copine à s'étendre sur le dos pour continuer à l'embrasser plus confortablement. Lily se laissa tenter en se disant qu'ils n'allaient offenser aucun des quatre ou cinq gryffondors qui étaient occupés à terminer leurs devoirs au fond de la salle commune à s'embrasser devant le foyer. Elle concentra son attention sur la bouche de James et sa propre main contre la joue rugueuse du jeune homme.

Vous n'en avez pas eu assez tout à l'heure? Se fit entendre la voix de Sirius quelques minutes plus tard. Mon meilleur ami est à ce point doué?

Lily sursauta et regarda le jeune homme debout devant le divan, James toujours étendu sur elle. Sirius abordait l'un de ses fameux sourire mi-charmeur mi-farceur. Lily prit tout de même la peine de se rasseoir avant de lui répondre :

Qu'est-ce qui te dis que c'est ce qu'on a fait tantôt? Lui questionna Lily faussement innocente.

Allez princesse, vous ne trompez personne à partir de temps en temps comme ça, lui répondit Williams en lui donnant un baiser sur la tête avant de prendre place sur le canapé dans lequel Lily était quelques temps plus tôt.

D'accord, d'accord, est-ce qu'on peut parler de autre chose que ma vie sexuelle s'il-vous-plaît? Demanda Lily devant le manque de réaction de James qui ne faisait qu'échanger des regards complices avec Sirius et Remus. Vous n'êtes quand même pas venu nous rejoindre pour ça?

Pourquoi pas? J'adore ça moi! S'exclama Mary en arrivant à son tour en laissant tomber son sac par terre avant de s'asseoir recroquevillée contre Williams dans le petit canapé.

T'as finalement terminé ton devoir de potion plus rapidement que tu le pensais? La questionna Remus. On aurait pu t'attendre.

Bof j'ai écris n'importe quoi tu veux dire, grogna Mary d'un revers de main. C'est vendredi, n'en parlons plus. On va toujours à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, termina la jeune fille à l'attention de Lily et Will.

Certainement! S'exclama le grand noir. Enfin une autre sortie! Vous nous en organisés pas souvent cette année, reprocha-t-il à James et Lily.

On voudrait bien en faire plus, mais nous n'avons pas le droit! McGonagall refuse que l'on en fasse plus à cause de la guerre, expliqua Lily. C'est trop risqué.

Un silence s'installa suite aux paroles de Lily. Le terme guerre était donc devenu inévitable en dehors des murs de Poudlard. Tout le monde avait remarqué les enseignants patrouillant partout dans Pré-au-lard lors de leurs peu nombreuses sorties autorisées au village. Une rumeur circulait même qu'à la prochaine sortie, les élèves de troisième et quatrième années ne puissent pas y aller.

En allant à la maison pour les vacances, ça m'a frappé comme réalité. C'est fou quand même parce qu'ici, à part la gazette qui nous donne un semblant d'heure juste, on ne sait rien de ce qui se passe dehors, déclara Mary en interrompant le silence.

Je vois ça comme une espèce de querelle Gryffondor/Serpentard, mais à plus grande échelle, fit remarqué Sirius. C'est puéril.

C'est puéril et pourtant c'est bien vrai, Sirius. Et très dangereux.

Je sais bien Remus, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Et pourtant, je vous parie un millions de gallion que les grandes familles sorcières continuent de vivre et font comme si de rien étaient lorsqu'elles sont entre elles, avança James.

Je serais pas surpris non plus mon vieux, mais bon…on est à Poudlard et en sécurité donc…pourquoi pas en profité, s'exclama Sirius en tapant des mains. Une partie de bataille explosive, qui est partant?

Lily avait profité du fait que James et les maraudeurs conspiraient dans un coin des Trois-Balais pour aller faire un tour à la librairie avec Mary. Les deux jeunes filles commentèrent ironiquement les articles du dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo, sous le regard en coin du libraire, légèrement contrarié.

C'est horrible! Je ne comprends pas comment il peut sortir avec elle! Se désespéra Mary devant une photo du batteur des Bizzar sisters.

Elle est riche? Tenta Lily en souriant.

C'est pas grave, je sais qu'il m'attend. Tu te souviens, en 4ème année, il m'avait dit que ma coupe de cheveux était jolie. J'avais encore les cheveux longs à l'époque, se rappela Mary.

Bien sur. Et vous aurez des tonnes d'enfants blonds et tu leur feras à manger avec un tablier jaune aux motifs de poires, ironisa Lily.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire avant d'extrapoler davantage sur la possible future vie de Mary et du batteur du groupe rock sorcier le plus populaire de l'heure. Lorsque le libraire les interpella sèchement pour leur demander si elles cherchaient quelque chose en particulier, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps qu'elles partent pour rejoindre Will qui devait déjà les attendre dans un café peut achalander du village. Un pied à peine dehors, elles comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les élèves les plus jeunes couraient visiblement en direction du château tandis que des villageois affluaient en sens inverse, vers la place centrale du village où il y avait agitation. Les cris et les pleurs des plus jeunes firent comprendre à Lily et Mary que le pire se produisait : une attaque. Sans plus réfléchir, les deux amies sortirent, baguette en main, pour se diriger dans la direction des villageois. À mi-chemin, elles rencontrèrent les maraudeurs qui arrivaient en sens inverse. En voyant Lily, James s'écria pour couvrir les bruits :

Il est hors de question d'aller là-bas! Il y a trop de mangemorts! Ça serait du suicide. Les aurors ont déjà commencé à arriver.

Lily regarda dans la foule, inquiète, pour voir finalement Williams dépasser tout le monde d'une tête accourir vers eux. Elle le serra rapidement dans ses bras tandis qu'il les encourageaient à partir au plus vite. Personne ne voulait vraiment fuir, mais ils savaient tous qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était assez puissant pour se battre contre une dizaine de mangemorts. Remus arrêta soudainement de courir et le reste du groupe se retourna vers lui interrogateur :

Il doit rester pleins d'élèves qui doivent être terrifiés et cachés.

Lily réfléchie à toute vitesse et en imaginant le pire pour eux et elle partie en direction d'une boutique au hasard pour aller vérifier. Elle sentie, derrière elle, les maraudeurs et ses deux amies la suivre. En entrant chez Honneyduke, ils firent face à un chaos. Dans la confiserie bondée, des élèves criaient, sans savoir quoi faire alors que les employés tentaient tant bien que mal de lancer des sorts protecteurs sur la boutique. Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard et James dit quelque chose dans l'oreille de Sirius qui acquiesça. Remus et Peter hurlèrent pour encourager les élèves à se diriger vers l'arrière-boutique tandis que James et Sirius étaient déjà rendus pour dégager le passage secret qui allaient les conduire en sécurité à Poudlard. D'un commun accord, Sirius et James firent éteindre les lumières se qui, sur le coup, fit hurler les élèves déjà apeurés. Le choc passé et encourager par James et Sirius les élèves suivirent Sirius qui dirigeait le groupe dans le passage. Remus arriva aux côtés de James et lui demanda à quoi briser les lumières rimait.

Personne ne voit où ce qu'ils vont. Personne ne pourra se rappeler de l'existence de ce passage s'ils ne savent pas où il est comment y aller et où il se rend. Il faut rester discret en toutes circonstances, lui répondit James.

Lily et Mary, restées dans la boutique, rassemblaient les derniers élèves pour qu'ils se dirigent bien vers l'arrière-boutique et non vers l'extérieur. Une détonation fit éclater les vitrines de la confiserie. Lily qui barrait l'accès à la porte d'entrée tomba à la renverse. Des sorts fusèrent à travers se qui restaient des fenêtres. Combien, elle ne sait pas, mais paralysée sous le choc de sa tête contre le sol, Lily sentie au moins un sort lui frôler le bras à toute vitesse ce qui eu pour effet de la brûler violemment. Légèrement sonnée, Lily ne prit pas conscience du fait que d'autres sorts l'eu atteint de la même façon. La jeune fille entendit à peine Mary crier son nom avant que quelqu'un arrive à ses côtés et lui assure immédiatement qu'il était aurore et qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle.

Vous n'aurez aucune cicatrice mademoiselle Evans, vous n'êtes brûlée qu'au premier degré.

Rien que ça! Ironisa James pour lui-même, assis sur une chaise inconfortable les bras croisé sans lâcher des yeux l'infirmière

C'est comme si vous n'auriez eu qu'un coup de soleil.

Pour ça, je m'y connais en coup de soleil, tenta d'en rire Lily toujours assise dans un lit.

Vous voulez la pommade ou préférez-vous que vos brûlures guérissent de façon naturelle? Demanda platement l'infirmière qui travaillait activement à son comptoir.

Pardon! Et bien, la pommade bien sur! Répondit-il Lily en voyant que James était sur le point de dire quelque chose aussi.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux, je dois le demander. Question éthique. Prenez ça. Appliquer généreusement, énonça sévèrement Mme. Pomfresh.

Lily soupira, enleva les compresses froides de sur sa cuisse et suivit les instructions de l'infirmière sous le regard vigilant de James et des trois autres maraudeurs.

Sale journée! Dit Remus en songeant, en plus, à la nuit qui les attendaient.

Évidemment, ses trois amis, quoi que épuisés, avaient refusé de le laissé seul ce soir, pour la pleine lune.

Je te le fais pas dire! On dit que plusieurs personnes ont été envoyés à Ste-Mangouste, lança Peter.

Des élèves!

Très peu. Surtout des gens qui étaient au village au moment de l'incident. Les élèves sont tous sains et saufs, que des blessures mineures, cita McGonagall qui venait de faire son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous, ajouta-t-elle en direction de l'infirmière qui cria qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes aux visite avant de suivre la directrice de Gryffondor dans le couloir.

Les quatre maraudeurs se levèrent donc ainsi que Lily, aidée par James, mais Pomfresh passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda sévèrement la jeune fille.

Vous devez rester au lit.

Pardon!

Vous devez passer la nuit ici car il y a toujours des risques de réactions à la pommade. En plus de cotre coup à la tête, à quoi pensé vous?

Vous rigolez! Demanda Lily, soudainement apeurée en figeant.

Est-ce-que j'ai l'air de rigoler, mademoiselle Evans?

Lily se rassit sur le lit. Elle regarda de nouveau vers la porte où Mme. Pomfresh la surveillait encore. Lily s'étendit dans le lit, repris le pot de pommade pour en remmetre un peu sur ses brûlures pour la forme et se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures, légèrement tremblante. À ce moment seulement l'infirmière retourna son attention à l'entretien qu'elle avait avec le professeur dans le corridor.

Désolé princesse, lui lança Sirius en lui passant une main sur les cheveux. On passera le message à Mary et Williams.

On se revoit demain, reposte-toi bien, ajouta Remus.

James se pencha vers Lily pour l'embrasser, songeant qu'elle comblerait les quelques centimètres restant en levant son visage, mais elle resta couchée, en montant la couverture jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ne voyait plus que les yeux plus verts et brillants qu'à l'habitude. Lily fixait James. Sous le signe de l'index de sa copine, James se pencha davantage.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily? Demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit de l'infirmerie pour s'approcher de sa copine davantage.

Cette dernière respira un bon coup et honteuse, avoua :

J'ai horreur des hôpitaux.

Tu es dans une infirmerie, voulu l'aider James.

Même chose! J'ai une peur bleue de tout ce qui est endroit médical. Le jour ça va, mais la nuit…, murmura Lily en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens se rapprochant de James comme si elle lui avouait le plus grand secret.

Lily, tout va bien aller, lui répondit James en lui caressant les cheveux.

Non! J'ai peur! Tu me connais, avec le caractère que j'ai, si je me mets en tête que je dois sortir d'ici et que je ne peux pas, je vais paniquer.

Elle avait parlé rapidement et dans un souffle.

Lily, tu commences déjà à paniquer, l'averti James doucement en la prenant dans ses bras tendrement.

Viens dormir avec moi, lança Lily d'un coup, à l'oreille de James, accrochée à sa chemise.

Quoi! Lily…

Je suis sur que tu peux trouver un passage secret ou un moyen quelconque! Continua-t-elle toujours en chuchotant dans les bras de James, le regard fixé sur le mur devant elle.

Lily, je ne suis pas un super héros moldu, tu sais.

Non, tu es mieux, souffla Lily sérieusement, en désespoir de cause.

Un silence plana un instant pendant lequel la respiration de la rousse était le seul bruit. Lily se détacha de James pour le regarder, suppliante. Une mèche de cheveux rousse vint casser le lien visuel en tombant devant les yeux de Lily.

D'accord, je serai là.

Lily soupira fortement de soulagement. Les trois maraudeurs se firent mettre dehors par l'infirmière qui revenait dans son royaume.

Merci, merci, chuchota Lily en prenant le visage de James entre ses mains pour presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À ce soir, dit-il dans un sourire pâle avant de partir.

Sans se retourner, regardant ses trois amis qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, il se demandait dans quel pétrin il venait encore de se mettre.

Fermer la lumière mademoiselle Evans.

Oui…

Lily sentait son cœur battre. Elle détestait les infirmeries, les hôpitaux et tous leurs semblables. Ne pas paniquer, respirer, ne pas paniquer, respirer, se répéta inlassablement Lily. Elle ferma la lumière et se coucha en prenant de grandes respirations. Elle se gratta nerveusement le front et vit qu'elle tremblait affreusement. L'infirmière sortie de son bureau pour aller dans son appartement adjacent à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Tout était calmement silencieux. Noir. Trop noir. Lily fixait l'entrée avec désespoir.

Allez James…

Elle ferma les yeux et monta davantage les couvertures. Elle tenta de chantonner une de ses chansons préférées pour penser à autre chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et fixa le plafond. Lily tenta de se remettre à chantonner en ignorant les larmes qui commençait à couler sur ses joues.

Tu sais, si tu es trop fatigué pour venir avec nous, c'est plus sécuritaire que tu retournes dormir James, avoua le lycanthrope sur le chemin entre l'infirmerie et la salle commune en regardant son ami, inquiet.

James fixait silencieusement le sol de pierre, les mains dans les poches. Remus pouvait sentir la nervosité émaner du jeune homme. Remus n'avait pas que l'ouïe et l'odorat surdéveloppés les jours précédents et suivants les pleines lunes. On lui avait toujours dit que les animaux pouvaient sentir les émotions des humains. Comme un chien qui venait consoler son maître. Remus trouvait ce genre d'informations ou d'anecdote, il ne savait comment qualifier ceci, assez drôle depuis qu'il avait été mordu. Il ne savait jamais quoi en penser. Penser à la nervosité de James lui faisait, par la même occasion, penser à la compassion de Lily envers son problème de fourrure. Compassion sans égale par celle qui se faisait mentir par les quatre maraudeurs tous les mois depuis qu'elle sortait avec James.

Non, non, ça va. Je ne suis pas fatigué, assura le jeune homme à son ami.

Tu es sur que ça va? Lui redemanda Remus tout de même.

Oui, je t'assure que oui, répondit James en se disant mentalement que Lily n'avait sans doute pas pensé que ce soir était soir de pleine lune quand elle lui avait demandé de venir la voir cette nuit. Et même si ça avait été le cas, elle ne savait absolument rien par rapport au son statut illégal d'animagus de son copain. James passa une main dans sa tignasse. Il supposa qu'il pourrait aller avec Remus pour la majeure partie de la nuit et rejoindre Lily par la suite au petit matin. Elle ne se rendrait pas compte de l'heure à laquelle il arriverait puisqu'elle serait sans doute endormie depuis de bonnes heures.

Les quatre amis marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle commune pour récupérer ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour pouvoir partir en douce dans la forêt interdite.

Une fois métamorphosés, les trois animagis regardèrent leur ami, comme à chaque fois, se transformer avec douleur en une bête sanguinaire. Et comme à chaque pleine lune ils attendirent que le loup-garou vienne les sentir, pour ainsi les reconnaître, avant de faire le moindre geste envers lui.

Lily se leva pour aller cogner à la porte de l'infirmière après avoir essayé, tant bien que mal, d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle demanda à Mme. Pomfresh un calmant pour l'aider à dormir. La dame lui répondit que ce genre de médicament n'était pas un bonbon et lui intima de retourner au lit. Lily retourna au lit en prenant de grandes respirations, mais son cœur refusa de décélérer.

La bête entamait, pour ainsi dire, son rituel mensuel. Elle prenait toujours connaissance des lieux, même si elle commençait sa nuit toujours au même endroit. Elle tourna en rond dans chaque pièce sans prendre la peine de passer aux cotés des meubles déjà en piteux état. Elle se contentait de les broyer, d'une seule foulée.

Lily sanglotait bruyamment assise dans son lit, se rongeant les ongles. Elle manquait de plus en plus d'air. L'infirmière sortie de son appartement en lui demandant qu'est-ce qui se passait et de se calmer. Sans l'avoir entendue arriver, et nerveuse à son paroxysme, Lily se tourna d'un coup sec, surprise. Se tournant trop vivement, elle frappa le vase qui était installé sur sa table de chevet. Pomfresh sursauta en reculant lorsque le vase se fracassa sur le sol. Se confondant en excuse, Lily se leva pour se diriger vers l'infirmière. Une large entaille se fit sous son pied lorsque celui-ci pila sur un morceau de verre.

Une fois la jeune fille soignée, Pomfresh alla chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait apaiser Lily, à la demande de celle-ci.

Les animagus se mirent à se rapprocher de la bête et, ainsi, essayer de voir l'humeur de celle-ci. Ce mois-ci, elle semblait plus nerveuse que les dernières fois. D'un commun regard, les trois amis s'accordèrent pour ne pas faire sortir le loup-garou dans la forêt cette nuit. Il sursautait facilement et n'acceptait pas qu'on l'approche de trop prêt. La majorité de la nuit se passa ainsi. Cette fois, Remus refusait tout contact avec les trois animagus. Il préférait être seul et parcourir la cabane pour hurler de temps à autre.

Lily pleurait en silence, la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il tapota maladroitement l'une de ses mains, les yeux rivés sur la pleine lune. Il entendait Lily renifler de temps en temps.

- Tu dois tellement me trouver idiote, entendit-il de la voix enrouée de Lily à ses côtés.

- Non.

- Je sais ce que tu penses.

- Non.

Même sans la voir, il pouvait sentir Lily qui venait de lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait toujours senti ces yeux verts étaient dirigés dans sa direction.

Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait, dit Lily en tentant de contrôler ses larmes.

Je sais. Comment va ton pied?

Pas trop mal, merci

Dors maintenant. Je suis là et je resterai le temps que tu t'endormes.

Lily s'étendit sans un mot.

Ne lui en veut pas, Sev.

Trop tard.

« Beaucoup trop tard » se redit mentalement le jeune homme aux cheveux gras en regardant celle qu'il aimait plus que tout fermer les yeux pour s'endormir. Il s'en voulait d'être celui qui la réconforte sans être celui qu'elle aimait. Mais ça, il ne serait jamais capable de le lui avouer. Il ne serait que capable de détester tous les êtres de cette terre qui porterait le nom de Potter.

Le loup-garou tournait en rond ou dévorait les pattes de chaises ou de tables qu'il trouvait. Il semblait nerveux et tourmenté cette nuit. Ces amis surveillaient les entrées et les fenêtres pour être certain que la bête ne décide sur un coup de tête de partir à l'extérieur. Par contre, l'animal ressentait cette limitation d'espace et cela n'aidait pas à la calmer.

Lorsque Mme. Pomfresh revint avec Mary à ses côtés, Lily dormait. Elle dormait, les sourcils froncés, refermée sur elle-même. Un mouchoir dans une main, elle avait encore les yeux rougis, ce qui démontrait que la jeune fille ne dormait pas depuis longtemps. Mary sourit à l'infirmière et la remercia d'être venue la chercher. La petite blonde s'approcha de son amie et dans un geste tendre, passa sa main dans les cheveux mêlée de Lily. Mary alla cherhcer une couverture pour la déposer sur celle que Lily avait déjà. La rouquine lui avait déjà parlé de son aversion pour les hôpitaux, mais elle l'avait pris comme une information parmi tant d'autres. Lily avait toujours une façon bien personnelle et amusante de raconter les choses les plus importantes pour elle sur un ton léger comme si elle riait d'elle-même. Mary s'était donc jamais concentrée sur le fait que Lily n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Mary ne pouvait s'empêché de s'en vouloir un peu aujourd'hui. La jeune fille remplie le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet de son amie. Elle lui embrassa le front avant de se coucher à son tour, dans le lit tout juste à côté. Mary ferma les yeux et s'endormie presque immédiatement. Personne ne remarqua le jeune homme tapi dans l'ombre qui passa près d'elles pour sortir de l'infirmerie en douce.

James et Sirirus soutenaient Remus pour l'aider à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Assez épuisés d'avoir essayé d'empêcher Remus de sortir de la cabane hurlante toute la nuit, les trois jeunes hommes étaient contents que l'aube arrive enfin. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, James assura qu'il pouvait conduire Remus seul jusqu'à l'infirmerie, allant voir Lily par la même occasion.

- Tu es certain? Questionna Sirius

- Oui, il ne faut pas faire de bruit, Lily dort sûrement. Je vais rester avec elle.

Ses deux amis prirent la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, avec l'intention d'aller se coucher quelques heures avant le début des cours. Une fois à l'intéieur, Remus et James ne purent être surpris de trouver Mary couchée dans un lit à gauche de Lily. Remus et James échangent un regard interrogateur mais, sans plus poser de questions Remus se coucha dans son lit habituel dans le fond de l'infirmerie et James alla s'allonger à côté de Lily qui dormait toujours. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux, se demandant quelle serait la réaction de Lily lorsqu'elle le verrait. Il se déculpabilisa un peu en se disant qu'elle ne s'était probablement aperçue de rien et devait s'être endormie très vite.

**Est-ce un bon retour? À vous de juger…et de nous en faire part dans une belle review, seul salaire de nos efforts! Ça vaut la peine qu'on recommence à poster?**


End file.
